


A race full of obstacles

by rokeat



Series: A long race [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Kurt Friendly, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 148,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokeat/pseuds/rokeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEQUEL TO "A LONG RACE". Blaine and Sam are living together in their new apartment, happier than ever and surrounded by family and friends that love them. But sometimes life gets in the way and everything stops being so easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back! Yes, this is finally the sequel to my A long race Blam story (taking place a few weeks after the ending)! I'm not that happy with the title, so I might change it if a better one comes to my mind! :)
> 
> Warning: this first chapter is sooooo fluffy and cloying... but don't worry, angst will come soon enough. Otherwise it would be too boring, right?
> 
> Enjoy!

“Will you stop fidgeting?” Sam asked his boyfriend, fondly shaking his head at him as they stood in front of Sam’s family house, resting his hand on the shorter boy’s shoulder for good measure. “You’ve been doing that since we got in the plane”

“I can’t help it, I’m nervous” Blaine answered, stating the obvious, and Sam smiled warmly at him and put his arms around him for comfort.

“It’s going to be okay, sweetie, I told you” he assured his boyfriend. “It’s not like they’re meeting you for the first time”

“They’re meeting me for the first time as your boyfriend” Blaine reminded him.

“Last time I checked, you were the same person than before, and they already liked you then”

“Yeah, but now my status changed”

“Oh, you got promoted?” Sam joked, chuckling at the offended expression on his boyfriend when he stepped out of the embrace and playfully punched him on the chest.

“No, you idiot” Blaine answered, feigning annoyance even if he couldn’t help a little smile breaking into his lips. “But I’m not just their son’s best friend anymore, but the one person in the position to break his heart”

“And who’s banging him practically every day” Sam added with a mischievous grin.

“Thank you, I was kind of hoping your parents wouldn’t focus on that” Blaine answered, already blushing even if his in-laws weren’t there to hear Sam’s references to their sex-life.

“Relax, B, I’m serious” Sam answered, smiling comfortingly at him. “Remember that my mother thought we were already together the last times you visited. So no change for her, really”

“I know. Ugh, I just can’t help it!” Blaine complained, bringing his hands to his face. “Be glad you won’t have to go through that”

“Sweetheart, I would go through that a thousand times gladly, if that meant your parents were still in your life” Sam answered, completely honest, embracing Blaine strongly to his chest as he did every time Blaine’s family appeared into one of their conversation, moved by a strong urge of protection.

“I know you would, Sam” Blaine assured him, letting himself enjoy the comfort of Sam’s arms for a second. “That’s why you are the best boyfriend ever”

“I try” Sam answered with a grin before letting go of his boyfriend. “And now smile and relax, ok?”

“Ok, I’ll try. Just… hold my hand” Blaine requested, stretching his hand in front of him until Sam picked it up and entwined their fingers together.

“Gladly” Sam answered before giving Blaine’s forehead a quick kiss and decidedly opening the front door of the house.

“Knock, knock!” Sam jokingly said as he poked his head round his parents’ main door.

“Sam!” his mother happily yelled at seeing her son standing on her doorframe by surprise, and she jumped from the sofa to warmly embrace him.

Sam smiled at his mother’s exuberant reaction, but even while in her arms, his hand was still strongly encased in his boyfriend’s, who was awkwardly waiting outside the door, and Sam pulled him in the house next to him.

“Dwight! Come see who’s here!” she yelled, directing her voice towards the stairs, before she finally let go of her son and turned towards the other boy. “Blaine” she sweetly greeted him too, and embraced him just as strongly as he had done with Sam.

“I hope we didn’t get you in a bad time” Blaine apologized, only to be immediately dismissed by Mary.

“What? No, of course not, Blaine, it’s always a good time to have you both here” Mary quickly put his mind at rest with a tender smile. Not for the first time, Blaine could see where Sam got his sweetness from.

“Still I wanted to warn you on advance, but Sam was so keen in surprising you…” Blaine explained, but his boyfriend quickly interrupted his apologies.

“Mum, will you make Blaine understand that he doesn’t have to try so hard for you all to like him? He’s been worrying sick for days, I’ve never seen him so nervous” Sam said good-naturedly, finally letting go of his hand to side-embrace him in a comforting gesture.

“Sam, there was no need to share that” Blaine gently reprimanded him, his face blushing with embarrassment.

“Oh, honey, of course you don’t have to even try for us to like you. We already knew you and loved you even before you two got together, right? If anything, we will love you even more now” Mary tried to reassure him, only to be interrupted by her husband, who was already walking down the stairs.

“Of course, Blaine” Dwight added. “That’s what families do, right?”

“Right” Blaine answered with an impossibly wide smile as Dwight came to them to embrace his son and then him.

“And where are the little monsters?” Sam asked, obviously referring to his adored little siblings.

“They are at school, but they should be getting home soon. Wait until they see you, they’re going to be so happy” Mary answered, gently pushing the couple towards the sofa, where they sat side by side, Sam’s parents in two armchairs in front of them.

“So what are you doing here?” Dwight asked. “Not that we aren’t delighted, but we didn’t know you were free”

“We thought it was the best time to come for a long weekend. I could easily ask for a day off and Blaine won’t start rehearsing for a week. After that, I guess it’s going to be madness for him” Sam explained in both their names, his eyes full of pride for his boyfriend’s achievements.

“Oh yes! _Les Miserables_ , Blaine!” Mary exclaimed, almost as proud as his son. “That’s so great! Do you know how long it will be running?”

“Oh, not yet, but at least the whole season. After that, it will depend on how good it goes” Blaine answered, shrugging his shoulders modestly.

“Maybe we can find the time to go see you around Christmas, right, Dwight?” Mary suggested to his husband.

“Definitely! You don’t know how much I’ve been showing off at the office about my son-in-law being on Broadway!” Blaine smiled shyly, and try not to dwell too much on how good and warm it felt to be called Mr. Evan’s son-in-law so easily, but he could tell he was not succeeding when Sam’s hand fell on his knee and squeezed it tenderly.

“In fact, we were hoping you could come for the big opening” Sam explained, trying to give his boyfriend a hand.

“Yeah, I’ll get some tickets for my family, so I’d really like for you all to be there, if you could arrange it” Blaine added, looking apprehensively at them.

“We’d be so honored, sweetheart” Mary immediately agreed.

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world”

“We brought some presents for everyone, by the way” Blaine announced, trying to get the focus out of him and pointing at their bags, which lay forgotten next to the door.

“Oh, Blaine, thank you so much, but you didn’t have to” Mary answered, gratefully.

“Oh, no, it’s from both of us” Blaine tried to explain, to no avail.

“Sam has never brought us presents before, we know who to thank for these ones” Dwight intervened, making all of them laugh.

“Hey!” Sam protested, but the proud smile that broke on his face at how good his family had already accepted Blaine in it clearly betrayed his true feelings.

The four of them spent a good while talking and getting up to date, and Sam was glad to see Blaine gradually relaxing in the comfortable and familiar atmosphere that had originated in the living room. In spite of Blaine’s confident and extrovert appearance, Sam knew he was full of insecurities and had a big need of being accepted and loved. Of course he couldn’t blame him, given the family he had grown with and all the bullying and rejection he had had to face in his young life. But even if Sam understood the roots of Blaine’s self-esteem issues, that didn’t make him worry less about them and didn’t stop him from trying to make it better. And he knew that sharing his family with Blaine, making him feel like one of them, was the best way to show Blaine that he mattered. And judging by the bright smile Blaine was sporting at the moment after one of his father’s silly jokes, it was going really good. So Sam rested his hand on Blaine’s thigh and, when his gazes crossed for a second and Blaine smiled lovingly at him, Sam knew Blaine was aware of his worry of him, and he deeply appreciated it.

Suddenly the front door opened again, and the two remaining members of the family filled the space with noise even before noticing their brother was there.

“Sam!” Stacey was the first to notice, and she threw his backpack at the floor and ran to jump on his big brother’s arms.

“Hey, little one!” Sam warmly greeted her, even if she was not that little anymore, with a big embrace until Stevie pushed her out of the way to embrace him too –though more calmly because, being 15 as he was, he wasn’t supposed to get too excited about family, right? “Hey, Stevie! How’s everything going?”

“Good! And I told you it’s _Steve_ now. But hey, what are you doing here?” The younger boy asked, taking a chair to sit next to his brother.

“We thought it was time for a visit. And I’m so glad we did, a couple of weeks more and I might not have recognized you, you’ve grown so much!” Sam answered, fondly rubbing his little brother’s knee.

Stevie –or Steve, as he liked to be called now– blushed, with a mixture of embarrassment and pride, and Sam laughed. It was good to be home!  And as he turned around to compliment his sister too, he was not too surprised to see Stacey was closely embracing Blaine and, after that, she simply sat on his lap, obviously very happy to have them there.

“Hey!” Sam protested, playfully complaining and tickling her sides. “Why aren’t you sitting here with me? Who’s supposed to be your brother here?”

“Both of you from now on, right?” She answered knowingly, putting her arms around Blaine’s neck, making the boy smile impossibly wide.

“Ok, you got me there” Sam answered good-naturally with a knowing wink at his boyfriend, and they all resumed their conversation.

**********

After spending the afternoon on the swimming pool as a family and after the wonderful dinner that Mary threw in their honor –how could she do it, when she hadn’t had the slightest idea they were going to come, was beyond anybody’s understanding–, Blaine, feeling very grateful, decided to make himself useful and he volunteered to take care of the washing up. Mary was very quick to oppose to that, so in the end they agreed on doing it together, as the rest of the family quickly disappeared before they were assigned any other chore.

“Not that I’m not glad for the company, sweetheart, but I told you, you don’t need to try so hard” Mary insisted as they worked together.

“I’m not, really” Blaine answered with a chuckle. “It’s just the right thing to do. After the wonderful dinner you threw for us out of nothing, the least I can do is help you with the dishes”

“You’re such a kindhearted boy, Blaine”

“Oh, you want to talk” Blaine contradicted her with a warm smile. “You’ve made such an effort to include me in your family…”

“You’re Sam’s partner, Blaine, you didn’t need _to be included_ ”

“See? You have a great family, Mary, and I can see it’s mostly thanks to you. Sam is very fortunate to have a mother like you” Blaine honestly praised her.

“Well, he is, I hope he is aware of that”

“Of course he is” Blaine assured her with a laugh. “And if he forgets it, I’ll make sure to remind him”

“Blaine, Sam told me about the difficult situation with your family. I hope you don’t mind” Mary confessed, turning serious.

“No, of course not” Blaine answered with no hesitation. “You said we’re family now, didn’t you? So you should know everything that’s important about me. I’m glad he told you”

“I wanted you to know that… you have us now, even if you don’t have them” Mary told him, leaving the dishes for a moment so he could look at him intently. “I find it very hard to believe a parent could cut strings with his own child like that, especially if it’s such a sweet and good boy like you are, but well… The thing is you’re not alone anymore, ok? And the same goes for your brother, obviously, who I’m dying to know, by the way”

“Thank you so much” Blaine said, his voice shaking slightly with emotion as he embraced his mother-in-law in a rush of emotion. “You don’t know how much this means to me after… after everything that happened with my parents. I really feel like I have parents again”

“And you do” she assured him, reciprocating the hug and motherly caressing the hair on the back of his head. “Now let this old woman finish with the dishes and go find your boyfriend, who I’m sure will be very glad to see you. I bet he’s in the swimming pool, he used to love some swimming after dinner when he lived here”

“This is a beautiful house you have, Mary” Blaine answered when the embrace broke, changing the subject to stop himself from crying in front of his mother-in-law.

“Well, it’s not really ours, just a place Dwight’s company lent to us so we would move to Kentucky… But after what we went through some years ago, we couldn’t be happier about it, let me tell you that”

“I’m glad it all worked for the best then” Blaine smiled.

“Now go” Mary ordered, playfully hitting him with the cloth in her hands.

“Ok, I’m going!” Blaine laughed over his shoulder, already walking out of the kitchen.

“Just don’t let Stacey and Steve know you’re on the swimming pool or you won’t get rid of them!” Mary warned him and Blaine obeyed, suddenly feeling much in the need of spending some quality time with his dreamy boyfriend.

**********

When Blaine approached the swimming pool, he had to smile at how diligently Sam was swimming from one end to the other of the small pool, moving graciously in the water as if he had been born in it. Blaine knew Sam still cared a lot about keeping himself in shape and taking care of his body, though he was relieved he didn’t seem to have body issues anymore, as he had had back in high school. To Blaine, Sam would always be perfect whatever his shape was, but if it was important to Sam to take care of it, then Blaine would support him, as he always did.

Blaine walked the remaining steps towards the pool and sat on its edge, sinking his feet in the water and marveling at how good its temperature felt in that late Summer night. Sam was still swimming from the other end of the pool, so he patiently waited until he came to him and discovered him there.

Sam didn’t take his head off the water until it was touching Blaine’s legs, but it was obvious he had already seen him by how his fingers curled around Blaine’s ankles.

“I was so hoping you would join me” Sam said as he came to the surface, jumping a little so his crossed arms and his head could rest on Blaine’s lap.

“Sam, your drenching me!” Blaine protested without much enthusiasm, his hands moving to gently caress Sam’s wet hair.

“So? You’re going to get wet anyway when you get in, right?” Sam asked, almost purring at the pleasure Blaine’s fingers provided on his scalp.

“Well, I wasn’t going to get in the pool, I just came here to watch my perfectly beautiful boyfriend exercising” Blaine explained with a mischievous smile. “It’s quite a distracting image, you know”

“But B, you have to get in! The water is perfect and well, I can think of other very distracting activities to do underwater” Sam suggested seductively, though it didn’t elicit the wished effect and Blaine laughed wholeheartedly.

“You pervert, do I have to remind you we’re at your parents’ house? And besides, I already had a shower, I don’t want to get my hair full of chlorine again”

“Blaine, pleeeease! I so want to have a bath in the moonlight with you! I’ll wash your hair myself after it if you want to”

“No, thanks, you know I love you but I wouldn’t trust you with my hair” Blaine joked, this time being him making his boyfriend laugh.

“Come on, I’m just trying to be romantic! I want to kiss your wet skin while it is reflecting the moonlight and see your gorgeous eyes sprinkling with the reflection of the stars” Sam tried.

“You just want to get laid” Blaine contradicted him, and Sam laughed unashamedly.

“Ok, that too. But just because I love you” Sam insisted with his best version of his puppy eyes that he had copied from Blaine himself.

Blaine sighed fondly and Sam smiled at seeing he had won that round. He removed himself from Blaine’s lap so the brunette could take off his t-shirt, and waited for him on the water. Blaine simply let himself fall from the edge of the pool and it was obvious how much Sam was wanting him there by the way he enveloped him in his arms even before Blaine touched the bottom of the pool.

“Hey you” Sam said once they were face to face, lost in each other’s arms and eyes.

“Hey, yourself” Blaine answered, equally loving, as he captured Sam’s lips in a lazy kiss.

“See? Tell me this isn’t romantic” Sam asked, obviously in a loving mood, as he rested his forehead against his boyfriend’s, their bodies tightly wrapped around each other.

“I never said it wasn’t, I just didn’t want to have to shower again” Blaine answered, resting his face on Sam’s shoulder for closeness and to gently nibble at his neck, though Sam’s wet hair kept getting in the way. “Are you planning on growing your hair long again?” Blaine asked, idly playing with some locks of that hair he loved so much.

“I’ve been thinking about it, to be honest. Would you like it?” Sam asked, removing his own hair from his neck to allow Blaine’s lips the access to properly kiss it, which he quickly did.

“I don’t mind, you look amazingly gorgeous however your hair is at any time” Blaine honestly answered, and he could tell his comment was appreciated by how Sam’s grip around his waist got tighter.

“Ok, first? You’re the sweetest thing” Sam responded, tenderly caressing the top of Blaine’s head, still resting on his shoulder. “But second, even if you like my hair however it is, did you like it when it was long?”

“I really did. Your pony tail was… very seductive, that’s for sure” Blaine confessed against the skin on Sam’s throat, just before gently sucking on the blond’s Adam’s apple until he moaned.

“Then pony tail again it is” Sam confidently decided before lifting Blaine’s face from his shoulder to be able to ravish his mouth, holding him so close to his body that there was literally no space between their colliding chests.

“Someone was a little anxious” Blaine chuckled when Sam started kissing his neck with a passion.

“You’ve got no idea” Sam replied, his voice full of lust as he cornered Blaine against the pool wall.

Sam only took a moment to memorize the moonlight reflected on his boyfriend’s expressive eyes before he captured his lips in a slow and loving kiss this time, sighing in appreciation as Blaine’s arm surrounded his neck. They kept the slow and sweet rhythm for a couple of minutes, until Sam deepened the kiss and motioned for Blaine’s legs to lift and curl around his waist, while his own arms held Blaine possessively around his lower torso. Even in the coolness of the water, he could feel a sweet but powerful warmth spreading all along his body, and he guessed Blaine must be feeling it too considering the passion with which he was responding to Sam’s kisses. It wasn’t until one of Sam’s hands started wandering under the waistband of Blaine’s swimsuit, that the latter gently broke their kiss and breathlessly rested their foreheads together.

“Sam, your siblings could walk on us any minute. We should keep this in a PG level” he explained, smiling at the pout that appeared on his boyfriend’s face.

“I bet they’ve been sleeping for hours, they’re still so young” Sam answered, lifting his face to capture Blaine’s lips again, though the latter avoided him with a turn of his face, his smile so tender it was impossible not to reciprocate it.

“Sam, they’re 12 and 15, they’re not that young anymore” Blaine reminded him, but this time he didn’t even try to avoid Sam’s lips when they searched for his and let himself get lost in the sensations of Sam’s hands avidly exploring his body.

“Water battle!” a voice broke their silence, making both of them jump of their skin and stop their loving ministrations, and soon Stacey’s voice and laughter joined Steve’s and their footsteps running towards them made it clear for them that they weren’t going to get any more pool loving action that night.

“Sorry” Sam mumbled, resting his forehead on Blaine’s shoulder apologetically, before resting a butterfly kiss on his naked skin there and letting go of him before the kids got to jump on the pool.

“It’s okay, love” Blaine answered good-naturally, gently caressing Sam’s hair one last time.

They didn’t have the time to cover their faces before two splashes of water hit them and suddenly both kids were swimming towards them. Steve and Sam quickly engaged in a wild water fight –damn, Blaine was right, Steve was not a little kid anymore who Sam could easily handle anymore–, while Stacey got to Blaine and jumped on his back for a piggyback ride, to which Blaine happily complied. Not the kind of fun Sam had in mind when he made him go into the pool, but it was still nice enough.

**********

Next day was Saturday, so no one was in a lot of hurry to get up. Blaine, though, had never been a heavy sleeper and after trying to fall asleep again even if Sam was lying practically on top of him, soon after dawn he decided to extricate from Sam’s octopus embrace and make it downstairs for some quiet time.

He had been reading in the sofa for a short time when Stacey appeared in the living room. With her eyes still puffy and her hair all funnily ruffled from her sleep, she looked like Sam so much it was almost painful.

“Hey, sweetie” Blaine immediately greeted her with a smile.

“Hi, Blaine” she answered, coming into the living room. “Mind if I switch on the TV?”

“Of course not” he immediately answered, and he closed his book to give his sister-in-law the attention he deserved, and he raised the thin blanket covering his legs for her to get under it too. “Do you want to join me?”

Her only answer was to smile and she immediately complied, snuggling on Blaine’s chest. That immediate trust and love for physical affection was another trait she obviously shared with her oldest brother, Blaine thought with a smile.

She had been lazily changing the channels, making a small conversation with Blaine every now and then, when the older boy noticed she looked pretty serious.

“You ok?” he asked after a couple of minutes. “You seem upset. I thought you’d be happy to have your big brother back for a couple of days”

“And I am” she was quickly to reply. “But… I was thinking about something that happened to me yesterday”

“Care to share?” Blaine offered, and when she raised her face to look at him, he smiled encouragingly at her, both of them oblivious to Sam’s presence in the stairway. Having woken up alone, he had immediately gotten up in search of his boyfriend, but he decided to wait so as not to interrupt what it seemed like a serious conversation.

“I told my friend that my brother is dating a boy and she said that’s wrong” she confessed after a second, deeply troubled.

“Did she?” Blaine asked, frowning at the upcoming conversation. Up until then, he had worried about how Sam’s family would take the fact he was now dating a boy, but he had never thought about the consequences it might have for his siblings.

“Yeah, she said Sam is disgusting” Stacey answered, and Sam flinched at the sadness in her voice from where he was listening.

“And what do you think about it?” Blaine asked, trying to keep his tone neutral so Stacey would be comfortable to talk.

“I think she’s wrong, because if she knew Sam she would see he isn’t disgusting at all and he’s the best big brother there is” Stacey answered, and both Sam and Blaine sighed in relief at her strong opinion.

“You’re right, Stacey” Blaine agreed immediately. “Sam is the best man on the face of the Earth and nothing will change that, not who he dates and definitely not the words of people who don’t even know him”

“Why do people bother about things like that?” she asked, totally confused.

“Some people are just ignorant”

“What’s that?”

“It means that they don’t know a lot of things” Blaine tried to explain. “Just because it was seen as a bad thing for a long time, they don’t take the time to really think of their reasons to hate it. For them it’s easier to hate than to try and understand and they teach their kids that, like your friend”

“So she’s just ignorant?” she asked, and Blaine smiled fondly at her, squeezing her against his chest.

“Probably. It’s not even her fault, she’s just being raised to think like that. Not like you, who have the most wonderful parents and brothers that teach you to love and accept everyone. Let me ask you something: does it bother you that Sam is dating me?”

“No” Stacey was quick to answer, and Sam smiled at his sister’s stubbornness.

“At all?” Blaine insisted, just to make sure.

“No. I like you better than any girlfriend Sam has ever brought home, none of them had any time to listen and play and talk to me like you do. And you make Sam smile much more than them, so how can that be wrong?” she explained, and Blaine was surprised at her wisdom, even at such a young age.

“Aw, Stacey, you’re such a sweetheart” Blaine embraced her strongly to him, resting a kiss on the top of her head.

“I love it that you get to be my brother” she confessed, taking the time to enjoy Blaine’s embrace.

“And I love I got a little sister to spoil, you know” Blaine replied, feeling very moved.

“Well, well, well” Sam happily announced his presence when he finally made all the way downstairs and to the living room. “I feel so excluded right now” he joked, pointing at the other two, making both Stacey and Blaine chuckle.

“It’s your own fault, for being a sleepy head” Stacey answered, though she moved from Blaine’s arms to closely embrace his brother.

“And here I was, thinking Blaine and I could take you and Stevie on a picnic to that park you love so much today”

“Yes!” she said, enthusiastically jumping up and down.

“But if you’re going to be so ungrateful…”

“I won’t, I promise. You’re the best brother ever!” she yelled, jumping again to embrace her brother. “I love you!”

“I love you too, princess” Sam answered, more lovingly this time. “Now go and get ready, we’ll have breakfast as soon as Stevie is up and then we’ll get going”

“Ok!” she agreed happily, but she made a last stop at her way out to embrace Blaine. “Thank you, Blaine”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart” he answered.

As soon as the little girl was out of the room, Sam turned to his boyfriend and leant his head to the side while he smiled tenderly at him.

“What?” Blaine asked, reciprocating the smile.

“I love you so much” Sam answered, and he lifted Blaine’s legs from the sofa to put them on his own lap as he sat beside him and gave him quick peck on the lips.

“I love you too, but… what is this all about?”

“I just needed to tell you” Sam answered, shrugging his shoulders.

“Ok. Be my guest whenever you feel like it” Blaine answered, hooking his arm around Sam’s to bring him closer to him.

“Stacey is right, you know” Sam pointed out.

“Oh, so you were listening?” Blaine mockingly reproached him.

“Obviously”

“And what was she right about exactly?”

“About how you make me smile more than any previous relationship I’ve had” Sam confessed, devotedly kissing Blaine’s forehead.

“That’s because I get you better than they did” Blaine replied.

“Well that and because you’re the most amazing human being that ever existed. Thank you for taking the time to make Stacey feel better and understand” Sam explained, more seriously this time.

“Come on, Sam, you know I love her like crazy” Blaine answered, dismissing the appraisal.

“And thank you for that too”

“She is like a small version of you, how could I not love her?”

“Come here, my sweet boy” Sam commanded him before putting his arms around him and bringing him closer to capture his lips in a slow kiss.

“Minor walking down the stairs, please stop any adult-rated displays!” Stevie’s voice resounded around the living room, making the two lovers laugh in spite of themselves as they broke their kiss.

“Stevie, one of these days…” Sam jokingly threatened him before giving Blaine a last peck on his lips and standing up to pursue his brother around the room.

“It’s Steve! And hey, if you didn’t want me to interrupt why did you send Stacie to get me up?” Steve protested as he ran away from his brother, moving some light pieces of furniture between them to avoid Sam catching him.

“I didn’t! I clearly told her “as soon as Stevie’s up”, not to get you up!” Sam contradicted him just before tripping over a chair and sending it down with a loud noise.

“Can’t a man have a little sleep on his day off in this house?” they heard Dwight yell good-naturedly from upstairs, and the three boys started laughing at the absurdity of it all. Yes, Blaine thought. Even with all the anxiety that meeting Sam’s family as his boyfriend for the first time had created for him, it had been worth it. And he knew Sam thought the same when his boyfriend stopped on his chase for his brother for a second to wink knowingly at him. Well worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me, is this still interesting enough to continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So as I said, I changed the title, I hope it doesn't generate too much confusion!
> 
> I reeeeally struggled with this chapter... The problem is I don't have such a clear story line as I had with my previous story... I mean, I know what I want it to happen (I have two entwined plots very clear in my mind), but they are not that well planned as the other one was... I hope it doesn't become a problem as the story goes on!
> 
> And oh, by the way, I was very amused by how everyone assumed I'm going to break them up on some point! When I talked about angst and drama, it didn't necessarily mean it would be between them... It could also be around them, you know? :)

Sam finished giving the last touches to a drawing that could very well be the cover of his next _Nightbird and the Blond Chameleon_ ’s number. Or it could do a nice poster, if he had to be honest with himself. Maybe he could have it copied in poster size and framed and convince Blaine to hang it on their living room. Who was he trying to fool, as soon as Sam suggested it Blaine would gladly agree, it’s not like he needed to convince his boyfriend. Apart from the fact that for Blaine it was as difficult to deny something to his boyfriend as it was the other way around, they were both very much in love with the two superheroes and with what they represented. After all, their common liking for comics had been one of the main reasons to make them realize they could be good buddies. And they came even closer through their numerous reunions for the Superhero club they founded back at McKinley, where they would get their alter egos to life and resolve cases together. So yes, having that poster on their wall could be a good idea, after all.

When the first number was finished and printed in his hands, Sam was embarrassed to admit he had been moved close to tears –the pride in Blaine’s eyes hadn’t make it any easier, of course–. Finally he was becoming the author he had always dreamt to be. Sure, he had to publish it with his own money –and Blaine’s, obviously, as he had been the one to push him from the beginning– and had to sell it through the internet. But they had almost recouped their investment by then, and Sam was hopeful the second number would be even better received, and someone would decide to invest in the series sooner or later. If Blaine’s absolute trust in him was any indicator of his chances, he would have an investor very soon, he was sure.

Talking about his dreamy boyfriend, Sam smiled as he heard the door to their apartment close, meaning Blaine was back from his rehearsal. It was the last day of his first week on the project, and Sam knew it had been a very strenuous and hard week, with Blaine trying to adjust to Broadway’s working without any previous experience. But Sam trusted him and knew he could make it, even if he had to force him to let go of all his insecurities with him at home and try and make them better through kind words. And kisses. Lots of kisses.

“Hey” Blaine greeted him as he poked his head around the office’s door, and the fact he hadn’t shouted his usual _honey, I’m home_ as he arrived to the apartment they shared immediately alerted Sam something was not right.

“Hey” he answered, almost like a question, and patiently waited until Blaine took his jacket off and carelessly left it over the backrest of the sofa-bed they kept in the office.

“What is this? It looks gorgeous” Blaine commented, walking behind Sam and bending over to kiss his cheek as he looked over his shoulder at the drawing he had just finished.

“I thought this would do as the cover of the second number” Sam explained as he raised a hand to tenderly caress Blaine’s cheek, still on his shoulder.

“You know what? It would do great as a poster for our living room” Blaine pointed out, and Sam had to smile at how similarly their minds worked sometimes.

He was going to comment that to this boyfriend when he noticed Blaine seemed pretty deflated, so instead Sam moved his chair away from the table and grabbed Blaine’s hand to pull him in front of him. He then grabbed Blaine’s waist to make him sit on his lap, so Blaine immediately complied and snuggled on Sam’s chest.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Sam asked, tucking some of Blaine’s curls behind his ear in a tender gesture.

“Apparently it was mother’s day yesterday” Blaine suddenly stated, as if that would explain everything.

“I know” Sam answered, totally confused.

“Then why didn’t you remind me of it?”

“Why?”

“Because with the rehearsals and the anxiety they cause and everything I totally forgot about it!” Blaine confessed. “I wanted to get your mother something”

“You wanted to give my mother a gift?” Sam asked, really moved at Blaine’s intentions.

“Of course. She treats me like a son, doesn’t she? She is like a mother to me and I wanted to thank her. I didn’t even call her” Blaine regretted, his face getting sadder by the minute.

“Hey, it’s okay” Sam answered, squeezing Blaine around his middle, trying to cheer him up. “I made a flower shop from Kentucky send her a bunch of flowers from the two of us and I sent her all your love when I spoke to her”

“Really?” Blaine asked, his voice full of relief as he put his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders in a tight embrace. “You’re the best, Sam”

“Only because you deserve it” Sam answered with a kiss to Blaine’s cheek, as his arms stroke Blaine’s back up and down in an attempt of comfort.

“But why didn’t you tell me?” Blaine asked, with no trace of reproach in his voice.

“Because I know it’s such a touchy issue for you… I didn’t want to remind you about your mother and make you sad” Sam answered honestly.

“I really don’t deserve someone who cares about me and takes care of me like you do, Sam” Blaine answered with a fond smile as he looked intently at his boyfriend, always amazed at how much he knew him and how much he took care of every little detail to protect him.

“Yes, you do” Sam answered, cupping Blaine’s cheek to keep the eye contact. “I’m only sad you don’t get that from your family too, except for Cooper”

“You want to know something?” Blaine suddenly asked.

“Of course”

“I spent the whole afternoon contemplating giving my mother a call”

“You did?” Sam asked, only slightly surprised –it was not that unusual for his boyfriend to get into one of those sentimental and nostalgic moods when he felt he needed to repair every failure in his life.

“Yeah. I know we never had the easiest relationship, especially after I came out, but I still miss her sometimes” Blaine confessed, lowering his gaze.

“And are you going to call her?” Sam asked.

“What should I do?” Blaine asked back, lifting his face to look trustingly at his boyfriend again.

“I can’t tell you that, sweetie” Sam lamented, his fingers once again idly playing with some curls on the side of Blaine’s head. “You’ve got to do what you heart tells you to do”

“Would you think I’m a bad person if I didn’t?” Blaine asked almost whispering, as if he was afraid of Sam’s answer.

“No, of course not, why would I?” Sam answered, his brow furrowing at the absurdity of him considering Blaine any less than perfect.

“Because I know how important your mother is to you”

“Yes, because she’s always been there for me, Blaine” Sam tried to explain. “If she had done to me what your mother did to you… I think I’d never forgive her, to be honest”

“So you think it’s okay I still feel so hurt after four years?”

“I think that with each year that passes in which she doesn’t make any move towards bringing you back into her life you are more and more entitled to feel hurt, honey” Sam answered, biting his tongue so as not to say how he himself was never going to forgive her for causing his boyfriend so much pain.

“Even if it was my father throwing me out of his house, my mother’s silence felt like a bigger betrayal, you know?” Blaine explained, and Sam nodded in understanding. What happened that time four years ago was a very painful thing for Blaine, and they hardly ever talked about it, so Sam was more than willing to listen. “I always knew my father was so ashamed of me, but I thought that at least my mother loved me”

“Oh, love…” Sam lamented, once again squeezing Blaine closer to his chest in protection. “Do you want to know how I really feel about this?”

“Yes” Blaine almost begged him to share his thoughts with him, as his hand moved to the back of Sam’s neck to caress the hair falling there.

“Well, if they are able to hurt you so much, and they can’t see what a wonderful man they have as a son, they deserve all your resentment. And mine too, even if I barely know them”

“But you know what? Not being loved by your parents become a lot less painful when you have the best and most gorgeous boyfriend in the world” Blaine said with a grateful smile and a quick peck to Sam’s lips.

“Maybe that’s why I love you so much. It’s the universe’s way to balance it” Sam explained with a smile of his own. “And it’s not only me, you know that. Do you know what my mother told me yesterday when I called her and sent her your love? She told me that the other day someone asked her how many children did she have. And do you know what she answered? Four. Just like that, it came out of her mouth without even thinking. So maybe she didn’t give birth to you, but you have a mother that loves you to no end, sweetheart”

“See? That’s why I wanted to get her something for mother’s day” Blaine confessed, blushing slightly at all the praising he was receving.

“Oh, she knows you love her, don’t worry” Sam assured him before urging Blaine to stand and pulling him towards the couch. “Come”

Sam lay down on his back on the sofa without letting go of Blaine’s hand so when he was comfortable enough, he motioned for Blaine to join him for a little cuddling –which Sam knew by now always made wonders for Blaine’s sad moods–. Blaine smiled and immediately complied, so he soon was lying next to Sam –though given the confined space of the sofa, he was lying practically on top of him, something which didn’t bother any one of them–. And when he laid his head on Sam’s chest and the blond’s hand started massaging his scalp, he literally purred in bliss.

Sam smiled at his lover’s predictable reactions. There were few things that Sam loved more than hearing the sounds Blaine made when he let go of himself; or better yet, eliciting them. That’s why Sam had brought him to lie down next to him, so he could help him relax and forget about everything that wasn’t them. But the silence and the still present tension on Blaine’s muscles were clear indications that there was something still troubling his mind.

“There is something else going on in that little head of yours, isn’t it?” Sam asked, not stopping his loving ministrations even for one second.

“Maybe” Blaine confessed, and the joking tone of his voice immediately eased Sam’s worried, for at least it didn’t seem to be too bad.

“Is it about us?” Sam asked, although by the way Blaine had nestled against his chest, he could already guess the answer.

“No, of course not” Blaine answered, as if it was the most stupid idea he had ever heard. “With us everything is beyond perfect”

“I thought that too” Sam agreed, teasingly tickling Blaine’s side with his other hand. “Then… does it have to do with any of our friends?” Sam continued with their little game.

“Nope”

“Then it has to be about the rehearsals”

Blaine’s frown and lack of words were the only answer Sam needed.

“What is wrong with the rehearsals, honey?” Sam encouraged his boyfriend to share his thoughts.

“I’m the only one there without any experience” Blaine complained, pouting as if he was a spoilt child.

“So?” Sam asked, trying hard not to smile at Blaine’s childish antics.

“It’s very embarrassing!” Blaine explained, lifting his head from Sam’s chest to look at him. “They have to explain how everything works every time we start with something new! They must think I’m so pathetic!”

“Ok, first things first: are they kind to you when they explain everything to you, as you say?” Sam tried to reason with him.

“Yeah”

“Then I don’t think it’s such a big deal to them, or they’d be annoyed, right? I guess it’s not the first time they’ve had to work with an inexperienced actor”

“I guess” Blaine conceded, still not completely convinced.

“And let me ask you something: did you pull any strings to get this part?”

“Of course not! I didn’t know anybody in there!” Blaine answered, almost indignant.

“Then they picked you because you were the best for the part. Experienced or not, they considered you were good enough to play next to the all the others. If they trust you and think you can do it, and they have done tons of plays before and know what they’re talking about, why can’t you?” Sam tried to make him understand, caressing his cheek with his knuckles for good measure.

“You know, when you put it that way, I’m so tempted to believe you…” Blaine relented, a smile cracking on the corner of his lips.

“You should be proud you’ve gotten such an important role on your first Broadway show! Not everyone starts like this, you know” Sam insisted, his eyes full of pride for his boyfriend.

“I guess you’re right” Blaine finally admitted, once against resting the side of his face against the chest that he loved so much. “After all, Enjolras is the one who carries the full weight of the revolution in the play, he’s such an important character”

“And for my part I’m so happy Enjolras doesn’t have any romantic interest. I’m not sure I’m ready yet to see you kiss someone who isn’t me, even if I know it’s fake” Sam joked, but Blaine again lifted his face to look him in the eye.

“But if my career keeps moving on, it will happen sooner or later. Is it going to become an issue or…?” Blaine asked, completely serious, and Sam had to snort at his innocence.

“You can’t still tell when I’m joking, my silly boy?” he asked, tickling Blaine’s sides until Blaine was able to grab his wrists and hold them above Sam’s head as he straddled him –Sam obviously let him win, considering he was stronger than Blaine, but the curly-haired boy didn’t complain; instead, he lowered his face to capture Sam’s lips in a seductive kiss that had both of them moaning before it even broke.

“Who are you calling _silly_?” Blaine demanded as he attacked his boyfriend’s exposed neck with willing lips.

“I don’t remember” Sam mumbled, lost in a world of pleasure as Blaine sucked on his sensitive skin, no doubt leaving a mark that would not be easy to hide that night. Wait. That night. They had plans that night. Surprise plans. “You know what?” he suddenly said, extricating his arms out of Blaine’s grip to put a hand to his chest and stop his loving actions. “I feel like boasting about my beautiful boyfriend tonight, let’s go somewhere nice”

“Now?” Blaine asked, completely dumbfounded at the interruption, and Sam was close to change his mind as he looked at Blaine’s adorable confused face and his perfect kiss-swollen lips.

“Of course now, it’s been ages since  the last time we went out for dinner” Sam insisted, lifting his upper body until he was sitting, so Blaine was forced to move a bit away from him –though he remained straddling his lap.

“I don’t know… I’ve been so busy lately I feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks. Why don’t we take advantage of our free time and spent a lazy and hot evening at home?” Blaine suggested, his lips moving dangerously close to Sam’s, but the latter moved his face to the side to avoid them.

“I can’t believe I’m going to refuse that, because you know that’s like my favorite plan in the world…” Sam lamented. “But I must insist to go out”

“Why?” Blaine asked in utter confusion.

“It was supposed to be kind of a surprise, I guess, but Tina called and asked us to meet the gang on that new disco they opened and of which everybody is talking about” Sam confessed, knowing there was no other way Blaine was going to be convinced to leave the comfortableness of their apartment otherwise. “You know, to celebrate your first week on Broadway”

“Oh” Blaine exclaimed, obviously deflated.

“And I told her we’d be there, I thought you’d be in the mood to have some fun with our friends and get all worrying thoughts out of your head. I’m sorry” Sam explained, leaning his head on Blaine’s chest in apology.

“No, it’s okay, love” Blaine immediately reassured him, his face sporting an honest smile once again. “Although I would have preferred to spend the night with just you, it will be nice to catch up with Tina and everyone. It’s been ages since we did that!”

“I’m glad you feel like that” Sam answered, pleased with Blaine’s enthusiasm.

“But we still have some minutes to spare so we can finish our business, right?” Blaine suggested, gently pushing Sam so he would lie on his back again.

“Not really, we should start getting ready for…” Sam started to explain, but he lost his voice when Blaine’s experienced lips starting tracing a path down his chest as his fingers unbuttoned his shirt ahead of them.

“Well, they can wait a while. The party is for me, after all, isn’t it?” Blaine insisted, as his tongue was added to his work on Sam’s skin, making the latter shiver in anticipation.

“I guess” Sam surrendered, gulping as Blaine breathed teasingly against his navel.

“No, you’re right, we shouldn’t keep them waiting” Blaine suddenly said and with a mischievous smile he jumped from his astounded boyfriend and went to the bedroom to get changed.

“What? You’re going to leave me like this?” Sam energetically protested, but Blaine’s laughter was the only answer he received. He shook his head with a smile in spite of himself and was about to follow his boyfriend when the latter’s voice reached him from the bathroom.

“I’m going to have a shower! And I’m leaving the door unlocked, just so you know!”

Sam openly chuckled this time and hurried to make the most of the little time they had.

**********

Blaine pretended to be surprised when Sam and he went into the fancy restaurant Tina had picked –a few minutes late, of course–, and she, Mike, Artie and Mercedes were already there. They all had kind words of pride and encouragement for him, and he had to admit they spent an enjoyable evening together. Apart from Sam –and Cooper, through the distance–, Blaine got his strength and confidence from his friends, and it was very important for him that they were being so supportive to him.

So when the dinner was over and the night was still young, none of them –not even Blaine at this point– felt like going home and, as Tina had planned, they headed up to that new place which was so in fashion and quickly became the kings and queens of the dance floor. After all, Mike and Blaine were incredible dancers, and none of the others wanted to be left behind.

After a couple of minutes of dancing with his beloved Tina, Blaine turned towards his boyfriend, who was looking at his every move as if he was enchanted, and seductively rubbed himself against Sam’s chest until he felt the blond’s arms closing around his waist, bringing him even closer to him as he rocked them together in time with the music.

“Are you having fun?” Sam asked, although by the happy expression on Blaine’s face, he could guess the answer on his own.

“I am” Blaine answered, putting his arms around Sam’s shoulders and kissing his lips with fervor. “Thank you for bringing me”

“Thank you for letting me bring you” Sam contradicted him, reciprocating Blaine’s kiss with equal passion, their bodies dancing together in a very seductive way.

“I’m going to grab a drink” Blaine shouted at his boyfriend’s ear to make himself heard above all the noise after making out for a couple of minutes. “Do you want something?”

“A beer” Sam answered, taking advantage of their embrace to shamelessly squeeze Blaine’s backside before he extricated himself from Sam’s arms.

“Sam!” Blaine protested, playfully smacking his arm as he moved away from him, but it was obvious he was not offended by the wide grin breaking into his lips.

“Sorry, just a reflex” Sam excused himself with a proud smile as Blaine shook his head at him fondly and started walking towards the bar.

Sam watched his boyfriend as he tried to make his way amongst the people. He looked radiant that night, with that green shirt that Sam loved so much because it accentuated his eyes, and those tight jeans that fitted his cute butt so well. And he seemed totally relaxed and careless as he had fun with his friends. Yes, Sam thought with a smile, he would have to thank Tina later for orchestrating that night out for Blaine.

What Sam didn’t know was that another pair of eyes that wasn’t his were also following Blaine’s every step towards the bar, fascinated by his moves and by how little he had changed over the years. Blaine looked as handsome and sexy as he did all those years ago when they met. He hadn’t stopped thinking about Blaine all that time and he still wanted him at all costs, and this time he wasn’t going to ruin it with clumsy moves and backfired jokes; this time he was going to make things right, Sebastian Smythe thought with a smile as he started following Blaine towards the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Is this bad news? We'll see ;)


	3. Chapter 3

“Excuse me” Sebastian said in his most polite of tones as he tapped his fingers on Blaine’s shoulder.

Blaine, who was leaning over the bar waiting for some waiter to take up his command, turned around at the contact and his face turned into shock at seeing who was standing in front of him.

“Sebastian?” Blaine asked, tentatively, because right, he could see it was Sebastian, but his presence there was so unexpected and out of place that he was having trouble to believe it.

“Hey, Killer” Sebastian answered with a smug half-grin, confirming that yes, he was indeed the Sebastian Blaine knew so well.

Not really knowing how to act, as his relationship with Sebastian had been so full of ups and downs through the years, Blaine finally decided to go for a quick hug as his usual impeccable manners kicked in, trying to ignore how Sebastian clung more to him than he had expected.

“What are you doing here?” Blaine asked after he extricated himself from Sebastian’s arms.

“Well, it’s the most in fashion place in New York right now, isn’t it?” Sebastian answered with his usual cockiness.

“No, I mean in New York. Are you visiting someone or…?”

“I live here now”

“Really?” Blaine asked, utterly surprised. Of course they had never kept in contact after high school, but they still had mutual friends from Dalton and he thought he should have heard about that.

“Yeah. Hey, there is too much noise here to talk, mind to join me near the wall?” Sebastian asked, casually closing his fingers around Blaine’s bicep to pull him in that direction before he could refuse.

“Mm… sure” Blaine answered, letting himself be moved because flatly refusing would be a very rude movement; after all, Sebastian only wanted to talk and they had been friends once.

**********

Sam had taken advantage of his boyfriend’s absence to go to the bathroom –that way, he would only have to separate from him once–, but when he made his way back towards his friends he was surprised Blaine wasn’t back from the bar yet.

“Hey, where’s Blaine?” Sam asked Tina, who gave a surprised look around.

“I don’t know, I thought he was with you” she replied, not too worried.

“No, I went to the restroom while he went to get some drinks, but that was a while ago” Sam explained, knowing it was stupid to worry about his adult boyfriend in a place so full of people, but not being able to help it.

“Well, there’s a lot of people in the bar, and he is small, he must be having trouble getting spotted” Tina joked, glad to be able to elicit a chuckle from his friend.

“I’m telling him you said that” Sam joked back, even if his eyes kept searching for his boyfriend through the masses of people.

“I’m sure he’ll be here in a minute, don’t worry” Tina tried to reassure him, friendly patting his forearm.

“Who’s worrying? I just want my beer” Sam joked, but he knew he was not fooling either one of them.

**********

“So how is everything going? Trent said something about you being on Broadway!” Sebastian commented, his voice full of admiration.

“Well, we just started rehearsing but… yeah” Blaine answered shyly, not wanting to sound too full of himself.

“That’s amazing! Not that I’m surprised, of course, I always said you are sex on a stick and sing like a dream, remember?” Sebastian flirted unashamedly as he started cornering Blaine towards the wall.

“Yeah, vividly” Blaine answered with mild sarcasm, as he started feeling uncomfortable at how close Sebastian was standing and how he didn’t even seem to notice he was invading his personal space. “And what are you doing here, then?” Blaine asked, trying to change subjects and drive their conversation towards safer issues.

“Well, I finished my Law degree and I thought _what a better place to start than in New York, where my favorite Killer is?_ ”

“Yeah, I’m sure you came to New York for me” Blaine dismissed the thought with a chuckle, but the expression on Sebastian’s face made him doubt if he was really joking.

“Well, that and the fact it was always my dream to live in New York, at least for a while. You’ve been here long now, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, almost five years now, and I wouldn’t leave it for the world” Blaine answered, happy to be able to have a normal conversation with the guy he had considered a friend once, even if the lack of personal space was still bothering him.

“You look happy” Sebastian commented with a honest smile that Blaine reciprocated.

“I am” Blaine confirmed.

“Maybe you can show me what’s so great about this city, then. After all, I came here for you” Sebastian said, and Blaine couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.

“Yeah, right, I already told you I didn’t believe that”

“What do I have to do for you to believe me, then?” Sebastian asked with a seductive tone that again Blaine didn’t know how to interpret, as he rested his hand on the wall next to Blaine’s face, cornering even more.

**********

“It’s taking him too long even with all these people, isn’t it?” Sam asked again after a few minutes, and he wasn’t even trying to hide his concern anymore.

“Maybe” Tina finally admitted, and her worry must have been as evident in her face as in Sam’s because Mike immediately noticed.

“What’s wrong?” Mike asked, noticing the mood.

“We can’t find Blaine” Tina explained, her eyes never stopping looking around for some trace of his best friend.

“I saw him a while ago at the bar, talking to some guy” Mike explained.

“Some guy?” Sam asked, surprised.

“Yeah, they were right there” Mike said, pointing at the last place he had seen Blaine with this mysterious tall guy of whom Mike had only seen his back. Mike turned his gaze towards the side and it was not long until he finally spotted Blaine amongst the crowd, and the mysterious guy was still with him. “Ok, Sam, don’t go crazy, but he is right there, at the wall. That guy seems to be cornering him and he doesn’t seem to like it that much”

The worry present in Sam’s face until that moment quickly turned into anger, and he seemed to be fuming even before he started moving. Only Tina’s hand to his chest stopped him from running towards that guy and… he still didn’t know what he was going to do to him, but it wasn’t going to be pleasant.

“Sam, calm down, nothing’s happened yet” Tina reminded him before letting him go.

“And it’s not going to, I can assure you that” Sam answered before making his way through the crowd towards where he had seen his boyfriend being cornered against the wall, breathing deeply so as to try to calm himself down before he did something he might regret later.

“Call us if you need us!” Mike yelled after him, concerned about the safety of his friends, as he kept watching the scene in case he was needed to intervene.

When he reached them, he could see that guy was moving even closer to Blaine, who seemed to be uncomfortable enough with it for Sam to intervene. So no very ceremoniously, Sam grabbed the mysterious guys’ shoulders and pulled him away from his boyfriend in one swift movement.

“What the hell are you doing? I don’t think he appreciates your company, so fuck off” Sam warned him in his most threatening voice, placing himself between Blaine and the other boy as he pushed him away even further from them with a firm hand on his chest.

“What the fuck is your problem?” the guy replied, obviously feeling insulted, as he advanced towards them with a cocky pose.

“I will give you a problem if you don’t fuck off right now” Sam retorted, his angry evident in his actions as he shoved him more violently this time and his opponent raised his hands to counter-attack.

“Hey! Stop it right now, both of you!” Blaine yelled as he jumped from behind Sam and stood in between the other two men, his arms spread to keep the distance between them, to which both of them immediately stopped, afraid to hurt the last person they wanted to hurt. “Do either of you know how to talk? Are you animals, or what?” Blaine reproached them angrily, as he hated any kind of violence –especially if it was over him.

“Hey, Sam” the intruder suddenly greeted with an insolent smile, and it was then when Sam really looked at his face and recognized him.

“Sebastian” Sam acknowledged him, some of his previous anger leaving his body and his stance –but not all of it.

“So you’re still friends? That’s sweet” Sebastian said, trying not to show how jealous he was at the fact that that guy had been close to Blaine for all these years while he hadn’t had the chance.

“No, actually he’s my boyfriend now” Blaine explained without hesitation, and it made Sam feel infinitely better that Blaine was very clear about being taken. “We live together”

“Yeah, we’re life partners” Sam confirmed, feeling the need to reinforce the concept to the guy he knew had practically stalked Blaine for months back at high school.

“Really?” Sebastian asked with his usual arrogant smirk, which didn’t belie how much it had hurt to know that. “I would have never thought you played in our court too”

“I’ll play in whatever court Blaine is” Sam answered quite spitefully, his shoulders tensing again at the obvious hint that Sebastian doubted his feelings for Blaine, until his boyfriend put his hand on one of said shoulders and rubbed at it to calm him down.

“Isn’t that sweet? Well, it’s obvious I’m interrupting tonight, so we should get together some time and have a loooong chat, right Blaine?” Sebastian said, suddenly turning to smile at Blaine as if Sam wasn’t there anymore.

“Mm… sure” Blaine answered, the unexpectedness of it all leaving him almost speechless as he tried to calm his tense boyfriend with his touch.

“So befriend me again on facebook, ok? No hard feelings about unfriending me the last time, you know. We so need to get up to date now we both live in the city. You know, connect again” Sebastian knew he was provoking Sam, but he couldn’t help it; he had come to New York for Blaine and he had not expected him to be in such a serious relationship. The last time he had spoken with Trent, he told him about Blaine’s break-up with Kurt, when had Sam been thrown in the mix? “So I’ll see you around, Killer” he finally sighed as he turned around to go, not before sending a kiss in Blaine’s direction.

Sam started menacingly after him again, but Blaine took advantage of the hand he had on Sam’s shoulder to grab him more strongly and stop him.

“What the hell was that?” Blaine demanded angrily once Sebastian was out of earshot.

“A thank you would have been more appreciated” Sam answered, surprised, because what the hell? He was just defending his boyfriend!

“Thank you for what?” Blaine asked with a humorless laugh.

“For defending you, maybe?” Sam retorted sarcastically.

“You mean for jumping at someone who was just talking to me?”

“Just talking? Hello? Have you just met Sebastian?”

“I think I know Sebastian more than you do” Blaine reminded him.

“Oh, and he never tried anything with you, right?” Sam asked, not being able to believe Blaine would be so unreasonable about Sebastian”

“Ok, yeah, he was kind of attracted to me in high school, but it’s been years!”

“Attracted? Blaine, that guy tried to get Kurt out of the way to get to you, only he ended up hurting you in the process, remember?” Sam felt obliged to remind his boyfriend of that little fact because yeah, they could be angry at the moment, but he still felt he needed to protect him, even if it was from his own blindness.

“Yeah, Sam, I remember, but I forgave him for that a long time ago. Come on, he even helped me when I proposed to Kurt, remember? What am I supposed to do now, just turn my back to him and forget he ever existed?”

“Well, maybe you should have done that when he started flirting with you!” Sam reproached him.

“We were just talking!” Blaine defended himself.

“Maybe you were, but the looks he gave you told a very different story” Sam answered in all honesty because he trusted Blaine and he knew he hadn’t been responding to Sebastian’s flirting at all, but he seemed to have missed it, clueless as he usually was. “And did he have to corner you like that, hovering over you like he was going to attack you any minute? Because I could see you were pretty uncomfortable even from afar”

“He doesn’t mean anything by it, that’s just the way he is” Blaine tried to reason with his boyfriend, because it was the truth, Sebastian was always like this, and it didn’t necessarily mean he was looking for something, right?

“Oh my God, Blaine, how can you be so oblivious sometimes?” Sam asked, sounding even angrier than before at his naive boyfriend, and hurtful words left his mouth before he could even realize it. “No wonder Kurt got so angry at you about him back in high school”

Blaine forgot any argument he had ready to say when Sam mentioned his ex and used him against him. Offended and deeply hurt, he just closed his mouth and gazed at Sam with eyes where sadness was slowly replacing the previous anger, just before turning around while shaking his head.

“Blaine, wait, I didn’t mean that, I’m sorry” Sam, his anger also gone in a heartbeat, put a hand to Blaine’s shoulder to stop him, but Blaine extricated from his grip, not wanting to be touched at the moment.

“Oh yeah? Well, here’s an idea: if you don’t mean something, don’t say it!” Blaine retorted, trying to sound angry again, but the sadness in his voice didn’t fool Sam at all.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked behind Blaine’s back as the latter started walking towards the door.

“I’m going home, suddenly I’m not in the mood for partying anymore” Blaine had felt tempted to not even turn around to answer, but he knew the noise of the place would make Sam miss his answer if he didn’t.

“Don’t go alone, Blaine!” Sam begged, and he was about to catch Blaine’s shoulder again when the thought better of it. “Let’s talk about it”

“I… just want to go home now” Blaine explained in a sad and soft voice, almost feeling sorry at going against his boyfriend’s wishes, but he knew they were both beyond the line to have a rational conversation right then and both needed to cool down before attempting it again. “Tell Tina I’m sorry”

“But…” Sam tried to insist, because they didn’t even need to talk if Blaine didn’t want to… He just didn’t want him to go on his own, sad and alone and without Sam to make it all better.

“I’ll be okay” Blaine explained with a reassuring nod, acknowledging that he was aware of Sam’s worries and wanting to placate them even if they were at odds, because no matter how angry or hurt he was, he would never be indifferent to Sam’s worry or pain, just as the other way around.

Sam felt like the worst person in the world as he saw his boyfriend go. He hated fighting with him, more than anything, and now that his anger had evaporated, he could see how stupid and unnecessary their argument had been. But he also knew it hadn’t been their discussion the thing to cause Blaine the pain he had seen in his eyes before he went away. It had been Sam’s hurtful words at the end. Sam more than anyone knew how difficult Blaine and Kurt’s relationship was for a long time before they broke up, and how undermined Blaine had felt for a long time because of Kurt’s constant judgment and reproaches. And not only had Sam reminded him of it all, but he had said Kurt was right. No wonder Blaine wouldn’t even talk to him right then.

He just could imagine all the thoughts going around in Blaine’s head at the moment, and he could cry at how much his boyfriend had to be hurting at the moment. He knew Blaine’s insecurities, fueled by some very important betrayals along his young life, manifested in the worst way when he fought with someone important –especially Sam–. It was as if he couldn’t understand that simple disagreements sometimes happen, and for a while he irrationally worried he had irremediably screwed it up and nothing would ever be the same, or Sam wouldn’t be able to forgive him, or he would even stop loving him. So whenever they fought –which fortunately wasn’t very often– Sam always needed to spend quite a bit of time after they made up just reassuring Blaine that everything was alright, that he still loved him endlessly and that no stupid argument was ever going to change that.

So with a heavy heart, Sam made his way back to his friends, who back then were all looking at him and waiting for some explanation at Blaine’s sudden disappearance.

“Sam?” Tina said, not really needing more words to make her question understood.

“Mm… Blaine asked me to tell you he’s sorry, but he wasn’t feeling that good so he went home” Sam answered, being only half-honest.

“What happened, Sam?” Mike asked, much more incisive than his girlfriend.

“That was Sebastian” Sam blurted out, too upset to try and make any more excuses.

“Sebastian? As in Sebastian Smythe?” Artie asked, surprised and slightly repulsed. He very well remembered how Blaine’s eye injury had affected all of them back in high school, and he had never forgiven him for hurting one of them.

“Yeah” Sam simply answered with a sad smile. “Look, Blaine and I argued and… I said some things I should have never said so if you don’t mind I’m going to go too. I really need to apologize. Plus I don’t like him going alone at this time of night, I need to make sure he is alright”

“Of course, Sam, you go and make it all better” Tina encouraged him with a comforting hand to his bicep. “But don’t worry too much, it was just a silly argument, right?”

“Yeah, of course” Sam admitted, wanting to convince himself as much as Tina. “But… he’s still hurting so…”

“I’ll call him tomorrow to see how you both are” Tina promised before going for a hug with her friend.

“Thanks for everything, Tina. I’m sorry we ruined your night”

“Hey, you didn’t, we had a great time until now”

“So we’ll meet again soon, right?” Sam suggested to everyone who was listening and then, with a sad smile, he turned around and left the place, just as Blaine had done just a few minutes ago.

**********

Sam couldn’t help a little sigh of relief when he arrived home and could see all kind of evidences that Blaine had already arrived: his jacket was hanging on the rack next to the door and his keys were lying on the table; he had even lit the small lamp on the corridor for when Sam arrived, the blond noticed with a fond smile.

His heart beating with a more acceptable pace now he knew at least Blaine had made it home alright, Sam quietly got into their shared bedroom and sighed again at seeing Blaine safe and sound with his own eyes, even if his back was to him and the tension in his muscles belied how awake and upset he still was.

For only a second, Sam contemplated grabbing a blanket from the closet and spending the night on the sofa, as he didn’t know if he would be welcome in the bed. But he immediately thought better of it, because Blaine was not like that: no matter how angry he could get –something that happened very rarely–, he would never push Sam away. And Sam knew that sleeping in the sofa, even if he did it so as not to make Blaine uncomfortable, would feel more like a betrayal to the shorter guy, and Sam knew he had hurt him enough.

So after striping to only his underwear, Sam got into bed and, after hesitating for a second, he wrapped himself around Blaine, spooning him from behind. He felt Blaine tensing at the unexpected contact, but after a second he felt him relaxing into his embrace, though he still didn’t say a word.

“Blaine?” Sam dared to ask when Blaine didn’t object to his embrace. “Can we talk?”

“Can we talk tomorrow?” Blaine asked back, his voice sounding almost if he was pleading.

“No, Blaine, I can tell I hurt you and I need to fix it” Sam insisted.

“Not now, Sam”

“But Blaine, I…”

“Sam, please, I asked you to leave it until tomorrow, could you do that for me?” Blaine asked again, and he sounded so tired and upset that Sam didn’t have the heart to contradict him anymore.

“Yeah, of course, sorry. It’s just that… we once promised not to go to sleep angry” Sam reminded him in the most loving and unreproachful tone he could muster.

“I’m not angry” Blaine whispered with a sigh as he unconsciously snuggled back even closer against Sam’s chest, and the latter could feel he was being honest.

“You aren’t?”

“No, I just can’t talk right now”

“Are you alright?” Sam asked, squeezing Blaine’s middle more strongly to him, because something in Blaine’s tone and in the way he seemed to be craving some physical comfort made him worry that Blaine was more upset than he had previously imagined.

“I’m okay” Blaine assured him, bringing one hand to the arm that Sam had around him to gently caress it up and down.

“Alright” Sam finally relented. “But you know I’m sorry, right?”

“Yeah” Blaine answered immediately.

“And you know I love you, right?” Sam felt the urge to remind him.

“Yes, of course” Blaine answered again, though with hint of hesitation that broke Sam’s heart. “I love you too”

Sam kissed the back of Blaine’s neck with all the love in the world, and was a bit comforted by the soft sigh escaping Blaine’s lips and by the fact that, even if they were at odds, he could still wrap himself around his lover and he would be welcome, and he could still tell him he loved him and be honestly reciprocated. Sam was happy that at least he could offer that kind of comfort to his wounded lover, even if it had been him the one to make Blaine feel bad in the first place.

**********

Sam was not really surprised –though he was a bit disappointed– when he woke up and Blaine was not at his side of the bed anymore. None of them had slept all that well for obvious reasons, and Blaine had very probably gone too restless once he was awake to stay in bed. Sam knew he had probably worried about disturbing his sleep with his tossing and turning, so he had preferred to let him sleep in peace.

So Sam quickly put on some sweat pants and an old T-shirt and went in search of him. He was not difficult to find, though, as he was in the living room, sitting on the sofa, his legs sprawled in front of him, reading –or pretending to, because his gaze wasn’t even in the pages of the book–. He hadn’t even bothered out of his pajamas yet, and Sam could see he was waiting for him, as he hadn’t started doing a thousand things at the same time yet, like he usually did when he woke up before Sam did.

“Hey” Sam said to make himself known, still rubbing his tired eyes.

“Hey” Blaine answered, immediately closing his book and even managing a smile when Sam bent over to kiss the top of his head.

“Did you get any sleep at all?” Sam asked, trying not to sound too worried.

“A little” Blaine confessed as he bent his legs to his chest to leave Sam enough room to sit next to him. “You didn’t do much better, from what I could see”

“No, you’re right” Sam didn’t even try to deny it, as he obeyed and sat on the sofa, facing his boyfriend. “Are you… ready to talk now?”

“Yes, of course. I’m sorry I didn’t talk last night, but I needed to put my thoughts in order first”

“It’s alright”

“It’s really not, you’re just too kind” Blaine commented with a shy smile that Sam immediately reciprocated.

“Or repentant. Look, I’m sorry about everything: about almost fighting Sebastian, about making you feel like I didn’t trust you… and for what I said about Kurt. I know that’s what hurt you the most” Sam explained and, without even being aware of it, he gently grabbed Blaine’s feet and brought them to his lap so he could lovingly caress his calves, because touching had always being second nature to them, even at awkward times like those.

“It is. But I can’t say I blame you” Blaine admitted, and that terrible sadness from last night washed over him again. “I know where that comes from”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, never stopping his loving ministrations on Blaine’s legs in case they soothed him, as he looked as if he could really do with some comfort.

“I get it. As soon as you mentioned Kurt and his jealousy over Sebastian I saw what you were really worried about. I told you all about how I cheated on Kurt in senior year. You know I’m a cheater, and it’s just normal that you worry it can happen again, even more now Sebastian is back in my life” Blaine confessed, and only the fact that his shame made him lower his gaze stopped him from seeing the surprise and negation in Sam’s face.

“What? No, Blaine, of course not” Sam denied, clearly astounded at Blaine’s train of thought. “I’ve never worried about that and I trust you a hundred per cent. You are not a cheater”

“Well, Sam, unfortunately I am, I cheated and that is something I will never be able to erase” Blaine explained, and his sorrow was so real and intense that Sam felt he could almost touch it.

“Look, I’m not saying what you did was right. But I told you then and I’ll tell you again, I can totally understand why you did it. You felt alone in a high school you had transferred to only to be with Kurt and he wasn’t there anymore. You had no real friends there, because Kurt had absorbed you to the point you only hung up with his friends, and they were gone too. Not only that, but even if he had promised he was going to be there for you in the distance, he was totally ignoring you and making you feel like shit. He didn’t even give a fuck when you were elected class President, come on” Sam tried to reason with him, grabbing Blaine’s hand in his and entwining their fingers together.

“I still cheated” Blaine answered, shaking his hand as he stubbornly refused to be absolved.

“You just wanted to move on, to feel loved. Not everything that happens around you it’s only your fault, sweetie. Anyone in your place would have probably done the same” Sam insisted, using his thumb to draw comforting patterns in the soft skin of Blaine’s hand.

“You really don’t worry that it might happen again?” Blaine asked, his eyes so full of hope that Sam felt like embracing him and keeping him enveloped in his arms forever so no harm would ever come to him again.  But he didn’t yet, because he still needed to make a point.

“Not at all. I love you with everything that I am, and I know you feel the same way about me. We are a team, it’s you and me against the world, why would any of us need anyone else?” Sam reasoned, and it was so simple and it made so much sense that Blaine could only believe him. “I can assure you I’m never going to neglect you like Kurt did”

“So you don’t think I’m a cheater?”

“No, of course not. You cheated once, well, okay. You were young, you felt lost and you made a mistake. That doesn’t make you a cheater. Remember when I came back to New Directions and we were rehearsing for sectionals? I got angry at you and shoved you. But you’re not afraid of me, are you? You don’t see me and think I could hurt you”

“What? Of course not! I know you would never hurt me!” Blaine answered, just feeling upset at the mere thought of considering Sam as a dangerous person instead of the gentle and sweet man he really was.

“See? Just because I made a mistake once doesn’t mean I’m going to do it again” Sam explained, once again making it so easy to understand. “Well, the same works for you, babe”

“And you wonder why I consider you the smartest man on Earth…” Blaine said with a fond smile, looking at his boyfriend in utter adoration.

“You just look kindly at me” Sam answered, but his chest was puffing up with pride as it did anytime Blaine reminded him he was not stupid –or that he was, in fact, very intelligent–, like most people made him think.

“No, I really mean it. You make everything seem so easy… I’m almost tempted to believe you” Blaine replied, but by the smile on his face Sam could see he had made the point in Blaine’s stubborn head.

“Then do, because it’s the truth. One mistake can’t define you”

“I totally deserved your push, though” Blaine suddenly said with a mischievous smile.

“You kind of did, to be honest” Sam answered with a chuckle, and he wasn’t fast enough to avoid the playful punch Blaine directed at his stomach. “Just come here, my sweet and beautiful boy”

Sam opened his arms for him and Blaine immediately gave him his widest smile and fell into them, letting himself be engulfed in one of those warm and strong and almost suffocating embraces Sam always gave him when he was trying to make him feel better, putting his own arms around Sam’s back and letting himself get lost in his familiar and comforting scent as he deeply inhaled in the curve of his neck.

“I wish I could have stopped you from feeling like that” Sam confessed once the embrace broke, though he kept one of his arms around Blaine’s shoulder. “Is that why you couldn’t talk last night?”

“Yeah” Blaine admitted, snuggling closer to Sam’s chest without even realizing it. “If I talked I knew I was going to break down and you, being you, would try and make me feel better and I didn’t feel I deserved to be comforted”

“Now you listen to me: no matter what you do, or how angry we get or whatever: you’ll always deserve to be comforted and I’ll always want to do it”

“I really struck lucky when you became my boyfriend, didn’t I?” Blaine asked, looking adoringly at the love of his life.

“I’m the lucky one here, my love” Sam answered, kissing the tip of Blaine’s nose for good measure, but he knew there were things that still needed to be discussed. “But B… don’t you think we should talk about our argument? About how it made us feel?”

“Well, I didn’t like it when you said that about Kurt and how he was right about Sebastian and me” Blaine confessed, feeling bad at complaining when they had already made up, but he knew Sam was right and they needed to talk about their feelings and be honest to each other.

“I know” Sam admitted, feeling glad that at least Blaine was talking about it instead of keeping it all for himself. “I’m terribly sorry I said that. I don’t even think it”

“I’ve never, ever, compared the relationship you and I have with the one I had with Kurt because I think that would be disrespectful, so it hurt when you did” Blaine explained, and Sam was glad he was only explaining it to him, not reproaching him of anything. “Especially considering you were taking sides with him”

“Yeah, I regretted it the second those words came out of my mouth and I saw the hurt in your eyes. It pained me to know it had been me putting it there. It pained me a lot”

“It’s okay now, Sam” Blaine immediately forgave him. “I know you regret it, and I know I was not being that rational either, so it’s my fault too. Sebastian has a dark past and I should have understood it affected you instead of getting so in the defensive. So I’m sorry too”

“It’s okay” Sam forgave him too in a heartbeat. “But I need you to understand that I trust you, that I know you only love me and that I know that nothing is going to happen between Sebastian and you”

“Are you sure? Because you got really angry yesterday when I was talking to him”

“But not because I didn’t trust you” Sam immediately corrected him, wanting to make a point. “I didn’t even know it was someone you knew: I could only see my boyfriend being cornered against his will and flew into a temper. I wasn’t being jealous, I swear, I was just trying to protect you”

“That’s sweet” Blaine said with a smile as he rested his head on Sam’s shoulder, almost purring when the blond’s hand started brushing his scalp with the tip of his fingers.

“I’m not jealous of Sebastian. Well, I obviously don’t like him drooling all over you, I’m not going to lie, but I know you don’t want anything to do with him so I’m not worried about that. But… if we’re being honest… I don’t like him, and I don’t trust him around you” Sam explained, feeling the need of being totally honest with his boyfriend.

“Why, Sam?” Blaine asked in surprise.

“Well… I’ve never told you that, but I never forgave him for what he did to you in our junior year”

“You mean… the slushee incident?”

“It was not an incident, Blaine. He put you in the hospital, you had to undergo surgery because of him. I know it was not directed at you, but he still wanted to do that damage. And he didn’t even look back while you were writhing in pain in that garage floor”

“I know” Blaine admitted with a heavy heart, as he clearly remembered how betrayed and hurt he had felt at that moment, that not only Sebastian but all of his former Dalton friends had left him there while he was injured. “But he regretted it later”

“Yeah, but only because he was feeling guilty about how much of a jerk he had been with Karofsky and afraid he had pushed him towards his suicide attempt. It’s not like he changed that much once he got over that, right? He still went along with Hunter’s asteroids plan, didn’t he?” Sam asked, not trying to convince Blaine of anything, just wanting for him to be careful with Sebastian’s sudden arrival.

“When you put it like that, I can see why you wouldn’t trust him” Blaine admitted, acknowledging Sam’s worries, though he still had his doubts. “I really think he might have changed, or at least outgrown all these things, but if it bothers you that much I won’t see him again”

“No, Blaine” Sam immediately contradicted him, taking Blaine’s hand in his own again. “I’m never going to tell you what you can or cannot do, it doesn’t work like that. You think he deserves a chance and I trust your judgment; if you think he can be a friend, then you should give it a try and I’ll support you. I’ll be watching him and threatening to kill him if he ever hurts you, but it’s your decision” Sam joked a bit at the end, tying to lighten the atmosphere a bit.

“Well, as you said before, we all make mistakes that shouldn’t define us. He was a friend once. I just feel I owe him a second chance” Blaine tried to make Sam understand, but he was relieved when Sam smiled at him.

“And that’s why I fell in love with you, because you have the biggest heart, even if sometimes that’s just a nuisance”

“I’m just using your words” Blaine replied with a mischievous smile.

“I’ll never learn to keep my mouth shut, will I?” Sam groaned, though he still reciprocated Blaine’s smile.

“Promise me something, though” Blaine asked, turning more serious again.

“Anything”

“We’re never ever going to fight over Sebastian again”

“Deal” Sam immediately agreed, because fighting Blaine was the last thing on his mind, over Sebastian or over anything else.

“And… tell me you still love me” Blaine said with a little smile to hide he was only half joking, but Sam knew better.

“More and more everyday” Sam immediately reassured him, squeezing him more strongly to his chest and kissing his forehead in the most loving way.

“Come on, I’m serious”

“So am I” Sam insisted, outlining Blaine’s face with the tip of his fingers in a gentle caress. “There’s no way I can’t stop loving you, however obnoxious you get”

“That’s… sweet, I guess?” Blaine asked with a chuckle, but it was obvious he thought it was but they way he snuggled under Sam’s chin.

“You’re guessing right. So now that we’re okay, and we’ve established how much we love each other and everything, maybe we could have a little nap?” Sam suggested out of the blue.

“But you just got up!” Blaine protested.

“Yeah, but neither one of us got much sleep last night, did we?” Sam reminded him, and suddenly Blaine couldn’t stop a yawn at realizing how tired he felt indeed. “I know I didn’t, my eyelids feel so heavy… I think a little nap will do wonders for me, but of course I need you to cuddle up to me or it won’t work” Sam let go of him and stretched on his back on the sofa as gracefully as he could, considering Blaine was sitting in the middle of it.

“Alright, if you need me so… But I’m only doing it for you” Blaine joked as he followed Sam’s example and lied down, practically on top of him as there was not so much room in the sofa, though both of them were far from bothered about that fact.

“Oh, this is heaven” Sam commented with the longest sigh as Blaine finished accommodating himself on Sam’s body and his breathing started deliciously tickling the blond’s neck. “Let me tell you I love you so much before I fall asleep” Sam reminded him, his eyes starting to close already, and Blaine sighed happily before answering.

“I love you more” he added, smiling in anticipation at what he knew was going to be Sam’s reaction, even if he was half asleep by then.

“No way, I’ll always love you more” Sam protested, his voice already slurred with sleep even if his arm strengthened his grip around Blaine’s waist, making the latter smile on the crook of his neck before he closed his eyes to follow his dreamy boyfriend to the realm of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update... I'm really really struggling with this story at this point, to be honest, and it's not going as I would like so I keep getting stuck... I was thinking about maybe leaving it for a while (while I write another one that had been hanging in my mind for some weeks), but I don't know. Let's see how everything goes! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

“So… did you have any luck in finding a job yet?” Blaine asked Sebastian with genuine interest. After a week of insistent facebook messages, Blaine had finally relented and agreed to meet him as promised. Without asking Sebastian for his opinion, Blaine decided that a café would be the ideal place to meet, in remembrance of those times they had met at the Lima Bean, back in Ohio, in the short period of time in which they were truly friends. And Sebastian, obviously, just had to agree, even if another kind of date had been on his mind.

“Not yet, I’ve had a few interviews, but without any experience…” Sebastian answered good-naturedly. Because yes, this is not how he had planned to meet Blaine again, but it felt good and comfortable just catching up with him, feeling some of the friendship they had once share still remained.

“I’m surprised you didn’t use your father’s contacts for that” Blaine added, only half joking.

“Well, for once I wanted to feel I got something just for me, and not because it’s been given to me, you know?”

“Yeah, I know how it feels. I’ve been supporting myself practically since I moved to New York and even if it’s difficult sometimes, you get to feel more comfortable with yourself at the end of the day”

“So… you don’t get any help from your family?” Sebastian asked, clearly surprised. From what he knew, Blaine’s family was nearly as wealthy as his was. And even if Sebastian wanted to find a job for himself, it was his parents who paid for his rent and expenses until then.

“No, I was lucky I got a scholarship for NYADA, otherwise I would never have been able to afford it” Blaine explained, and Sebastian could see he wasn’t as comfortable talking about that as he had been only a moment ago.

“How come? I thought your family was as _generous_ as mine with their money so they can brag about what a wonderful education they gave their children” Sebastian sarcastically asked, but he almost regretted it when he saw a wave of sadness cross Blaine’s features.

“Well…” Blaine hesitated, because it was never easy for him to talk about his family, but Sebastian was trying to be a good friend, so he owed him that, right? “I was… kind of disowned soon after I moved to New York”

“What?” Sebastian asked, for once forgetting about his cheeky pose and looking genuinely worried about his friend. “What happened?”

“They weren’t happy at all about me going to a drama school on the first place, but when I took Kurt home and introduced him as my partner for the first time… Let’s say my father made me choose”

“But… didn’t they know you were gay before that?”

“Oh, they did” Blaine explained, sadly nodding his head as he looked down in remembrance. “But I guess they thought it was just a phase, or something I could hide as I married the right and perfect woman… So when I refused to back down, they threw me out of their house”

“And now…” Sebastian encouraged him to continue.

“We haven’t spoken for four years” Blaine answered with the saddest smile. “I’m lucky I still have my brother, though, he is the best” he added, his smile more genuine this time.

“I can’t believe that, Blaine, I’m… I’m so sorry you had to go through that” Sebastian added, friendly patting Blaine’s forearm in a comforting gesture.

“Well, we never had the easiest relationship to begin with, so I guess it’s not that big a deal…” Blaine answered, trying to play down the importance of it.

Sebastian looked at him with a new light. He had always liked Blaine, a lot. Not just sexually or romantically, but he had always admired him as a person because of his generous nature and his obvious charm. But he now realized he had never gotten to really know him, not in all his depth, not with all the history that made him who he is. And that only made him fall even more for him.

“It is a big deal, of course it is. If there is anything I can do…” Sebastian offered, completely honest.

“There is. Just… being my friend. It took me a long time to understand that it wasn’t my fault and that I deserved to have people near who cared about me. Sam invested a lot of his time in making me understand that, even before we were a couple” Blaine explained with a fond smile when talking about his boyfriend that Sebastian didn’t miss.

“I’m here for you for whatever you need too. You know that, don’t you?” Sebastian added, surprising even himself with the sincerity of his offer: he wasn’t trying to score a goal with it, he was genuinely wanting to help Blaine in any way he could.

“I do” Blaine answered, and he was glad Sebastian and he could really be friends again. “But hey, I’m mostly okay with everything now, I made my peace with it a long time ago. And you want to know something? Maybe it’s stupid, but Sam and I can proudly say that everything we have, as little as it might be, we earned it for ourselves”

“It’s not stupid” Sebastian contradicted him, even if his heart was aching at yet another mention of Blaine’s boyfriend. “That’s… really impressive of you”

“And you will be proud of yourself too, once you find a job” Blaine told him, dismissing his appraisal, and his smile was so encouraging that Sebastian could only believe him. “Hey, I didn’t want to make all the conversation about me, I’m sorry”

“Hey, don’t be. I want to know everything about you” Sebastian explained with a smile that, for once, wasn’t intended to be flirty, and was glad when Blaine reciprocated it.

“What time is it, by the way? I have a date tonight”

“It’s almost six” Sebastian answered after looking at his watch, trying to sound nonchalant, and not as jealous and deflated as he felt. “Yeah, I noticed you were looking even prettier than usual. And who’s the lucky guy?”

“Who do you think?” Blaine asked with a confused smile. “Sam, of course”

“Aww, you two still have dates, that’s so sweet” Sebastian joked, hiding his bitterness about it as well as he could.

“Of course we have!” Blaine chuckled, oblivious to the other boy’s actual feelings about it. “Otherwise we would just let ourselves fall into a routine! We’re just going to have dinner and go to the movies, no big deal, but it keeps the fire going, you know. He’s picking me up any minute now”

“So you and Sam…” Sebastian hesitated before asking, but he had to know. He felt he was falling head over heels for Blaine once again and he needed to know if he stood a chance. “You’re serious”

“Totally. He’s the best thing that ever happened to me” Blaine asked in all honesty, not aware of how much his words affected his friend.

“You seem…”

“What?”

“Very much in love” Sebastian observed, trying to ignore the sharp pain in his heart at the smile his words elicited on the other boy.

“I am” Blaine confirmed.

“Good, because there’s your man” Sebastian announced as he saw Sam entering the café and looking for his boyfriend.

“Oh, there he is” Blaine said as he turned around to look, and the way his face lit and a smile filled his lips at just the sight of his boyfriend made Sebastian’s heart ache with envy. “Sam!” Blaine called him, and Sam’s face broke into a matching smile as soon as he spotted him.

“Hey, love” Sam greeted him, bending over to kiss Blaine’s cheek as soon as he was close enough. “Hey, Sebastian” Sam was polite enough to offer.

“Sam” Sebastian answered shortly.

“Listen, I…” Sam started, and Sebastian pretended not to notice the encouraging nod Blaine gave him. “I’m sorry about the other day, I… I didn’t know it was you”

“You mean when you tried to assault me?” Sebastian asked before he could even stop himself, pretending not to see the disapproving look Blaine was throwing at him.

“Yeah, that” Sam answered, willing himself not to get angry because he had promised Blaine he was going to behave. “I’m sorry”

“Okay” was the only answer Sebastian offered, and Sam seemed to be so uncomfortable that he decided to just wait outside before he got angry again.

“So… mmmm… I’ve got a cab waiting…” he explained, only looking at his boyfriend this time. “I’ll wait for you outside”

“I’ll be there in a minute” Blaine answered with a comforting pat to Sam’s forearms, and as soon as his boyfriend was out of earshot, he turned to Sebastian with a less friendly expression than just a minute ago. “Look, Sebastian, if you want us to be friends you’re going to have to do a bigger effort to get along with Sam”

“Me?” Sebastian asked, pretending to feel outraged. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but he doesn’t look like he is dying to be my best friend”

“He apologized to you for the other day, even if you were as much to blame as he was” Blaine answered because he was not allowing anyone to treat his Sam the wrong way, however good a friend they were.

“Come on, I could see your nod, you so asked him to do it” Sebastian answered, now he being the one feeling uncomfortable at what felt like a proper scolding.

“Even if that was the case, he still manned up and did it. You haven’t apologized to him, though”

“Why should I? He’s the one who almost smashed my head in”

“It was not like that at all, and you know it. And listen to me, you have to stop antagonizing Sam, Sebastian, like right now. I’m happy to be your friend again, but Sam is my life and I’m not going to jeopardize my relationship with him for anyone. I don’t want to hurt you or to be cruel, but if you two can’t get along and I have to choose…”

“You’re right, I’m sorry” Sebastian immediately backed down, knowing fully well he was bound to lose in a direct confrontation. Plus he didn’t like to make Blaine angry, if he was honest to himself. He’d rather see him smiling, like he usually did. “I’m telling you I want to be your friend and here I am, behaving like an asshole to your boyfriend. It won’t happen again”

“I really hope so” Blaine answered as a warning, but he immediately lost his severe stance and there it was, his beautiful smile again as he grabbed his jacket and stood up. “I’m counting on it”

Sebastian followed Blaine with his gaze all the way out of the café, and continued looking at him through the window even when the shorter guy was already outside. He saw how Blaine tenderly put his arms around Sam, waiting for him just outside, who immediately reciprocated the hug and lowered his face to kiss Blaine’s lips slowly. Sebastian sighed at the adoring smile Blaine gave to his boyfriend as Sam held the door of the cab for him, and realized that conquering Blaine’s heart had never seemed more out of reach.

**********

“Stop that or I’m never going to be able to unlock the door” Blaine warned his boyfriend with a chuckle as he tried to put the key in the lock of their apartment door as they came back from their date; Sam’s arms were around Blaine’s waist from behind, and he kept nuzzling the back of his neck, letting the air coming from his nose tickle his sensitive skin.

“I can’t help it, your neck is so inviting” Sam answered, his voice a little hoarse with desire as he started kissing it to prove his point. “And your height is perfect for me to assault it every time I’ve got it in front of me”

“I think it’s the first time in my life I’m glad of my height, then” Blaine joked back, finally managing to find the damned lock and open the door.

“Your height is perfect, it just makes you all the cuter” Sam answered, crossing the threshold just behind his boyfriend and closing the door behind him.

“Ok, that didn’t make me feel tiny at all” Blaine complained good-naturedly, though Sam still turned him towards him and his arms went around the curly-haired boy in a lazy embrace meant as an apology.

“I mean it, you’re just perfect” Sam said, no joking this time, as he captured Blaine’s lips in a kiss that lingered.

“Only to your eyes” Blaine answered with an adoring smile, giving Sam’s lips a kiss of his own. “But then again, your eyes are the only ones that matter, so…”

“I’m glad we’ve reached an agreement, then” Sam added with a chuckle before finally letting go of his boyfriend. “I should send a couple of e-mails from work before we get comfortable in front of the TV. Do you mind?”

“Of course not” Blaine immediately reassured him with one of his sweet smiles. “I’ll make me some coffee in the meantime”

“Not coffee for you at these hours or you won’t get any sleep” Sam warned him, always the worrier, even if Blaine was already half way to the kitchen.

“Alright, mum, am I allowed to have a hot cocoa then?” Blaine asked, poking his head again around the corner.

“I think that should be fine” Sam answered, feigning thinking about it quite deeply.

“Do you want some too? Or a tea?” Blaine offered, and Sam smiled gratefully at his boyfriend.

“Cocoa would be nice, if you don’t mind”

“I don’t. But it goes in exchange of some sofa-cuddling when you’re finished with work”

“Please, that goes without saying” Sam answered while rolling his eyes, eliciting a chuckle from his boyfriend.

As Sam picked up the laptop he shared with his boyfriend and sat on the sofa, he chuckled as he noticed Blaine had _casually_ left his facebook open again, as it had suddenly been happening every now and then for the last couple of weeks. Exactly since they ran into Sebastian back at the club. Sam’s heart filled with a rush of affection for his crazy boyfriend, as he knew it was Blaine’s way of showing Sam that he didn’t have anything to hide and that he trusted and wanted Sam to see and share every aspect of his life. Including Sebastian, of course.

Sam, obviously, just closed the tab without even looking at it. He trusted Blaine a hundred per cent and he didn’t feel any need of controlling his life. Though he had to admit that Blaine’s gesture of giving him the chance to pry if he felt he needed it warmed his heart endlessly.

He already knew Blaine, as promised, had befriended Sebastian on facebook after their encounter, and that he had tried to encourage Sam to do it too, as he thought that maybe if he included Sam in his friendship with the former warbler he would be more comfortable with it. But Sam had gratefully refused, feeling as if that would be a way to control his boyfriend, as if he didn’t trust him and needed to keep an eye on him. Well, it was that, and the fact that he didn’t really feel like being friends with Sebastian. Maybe Blaine was okay with it, or he really didn’t notice due to his usual naivety, but Sam couldn’t stand Sebastian’s smug smirk and arrogant manners. The only thing he wanted to know about him was that he wasn’t hurting his boyfriend in any way.

“So do these e-mails you have to send have anything to do with your comic?” Blaine interrupted his thoughts yelling from the kitchen because the fact they weren’t in the same room didn’t mean he stopped craving for Sam’s company, right?

“No, these are from work” Sam answered in a loud voice, smiling fondly at his noisy boyfriend.

“And how is the second volume of _Nightbird and the Blond Chameleon_ going?” Blaine continued with their yelled conversation.

“It’s practically finished”

“So you’re going to publish it soon, then?”

“I’m not sure about that” Sam answered, and he was so sure about what his boyfriend’s reaction to his words was going to be that he counted the seconds before Blaine’s head would appear behind the kitchen’s door.

“What do you mean?” Blaine asked, more softly this time, as he predictably appeared in the living room, drying his hands with a tea towel.

“I don’t know if we can afford an investment like that again” Sam confessed with a sigh. Publishing the first volume had been hard enough. “We haven’t even fully recovered from the last one, you know”

“But we almost did!” Blaine answered, with that optimism in his voice that Sam loved so much, as he sat next to him and put his hand on Sam’s thigh. “And if we could afford it while I was working half time on the music shop, we surely can do it now that I have a full-time and well-paid job!”

“But what if this second volume doesn’t sell as good?” Sam asked, as he closed his laptop and left it on the table, forgotten. “I don’t want to waste your money for nothing”

“You mean _our_ money” Blaine immediately corrected him, and Sam smiled at how sweet that sounded and how good it felt to be in such a committed relationship with the love of his life, to the point that everything they had was now shared between them.

“Ok, our money” Sam admitted, putting his hand over the one Blaine had on his leg and entwining their fingers together in gratitude. “But I don’t want it to go to waste anyway. We had plans for that money, remember? It’s supposed to pay for our future house”

“A big house won’t be any useful if you’re feeling unhappy because we didn’t dare to make your dreams come true” Blaine tried to reason with him, completely serious and honest. “I’d rather live in this apartment for the rest of our lives, or even in the street, if that meant seeing in your face again the happiness I saw when you got your hands on the first copy of your comic book”

“I know you really mean it, and I love you so much for that” Sam acknowledged his boyfriend’s generosity with a tender caress to his cheek. “But… your dreams are important too, like the future we had planned, and it’s too risky… Maybe I should wait until I get a publisher”

“And how are you going to get it if they can’t see your work?” Blaine insisted, and Sam hated that he did because he knew there was no way Sam wouldn’t end up relenting it when Blaine got like that.

“Maybe I could try to contact the publishing houses again and convince them…”

“Nothing is going to convince them more than a project that is already working”

“I don’t know…” Sam hesitated, shaking his head. He was dying to do it, but he was also terrified of failing and depriving Blaine from the future of his dreams. Not that Blaine was going to give him a chance, though, he was sure of that.

“Honey, we need to do this” Blaine predictably insisted. “I have so much faith in you and your work”

“Your faith can really move mountains, can’t it?” Sam asked with the most loving smile as his fingers moved to place some stray curl behind Blaine’s ear.

“Does this mean you’re going to give it a try?” Blaine asked, and there was so much hope in his eyes that it looked as if he was asking something out of Sam, instead of trying to give it to him.

“What can I do, when you’re giving me your best puppy look?” Sam answered, feigning to look defeated. “You’re playing dirty”

Blaine just laughed happily at that and jumped on Sam’s lap to shower him with kisses all along his lips and face, until Sam could take it no more and had to stop him with a hand to his face, laughing wholeheartedly.

“It almost looks like it’s me wanting to make your dreams come true and not the other way around” Sam said, taking advantage of the proximity of their bodies to embrace his boyfriend warmly to him.

“Your dreams are my dreams too, Sammy” Blaine explained, dismissing Sam’s appraisal but letting himself be engulfed into his arms. “And I so know this one is going to come true…”

“I don’t think anyone ever believed in me like you do” Sam explained, breaking the embrace to cup his boyfriend’s cheeks and look adoringly at him.

“I guess they didn’t know you as I do, then” Blaine answered with a shrug of his shoulders, because to him it was as simple as that.

Sam let himself be lost in the golden orbs that were Blaine’s eyes, and after a minute he drew his face to his to seal their lips together, marveled at how fast Blaine seemed to melt into his arms and how well they fitted together. One of his arms moved to Blaine’s waist to attract him even closer to his own body, and the shorter boy moaned into their kiss when their chests collided.

Sam decided to take advantage of how receptive Blaine seemed to be and gently pushed him into his back and climbed on top of him without even breaking the kiss. Blaine’s arms immediately closed around Sam’s torso with considerable strength to prevent him from moving even an inch away from him.

It wasn’t until he was running out of air that Sam finally broke the kiss, with the intention of moving his loving ministrations to the sensitive skin on his boyfriend’s neck, but something caught his attention first.

“What’s that smell?” he asked.

“Shit, the cocoa” Blaine answered as Sam roared with laughter at his guilty expression while he tried to extricate himself from under the blond’s fierce embrace and ran to the kitchen.

“Everything alright in there?” Sam asked from the living room when he heard Blaine groan, for very different reasons this time, as he tried not to laugh at his boyfriend’s antics while picking up the laptop again and continued with his work.

“I’m working on it!” Blaine answered equally loud. “I think I’ll be able to save it!”

“Well, if someone can save the day, that is Nightbird” Sam answered, chuckling to himself.

It only took Blaine a couple of minutes to appear in the living room again, with two mugs that smelled delicious in his hands and a proud smile on his face.

“There you are, love” Blaine offered, handing Sam one of the mugs as he sat at his side.

“Thanks, babe” Sam answered with a grateful smile.

“Are you all about done?”

“Yep” Sam answered happily as he once again closed the laptop and left it on the table. Then he changed his mug from one hand to the other and lifted his arm as an invitation for Blaine to get under it and cuddle up to his chest, which he immediately did. “So did you have fun at our date today, sweetie?”

“Always” Blaine answered with a dreamy smile, taking the time to place an appreciating kiss in the curve of Sam’s neck. “The movie, though… Now that was a waste of money, and not your comic book!”

“It wasn’t that bad!” Sam mockingly protested, not willing to admit how much he agreed with it.

“Wasn’t it? Honey, you’re never ever choosing the movie again”

“Well, let’s be honest, I prefer bad movies because you don’t care about them that much and you let me snog you, like today. There was a lot of snogging today” Sam explained without a hint of shame, and he had to smile when he could see Blaine blushing a little.

“There wasn’t that much” he contradicted his boyfriend without much emphasis.

“Oh, there was. But when the movie is interesting you won’t let me even put my arm around you or open my mouth before you are already shushing me!”

“That’s not true! I’ve never shushed you!” Blaine protested, lifting his upper body from his boyfriend so he could look at him.

“Oh my God, you don’t even realize you do it!” Sam answered with a laugh.

“Am I really that bad?” Blaine asked, slightly mortified, though Sam was not relenting yet.

“And worse! I don’t think I was allowed to say a single word during all _Begin again_ ”

“Well, it was a great movie”

“It was, but that doesn’t make me want to snog you any less” Sam explained, grabbing Blaine roughly towards him again, almost spilling both their drinks. “In fact it makes me want to snog you even more, because you look so cute when you concentrate…”

“Well, you can snog me now, if you want” Blaine offered with a mischievous smile.

“Not now, you promised you’d watch _The Goonies_ with me before bed, remember?” Sam reminded him, picking up the remote to switch off their TV. “So now shush”

“Oh, so I can’t shush you but you can shush me?” Blaine protested, mockingly offended.

“Exactly. Now shush, it’s starting”

“You’ve watched it hundreds of times before!”

“So?”

“Sometimes I don’t know how I stand you” Blaine answered with a dramatic sigh as he got more comfortable on Sam’s chest, though he couldn’t help a fond smile breaking into his lips at Sam’s conciliatory kiss to his forehead.

“Because you love me” Sam answered, knowing Blaine would never deny that.

“That must be it” Blaine admitted, closing his eyes as he buried his head under Sam’s chin, feeling warm and loved and incredibly lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a loooot of sugar for this one, but I needed the comfort after some hard times... More angst coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Although he had already agreed, it took Blaine a lot of convincing to actually get Sam to have the second volume of _Nightbird and the Blond Chameleon_ published by themselves a few weeks later so they could sell it through the internet, as they had done with the first one.

“Aren’t you excited?” Blaine asked with a big smile after they left the place where the printing would be made, resisting the urge to jump on Sam’s back and contenting himself with throwing a hand around his shoulders.

“Not really” Sam answered, hating to disappoint the adorable tornado that was his boyfriend when he got thrilled like that, but needing to be honest.

“Why not?” Blaine asked, practically pouting, and it was all Sam could do not to laugh at his childish expression.

“Blaine, we just spent practically all our money. I’m even finding it hard to breathe” Sam answered, only half joking. He knew what it was to be broken, he had experienced it first-hand when his father lost his job a few years ago and he and his family had to live in a motel. He was terrified it could happen again, only this time it would be a thousand times worse, because he would be feeling guilty about dragging Blaine into the mess.

“We didn’t spend that much money, don’t be so dramatic” Blaine reminded him, not even slightly worried about the outcome of their adventure. “And we both have jobs and regular incomes. Even in the worst possible scenario, we would be fine”

“But if we lose all that money…” Sam insisted because, even if Blaine was right and his words gave him some relief, he still felt bad about spending Blaine’s money –or their money, as Blaine would remind him– on his stupid dream.

“But we won’t. I’m sure of that” Blaine answered, without the slightest doubt, and Sam put his arm around the shorter boy’s waist in appreciation.

“Even if we don’t lose it, it could be a long time before we recover our investment” Sam warned him, but Blaine just shrugged his shoulders.

“So? Are you planning on some big expense I should know about?”

“No, but our house…”

“I thought we agreed that wasn’t going to happen for some years yet…” Blaine reminded him, because he could see Sam needed some reassurance. If it wasn’t because Blaine really wanted to see Sam’s wishes come true, he would already be regretting having convinced him to publish the new volume on their own in the first place! “Sam, we’re so young yet, let’s enjoy life a little!”

“With no money?” Sam asked, but the little smile on his face told Blaine he was joking this time.

“I thought our love was enough” Blaine answered with a dramatic sigh that elicited a heartfelt laugh from Sam, who just squeezed his boyfriend closer to his side as they walked.

“Well, not having to worry about being left in the street is nice too, you know”

“Will you stop worrying about that? That’s never going to happen!”

“You never know” Sam added, a little more seriously. “If something big came up, we might not be able to afford it”

“What a pity I’m not on speaking terms with my parents anymore, then, they would be good for that” Blaine joked, a little bitterly, and Sam smiled sadly before planting a kiss on Blaine’s cheek meant for comfort, which Sam always felt he needed every time his family appeared on a conversation. “Maybe I should ask for their forgiveness and then some money”

“Don’t even joke about that” Sam asked of him, being able to read his boyfriend like an open book. “I’d never take their money after how they treated you”

“Ok, I won’t. But please, Sam, stop worrying. This is something we have to do, and it will be so worth it. And even if it isn’t… well, at least we tried, didn’t we?”

“I guess” Sam finally admitted, stopping in front of his boyfriend and putting his arms around his waist to bring him closer to him. “And you always ask what you did to deserve me… Well, I could very well ask that the other way around right now”

“And it would be a stupid question” Blaine answered with a wide smile before rising on his tiptoes to catch Sam’s sweet lips with his own. “Because you deserve everything and then more… but you’re stuck with me, so…”

“And I wouldn’t change it for anything. I mean, I doubt I could find so much adoration anywhere else…” Sam joked, but he strengthened his grip around Blaine’s waist to make it clear that he was only kidding.

“Oh, so that’s what you want me for?” Blaine joked, pretending to be offended.

“Absolutely” Sam answered, and he wasn’t quick enough to avoid Blaine’s hand playfully slapping the back of his neck.

By then they were in front of the cafeteria where Blaine was supposed to be meeting Sebastian for their weekly coffee, as they had been doing for a month now. A nice friendship had floured between them, a friendship Blaine was proud of, and even Sam seemed to be getting more accepting of it –even though he was still claiming to stay alert in case Sebastian decided to hurt Blaine in any way, though the shorter boy knew he was –mostly– joking.

As Sebastian approached the café he was supposed to meet Blaine in, he saw from afar that the boy was indeed waiting for him already, although he was not alone, but tightly wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms. Sebastian couldn’t help a sad sigh as he saw Blaine’s head fall back as he roared with laughter about some silly thing Sam had whispered in his ear, while the blond smiled adoringly at him, their arms not moving an inch so they kept holding each other close. Then Blaine buried his face in the crook of Sam’s neck as they embraced again while the latter brought his hand to the back of Blaine’s head to hold it there, and it was in that exact moment that Sebastian knew he didn’t have, and would never have, the chance to be with Blaine. It was not a big revelation: he had been thinking about that since the moment he first saw them together, even as he felt himself falling more and more for the shorter boy. But he finally resigned to admit to himself that there was nothing he could do… And seeing him so happy and utterly in love, and how Sam took care of him and completed him… he felt he didn’t even want to try to take it away from him.

Trying to take those thoughts out of his head to keep his heart from breaking completely, he approached the happy couple and cleared his throat to make his presence known.

“Hey, Killer” he greeted him as the shorter boy broke the embrace, though Sam still kept an arm around his shoulders.

“Hey, Seb” Blaine answered with a smile.

“Sam, I was not expecting you” Sebastian added, turning to the taller of the two.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m not staying” Sam answered in a neutral tone.

“We were running some errands near this place and he was kind enough to wait with me” Blaine explained, giving his boyfriend a tender gaze.

“I’ll leave you two alone now” Sam announced before turning only to his boyfriend, still glued to his side, and gave him that smile Sam reserved only for him. “I’ll see you at home later, love”

Blaine reciprocated his smile as an answer, and Sam took his time to tenderly capture his lips as his hand curled on the back of his neck, and he felt Blaine instantly melt at his loving gestures. It’s not that he needed to remind Blaine who was his boyfriend or anything, it was obvious, but Sam couldn’t help wanting to annoy Sebastian a little, even if he didn’t feel so much hate towards him anymore.

“Why don’t you stay?” Sebastian surprised everyone –including himself– with his question.

“Really?” Sam asked, not even trying to hide his astonishment.

“Yeah, of course” Sebastian answered with an honest, though uncomfortable, smile. Blaine had only asked one thing of him, and that was to get along with Sam. And he would do anything for Blaine, wouldn’t he? “You’re Blaine’s boyfriend, right? Maybe we should… forget about everything and get a fresh start. I think I still owe you an apology”

“Apology accepted” Sam answered, nodding reluctantly. “But I really can’t stay, I’ve got work to do. Maybe some other day?”

“Yes, of course”

“Ok, then. Later, sweetheart” Sam whispered with a last peck to Blaine’s smiling lips. “See you, Sebastian” he added politely.

“I hope so” he answered, and both Blaine and Sebastian remained looking at Sam’s back for a couple of seconds, with very different thoughts in their minds.

“Well, thank you for that” Blaine said when he finally turned towards his friend.

“I told you I was going to do things right from now on” Sebastian answered in all honesty, as he let himself be pushed towards the interior of the café, where they picked a table and sat down. “And I’m done with disappointing you, so it was the least I could do”

“Well, even then, thank you. It was important to me”

“Well, Sam is your life, as you said. And what’s important to you, it’s important to me” Sebastian explained, really meaning it.

“Wow, Seb. Thanks” Blaine answered, really moved and glad he had regained Sebastian’s friendship after all that time, but then he cleared his throat to try and get a less deep and emotional atmosphere for both their benefits. “And what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Is there someone special in your life?” Blaine asked with a mischievous smile.

“Why do you ask?” Sebastian answered, trying to gain some think how to get out of that conversation. Little did he know how stubborn Blaine was.

“Because we’ve met quite a few times lately and you haven’t told me anything about it yet”

“Haven’t I?”

“No, you haven’t. So is there someone?” Blaine insisted.

“No” Sebastian simply answered, hoping Blaine would leave it there, though he was disappointed again.

“Oh, come on. You’re Sebastian Smythe” Blaine said with a chuckle, as he knew he had been quite a heartbreaker on his time. “There has to be someone”

“Well, maybe in a way” Sebastian admitted.

“I knew it. So you’re dating him?” Blaine asked, enthusiastically waiting for an affirmative answer –Sebastian was his friend and he wanted him to be happy.

“No, it can’t be” Sebastian answered with a sad smile that immediately erased the one on Blaine’s lips.

“Why not?”

“He… will never love me back”

“Why do you say that?” Blaine asked, resting his hand on Sebastian’s forearm for comfort. “You never know”

“Oh, I know” Sebastian answered, confidently nodding his head.

“Don’t underestimate yourself like that”

“I’m not, it just can’t happen”

“But why not, maybe if you…”

“Because it’s you” Sebastian interrupted him, unable to avoid the truth any longer.

Blaine, speechless, stiffened at the shock of Sebastian’s confession and, after a couple of seconds he retrieved his hand from Sebastian’s arm in an unconscious gesture.

“Blaine, I…” Sebastian tried to apologize, mistaking Blaine’s surprise for repulse and thinking he had screwed everything up.

“No, no, Seb, I’m sorry, I…” Blaine apologized back, realizing what his gesture might have seemed. “I’m just… surprised”

“Well, I wasn’t going to say anything, but…” Sebastian explained, a little relieved that Blaine didn’t seem to hate him too much. “I guess you would have figured it out sooner or later”

“Don’t be too sure of that” Blaine mumbled, remembering how many times Sam had told him how clueless he sometimes was. “But these feelings you have…”

“Blaine, I don’t have feelings for you. I’m in love with you” Sebastian explained with a sad smile that immediately broke Blaine’s heart.

“I’m… sorry” Blaine repeated, as he felt it was the only thing he could say.

“What about? It’s not your fault. Or mine. It’s just a fact”

“So… did you really mean it when you said you came to New York for me?” Blaine asked, hoping against hope that he would receive a negative answer.

“Well, not exactly. What I told you about how I’ve always wanted to live in New York was true, I would have come anyway. But… we didn’t meet by chance” he admitted, blushing embarrassedly, hoping Blaine wouldn’t get mad at what he was about to confess. “I had been stalking your facebook and your friends’ too, and that Asian friend of yours? Tina, is it? She said where you were all going that night in her status, so I decided to take a chance”

“But…” Blaine decided to ignore Sebastian’s familiar manipulative methods because he still felt sorry for him. “We haven’t even spoken in years. How can you still… It doesn’t make sense”

“I haven’t been in love with you all this time, if that’s what you’re wondering about. But I’ve thought about you a lot… Sure, I’ve had a lot of flings and even a couple of more serious relationships, but as soon as they were over, my mind always came back to you. I don’t know why, I guess you made quite an impression on me back in high school. I thought I was over you a long time ago, but somehow you always came back into my mind. And when Trent told me you and Kurt had broken up… I thought _why don’t I give it a chance_? It was worth the try, to meet you again and see where that would lead us”

“So you just wanted to give it a try?”

“Yes. But then we started hanging out, talking on the phone, being good friends, and having all those deep conversations, and you are always so understanding and funny and sweet and… perfect” Sebastian confessed without a trace of embarrassment, making Blaine blush at the appraisal. “Maybe we were too young before, or circumstances got in the way, but I realized I never really knew you back at high school and… I never expected to fall for you like I have. But it happened. And I’m sorry”

“Don’t be sorry, please” Blaine pleaded, still feeling incredibly guilty even if he didn’t know about what exactly.

“And I didn’t expect for you to be so out of reach, either” Sebastian added, and Blaine immediately knew what he was talking about.

“Sebastian, Sam and I…” Blaine tried to explain, but Sebastian didn’t need him to.

“I know. Believe me, I know, in spite of how it pisses me off” Sebastian explained with a chuckle, even if his heart was filled with sorrow at the moment.

“So you aren’t trying to…”

“I know what you’re afraid of, but I’m not going to do anything, Blaine” Sebastian guaranteed him, and he sounded so honest that Blaine really wanted to believe him. “All I want is for us to keep being friends”

“You aren’t going to do anything? You’ve certainly changed since high school, Seb” Blaine answered, only half joking.

“Or maybe it was you the one who changed”

“What do you mean?”

“Back then, if I have to be honest with you, I couldn’t care less that you were with Kurt. Even if I might have been wrong, I felt like I had a chance against him”

“You didn’t” Blaine contradicted him with an amused smile.

“Oh, I just took the wrong way, babe” Sebastian answered with a cheeky smirk, and Blaine was almost glad to see a bit of the old Sebastian back, instead of the heartbroken version of him sitting in front of him right now. “Maybe if I hadn’t almost blinded you, we might have become an issue” he dared to joke, glad to elicit a little smile from his friend.

“Ok, maybe you haven’t changed that much” Blaine joked back.

“I told you. But you did”

“I still don’t get it”

“Back then I tried to woo you because I thought I could win” Sebastian sincerely explained. “But I see you now with Sam, I see how you look at him, and… I know I don’t stand a chance. Even further than that, I don’t even want to try to get that away from you”

“Really?”

“Of course, Blaine. I love you, it’s as simple as that” Sebastian explained with a shrug of his shoulders, and Blaine believed him, secretly proud to hear how his love for Sam was so obvious. “And that’s why I want you to be happy. And I know Sam gives you that and much more, so… I guess that’s enough for me”

“I don’t want to hurt you” Blaine answered, his voice so soft it was almost a whisper, and he would have given in to his impulse to shed a few tears if he didn’t feel it would be so selfish of him. It was Sebastian the one hurting, the one with a broken heart, not him.

“It’s not like you are doing it on purpose, are you?” Sebastian answered, and Blaine was horrified to see his eyes getting glassy.

“Maybe if we stopped seeing each other until…” Blaine tried, desperate to find a way to make it all better.

“No, Blaine, please” Sebastian almost begged. “Apart from my feelings for you, you were the only one who cared enough to really be my friend. Before and now. You were the only one to see some good in me, and you did it again after all I did to you. I don’t want to lose that. You’re really a remarkable person and I still want to be your friend. What I told Sam is true: I want to get to know him too so we can get along. I want to do things right”

“Are you going to be alright?” Blaine asked in all honesty as he noticed Sebastian underhandedly capturing a stray tear falling down his cheek.

“Of course, come on, it’s me we’re talking about! I don’t do feelings!” Sebastian joked, trying to make light of the situation, though Blaine knew better.

**********

Back at his apartment that night, as Blaine lay in Sam’s chest on the sofa like practically every night, safe and loved in the warmth of his arms, he couldn’t stop thinking about Sebastian’s revelation. He hadn’t seen that coming at all; maybe he was as oblivious as Sam told him that night they fought. Or maybe he was so happy with Sam that he was incapable of seeing other people might develop feelings towards them, even if they were never going to be reciprocated.

Even if rationally he knew it was not his fault, as he had never intentionally led him on, he still felt bad that Sebastian was hurting because of him; sure Sebastian had tried to reassure him that he was not to blame, that he would eventually get over it and that he still hoped they could be friends. But that didn’t stop Blaine from feeling guilty. He knew what it was to be in love with someone that wasn’t going to love you back. And it hurt.

“Is everything okay?” Sam’s soft and caring voice, as the hand that moved to idly play with his ear, took him out of his reverie. “You are so quiet”

“I’m always quite” Blaine answered with a mischievous smile that elicited a chuckle from his boyfriend.

“Yeah, right” Sam answered sarcastically. “You’re usually not loud at all”

“I’m not loud” Blaine protested, trying to sound playful, but Sam could see his heart was not into it.

“Come on, spill it out” Sam insisted, ruffling his hair until Blaine groaned in protest. “I want to know what’s got my little ball of sunshine so pensive”

“You were right” Blaine blurted out, in a sudden urge to share his feelings with the person who knew him better than he knew himself, as the palm of his hand lazily traced patterns all across Sam’s chest in an unconscious attempt or reassurance for what he was about to hear.

“I’m right about a lot of things, you’ll have to be more specific” Sam joked, still trying to lighten the atmosphere, as it suddenly felt so heavy.

“Sebastian” Blaine simply answered, and he felt the hand Sam had in his hair suddenly freeze.

“What did he do?” Sam asked, immediately alert and protective. “Did he do something to you?”

“No, don’t worry” Blaine immediately reassured him, and he felt Sam letting all the air he had been holding out, as his hand started playing with Blaine’s curls again.

“Then how was I right?” Sam asked, calmer but still apprehensive.

“He told me he’s in love with me”

“Oh” It was all Sam could say, suddenly speechless as Blaine had been only a few hours before.

“And that we didn’t meet by chance when he moved to New York, ‘cause he was hoping to start… something with me” Blaine explained, careful to choose the right words so Sam wouldn’t go crazy.

“I’m going to kill him” Sam angrily threatened anyway, the movie they were watching completely forgotten by now.

“Wait, Sam” Blaine said, rising from his chest so they could talk face to face. “He also told me that this was his original plan. But after seeing you and me together… he doesn’t think there’s anything he can do to pull us apart, nor he wants to. He said he saw it in the way I look at you” Blaine explained with a proud smile that mirrored in Sam’s face for a second. That they were meant to be was not news for them, of course. But to see it was so obvious for those around them too…

“So what now? You still want to be friends with him?” Sam asked, pretty sure about what the answer was going to be.

“I guess… I just feel bad for him” Blaine answered, lowering his gaze in a sad way, though he made sure to pick Sam’s hand in his so he would understand he didn’t want anything with Sebastian beyond a friendship.

“It’s hardly your fault he has feelings for you… Nor that I would blame him either, I can really understand” Sam gently joked, putting his free hand under Blaine’s chin to raise his face so their gazes would meet again.

“But I can’t just ditch him because he has a crush on me” Blaine pleaded for Sam to understand.

“He doesn’t have a crush, B, he is in love with you” Sam reminded him without a trace of reproach in his voice.

“Whatever. But I know what it feels like to love someone who is not going to love you back”

“Blaine, if you’re talking about the crush you had on me back in high school…”

“That wasn’t just a crush either, Sam” Blaine interrupted him, and it shocked Sam to no ends that, after all those years, he hadn’t been completely aware of how deep Blaine’s feelings for him had been back in high school.

“Wasn’t it?” Sam asked, in utter shock.

“No, not at all” Blaine said, his eyes lost in the remembrance of the silent pain he had endured in that time of his life. “And what if you hadn’t wanted to have anything to do with me when you found out about it?”

“I would have never done that, you were my friend” Sam reassured him, rhythmically caressing the back of the hand Blaine still had in his with his own thumb.

“Well, he is my friend too”

“It’s not the same, Blaine. You were my best friend, my bro, and I trusted you a hundred per cent. You had never been predatory to me, you had never acted on your feelings for me so there was no reason for me to worry about it. That hardly applies to Sebastian, though, right? I remember him back at high school and he was practically stalking you. Even though you told him you had a boyfriend, he still kept trying not so subtly to get into your pants. He even threw a rock-salted slushee at him, almost blinding you in the process, for God’s sake!”

“That was a long time ago” Blaine mumbled defensively, knowing that Sam had a point.

“Maybe, but forgive me if I don’t trust him” Sam added, but then decided to soften his tone, because it wasn’t Blaine the one he felt angry at, after all. “But I do trust you and your good judgment, so I’m not going to try and stop you from being friends with him if you think that’s what you need to do, ‘cause I know you and above all you need to do what you think it’s right. But I’m sure you’ll understand if I can’t be really happy about it or trust him not to hurt you”

“Yes, Sam, of course I understand” Blaine answered with a reassuring smile as his arms went around his boyfriend to embrace him strongly, grateful for his worries. “It even turns me on a little when you are so primal and protective”

“Really?” Sam asked with a chuckle, glad that Blaine didn’t seem as troubled as a while before.

“Yeah. You look so hot when you do your best caveman impression” Blaine joked as he broke the embrace to peck Sam’s willing lips, and then he fell on Sam’s chest again as he let himself be engulfed into his arms, feeling as if a weight had been taken off his shoulders as he shared his worries with the love of his life.

Happy and secure in each other’s warmth, they continued watching TV quietly, Blaine’s lips pressing tiny kisses in Sam’s chest every now and then, until the latter realized something that broke their comfortable silence.

“Did you just call me primal?” Sam asked with an amused expression.

“But in a good way” Blaine was quick to reassure him with an amused grin, looking up to meet his gaze.

“I didn’t know there was a good way to call someone primal, but alright” Sam relented with a smile as his arms brought Blaine even closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I think I finally realized what my problem with this story is and why i'm so insecure about it. With part 1, there was a main and clear objective, and all the story went towards that goal. With this sequel... it doesn't work like that. Sure, there are like three different plots on it (or there will be), but none of them seems to fluently take control of the story, but are just... happening. And well, I guess it's a different way to tell a story.
> 
> So now I've decided to stop worrying about it. Even if the sequel is clearly a worse story than part 1, I've decided to enjoy every chapter individually and see how it comes. I hope you'll still be able to enjoy it too! And thank you everyone that keeps reading and reviewing these, you guys make it all worth it!


	6. Chapter 6

Sam lazily stretched his arms in front of him as he entered some little coffee shop he had passed by. He had woken up a little earlier than usual, feeling rested and refreshed, so there really was no sense in staying in bed. Noticing Blaine was curled to his side, peacefully asleep with the tiniest smile on his face, he almost changed his mind, but finally he carefully extricated himself from his boyfriend’s embrace, rested a kiss on his forehead, and dressed himself to go for a run. He had been quite obsessed with taking care of his body when he was younger –in fact, he clearly remembered Blaine being quite worried about it back in high school, trying to get him to give it a rest every now and then–, but he was not anymore. Sure, he still watched what he ate most of the time, but he allowed himself some treats every now and then. Though, if he had to be honest with himself, he had been starting to feel a bit out of shape lately, so he had decided to exercise a bit again. And a morning run seemed like the perfect way to do it.

He was, indeed, in a poorer shape that he had anticipated, because he got tired after only a little while – _one step at a time, Evans_ , he tried to convince himself–, and decided to grab a coffee, even if he was not a big fan of them, to get some extra energy before going back home. Plus he could bring Blaine some bagels. He loved spoiling his boyfriend like nothing else in the world, and the adoring smile Blaine gave him in response whenever he did, like Sam was his superhero, was also a good incentive.

He had already gotten his order and was about to leave the place when someone got in his way and stopped him from giving one more step with a strong hand to his shoulder.

“If it isn’t Sam Evans!” the intruder almost yelled.

“Puck!” Sam’s face broke into a wide grin when he recognized his old friend. “Is that really you?”

“Last time I checked, that was me!” Puck answered with a hearty laugh.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe it!” Sam exclaimed, happily giving his friend a quick but warm hug. “What are you doing here?”

“I work here!” Puck answered, pointing at his apron and leaving the tray he was carrying on the table nearest to him to talk to Sam.

“No, I mean in the city! I thought you were in Los Angeles!”

“Oh, I was there for some time, but I’ve been wandering around since then, I’m not really fond of staying too long in one place, and I thought it was about time to give New York a chance” Puck explained, shrugging his shoulders. He hadn’t changed at all! “But hey, what about you? I surely never expected you to find your place in the big apple! Sure I knew you were heading this way when you finished high school, but I pictured you back in Kentucky by now! New York is such an immense and cold city for someone like you! How are you surviving it?”

“Well, it helps when you have someone warming up your home” Sam explained, with dreamy eyes and fond smile.

“Oh, you bastard” Puck laughed at Sam’s obviously happy expression. “So you’re living with someone?”

“Yeah, I am” Sam answered, his smile growing even bigger.

“Do I know this person?” Puck asked, even if he knew chances were slim, though Sam’s smile proved him wrong.

“In fact, you do. It’s Blaine” Sam answered, and his smile looked so fond and proud that Puck felt utterly confused.

“Oh, but I didn’t mean a roommate” Puck said after a second. Of course, he had forgotten how close those two had become in their senior year –after all, he hadn’t been there to witness is, having graduated the year prior to them–, but even then he wouldn’t have expected them to still be sharing an apartment after all those years. Shouldn’t Blaine be married to Kurt by then, by the way? “I thought you were talking about a life partner”

“I was” Sam answered in confusion.

“Ok, I’m lost here right now” Puck answered, and suddenly Sam felt he wouldn’t like were that conversation was going.

“Blaine and I are together, and we have been for some time now” Sam explained, though he didn’t think such an obvious situation needed so much explanation.

“Last I heard, you two were just sharing an apartment”

“It was never _just sharing_ but yeah, we were, we’ve been living together since we moved to New York. But we are in a relationship now, we’ve been together for… eight months actually, although it feels like we’ve been together all the time”

“You’re kidding me, right?” Puck asked, his eyes squinting at his friend for confirmation.

“No, why would I?” Sam asked back, slightly annoyed by then.

“Because you’re not gay!” Puck retorted, feeling stupid for needing to state the obvious. “Or you weren’t back when I knew you!”

“I’m not into labels, you know? I only know I love Blaine like I’ve never loved anyone before, and that’s the only thing that matters to me” Sam answered, trying to stay calm at Puck’s offensive ignorance. Ok, so maybe he had changed, after all.

“Ok, this is a joke, right? You’re pulling my leg and I fell into it, didn’t I?” Puck said with a chuckle, playfully punching Sam’s arm for good measure, but he was surprised when the frown of the blond boy didn’t disappear.

“No, Puck, I’m not. What’s the matter with you?” Sam reproached him.

“What’s the matter with me? I didn’t turn gay overnight!” Puck retorted, sure by now that his old friend had gone crazy.

“Are you serious?” Sam asked, astounded at the other man’s attitude.

“It’s so confusing! You were one of the guys! We were like best bros!”

“Oh, so now I’m with a boy I can’t be one of the guys? I’m still the same person I was, you know”

“Apparently not. Maybe you’re just confused. I know you and Blaine were very close, maybe all those years living together gave you the wrong idea…” Puck tried to explain, wanting to help his friend in his own twisted way. “Maybe you should try moving out or something, I don’t know…”

“Are you seriously trying to convince me to break up with my boyfriend?” Sam asked, and he realized he had probably never feel so outraged in his life as he was feeling right now. “So you think I’ll just stop caring about the love of my life like that just because it doesn’t sit right with you?”

“Did you just hear yourself? You surely didn’t talk like that back in high school”

“Well, thankfully some of us did some maturing over the years! Why does it matter to you, anyway? We haven’t kept in contact for years! It’s not like I’m going to spread my fairy dust all over you, right?”

“Like Blaine did to you, you mean?” Puck sarcastically retorted, and for a moment he felt genuine fear at the flash of anger that crossed Sam’s gaze at the mention of his boyfriend.

“I dare you to say just one bad thing about Blaine” Sam threatened, almost wishing Puck would give him an excuse to punch the lights out of him right in that moment. “Who, by the way, I thought was one of the guys for you too. Now I see it was all pretend, and you’re just a fucking homophobe”

“I’m not” Puck tried to deny. “I don’t have a problem with Blaine, I swear, but you…”

“And you know what? We never were best bros. I’ve had the best of bros for years and I can tell you he would have never judged me like you just did. I just feel sorry I once considered you a friend, as it’s obvious you never were. I’m sorry I ran into you” Sam said as a goodbye before passing by Puck without even looking back at him and headed for the door, suddenly in a powerful need to of some fresh air to cool down his killing urges.

**********

Blaine was getting in the shower when he heard the door of the apartment closing a little more forcefully than usually. But that was Sam, sometimes he didn’t seem to control his strength, Blaine thought with a smile. Unless he had purposefully slammed the door, which would mean he was upset over something. And Blaine surely didn’t like that idea.

As he washed himself, he was kind of expecting for his boyfriend to appear, using the excuse of not wasting the hot water to get into the shower with him instead of expecting his turn, but he didn’t. Blaine tried to hide his disappointment as he got dressed, trying not to worry too much about why would Sam would be so upset that he would willingly pass on a hot shower with him, and then he went in search of his dreamy boyfriend.

He didn’t have to look very far, as he found him sitting on the couch, with his laptop open on the coffee table in front of him. And he looked, indeed, a bit upset.

“Morning, love” Sam immediately greeted him when he appeared, his smile lacking of his usual sparkle.

Blaine took profit of the fact that Sam was sitting on the edge of the couch to kneel behind him on the sofa and wrap himself around the upper half of his body as he lazily rested his face in the back of Sam’s shoulder.

“Morning, honey” he answered, resting a kiss on the nape of his neck that elicited a peaceful sigh from the blond.

“Did you sleep well?” Sam asked him tenderly, his hand moving to his own shoulder, where Blaine’s head was still perched, to fondly run his fingers through the soft and still damp curls.

“Great” Blaine answered, giving Sam’s neck a last kiss before resting his chin on the blond’s shoulder. “But I woke up and you weren’t there. I missed you”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I woke up and I felt too restless to stay in bed, so I went for a run” Sam answered with a chuckle because Blaine was playfully biting his earlobe.

“You could have woken me up. We could have found other ways to exercise, if you know what I mean” Blaine joked, almost in a whisper, trying to sound seductive, and Sam marveled at how easy it was for his anger to dissipate as soon as he was wrapped into his boyfriend’s arms, when he knew Blaine had already figured out he was upset and was trying to make him feel better even if he still didn’t know what was wrong with him. And stupid Puck had dared to put their wonderful and loving and perfect relationship in doubt…

“Sweetie, I always know what you mean” Sam answered with a chuckle, refusing to let stupid Puck ruin any beautiful moment he shared with his beautiful boyfriend. “But you looked so comfy and peaceful in your sleep, and we both know that doesn’t happen that often, so I didn’t have the heart to wake you. But I brought you some bagels to make myself forgiven”

“Wow, that’s even better” Blaine happily exclaimed as he jumped from behind Sam and sat at his side to grab the paper bag on the table he hadn’t seen until now.

“Excuse me?” Sam asked, mockingly offended.

“You know what I mean” Blaine answered apologetically, his mouth full of half a bagel by now, eliciting a wholehearted laugh from his boyfriend.

“Suddenly I’m not that sure”

“Don’t be so sensitive, you’re the one that left me sad and alone on an empty bed” Blaine protested with a pout.

“Such a drama queen” Sam lamented, shaking his head in feigned frustration, although he couldn’t help but throwing his arm around Blaine’s shoulders to bring him closer to his side until the shorter boy gave him one of his million dollar smiles.

“So… are you working on the selling of your comic book?” Blaine asked when he finished his first bagel, glancing at the laptop’s screen.

“Yeah” Sam confirmed while nodding, bringing the computer to his lap without letting go of Blaine so they could lean back on the couch to cuddle together while looking at it. “Now that we have a specific date in which we’ll have it, kind of a release date, I thought I’d give the buyers the option to preorder it”

“Any luck yet?” Blaine asked, lifting his face from Sam’s shoulder to give him a kiss on his cheek that showed how proud he was of him.

“Actually yes, we’ve got like 20 orders already”

“See? Your fans were so waiting for it!”

“Pity I don’t have that many fans, right?” Sam lamented, accepting one bite from the bagel Blaine was presenting in front of his face so they could share.

“But that’s because they don’t know you yet!” Blaine tried to reason with him. Even if the first volume hadn’t had a bad reception, it still was unknown for the general masses. “I wish there was a way to promote the comic book, to get more people to discover it”

“Ok, no, I forbid you to continue” Sam warned him, pointing a finger to his face.

“What?” Blaine asked, trying to play innocent.

“I know where this is going, B. Advertising is very very expensive, and we are not going to spend another single dollar on any of this”

“But it’s an investment” Blaine replied, and Sam almost felt like it was a déjà-vu, because it was Blaine’s usual argument whenever they were talking about Sam’s comic.

“An investment we really can’t afford right now, Blaine” Sam gently reminded, now he being the one to kiss Blaine’s cheek in gratitude. “Look, I appreciate how much you want to make it true, you have no idea how much I love you for that but… we have to be sensible”

“I just want you to succeed on this” Blaine relented, knowing in his heart that Sam was right. They probably wouldn’t be able to pay for it even if they wanted to.

“I know. But you’re being too optimistic and enthusiastic, and you’re failing to be realistic”

“That’s why I have you, to get my feet back on the ground”

“I guess” Sam admitted with a chuckle. “Otherwise you’d already be so high in the sky I would probably not be able to see you”

“That’s what I love the most about you, how you don’t like to exaggerate at all” Blaine joked, playfully punching Sam’s chest as the latter squeezed him to his side. “And now are you going to tell me what’s wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me?” Sam asked back, surprised and mockingly offended.

“I mean what got you upset. I can tell you are. And what about the fact that you went for a run, and you aren’t sweaty and smelly and you didn’t join me in the shower?”

“Oh, so that’s what bothers you” Sam joked.

“Obviously” Blaine joked back, although Sam could perfectly tell how he was just worrying about him, so he owed him to tell him about his encounter with Puck.

“Well, it’s because I didn’t run that much in the end” he explained. “You’ll never guess who I ran into”

“Who?”

“Puckerman. Puck, I mean, not Jake”

“Really? Oh my god, it’s been so long!” Blaine exclaimed, obviously excited at the prospect of Sam regaining an old friendship. “Where did you find him?”

“Oh, he was working in the place where I got the bagels”

“So how is he?”

“He is… an asshole, actually” Sam answered, not feeling the need to beat about the bush with his boyfriend.

“What? Why do you say that?” Blaine asked in surprise. He thought Sam and Puck had been good pals in high school, even if they lost contact after Puck graduated.

“He seemed like pretty offended by the fact you are my boyfriend” Sam explained, trying to be cautious because the last thing he wanted was for Blaine to get hurt because of that poor excuse of a friend Puck was.

“Why? What’s wrong with me?” Blaine asked, obviously surprised and more than a little hurt.

“Well, not you per se” Sam was quick to add. “But because I am dating a boy”

“Oh” was the only thing Blaine answered. He should have known this day would come. And he hated that Sam had to go through it.

“You should have heard him! He was talking to me like either I was a completely different person or I had gone crazy!” Sam explained, his previous anger returning as he explained his previous conversation to his boyfriend. “Just because I was supposed to be straight back in high school and well, it looks like I’m not anymore, doesn’t give him the right to judge me, right?”

“Did he make you feel… embarrassed about us?” Blaine asked, and Sam could tell he was kind of fearing the answer, so he quickly put his other arm around Blaine too and brought him fully on his chest.

“No, B” he instantly reassured him, and he was glad Blaine seemed to believe him immediately. “How could I ever be embarrassed of you? In fact, you were the first thing I told him about, and he can go to hell if he doesn’t see how much I love you. It’s just… it hurts to be judged like that, especially by someone who was my bro once. Not bros like you and I were, but well… he was a friend”

“Yeah, I know” Blaine answered, comfortingly caressing Sam’s chest with the palm of his hand. “When I came out, I lost all my so-called friends. But we were pre-teenagers then, that’s not supposed to happen when you’re on your twenties anymore”

“It’s… a shit that we have to deal with this kind of rejection in the 21st century” Sam lamented, and Blaine wished more than anything that he could erase that offending frown of his face.

“Oh, love… there is still so much way to go…” Blaine answered with a sad smile.

“But nobody had a problem with us until now” Sam replied, and he wondered if maybe he had been more than a little naïve at thinking they were never going to get any hate because of their relationship.

“I know. Everything’s gone so smoothly until now and everybody was so supportive that I almost started believing you might never have to experience that kind of rejection. I wish I could have spared you that” Blaine lamented, resting a comforting kiss in Sam’s chest.

“Well, it’s not like I mortally wounded, B” Sam answered, trying to make light of the situation so his boyfriend didn’t have to worry about him too much. “That’s nothing compared with everything you’ve been through”

“I still wish you hadn’t had to feel judged like that. If I had Puck in front of me right now, I think I’d just… punch him” he said, and he looked so serious and cute that Sam could only laugh.

“Aw, that’s so sweet…” Sam said while stroking the top of Blaine’s head. “Twisted, but sweet”

“Well, apparently I can go on caveman mode too” Blaine joked, looking up adoringly at his boyfriend and giving a quick but comforting peck to his lips. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah” Sam answered, reciprocating the tender gesture with a kiss to Blaine’s forehead. “I don’t want to let some damned bastard ruin my day, even if he was supposed to be my friend. But it leaves you thinking, you know? It just showed me how wrong we can judge people sometimes. For example, I’ve been talking shit about Sebastian for so long, and I’m starting to see that I might have been wrong about him all along. And then there’s Puck, whom I would have risked my neck for, and he just turned out to be an homophobic bastard”

“He never seemed to have a problem with me, or Kurt, back at high school, though” Blaine answered, reminiscing back to their high school days. “We never had much of a relationship, but he was never rude to us”

“No, apparently he just tolerated you” Sam admitted, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend but not wanting to lie to him either. “But I guess it’s not the same when it’s about someone who was one of his friends, one of the dudes, you know? And if I have to be honest, apart from the fact he tried to convince me to just leave you, what hurt me the most was how he implied that he never cared that much about you, because you weren’t one of us”

“That’s what hurt you the most?” Blaine asked, in complete awe.

“Yeah” Sam confirmed.

“I wonder how many more times in my life I’ll think I can’t possibly love you more, and then you will go and prove me wrong” Blaine said, snuggling closer to Sam’s chest.

“I hope there will be a lot of them” Sam answered, blushing at his boyfriend’s appraisal, before they shared a knowing smile and a loving kiss.

“Now take that smirk off your face, and get back to work, I’m not going to be sweet-talking to you all day, I’ve got things to do” Blaine joked once the kiss broke, but the adoring smile on his face clearly belied his words.

“You’re going to be late, by the way” Sam warned him half-heartedly as he cupped Blaine’s both cheeks and brought his face closer so he could join their lips again in a slow kiss.

“I’m not” Blaine answered against Sam’s lips, too lost in the pleasure that were his boyfriend’s lips against his to care about anything else. “Maybe I could take the day off”

“Not that I’d let you, but you’d do that for me?”

“Well, it would be a little for me too. You know, the idea of spending the day lazing around in the sofa with only kissing your lips as a prospect…”

“Have I told you recently that I love you?” Sam said as he kissed Blaine more passionately and gently pushed him onto his back to lie on top of him, but the change in positions let Blaine see the clock hanging from the wall and realize he was, indeed, running late.

“Shit, I _am_ going to be late” he exclaimed as he broke the kiss and slipped from under his boyfriend’s broader body and literally ran to the door.

“I love it when you go all romantic in me” Sam said to his boyfriend’s retreating back with an amused, yet slightly disappointed, smile.

“Sorry, honey” Blaine answered in a rush over his shoulder as he put on his jacket, but he still took the time to turn around and send a flying kiss to his beloved boyfriend. “Love you!” he almost yelled from already outside the door, and Sam could only laugh at his partner’s antics.

**********

Blaine looked nervously at his watch as he left the theatre. Damn, he had almost been late for rehearsal that morning and now, after a whole day of hard work that seemed as it would never end, he was definitely late for his weekly coffee with Sebastian. He quickly sent a message to his friend, apologizing and warning him about his delay, and then started walking towards the coffee shop where he was supposed to meet Sebastian. He was glad he was meeting his friend, because he had a lot going on in his head and he really needed to have some fun.

First, there was this thing with Sam and his encounter with Puck. Of course he hadn’t said anything to his boyfriend, because he had needed the comfort, but it had really shaken him. How could someone who was supposed to be a friend judge such a wonderful person as Sam like that? Maybe he hadn’t been mortally wounded, as he said, but he had been upset enough, and anybody who upset Sam in any way had Blaine’s immediate dislike. And to know Puck had never considered him one of the guys also stung a little, if he was honest to himself. But the worst was how he had shattered Sam’s illusion that the whole world was ready for them to be together. Up until then, they hadn’t been forced to face any rejection, apart from funny gazes and even some whispering every time they were affectionate in public –especially if they kissed–. But those came from strangers, from people they didn’t give a shit about. Up until then, not a friendly face had had any problem with their relationship. And Blaine hated that Puck had destroyed Sam’s innocence.

And then there was the thing with Sam’s comic. He wasn’t as naïve and optimistic as Sam thought: he was a little worried that, without the proper advertising, the comic book wouldn’t reach a big enough audience to make them recover their investment. He wasn’t worried about the money at all, obviously: they both made good wages now, and if they had managed to survive on part-time jobs during their student years, they could do it now. But he worried about Sam’s dream, and how bad he would feel if he _failed_ , and Blaine was sure he wouldn’t want to continue if they had to struggle with a third release on their own.

And then there were the rehearsals. Even if he didn’t feel so inexperienced and pathetic as he did in the beginning, there was a rare atmosphere in the place lately, as if something was not going right. None of the actors had any idea of what was happening –although they had felt it too– but there were a lot of shushed conversations between directors and producers, a lot of nerves and bad moods, delays in the arrival of wardrobe and decorations… He probably didn’t need to worry so much, as maybe that was just the usual nerves until a production was finished and ready for the audience, but it still made him uneasy…

And there he was, again letting his head spin with so much going on inside of it. He still had a good ten minutes until he reached his destination, so maybe taking advantage of the time would be a good idea. He could call Cooper, that would be a nice distraction while he walked! Plus he hadn’t spoken to him in more than a week, it would be nice to hear his voice.

“Hey, squirt” Cooper answered soon after Blaine dialed his number.

“Don’t call me that” Blaine answered through force of habit, as they always started their telephonic conversations like that –and the truth was Blaine wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Yeah, buddy, keep dreaming” Cooper answered in an amused voice, knowing Blaine loved their stupid interaction as much as he did. “So what’s up?”

“Nothing really. Can I just miss my old brother here?”

“Aw, look at you going all sentimental instead of insulting me as you usually do!” Cooper never missed the chance to tease his little brother, didn’t he? “Should I be worrying? Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m alright, you insensitive moron” Blaine answered with a chuckle.

“Oh, there’s the insult, I can stop worrying now” Cooper sarcastically replied.

“I’m already regretting calling you”

“Don’t be silly, you know I always love talking to my little brother” Cooper answered, more honestly this time. “So what’s up? How are the rehearsals going?”

“Pretty good, actually. I think I’m starting to get the hang out of it” Blaine answered, deciding to omit the part about the production problems until he was sure they weren’t product of his imagination and centering instead on his own job.

“See? I knew that was a piece of cake for my little brother” Cooper said, only half joking.

“Your faith in me moves me, Cooper” Blaine answered sarcastically.

“Hey, don’t be like that, I know I was very hard on you when you were little, but it was just because I could see much potential in you…”

“Yeah, you already told me that that time you came to McKinley to give a seminar on pointing, remember?” Blaine couldn’t help but tease him, knowing how that memory embarrassed his brother all those years later.

“It was an acting class!” Cooper tried to defend himself, even if he was feeling mortified, as Blaine got to laugh at him for once, instead of the other way around.

“Yeah, right”

“But I haven’t been that bad since then, have I?” Cooper asked, a little apprehensively. Ever since Blaine had confessed all those years ago how much he had hurt him along the years, Cooper had tried to be the perfect big brother.

“No, you’ve been the best of brothers since then” Blaine answered, without a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

“And what about Sam’s comic book?” Cooper changed the subject before he could get too emotional. He didn’t need any more embarrassment today. “Is it finished already?”

“Yes, it is, and being printed right now. It will be released through the internet in like a week or so”

“Wow, that’s great. I bet he is excited”

“Not really, to tell you the truth” Blaine confessed, feeling glad he had his brother to talk to. “He is too afraid it won’t go well and we’ll lose our money”

“And do you think it will go well?” Cooper asked.

“I don’t know, Cooper… The book is great, even better than the first one, and I’m not saying this because he is my boyfriend… It is really good”

“I know, squirt, I read the first one”

“Then you know how good it is. But… how can it be a success if people don’t get to know it, you know? Without the publicity?”

“Have you thought about advertising?”      

“Yes, of course, but it’s too expensive” Blaine lamented.

“Maybe I could help you there, I’ve got some savings…” Cooper started to offer, but Blaine was having none of it.

“No, Coop, thank you” Blaine interrupted his brother.

“You didn’t even let me finish”

“Because there’s no need. I love you, Coop, you’re the best brother ever, you know?”

“Yeah, I know” Cooper sarcastically replied.

“But Sam is feeling bad enough that we used our own money, if we add yours to the equation I think his head will explode. And he would never forgive me if I accepted it”

“Well, I can understand that so I won’t insist, but if you change your mind…”

“Don’t be so quick to spend your money, big brother. If we go bankrupt maybe we’ll have to move to your apartment and you’ll have to support us” Blaine joked.

“I’ll buy you a house in New York myself before having you here ruining my love life with your presence”

“You mean… your sex life?”

“Hey, I put a lot of love in it!”

“I’m sure of that!” Blaine laughed before groaning at a particularly loud motorbike passing him by.

“What are you doing at the street, by the way?” Cooper asked, after hearing all the noise through his brother’s phone. “Shouldn’t you be at home with your hubby as the old married couple you are at this hour?”

“I’m meeting my friend Sebastian today” Blaine answered.

“Who’s Sebastian? Why does that name ring a bell to me?”

“Oh…” Blaine hesitated, not wanting to remind his brother of the slushee incident. “I already knew him back in high school. He was at Dalton”

“Is this the one who almost made you lose an eye?” Cooper asked, finally putting two and two together.

“Yeah, that’s the one” Blaine was forced to admit.

“What the hell are you doing with that jerk?”

“Don’t insult him, we are friends now. He’s changed a lot, and there is something that is called _forgiveness_ , you should try it sometime”

“Oh, forgiving may come easier if I hadn’t had to see you writhing in pain after your surgery” Cooper reminded him.

“Not you too, Coop, please” Blaine pleaded. “Sam is finally coming around with our friendship, I don’t have the energy to convince you too”

“And why would Sam accept him as a friend for you? He is even worse than I am!”

“Because he is a wonderful boyfriend and he loves me and he trusts me. Don’t you love me and trust me too?”

“That’s playing dirty, little brother, and you know it” Cooper protested in a joking tone, and was glad when he elicited a chuckle from his brother.

“Sure, Coop, but…” Blaine started answering, still with laughter on his voice, but suddenly he stopped talking and Cooper heard some rustling noise, as if Blaine was fidgeting with the phone, instead of speaking through it.

“Blaine?” Cooper asked, puzzled about the situation. “Blainey, you there?”

Cooper was starting to get slightly worried, as he didn’t understand why Blaine had suddenly stopped talking. He obviously hadn’t run out of battery, as the line hadn’t gone dead yet, and he wasn’t out of network coverage either because Cooper could hear all the typical noise street around Blaine. It wasn’t until he could hear Blaine’s voice again, from a distance and with a hint of fear in his voice, that Cooper understood what was happening.

“What do you want?” Blaine said, but Cooper knew he wasn’t talking to him by how far away he sounded. He probably wasn’t even holding the phone himself anymore.

“Blaine?” Cooper tried again, knowing it was stupid as Blaine was not going to answer, probably not even hear it, but it came out as an instinct. “Blaine!” he shouted again, trying not to get into a panic, but then the line went dead and it was all Cooper could do to stop himself from punching the nearest wall.

He thought about calling the police of New York, but he realized he had no idea where Blaine was; he only knew he was on the street. But wait, maybe Sam would know where he was. He didn’t want to scare Sam unnecessarily, as he knew he was probably overreacting about an absurd situation. But what if he wasn’t? He’d apologize to Sam later for giving him such a fright, but if calling him meant a chance to stop something happening to Blaine he would take it.

Pity that Sam wasn’t answering his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe, it had been soooo long without a good nice cliffhanger... ;)


	7. Chapter 7

“What do you want?” Blaine asked, his heart pounding with fear at the two men standing in front of him, one of them with his own phone still in his hands.

Before they said a word, the man holding his phone threw it violently to the floor –which scared Blaine ever further, because if they didn’t want his valuables, what the hell did they want?– and the other one pushed Blaine roughly towards the alley behind him, probably to get out of the open for… whatever they were planning to do. If darkness suited them better, it couldn’t be a good sign.

“What do you want?” Blaine repeated, trying not to sound as scared as he felt, when he felt himself being roughly pinned to the wall by some strong hands holding him around the neck, stopping any possible movement to defend himself.

“Oh look, the little faggot has some nerve” the man holding him told the other with a chuckle. So that was it: they wanted to take the lights out of him because he was gay. But how did they know…? Wait, wasn’t he loudly talking about his boyfriend and how much he loved him on the phone when they took it from him? While alone in an almost deserted street when the sun was already down? He would have slapped his own forehead for his stupidity if he wasn’t being held against his will at the moment.

Blaine knew he was screwed. He had been there before and he knew that, whatever he said, those guys only wanted to hurt him. They weren’t going for his valuables, or trying to convince him of something, or wanting to make a point: they were only looking to inflict pain and fear on him. And if Blaine was something, that was a fighter and he wasn’t going to go down without a fight. So looking for a distraction that could get him free from the guy’s grip, he decidedly spat on his face.

The other man, in surprise, lessened the grip as one of his hands went to his face to get rid of the offending residue of Blaine’s spit, and with a last glimpse of Sam’s face on his mind and the wish he would get to see him again, Blaine threw a powerful punch directly to the man’s jaw –for once, feeling very grateful of all the years he had practiced boxing.

**********

Sebastian looked all around himself for what it felt like the hundredth time, looking for any sign of Blaine. When he received Blaine’s message telling him he was running late, he didn’t feel like just sitting there in the cafe, waiting for him, so he had started walking towards the theatre Blaine worked in with the intention of meeting him halfway so they could walk the rest of the way together. But that had been a good ten minutes ago; he should have met him by now.

Afraid they might have taken different routes, Sebastian took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Blaine’s number. As he stood there, waiting for his friend to pick it up, he thought he heard some music: some phone ringing, even if there wasn’t anyone near enough for him to hear their ringtones. As he walked closer to the source of the music, he was surprised to discover it was _Wake me up before you go go_ , by Wham, and he perfectly remembered that was Blaine’s ringtone from that time Sam had called him during one of their weekly coffees and Sebastian had spent five minutes laughing at him for his song selection.

As he gave another step, he was both surprised and more than a little scared to find a phone lying forgotten on the floor. The screen was cracked, as if it had received a hard blow, but it still worked, and only one touch at it revealed a picture of Sam and Blaine with their arms around each other, Sam smiling impossibly wide at the camera as Blaine kissed his cheek. There was no doubt about it, that was Blaine’s phone. So what in God’s name was it doing, broken and forgotten, lying on the floor? And where the hell was its owner?

**********

The man was left momentarily stunned when Blaine’s fist impacted on his jaw, and he was made to retreat a couple of steps from the force of it. Blaine, expecting that, immediately reacted and tried to flee from the place, but the other guy was fast enough to grab his arms from behind and put a stop to his escape.

“If you think I’m going to let a fucking queer get away with this…” the first man said in the most menacing voice as he brought his thumb to the corner of his mouth to clean the blood Blaine’s well-aimed punch had caused.

“People as sick as you are should be exterminated” the man holding him threatened from behind as he held him with a surprising strength that made Blaine’s attempts to disentangle himself from his grip completely futile.

“We could start with you” the other one announced just before lifting his punch and hitting Blaine straight in his right eye with all the strength that he had.

**********

Sebastian was getting frantic with fear as he looked and looked around him, hoping to get a glimpse of Blaine anywhere. He had to be near, and he was probably in trouble, considering the state he had found his phone in. He had to help him, but what could he do?

Finally he realized there was an alley in the other side of the street, just in front of the place where he had found the phone. A million terrifying thoughts race through Sebastian’s head at the implications that Blaine could be there. But he had to find out, obviously, so with his heart in his throat, he ran to it and dared to take a peek. And what he saw left him petrified.

**********

“How does that feel, you little faggot?” the man who had hit him asked Blaine, grabbing him by the hair to lift his face so he would look at him. “Are you going to cry like a little lady?”

“Go to hell” Blaine answered, his voice full of pride in spite of the explosion of pain he was feeling on the side of his face. He knew it didn’t matter what he said, it didn’t matter if he made them angry or begged for mercy, the result was going to be the same.

As he had predicted, his words seemed to enrage the man, who was expecting him to cry and plead like the queer he was supposed to be. So without any further comment, the man attacked again, going for his stomach this time as strongly as before and left him breathless, doubling him over in pain until the guy holding him let go of him, as he wasn’t a menace anymore.

“You’re going to pay for your sins” the second man said as he also grabbed Blaine’s hair to make him straighten up and punched him in the face even more powerfully than his friend, to the point he sent Blaine violently towards the wall and made him hit his forehead to it. Feeling all his remaining forces leaving him all of a sudden, Blaine dizzily fell to the floor, and he lay there on his back, waiting for those guys to finish him. _I’m sorry, Sam_ , he thought as the shadow of the two men approaching him blocked the light of the street lamp in front of the alley from him. _I tried to hang on_.

**********

Sebastian quickly tried to think which was the best way to act. He could just run into the alley and try to fight the men to help Blaine, but he rationally could see it was not a solution. It would be two against two, and they seemed to be much stronger than Blaine and him. Plus Blaine seemed to be pretty much out of action by then, so he wouldn’t be a lot of help.

He could also call the police, but he doubted they would be there on time, and those guys seemed pretty intent in hurting Blaine.

The only answer, then, would be to scare them away.

“Help! Please, I need help!” he suddenly shouted towards the main street, though loud enough that those men would hear him too. “They’re attacking a defenseless boy here! Somebody help me!”

Turning towards the alley again, he was surprised and satisfied to see that one of the men had suddenly stopped with his feet in mid-air, as he clearly was going for a kick to Blaine’s middle. Sebastian didn’t stop to see if someone was responding to his plea of help, and took Blaine’s phone to his ear as an act as he finally ran into the alley.

“I’m calling the police right now!” he announced when the two guys seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then he heard footsteps behind him and closed his eyes in relief when he realized someone was coming to their rescue.

“Get out of the way!” one of the guys yelled at him as he starting running in the opposite direction, trying to escape the situation in fear of getting caught, and he even threw a punch at Sebastian for good measure, though he was quick to move and the fist practically only brushed his cheek.

Sebastian ignored the dull pain on his face as he desperately ran to his friend, who still had to move, glad that his ridiculous plan had worked and those two had disappeared.

Blaine felt tears coming to his eyes at the relief he felt at the moment, mixed with the pain of his injuries and the fear still running through his veins, but he refused to let them fall; he refused to let those guys win. They were not going to break him.

As he tried to gather the strength to even move, he heard someone running to him, but he realised it was Sebastian and he let himself relax: no one was going to hurt him anymore.

“Blaine! Blaine, you alright?” Sebastian asked frantically, as he kneeled next to his friend and cupped his cheek to get his attention, glad to see he was conscious.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine” Blaine answered, though his painful wince as Sebastian’s hand came to his wounded forehead clearly belied his words.

“Gosh, you’re bleeding” Sebastian simplified as he helped him sit up, not wanting to tell him how scary he looked with a bleeding wound on his forehead, a split lip and a dark eye.

“I’ll survive” Blaine answered, trying to reassure his friend he was –mostly– alright.

“Is he alright?” a voice behind Sebastian asked, and Blaine jumped out of his skin in fear, but Sebastian calmed him down with a comforting arm around his shoulders.

“Yeah, I think so” Sebastian answered kindly to one of the three people that had come to their rescue, glad there were still good people in the world ready to help those in need. “Thank you for your help”

“We didn’t do anything” another one added, dismissing his gratitude.

“You scared them away” Sebastian reminded them, before turning to his friend again. “Let me help you up” as he grabbed Blaine under his armpits and stood up to help the other. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, I’m just a little dizzy, but it’s nothing” Blaine answered, momentarily leaning against his friend until he was able to regain his balance.

“Let’s take you to the hospital” Sebastian suggested, gently pushing Blaine forward as he held him around his waist, but Blaine stopped him immediately.

“No, there’s no need for that, I’m feeling better already” Blaine answered, extricating himself from his friend’s grip to show he was indeed able to walk on his own.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I only want to go home” Blaine answered in a small voice, accidnetally showing his friend how affected he really was, and who he needed the most at his side right at that moment.

“I’ll take you to Sam, buddy” Sebastian promised, understanding what Blaine needed even if he hadn’t said it. “Let’s take a cab”

“We’ll hail you one” one of the people still standing there offered, and Sebastian smiled at them in gratitude as he closely followed Blaine in case he needed his help to walk –though he seemed to be managing alright. Man, that boy surely was strong and bullheaded!

**********

Sam lifted his gaze from the drawing he was working on in the living room when he heard a familiar noise. He was surprised to hear a key finding its way into the lock of his apartment’s door. Wasn’t Blaine meeting Sebastian that evening after rehearsals? So what was he doing already home? Not that he wasn’t glad to get more of him, though, he smiled to himself as he waited with anticipation for his boyfriend to appear behind the door.

“Hey” Blaine said when he finally opened the door, and the lack of enthusiasm on his greeting immediately alerted Sam something was not right.

“Hey” he answered questioningly, looking at his boyfriend intently from his place, and if he didn’t know better he would have sworn he was keeping his head down, as if to avoid meeting Sam’s gaze. “What are you doing here so soon, I thought you were meeting Sebastian today? Everything alright?”

Blaine was, indeed, keeping his face down, not eager for his boyfriend to see the injuries on his face, knowing how crazy he was going to get. Sebastian had tried to clean them as best he could in the taxi cab with some paper tissues, but Blaine knew they were still pretty obvious. And he also knew Sam was going to have the fright of his life as soon as he saw them, but it was something Blaine couldn’t really spare him. So instead of answering, he simply raised his face towards his partner, and flinched at the immediate gasp that left Sam’s lips at the sight.

“Blaine!” Sam practically screamed as soon as he saw the blood and the bruises on Blaine’s face, and he jumped from his chair and ran to him as if the world was ending, immediately cupping his cheeks to check the wounds on his face for himself. “What the hell happened to you?”

“Well…” Blaine started to explain, but then Sebastian appeared behind him and a million thoughts –none of them positive– towards the guy crossed Sam’s mind in a second.

“What did you do to him, you bastard?” Sam hissed as his hands grabbed Sebastian’s lapels and he pushed him into the wall.

“Sam, no!” Blaine yelled behind him, grabbing Sam’s arms to separate him from his friend. “He didn’t do anything to me! In fact, it’s thanks to him I’m alright!”

At Blaine’s words, Sam immediately released the hold he was keeping on Sebastian –who hadn’t even tried to defend himself, he realized­–, though his gaze on the tall boy was a clear evidence that Sam was not convinced about Sebastian’s lack of implication on his boyfriend’s injuries.

“I would never hurt him, Sam” Sebastian tried to reason with him, and Sam sighed in surrender as he turned to his boyfriend and put his arms around him to lead him towards the sofa, his protective urges already taking possession of him.

“It wouldn’t be the first time” Sam reminded him over his shoulder, and Sebastian almost blushed with shame.

“It isn’t like that anymore, you have to believe me” Sebastian pleaded as he followed the couple towards the living room area.

“Sit down and rest, it looks like you took an awful blow” Sam suggested to Blaine in a soft voice, as he tenderly helped him to sit. “Are you dizzy? Do we need to go see a doctor?”

“No, Sam, it’s not that bad” Blaine tried to reassure his boyfriend, as he let Sam inspect his face more closely.

“He was a bit dizzy before” Sebastian added, wanting for Sam to know the full extent of his injuries, as he was going to be the one taking care of him.

“Well, thanks a lot, Seb” Blaine answered sarcastically, as he was trying not to make Sam worry any more than necessary. “It was only for a second”

“Let’s just go to the hospital” Sam suggested, already starting to stand up again, but Blaine stopped him with a gentle, yet firm, hand to his forearm.

“Sam, I’m okay. Really” Blaine tried to convince his partner, both to stop him from forcing him into the hospital and to put his troubled mind at ease, because if there was something Blaine hated, it was to make Sam worry. “It only hurts a little”

“Let me at least get you some ice to reduce the swelling of your eye” Sam stood up, and he stood still for a second to look at the other boy in the room, still standing there without knowing what to do, and it was then when he discovered some small bruising on his face too. “I think you could do with some ice too. Why don’t you sit down?”

Sebastian smiled tentatively at the blond in gratitude and complied, sitting on the armchair next to the sofa. He wasn’t hurt bad, he only had received a glancing blow at the side of his face that barely left a mark, but he suspected that Sam’s acknowledge of his injury was his way of apologizing for assuming he had been the one to hurt Blaine.

Sam returned to the living room in record time and handed Sebastian some ice wrapped in a napkin while he sat on the sofa next to his boyfriend to take care of him. He started carefully cleaning his split lip with a cloth, to which Blaine groaned before he was even able to stop himself.

“I’m sorry, love” Sam immediately apologized for causing his loved one more pain, even if it was while trying to make it better. “So what happened?”

“Those guys jumped me on an alley. If Sebastian hadn’t scared them away…” Blaine explained, while trying not to move his lips too much because of the pain it caused, as Sam’s hand moved to take care of the wound on his forehead.

“Were they trying to mug you?” Sam asked, wanting to get the whole picture even if what he really wanted was to scream away the rage he was feeling at the moment and which he was trying, not so successfully, to control.

“No, they didn’t take anything” Blaine answered as Sam finally left the cloth he had been using against his injuries and picked up the ice pack. Then he put his arm around Blaine’s shoulders and brought him to his chest so he could rest against him, as his other hand held the ice to the side of his face, eliciting a wince from him at the contact.

“What did they want, then?”

“What do you think?” Blaine retorted kind of bitterly, starting to shiver because of the combination of the coldness of the ice against his skin and the reminder of the fear he had experienced only a while ago, now that the adrenaline had left his system. “It was a hate crime”

“What? Are you serious?” Sam asked, his voice breaking a little at the end at the unfairness of a world that would treat his boyfriend in less than a friendly way.

“Yeah, I was talking on the phone with my brother, we were joking, maybe I was talking too loud, I don’t know. I only know I said something about you being the best boyfriend or something, so I guessed they heard me and when they knew I was gay, they jumped me. I didn’t even notice them until they took my phone from me” Blaine explained, trying not to show how shaken he felt for Sam’s sake, when the only thing he wanted was to cry in his arms until he fell asleep and that horrible day ended.

But somehow Sam noticed how Blaine needed the comfort, and held him possessively to him until he was practically on his lap. Blaine felt a bit guilty about their demonstration of affection in front of Sebastian, especially considering his friend’s feelings for him, but he could tell Sam needed the physical closeness as much as he did, so he let himself be enveloped by Sam’s warmth and rested his head against his chest, while his boyfriend idly caressed the curls on the back of his head.

“Could we maybe lower the lights?” Blaine almost pleaded while closing his eyes, as the headache caused by the impact of his forehead against the wall seemed to be getting more intense by the minute.

“Do you have a headache?” Sam asked, unconsciously running his fingers across Blaine’s temple to help.

“An awful one” Blaine confessed, and he heard a rustling of clothes as Sebastian stood up to grant him his wish.

“I’ll get it” he offered, and he quickly switched on the general light of the room so only a small lamp behind Blaine’s back remained on.

“Well, if you won’t let me take you to the hospital, the least you can do is take something for the obviously horrible headache you’re sporting” Sam suggested, desperate to help his boyfriend feel less miserable, even if he could only help him in the physical aspect. “You should take one of those painkillers we still have left from your accident last year”

“No, they make me so sleepy…” Blaine tried to protest, but Sam was having none of it.

“Well, then sleep! I don’t see a downside to it!” Sam exclaimed, glad that the medicine would also help Blaine sleep, as he doubted he would get any of it that night after such an ordeal without some help.

“Ok, but I’m only doing it for you” Blaine relented, in too much pain to put too much of a fight. And if those painkillers could do anything for his terrible headache… he could give a try, couldn’t he?

“Thank you. I’ll get you one pill, then” Sam offered, as he let go of his boyfriend to go to the bathroom and get it.

Blaine dared to open his eyes for a second and looked at Sebastian, who was slumped on the armchair, apparently lost in thought as he held the ice against his cheek.

“Oh my God, Sebastian, you were hurt too?” Blaine asked, as it was the first time he noticed his friend being any less than alright. “How did I not notice before? What a lousy friend I am”

“What? Blaine, don’t be silly, you didn’t notice because I hardly got hurt at all! Look” he offered, taking the ice from his face so Blaine could take a look. “I bet I don’t even have a mark”

“I’m sorry you got hurt while helping me”

“Well, I’m not” Sebastian answered seriously. “God knows how that would have ended if I hadn’t happened to be there at that moment…”

“Thank you, Sebastian. I’ll never forget what you did for me” Blaine answered honestly.

“I know you would have done the same for me, Blaine. Please, don’t worry about it”

“What were you doing there, by the way?”

“I was going toward the theatre so I would meet you halfway. Since you were going to be late, I didn’t feel like just sitting there”

“Thank God you did” Sam said in a shaky voice as he returned to the living room with a pill and a glass of water for his boyfriend. “Here”

“Thanks” Blaine answered as he obeyed and took the medicine.

Sam sat again and engulfed his boyfriend in his arms in a fierce grip that said a lot about how scared he was feeling. He knew he was being irrational: Blaine was alright, more or less, and he was safe at home. But to think something like that could happen in such a random way… Blaine was just a boy leaving his work place to have a coffee with a friend while talking to his brother on the phone… How could that lead to be brutally assaulted? If Sebastian hadn’t decided to look for him…

“You alright?” Blaine asked worriedly when he noticed a shiver running through his boyfriend’s body, who had remained in silence since coming back to the room.

“My blood is boiling right now, I’m sorry” Sam confessed, gently kissing Blaine’s forehead in apology for his negative emotions. “If I could get my hands on those poor excuses of human beings right now…”

“Don’t think about it” Blaine tried to reassure him, gently caressing Sam’s arm up and down in a comforting pattern. “I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time”

“So what, now you have to be watching your back at all times? It was not even late! How many more times are you going to get hurt just because of who you are? It’s not fair!”

“Wait, has this happened before?” Sebastian asked, utterly horrified. 

“You bet it did” Sam answered in complete bitterness, and Blaine kissed his cheek, trying to placate his fury.

“Not here in New York, but when I was fifteen” Blaine confessed, even if talking about that horrible experience was the last thing he wanted. “I guess I never told you about it in high school, didn’t I? I got bullied in a Sadie Hawkins dance”

“He was not “just bullied”, they gave him a terrible beating that put him in the hospital for weeks” Sam explained for him, knowing how difficult an issue it still was for his adored boyfriend.

“What?” Sebastian couldn’t believe how much he didn’t know about his friend’s life prior to meeting him, and how much he had had to suffer for someone so young.

“Yeah, that’s why I transferred to Dalton. As you know, they had a zero tolerance policy in regards to bullying that my parents found very interesting so they wouldn’t have to deal with that kind of shame again” Blaine explained, now he being the one sounding too bitter, and Sam squeezed him more strongly to his chest for comfort.

“I really didn’t know you back in high school, did I?”

“Well, it’s not something I like to talk about. I never really talked about the details of that night to anyone, not even Kurt, until Sam” he explained with an adoring smile towards his boyfriend that was immediately reciprocated. “It… still hurts, you know?”

“I can only imagine” Sebastian answered, shaking his head with sorrow. “And now you had to go through that again”

“It was not that bad, this time” Blaine contradicted him, trying to play down the importance of it in spite of how much it had shaken him.

“We should go to the police, though. Those bastards need to be reported” Sebastian suggested, but Blaine’s expression immediately told him he was interested.

“What for? It’s not like they’re going to do anything about it, right?” Blaine asked while shrugging his shoulders in resignation.

“You never know”

“Yes, I do. I don’t know who they are or where to find them. Do you think they’re going to open an investigation for this?”

“Well, it’s their job, right? They have to do something about it” Sebastian insisted.

“Do you know what they did when those guys from school beat me up? Nothing” Blaine explained with the saddest smile Sebastian had ever seen. “They had their names, they had witnesses that saw them running from the place where I was attacked, they found the baseball bat they used to hit me in one of their cars… And those guys didn’t even get expelled from school. And you think a bruised eye given by some strangers is going to make them move a finger now?”

“Ok, let’s forget about that now” Sam intervened when he noticed Blaine’s shivering intensifying at the memories. He would like to report those guys too –hey, he might even try to convince Sebastian to act as a witness as he reported them himself, behind Blaine’s back if it was necessary–, but the last thing Blaine needed right then was to get all worked out. The beating he got when he was only fifteen was still a very painful memory for him, as it was everything that had come after that: no consequences for his aggressors, him having to change schools, feeling completely alone while he recovered from his injuries until Cooper arrived to his side… And after the events of less than an hour before, Sam only wanted Blaine to relax and rest, and to put all that behind him, if that was even possible. “Why don’t you try to sleep now? I see your eyelids getting heavy already”

“I don’t want… Oh my God!” Blaine suddenly exclaimed, interrupting his own words.

“What is it?” Sam asked, instantly alert. “Is it hurting worse?”

“No, Cooper!” Blaine answered cryptically, and for a second Sam thought the blow on his head was making Blaine mix him up with his older brother and was about to force him to go to the hospital even if he had to take him in his arms himself, when Blaine clarified things. “I was talking to Cooper on the phone when those assholes took it from me. If he heard some of it, he must be worried sick!”

“I don’t think he did” Sam tried to reassure him, as he took his own phone from the coffee table in front of him. “If he had, he would have tried calling me to see if… Oh okay, he did like a thousand times” Sam confessed embarrassedly when he looked at all the missed calls reflected on his phone’s screen. “Apparently it was on vibration”

“I have to call him, he must be going crazy” Blaine said, even as his eyelids were starting to flutter, already under the influence of the painkillers.

“You leave that to me and stop fighting it already, you can hardly keep your eyes open” Sam suggested.

“I told you those things made me sleepy…” Blaine protested, his voice already slurred with sleep.

“I know, so take advantage of it and go to bed” Sam insisted, letting go of him so he could move, but Blaine responded snuggling even closer to his chest.

“But I want to stay here with you” Blaine pleaded and, even if Sam was about to scold him because of how much he sounded like an spoilt kid, he quickly realized that Blaine was more shaken than he wanted him to believe and didn’t feel like being alone at the moment, even if it was to sleep. And frankly, Sam could do with having him in his arms for a little longer too, just to be sure he was safe and sound.

“Ok, stay here, but sleep!” Sam mockingly admonished him as he rearranged their positions so Blaine was resting more comfortably against his chest. “I promise I’ll keep holding you even when you fall asleep”

“Ok” was the only thing Blaine said as he kissed Sam’s cheek and finally closed his eyes and hid his face in the crook of Sam’s neck, sighing gratefully in the security of Sam’s arms. It was not much later that his breathing evened out, and the other two realized he was already asleep.

“Poor thing, those painkillers leave him dead to the world” Sam explained with a chuckle as he fondly caressed the curls on the side of Blaine’s head.

“Well, he deserves a rest from this world, doesn’t he?” Sebastian answered, also quite upset about what had happened to his best friend.

“Yeah, he surely does” Sam answered with a sigh, the smile immediately erasing from his lips. “Excuse me for a second, I really need to call his brother, he must be going crazy” Sam explained as he searched for Cooper’s number on his phone and immediately brought it to his ear. Poor Cooper, he must have been so worried he picked it up instantly. “Coop? Hi, dude… …Yeah, calm down, he’s… …Coop, take it easy, I know what… …Cooper, will you let me talk for a second?! Blaine is here with me, don’t worry, he’s just asleep… …Well, he could be better, but I guess he’s good enough… …Yeah, he was assaulted in the street but luckily he got help before any real damage was made. That’s why he can’t talk at the minute, I gave him a painkiller and he’s already unconscious, you know how much those things affect him… …Yeah, he got a couple of punches and he hit his head on the wall so he’s got quite a headache but he’ll be alright… …No, I’m not trying to make light of the situation, you know I’d be going crazy myself if it was more serious… …You know what? He can give you all the details tomorrow, when he’s feeling better and you’ll see for yourself he’s alright…”

Sebastian looked at Sam as he talked to his brother-in-law, trying to keep him calm, and had to chuckle at the blond’s patience. So yeah, apparently Cooper was as protective and insistent as Blaine had always described him. But he guessed everything that had happened was even more difficult to accept for Cooper, when he was not there to see for himself that Blaine was mostly okay. And hey, he had been talking to Blaine on the phone when everything started, so his worry was more than justified, he guessed.

“It was a hate crime, Cooper” Sebastian heard Sam say with a sigh when he got out of his reverie. “Again. We were lucky Sebastian arrived and was able to stop them before they could do some real damage… …I know, I’m so grateful to him… …Yeah, he’s here, in fact, do you want to talk to him?” Sam asked, and he immediately handed his phone to a startled Sebastian. “He wants to talk to you”

“Hi, I’m Sebastian” he responded shyly as he put the phone to his ear. “No, please, you don’t have to thank me, he is my friend… …Alright then, you’re welcome… …Don’t apologize for talking shit about me, please, I know the kind of things I did in the past… …Yeah, totally, I would love to meet you too, of course. You’re Blaine’s brother, after all… …Really, you need to stop it, you’re going to make me blush” Sebastian looked at Sam, who was chuckling by now at the interaction of those two very different people. “Yeah, I’ll tell him to be more careful, don’t worry… …Stop it now, please… Ok, bye” he finally was able to hang up. “Man, he is a really grateful guy”

“He loves Blaine very much” Sam explained, still chuckling. “And given their age difference, and the fact Blaine can’t count on his parents, sometimes Cooper would pass more like a father to him than as a brother. That is, if he wasn’t such a wacky guy”

“He seems quite a character, I’ll give you that” Sebastian answered with a smile as he left the phone on the coffee table. “But Blaine seems to love him very much too”

“He does. Cooper is the only one who has always been there for him” Sam explained, fondly thinking of his brother-in-law and his protective urges towards Blaine, grateful that at least Blaine had always been able to count on him. Even after that damned Sadie Hawkins dance…

“Are you alright?” Sebastian asked at Sam’s sudden silence.

“I will be” Sam promised with a nod of his head.

“I can only imagine how shaken you must be feeling right now”

“It’s just… the thought of something happening to him…” Sam explained with a sigh, looking down at the boy in his arms as if he could break at any moment.

“I know” Sebastian answered, understanding the feeling too well. “But nothing happened… at least anything too serious”

“This time” Sam reminded him very seriously.

“It doesn’t have to happen again”

“We can’t be sure it won’t, either” Sam replied, just when Blaine moved to snuggle more closely under his chin, as if somehow he sensed they were talking about him, or how upset Sam was feeling at the moment and wanted to be closer to him, to which Sam smiled fondly at him. “Can you imagine someone wanting to hurt him?”

“I really don’t” Sebastian confirmed, with another fond smile towards the entangled couple.

“Hey, I’m sorry I jumped into conclusions like that…” Sam apologized, suddenly remembering about his attitude earlier. “And I’m even sorrier I attacked you”

“Don’t worry, I understand, all things considered” Sebastian was quick to forgive. “I know I’m no angel”

“Even then, I was unfair to you. If it hadn’t been for you…”

“Let’s just be thankful nothing too serious happened”

“Even if you didn’t help Blaine for me, I feel like I’m in debt with you”

“No, of course you aren’t” Sebastian immediately refused the appraisal.

“Well, you very possibly saved Blaine from a terrible beating tonight or… who knows what” Sam answered, as a shiver ran all through his body at what could have happened and he squeezed Blaine’s body more strongly to him. “You could have gotten seriously hurt yourself”

“Well, he is my friend, if there was a chance to help him I had to take it” Sebastian answered in all honesty. “You don’t owe me anything”

“I still feel I need to apologize. I’ve not been fair to you, and now you’ve proven me wrong by protecting what I love the most in the world”

“I’m glad I could do it. I don’t want anything happening to him either”

“And there I was, thinking your feelings were going to cause us trouble” Sam joked.

“So… I guess Blaine told you about my feelings for him, then” Sebastian tentatively said, not sure Sam was ready for that conversation… nor himself.

“Yeah” Sam answered, not finding the need to lie after everything that had happened that evening.

“Then you also know I’m not going to act on them” Sebastian added, wanting Sam to understand he didn’t want to interfere between the two of them.

“That’s what he told me, yeah” Sam answered, nodding his head. “And he trusts you”

“I wish you could, too”

“I’m trying, Sebastian. I really am. It’s not like I can blame you for loving him, right? I completely understand” Sam said as he looked down at the face on his chest and smiled goofily at it again, glad of the change of topic and the lighter atmosphere. “And I’ve been in your place”

“Have you?” Sebastian asked in surprise. Clearly Blaine hadn’t told him the whole story.

“Well, I started falling for him when he and Kurt were pretty much an issue still… So yeah, I know how you feel”

“It’s not the same, though, right?”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, confused.

“Well, Kurt and Blaine were never meant to be, surely you could see that” Sebastian explained.

“Well, that was my opinion at the moment, yeah” Sam agreed with a chuckle.

“So you knew that you had a chance. That’s the difference: I know I don’t have it” Sebastian answered sadly.

“You really think so?” Sam asked, trying –and failing– not to sound too proud.

“Come on, Sam, you’d have to be blind to not see how perfect this thing you both have is” Sebastian explained, and Sam felt bad for a second –and only for a second, all things considered– that Sebastian would never get what he wanted. “I know I’ll never stand a chance, and neither will anyone else, either with him or with you”

“You don’t know how good it feels to hear you, of all people, saying that. And after what you did today… But I’m sure you understand my doubts, don’t you? I don’t want Blaine to get hurt, that’s all”

“I get it, Sam. I really do. If Blaine was my boyfriend… well, I guess I wouldn’t want people like me around him either”

“I don’t want people around him like the person you used to be, you’re right… But maybe we can make it work with this new you” Sam offered, and was glad at the smile he elicited on Blaine’s friend. “He really appreciates your friendship and… I’d love to get to know you better too”

“Really?” Sebastian asked, full of hope.

“Yes. Blaine is not giving up on you and neither am I. Although there is something I’ll never be able to forgive you” Sam said, suddenly going very serious.

“What?” Sebastian asked, apprehensively, convinced that the slushee incident was going to make an apparition again.

“That you helped him when he proposed to Kurt in high school” Sam replied and, after a moment, he smiled mischievously until Sebastian laughed wholeheartedly.

“So did you!” Sebastian protested between giggles.

“Touché” Sam admitted, joining Sebastian in his laughing. “But you tried to lure him back to Dalton, and that sucks”

“Yet you managed to keep him at McKinley with you”

“It was where he really belonged”

“No, don’t retract yourself from his decision” Sebastian contradicted him all joking aside. “Kurt was not there anymore, and none of the others were real friends for him at the moment. He stayed for you”

“He just needed someone who made him see how important and great he was” Sam explained, thinking about all those times along the years when Blaine had felt as if he didn’t matter thanks to the people around him taking him for granted. “Just like Kurt stopped doing as soon as he moved to New York. I don’t know how Kurt was so stupid as to let this… angel go. Twice. I bet he will regret it for the rest of his life”

“I really hope so” Sebastian answered with a nod. “I never liked Kurt at all, to be honest”

“I didn’t like him that much at the end either, you know” Sam confessed with an embarrassed chuckle.

“You’re so much better for Blaine than he ever was”

“I know, right?” Sam couldn’t help to ask, and they both chuckled knowingly.

“So… do they keep in contact?” Sebastian asked curiously.

“Not really. We had a double date once with him and his boyfriend, and they’ve talked on skype a couple of times, but nothing else. Even if he won’t admit it, Kurt hurt him a lot, before and after they broke up, and even if he’s totally forgiven him, it’s still hard for him, you know? And surely I’m not going to insist, I’m not as forgiving as Blaine is”

“Yeah, I’ve experienced that first-hand” Sebastian joked.

“Hey, I’m trying!” Sam mockingly protested, a little too loudly.

“Will you two stop shouting? I’m trying to sleep here” Blaine suddenly said, more asleep than awake as he snuggled closer to Sam’s chest with the peaceful expression of a little child, and the other two had to fight hard not to laugh at the oblivious boy.

“I should get going, so sleeping beauty here can have his rest” Sebastian announced as he stood up from his seat.

“I heard that” Blaine mumbled, making Sebastian laugh fondly at him.

“But you should totally come for supper tomorrow” Sam offered, shyly. “Just… so we can start knowing each other better”

“I’d like that” Sebastian answered, before he lifted his hands in front of him as a gesture to stop Sam from moving. “Please, don’t get up, I don’t want you to disturb him. I can find my own way to the door”

“Alright” Sam answered, appreciating his kindness. “So we’ll see you tomorrow around seven, okay?”

“Of course” Sebastian agreed as he put on his jacket.

“And… thank you” Sam said once again, completely honest.

“It was my pleasure” Sebastian answered and, with a last look at the wounded boy in Sam’s arms, he found his way to the door and left.

“Did you just invite Sebastian for dinner or I took a harder blow to my head than I originally thought?” Blaine asked, only half joking because he was not sure he had not dreamt it.

“Yeah, apparently I did” Sam answered with a chuckle, almost as surprised himself. “Let’s take advantage you’re partially awake to get you to bed”

“But you’ll stay with me, right?” Blaine asked, not caring if he sounded like he was begging. The last thing he wanted right now was to be alone, even if he was sure he was going to sleep like a log because of the painkillers. “You can watch a movie on the laptop or something, it’s not going to bother me”

“Of course I’ll stay with you” Sam promised, depositing a long kiss to Blaine’s forehead. “Not even a nuclear bomb would keep me apart from you tonight. Come on, I’ll help you”

“I thought you were going to carry me” Blaine joked, though he was not sure his shaky legs would be able to hold his weight, let alone get him to their room.

“Oh, so the prince wants to be carried” Sam sarcastically replied, but he put one arm around Blaine’s torso and another one under his legs with the intention to do it.

“I was only kidding, you don’t have to… oh, okay” Blaine tried to protest until he felt himself lifted in the air by his boyfriend’s brawny arms. “Man, you’re strong”

“No, you’re just tiny” Sam joked as he effortlessly carried his boyfriend bridal-style towards the bedroom, taking comfort from the weight of Blaine’s head on his shoulder and the way his arms closed lovingly around Sam’s neck. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry it took me so long to post! But i've been losing my time with doing some Blam manips ;) Plus this chapter is practically twice as long as my chapter usually are, so you'll have to forgive me. Enjoy!

Sam woke up with a start. He didn’t know what had woken him, and a quick look towards the window on the bedroom told him it was still dark night outside. With a tired sigh, he turned on his side and snuggled up closer to his partner, knowing he would be asleep again in a second.

But then he heard a pitiful sound coming from his boyfriend’s lips and realized that was what had woken him up in the first place. It almost sounded like he was… whimpering?

“B?” Sam asked, still half asleep, as his boyfriend made another unfamiliar sound. Sam’s hand blindly searched for Blaine’s body, and it was when it made contact with his chest and Sam felt he was violently shaking and thrashing that Sam abruptly awoke fully and understood Blaine was having a brutal nightmare. “Blaine, wake up, sweetie”

When Blaine gave no sign that he was waking up, and his tossing and turning continued, Sam sat up in the bed and lit the little lamp on his night stand. He was appalled to see the state his boyfriend was in: his hair plastered to his head because of how drenched with cold sweat he was, a mask of terror covering his face, his eyelids fluttering as his eyes moved frantically under them. And Sam realized he was not just whimpering, he was repeatedly whispering _no_ , as his hands moved every now and then, as if trying to fight an imaginary foe.

Wanting to put an end to it as soon as possible, Sam brought his hands to Blaine’s forearms to stop his movements and gently shook him in hopes of getting him out of the nightmare he was trapped in.

“B, you need to wake up now” Sam urged him, and his attempts turned stronger as Blaine refused to open his eyes. “Come on, babe, wake up!” Sam practically yelled.

With a big intake of air Blaine finally opened his eyes, and there was so much confusion and fear in them that Sam’s heart broke for a second.

“B, are you with me?” he tenderly asked, trying to get his attention with a tender caress along his arm.

Blaine didn’t answer as he tried to regain his breath, but one look at the worried face of his boyfriend was enough to connect him with reality and make him jump from his lying position and into his arms, finding the solace he very much needed after such a nightmare.

“It’s alright, love, it’s alright. I’m here” Sam reassured him as he embraced Blaine strongly to his chest, devotedly flattening the curls on the back of Blaine’s head and depositing tiny and comforting kisses on the side of his neck. Blaine’s heart was racing like crazy, and for a moment Sam worried he was going to have a heart attack.

“That was horrible” Blaine confessed after a minute, his whispering voice muffled against the skin on Sam’s neck.

“That must have been quite a nightmare” Sam guessed, judging by the strength which with Blaine was clinging to him. “You were shaking and talking”

“I dreamt about that damned Sadie Hawkins dance… I thought I didn’t remember much about it, but it was so vivid and real on my dream…” Blaine explained, his voice still shaky as he let himself be comforted by Sam’s strong arms around him.

“It’s over now, love, I’ve got you” Sam reassured him with a last squeeze before breaking the embrace to look at Blaine’s face. There was still some fear in his eyes, but at least they weren’t filled with the panic from a moment before. “You’re safe now”

“I know” Blaine answered with a sigh. “It’s just… I hadn’t had that dream for years…”

“I guess the events from today brought it back” Sam answered, reasonably. “Do you want to talk about it? About today, I mean” Sam hadn’t wanted to ask for all the details in front of Sebastian, knowing how difficult it was for his boyfriend to open his heart to others, but now they were alone, he felt he needed to ask.

“I was so afraid” Blaine confessed in a whisper as an involuntary shiver ran through his body at the memory, trusting his boyfriend not to judge him as a weak person.

“Anyone would have been in your place, babe” Sam immediately reassured him. “I know I’d been terrified. Those were some hard blows you took”

“But the pain isn’t even the worst. It’s the waiting, the… not knowing what they are planning to do with you, or how will it end” Blaine explained, so absorbed in his memory that he looked almost as if he was talking to himself, so Sam put a hand on his thigh to act as an anchor to reality as Blaine continued talking. “I don’t know if they really meant it but… they were talking about killing me. They said gays should be exterminated and that they were going to start with me”

“Oh love” Sam exclaimed, as he was so horrified that any more words failed to leave his mouth, his eyes filling with tears that he tried to hold. Not sure who needed some physical closeness the most, he threw an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder and brought him to his chest again to hold him firmly there and kiss the top of his head. But as soon as Blaine was wrapped in his arms, Sam couldn’t help it anymore and a small sob escaped through his lips.

“Sam” Blaine immediately understood –didn’t he always?– and embraced him just as strongly as Sam’s chest shook with sobs that he was unsuccessfully trying to hold. “It’s alright, I’m okay. Nothing happened”

That’s what Blaine had been trying to avoid: he knew how big Sam’s heart was, and how protective he was of him, and he knew that as soon as he knew the full extent of what had transpired the day before, Sam would be devastated. That’s why he had tried delaying talking about it but, at the same time, he knew Sam needed and deserved to know everything. So the only thing Blaine could do was to be there for him and try to make it better.

“Of course something happened, Blaine” Sam contradicted him, his voice betraying the turmoil inside of him. “They threatened to kill you!”

“They probably just wanted to scare me and have a good time” Blaine tried to reason with him, momentarily putting all his fear aside to take care of Sam’s. “At least they didn’t have any weapons with them this time, you know? No bats, or anything else”

“Blaine, I can see what you’re doing, but please, stop. I can handle it, okay?” Sam asked him when he broke the embrace, sighing deeply to calm himself down as he removed the fallen tears from his cheeks to make a point.

“I… I wish you didn’t have to go through all of this” Blaine lamented, drying with his thumb a remaining teardrop on the soft skin of his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Don’t try to protect me from anything, please, I’m shaken but I can take it. It was just a little breakdown, but let me be there for you, you’re the one who was put in that situation, not me”

“Oh, but you were too, honey” Blaine acknowledged Sam’s pain, fondly caressing his cheek with a sad smile. “I can tell you’re so scared…”

“It’s just… It frightens me so much to see that things like that can happen at any time… So we can’t be safe? Ever?”

“No, don’t let fear rule our lives. Please” Blaine begged, because he had let that happen when he was fifteen and he had almost reached a point of no return. “I was so stupid, you know? It was already dark, I was alone and I was dim enough to let my guard down on an almost deserted street while talking on the phone. And if that wasn’t enough, I was bragging about my wonderful boyfriend, not exactly whispering about it. I should have been more careful”

“But it’s not fair that we have to be constantly watching our backs”

“No, it isn’t, but it’s safe. I promise I’ll never be this careless again. Stop worrying, please”

“I can’t stop worrying about you, babe” Sam confessed, gently running his hand across Blaine’s knee. “And you having that nightmare only shows me how upset you really are, even if you’re trying to stay strong for my sake”

“I’m not trying to…” Blaine tried to deny, but Sam knew him too well.

“Yes, you are. But see, I’m okay now. Let’s focus on you. Why didn’t you tell me before? About… what those guys said?”

“I didn’t want you to get angry or scared or too shaken. It’s bad enough I had to go through that, I didn’t want you to also feel that way” Blaine explained, because who was he to cause Sam more pain when all he had ever done was to support him and take care of him?

“Blaine, what happens to you happens to me too, whether you like it or not” Sam said very seriously, his hands moving to cup Blaine’s cheeks to force him to look at him, wanting to make a very important point. “And not talking about it is not going to make me worry less about you. All the contrary, at least this way I know what’s going on in your head”

“Ok” Blaine answered with his first smile, even if small, after waking up from his horrible nightmare, and he took Sam’s hand in his in gratitude.

“Don’t get angry, but… we need to report them to the police” Sam tentatively suggested, knowing it was a touchy issue with his boyfriend, after what happened at his Sadie Hawkins dance.

“What for?” Blaine retorted bitterly, though Sam knew that feeling was not directed at him. “It’s not like it’s going to be of any use”

“Well, you never know. At least it will make me feel better”

“But Sam…” Blaine tried to protest.

“Please, Blaine. For me” Sam knew he was playing dirty because Blaine wouldn’t be able to deny him that way, but he needed to do it.

“That’s cheating” Blaine protested with a pout and squeezed Sam’s hand to let him know he was going to do it.

“Your knuckles are red and raw” Sam observed, noticing it for the first time when he looked at their joined hands.

“I tried to defend myself” Blaine explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

“You’re the bravest person there is, you know?” Sam said in admiration.

“Then why do I feel so afraid right now?” Blaine asked in a small voice and he snuggled to Sam’s chest as soon as the latter threw an arm around his shoulders.

“Honey, you were just attacked!” Sam said with a humorless laugh; if anyone had the right to feel fear, that was Blaine at the moment. “You wouldn’t be human if you weren’t afraid!”

“But I don’t even want to think about going to rehearsals tomorrow and walking those same streets at the end of the day” Blaine confessed because, as childish as it seemed –those guys were not going to be there again–, he was filled with an irrational fear. “It’s killing me just to think about it”

“I’ll come and pick you up from the theatre tomorrow, how does that sound?” Sam offered, knowing it would do both of them a lot of good and would put their minds at ease.

“No, Sam, it makes me feel weak and childish that you have to go all the way there so I don’t have to come home on my own” Blaine contradicted him, but in his heart he was hoping against hope that Sam would insist.

“Oh, but I was thinking about going for a date” Sam answered with a genuine smile this time, trying to make his boyfriend feel better without making too much of a fuss about it. “I can pick you up and then we can go and have dinner somewhere nice. It’s been a while since the last time”

“How do you manage to get more and more perfect every day?” Blaine asked, looking so adoringly at him that Sam’s heart fluttered just because of how loved he felt.

“Oh, I only do it because I know I’ll get my reward at the end of the date” he joked even as he kissed the top of Blaine’s head.

“Unfortunately, we can’t have a date tomorrow”

“Why not?”

“You invited Sebastian for dinner, remember?” Blaine reminded him with a smile.

“Shit! I knew I was going to regret it” Sam exclaimed with a groan, eliciting a heartfelt laugh from Blaine that sounded like celestial music for Sam. “It doesn’t have to be a formal dinner though, right? I’ll come pick you up as I promised and we can buy some takeaway on our way home. Sebastian won’t mind that we didn’t cook, will he?”

“No, of course not. I’m sure he’s so glad you of all people invited him for dinner than the food will be the last thing on his mind. But you don’t have to come all the way to the theatre, I’ll…”

“I’m not even listening” Sam interrupted him and shut him up with a finger to Blaine’s lips. “You were hurt and I’m going to spoil you for at least a couple of days, it’s a law or something. And now, young man, time to go back to sleep or you will feel like crap in the morning”

“I don’t want to go back to sleep” Blaine pouted, trying to make it look as if he was joking, but Sam could see underneath his pretence.

“But you need it” Sam insisted, lying down on his back and bringing Blaine down with him so he could nestle up to his broad chest. “You still have to sleep the painkillers away. I can see how shitty you’re feeling right now”

“But I’m… scared” Blaine confessed in a whisper.

“I’ll hold you, okay? I’ll make sure to not let go of you for the rest of the night so I can keep your nightmares at bay” Sam promised, and Blaine knew he would do it even if he had to guard his sleep all night. “How does that sound?”

“It sounds good. But I’m all sweaty and gross” Blaine complained, feeling the top of his pajamas sticking to his torso because of the sweat.

“If the day comes I find you gross in any way, consider I’ve gone crazy” Sam joked to lighten the mood, though there was a lot of truth in his words. “And I’ve never had a problem with you being sweaty in bed, if you know what I mean”

“Yes, you’re so subtle” Blaine joked back, glad of the lighter atmosphere. “Alright, but please, make sure you get some sleep too”

“Oh, I will, you know I’ve never had a problem with sleep” Sam quickly dismissed his worries.

“You’ve never had a problem with losing sleep to take care of me either, so…” Blaine pointed out, and Sam smiled at how well Blaine could read his intentions.

“Just sleep already, leave the worrying for me for once” Sam answered with a chuckle, squeezing Blaine’s body more strongly to his chest.

“For once?” Blaine asked sarcastically, because Sam was such a mother hen…

“Will you just shut up?” Sam mockingly admonished him, eliciting another giggle from his boyfriend.

“I love you” Blaine answered gratefully, comfortingly hiding his face in the crook of Sam’s neck, the place in the world where he felt the most secure and content.

“Great, now you’re making me feel bad about scolding you” Blaine laughed again at his boyfriend’s reply as Sam switched off the lamp and secured his embrace around his lover. “I love you too, babe”

**********

Blaine smiled even before opening his eyes the morning after, having awoken to the smell of coffee and the feel of Sam’s soft lips brushing his forehead. For a moment he decided to forget about everything that wasn’t his dreamy boyfriend and enjoy the fact that said boyfriend was bringing him breakfast to bed. So he wasn’t kidding when he said he was going to spoil him last night, Blaine thought with a smile, that he could see was being reciprocated as soon as he opened his eyes.

“Morning” Blaine greeted his boyfriend, who was sitting on the edge of the bed with a full tray on his lap and a wide smile on his face.

“Morning, love” Sam answered as he waited for Blaine to sit up and rest against the headboard so he could take the tray. “I thought you might be hungry. You didn’t have any supper last night, after all”

“You aren’t real, are you?” Blaine answered as he took the tray and rested on his lap, trying to balance it when Sam heavily moved to sit next to him.

“Shit, you finally discovered me” Sam joked as he grabbed a toast and took a big bite.

“Did you sleep?” Blaine asked, straight to the point. “Or you spent the whole night looking after me?”

“Of course I slept, you silly” Sam answered easily.

“Sam…”

“B, the fact I was up before you doesn’t mean I didn’t sleep, you know?” Sam asked, offering the half eaten toast for Blaine to bite because yes, there were more toasts on the plate that he could grab, but didn’t it feel nice for him to feed his boyfriend and to share?

“Alright, I guess I’ll have to believe you” Blaine said, resting a loving kiss on Sam’s shoulder.

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked as he gently outlined the bruise around Blaine’s still swollen eye.

“Like shit” Blaine confessed, because he was sporting a nice headache –whether it was because of the blows from the day before or the lack of sleep, he didn’t know–. “How does my face look?”

“Like shit too” Sam honestly answered. Apart from his eye, he was sporting an ugly wound on his forehead from when he hit the wall and his bottom lip was split. There was no way people wouldn’t notice. “Maybe you should call them sick today. You need to rest, you didn’t sleep half of what you needed. And your face…”

“No, I can’t just not go” Blaine denied, shaking his head with a sigh. “You know things are not that good back at the theatre, I don’t want to risk them getting angry at me, or something. Plus the marks won’t matter ‘cause we’re still at rehearsals. I’ll just have to deal with everybody asking me about it”

“You’re still worried about the atmosphere at the theatre?”

“Yeah. Something’s not right, I can feel it, and I know the other actors feel it too. That’s why I have to go”

“Ok then, let’s go” Sam said as he finished the last of his toast.

“Where?” Blaine asked in confusion.

“To the theatre. If you really have to go…”

“Yeah, but what about you?”

“What, can’t I want to spend more time with my beautiful boyfriend even if it’s walking him to work?” Sam explained, knowing it was the easiest way to convince his boyfriend to let him accompany him.

“You really don’t have to” Blaine answered, although Sam could tell he really appreciated the offer.

“But I want to. It’s not just for you, we’ll both feel better with each other for a little longer today, I think” Sam replied, being totally honest. Blaine wasn’t the only one in a strong need of company and comfort that day, after all.

“I love you so much” Blaine said as he left the tray on the bedside table and walked to his boyfriend to fall into his arms in gratitude.

“And so do I” Sam answered, immediately reciprocating the hug.

“Even with this face?” Blaine joked, pointing at the injuries that marred his beautiful face.

“You’re just too pretty for a couple of bruises to spoil it” Sam answered, carefully kissing the corner of Blaine’s mouth so as not to bother his split lip.

“Pretty?” Blaine asked, pretending to be offended at the choice of words.

“The prettiest” Sam reasserted his answer with the widest smile as he pushed Blaine in the bathroom’s direction with the intention of helping him get ready for the day. The spoiling had just started, after all.

**********

Blaine was finding it hard even to move. The other actors had hugged him, wished him good luck and said their goodbyes a few minutes ago yet he was still there, in the theatre back door, trying to come to terms with the fact that his biggest dreams had been shred to pieces with just a few cold words.

He had never hated being on the right so much in his whole life as he was right then: he had known there was something funny with the whole thing, but he would have never imagined it was so serious; he would have never imagined the show would be cancelled before it even begun, and his aspirations to make his debut on Broadway had vanished overnight.

The producer had talked about lack of investment, about recession and how it had affected the show business, about a lack of agreement with the theatre place… But Blaine hadn’t understood any of it. He had just looked at the faces of his fellow actors, almost as disappointed and heartbroken as he felt, and knew there was no turning back.

So there he was, not knowing what to do or where to go at a time of day he should be working. He contemplated giving Sam a call to tell him about it –he could do with some comforting his boyfriend would gladly provide–, but Sam was at work and Blaine didn’t want him leaving his place or, worse yet, worrying about him all day until he could come to him, as Blaine was sure would happen if he told him about the news then. Plus he didn’t feel like talking on the phone on the street again after yesterday’s experience, even if it was in broad daylight and with a lot more people around him. The attack was still too fresh and he was upset enough that he did have to walk those streets on his own after all. And even if he couldn’t help it, he hated himself for being afraid.

Just a week ago, his life was perfect: he had the most amazing boyfriend ever, they lived happily in their little bubble and he was about to make his big debut on Broadway in one the most reputable musical shows ever. Now he didn’t even have a job –just when they needed the most, after the great investment they’d done in Sam’s comic book– and, even if his boyfriend was as perfect as ever, their little happy bubble had been brutally burst and Sam had been made to face the reality of all the hate around them.

Just in a couple of days the bastards that attacked Blaine on one hand, and Puck in the other, had ended Sam’s illusion that they could be a normal couple, that the world would accept them as they were and they would live happily ever after. And that’s what hurt him the most, because Sam was the best person he had ever know and he only deserved good things coming to him; he only deserved to be happy. And Blaine knew Sam was as shaken, if not even more, than he was at the moment. And that was something Blaine couldn’t stand.

But Blaine thought he could do something about it. He knew he couldn’t do anything about his aggressors; even if he reported them, they would never find them. But he surely could do something about Puck. After all, he knew where he worked by the logo on the paper bag where Sam had bought those bagels for him. And after the day he just had, he really was in the mood for some confrontation, he thought as he finally was able to move and started walking towards the café where he hoped would find his former classmate.

**********

Blaine took a long look at the café from outside the place before making his way in. It looked like a nice place, cozy and warm, and he thought that it didn’t really go with Puck’s style. Or the Puck he knew back in high school, of course, because according to Sam, he had changed a lot since then.

He spotted him cleaning a recently emptied table close to the door and Blaine realized he hadn’t changed that much physically. Sure, he was not wearing that hideous Mohawk anymore, but apart from that, he looked very much the same boy he had known. And it was now or never, Blaine thought as he found his way in with only one purpose on his mind.

“Hi, Puck” he greeted him as soon as he was standing next to the other boy.

“Blaine! Hi!” Puck answered, clearly astounded as to seeing the former warbler there.

“You seem quite surprised to see me” Blaine pointed out. “Weren’t you expecting me to come all the way here after what you told Sam yesterday?”

“Well, I…” Puck tried to talk, but no words seemed to find the way out of his mouth.

“You seem to have trouble finding your voice today” Blaine continued, surprised at the hesitation and… shame? on the other boy. He had expected him to give more of a fight after all. “You didn’t have any problems yesterday, right, when you tried to convince Sam that he was doing wrong?”

“That’s not what I said” Puck tried to defend himself but man, wasn’t Blaine scary when he was angry?

“Don’t make me repeat what you said. Frankly, I never expected you to turn out like this. I know we didn’t have much of a relationship back in high school, but I thought you respected me” Blaine explained, shaking his head with disgust. “But it’s okay, I couldn’t care less about how you feel about me. What I can’t tolerate is you judging Sam like that, someone who was once your friend, just because he’s fallen in love with a guy”

“I didn’t want to judge him, I only said…” Puck tried again in a soft voice, but Blaine wasn’t even near finished yet.

“I know what you said. And I know how you made Sam feel with your homophobia”

“I’m not an homophobic” Puck protested, and by how offended he seemed at the notion, Blaine thought for a second that maybe he had judged him too quickly. But then he remembered Sam’s face from the day before as he explained to him that his former friend had made him feel as if he was a totally different person and any trace of compassion flew from his mind.

“No? You see this?” Blaine asked in a determined tone, pointing at the injuries on his face. “This is what homophobia looks like. But it’s only one side of it, you know. The wounds you inflicted may not be visible like these ones, but they’re still there. You only contributed to make our world a little more difficult, just as much as those guys did”

Puck was left speechless. He had always known Blaine was someone with a strong character underneath all the charm and kindness that was so characteristic of him. Hell, he knew he confronted Karofsky a couple of times in high school –and wait, didn’t he almost fight Sam too once?– or accused Kurt once of cheating in front of the whole Glee club. But he hadn’t expected for him to come all the way there to defend his lover’s honor in such an… incisive way. He looked so angry… And what was he implying, that he had been beaten for being gay? Did that kind of things still happen? And how could he say his words hurt like punches did? He was not an homophobe, he had never hurt anyone like that… had he?

“Sam only deserves the best of this world and thanks to people like you he’s had to confront reality in the hardest possible ways these last few days” Blaine continued, and Puck marveled at how protective he was of Sam –like Sam had been of him just the day before. Maybe they were made for each other, after all–. “And I can’t stand seeing Sam hurting, even if you can’t understand how much we love each other”

“I didn’t want to hurt Sam” Puck answered, though he knew his words sounded poor and empty after all Blaine had said.

“Here” Blaine said, more calmly this time, as he wrote something in a paper napkin he picked from the nearest table and gave it to the older boy. “This is the address to our home. You’ve hurt him, and if you’re half the man you think you are, you’ll come someday and apologize to him. I can’t promise he’ll forgive you, but he deserves for you to try, doesn’t he?”

And with no further conversation, Blaine nodded at him and turned around to leave the place, feeling that at least some justice had been done that day.

**********

Sam hurried home as much as he could once he got out of work, a feeling of dread in his heart. Only five minutes before he was supposed to leave the office, he got a cryptic message from his boyfriend only asking him not to pick him up from the theatre as he was already home. He had called him immediately, of course, wanting to know the reason why he was not at rehearsals –was he feeling worse from his headache? Did they send him home because of his injuries?–, but Blaine hadn’t answered his phone. So the only thing Sam could do was to hurry home and find out what was happening for himself.

“Honey?” he asked as soon as he opened the door to the apartment, and he started talking in a rush as he saw the top of Blaine’s head over the couch’s backrest. “I got your message stating that you were already home, but I thought we agreed I was picking you up from the theatre. Shouldn’t you still be at rehearsals? Did you have to leave early ‘cause you were not feeling okay?”

“No” was the only answer he received from his boyfriend, and Sam was quick to hang his jacket on the rack and make his way around the couch.

“Hey, sweetie, what’s wrong?” he asked, immediately worried as he saw Blaine curled into a ball on the sofa, his face almost hidden between his knees, making him look impossibly small. “Is it a headache again? Are you okay?”

“The show was cancelled” Blaine answered in the softest voice, not even lifting his gaze from where it was lost staring into space.

“What show?” Sam asked in confusion as he sat next to his boyfriend, becoming more and more worried by the second about his stance.

“My show, Sam. _Les miserables_ ” Blaine explained, finally turning to look at his partner. “It’s not going to happen”

“What?” Sam asked, in utter bewilderment. “How can that be?”

“Apparently the company couldn’t reach an agreement with the theatre or something. It’s over, Sam” Blaine explained with a voice full of misery that broke Sam’s heart.

“Oh my God, B. Come here” Sam said as he put his arms around his boyfriend and brought his hand to the back of Blaine’s head to hold it to his shoulder in a soothing gesture. “I can’t believe this is happening. I didn’t know that was even an option”

“I know, I didn’t either. I knew something was happening, but I didn’t expect to be left with nothing just like that”

“Oh, babe, I’m so sorry” Sam lamented, gently caressing the curls on the back of Blaine’s head.

“And it happened at the worst of times, you know? We need the money, I have to find a job as soon as possible, and with this face…” Blaine started talking in a rush as he broke the embrace and angrily pointed at his bruises.

“Babe, calm down, one thing at a time” Sam pleaded, bringing his hand to Blaine’s shoulder to try and appease him. “You just lost your job, let’s take a minute to think about all the possible options”

“Maybe Jonah can have me back in the shop for a full-time job” Blaine continued, ignoring Sam for once. “He won’t care about the bruises”

“No, Blaine, you can’t go back to that now”

“What else can I do? You know auditions are not that frequent, nor easy, and the season already started, all the shows are already casted. I can’t stand here just waiting for the perfect job to come, let’s be realistic. We need the money”

“Fuck, this is all my fault” Sam lamented, bringing his hands to his face in a frustrated gesture.

“How is this your fault?” Blaine asked in confusion.

“We need the money because we spent what we had in my damned comic book, and now you have to go back to shitty jobs so we can pay the rent. How is that fair?”

“Ok, first: this is only temporary, until something comes up” Blaine tried to calm him down. In his need to figure out his immediate future, he had failed to see Sam would surely feel guilty about it. “Second: I don’t mind roughing it for a bit, I don’t feel it’s in any way beneath my dignity. And third, and most important: do I have to remind you that you didn’t want to do it, and I practically forced you? So if it’s anyone’s fault, that would be me. And I don’t regret it. At all” It was very important for Blaine to make Sam understand that, so he cupped Sam’s neck with both hands to make him look at him.

“It’s still not fair. You finished your degree, you are immensely talented, you should make a living out of it instead of working in a shop” Sam lamented. What was wrong with the world, why did everything happen to his kindhearted boyfriend?

“And I will! This is just a minor setback!”

“Haven’t you been through enough in your life? Won’t you ever get lucky?”

“You mean luckier than having you as my life partner?” Blaine said with a little smile, because yes, everything seemed to be going the wrong way, but Sam was his constant, his source of strength, and he knew that would never fail.

“Sweetie, stop it” Sam asked him, grabbing the hands still present on his neck to hold them in his. “None of this is fair”

“Do you know what’s not fair?”

“What?”

“I’m the one who saw his dreams shattered today, shouldn’t I be getting some comfort and pity, and being spoilt and pampered to no end instead of trying to reassure you?” Blaine mockingly pleaded, even managing a little smile even if his heart was broken, because he knew that was the way to get Sam out of that spiral of negative thoughts.

“Of course, I’m sorry, love, you’re right” Sam immediately apologized, slightly embarrassed about letting himself go like that. “I’m so sorry it didn’t work out. But it still can, can’t it? They can still reach an agreement”

“Yes, they said it could only be a delay. But… do you mind if I cry a little?” Blaine asked, his voice shaking a bit at the end because of the tears he couldn’t hold any longer.

“Oh, love” Sam exclaimed, embracing Blaine close to his chest again, willing to provide any strength and comfort the smaller boy should need. “Cry all you need, I’m here for you. I love you”

“It’s just… it felt so real…” Blaine rested his head under Sam’s chin, as the latter tenderly ran his hands up and down Blaine’s back in a comforting pattern.

“And it was. And it will be again soon, I’m sure of that”

“You think so?”

“Of course!” Sam assured him, both because he knew that was what Blaine needed to hear and the moment and because he really believed it. “You think they are going to pass on the opportunity on being the ones that discovered the great Blaine Anderson?”

“You idiot” Blaine answered with a shaky chuckle.

“I may be an idiot, but it’s the truth. Everything will work out in the end, my love. You deserve it”

“I so needed to hear that after today… I so needed you” Blaine explained with a sigh, letting the warmth Sam always provided spread across his chest.

“You should have called me right away, and I would have come instantly” Sam gently admonished him.

“That’s why I didn’t call you, you were working. Plus I didn’t think I could talk to you without breaking down, so I didn’t want to tell you through the phone. I needed to do it when you were able to hold me”

“All in all we haven’t had the greatest week, have we?” Sam said with a sad smile, as the embrace broke and he lovingly ran his knuckles down Blaine’s cheek.

“And the worst thing is…” Blaine started, but then stopped himself before finishing.

“What?” Sam encouraged him.

“It’s stupid but… I have this feeling… as if something terrible was about to happen”

“Worse?”

“Much worse” Blaine answered, and there was so much fear in his eyes that Sam couldn’t help but feel a little afraid too. “And I’m terrified, Sam”

“Come here, sweetheart” Sam said as he surrounded him with his arms once again and he rested his cheek on the top of Blaine’s head.

They stayed that way for a couple of minutes until the sound of the doorbell made them jump and separate.

“That must be Sebastian” Blaine said as Sam stood up to go to the door. “I texted him to tell him he could come sooner if he wanted since I would be home anyway”

“I think the company will do you some good” Sam said with a smile before he opened the door and his mouth comically fell open like in a cartoon at seeing who was behind it. “Puck!”

“The door of the building was open, I hope you don’t mind I came up” Puck apologized, trying to break the ice.

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked, still too shocked to feel the angry feeling of the day before.

“Hey, you always say the same” Puck joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

“How did you know where to find me?” Sam asked, opening the door a bit more widely as a sign for Puck to enter –not because he really wanted him to, but he didn’t want to make a scene in the hallway.

“Well, looks like someone was very keen on me coming all the way here” Puck said with the ghost of a smile as he looked past Sam and at Blaine, still on the sofa.

“Do you have something to do with this?” Sam asked his boyfriend, who just shrugged his shoulders embarrassedly as an answer.

“You have a very stubborn… boyfriend, you know?” Puck said with almost admiration in his voice, making a conscious effort to show he respected their relationship with the right choice of words. “He came to the café to tell me a few home truths and… he got me thinking”

“Did he?”

“Don’t ever let him go, Evans. He’s a keeper” Puck said with an honest smile.

“Don’t I know that?” Sam answered, turning to look at his boyfriend again and smiling fondly at him when he noticed he was blushing at Puck’s appraisal.

“Look, I know I seriously offended you yesterday, and I’m very sorry” Puck said, finally getting down to business as he knew it couldn’t be avoided any longer. “I know I have no excuse, but… it just took me by surprise, you know? I guess I’m not as open-minded as you are, I thought people were supposed to be straight or gay, and stick to that for the rest of their lives”

“It’s not always like that” Sam contradicted him, trying not to roll his eyes because Puck really seemed to be trying.

“Yeah, I can see that” Puck answered with a chuckle, and then turned to the boy on the sofa. “I don’t have anything against you, Blaine, I swear. But Sam… was not supposed to be into guys, that’s all”

“And you’ve changed your mind?” Sam asked.

“When I saw those bruises on Blaine’s face and he said they were product of homophobia… I knew I didn’t want to be a part of that. Hell, I’m not a part of that. And now I’ve had the time to come to terms with it… I guess it doesn’t make much of a difference, does it? Except that you being out of the market just leaves more chicks for me, right?”

“You’ll never change, will you?” Sam said, thought he couldn’t help laughing at his former friend’s nonsense.

“And… I did consider Blaine one of the guys back in high school. I really did, we just… weren’t that close, you know. But not because you were gay, it’s just… You were always with Kurt or worrying about grades and classes and all that and I was such a good for nothing then…” Puck tried to reason with them. “We didn’t have a lot in common, did we? But I gave you that shot glass like I did with the rest of the guys, remember?”

“Yeah, and if I remember correctly, mine said _Drink until she’s cute_ ” Blaine added with a smile.

“That was pure chance! I gave them completely at random!” Puck defended himself.

“Alright I believe you” Blaine answered with a honest laugh.

“Then… maybe we could… I don’t know, hang out from time to time now that we met again” Puck was almost pleading as he turned to his pal. “What do you say, Sam?”

Sam pursed his lips while he took a moment to think about it. Puck seemed genuinely sorry and repentant about their conversation from the day before. And Sam had to admit that it wasn’t so crazy to think that someone from high school could be surprised about his relationship with a boy. And it felt so good to think he and Puck could regain their friendship… Yeah, Puck was not the most reliable or sensible person he knew, but he surely was fun to be around. It would be so easy to accept his apology… But then Sam remembered that he was not the only one who had been offended and he turned to look at his boyfriend. One look at his smiling face, though, and it was enough to know that Blaine totally supported him in this.

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” Blaine offered, asking Sam with his eyes if that was okay, to which Sam only slightly nodded.

“Really?” Puck asked, gladly surprised.

“Well, we don’t have anything to eat, really, but we could order some pizza” Sam offered as he gently pushed Puck from the door and towards the living room area when the doorbell rang again. “Have a seat, I’ll get the door”

“Ok” Puck happily replied as he sat on the armchair.

“Hey” Sam said with a smile when he saw Sebastian at the other side of the door.

“Hi” Sebastian reciprocated the smile. “Blaine texted me and said it was okay for me to come sooner”

“Yes, of course, come in. He’s in the sofa” Sam nodded at him as he moved to let him in and pointed at Puck. “You remember Puck, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I think so” Sebastian answered, moving to politely shake hands with him.

“I know you” Puck said, looking intently at him. “Aren’t you the one who tried to blind Blaine with a salty slushee in high school?”

“No, I’m the one who tried to blind Kurt with a salty slushee, but Blaine got in the way” Sebastian answered in a joking tone, but the look he got from Blaine told him he didn’t find it that funny. “Too soon?”

“No, too across the line” Blaine protested, feigning a judging look until Sebastian figured out he was just kidding and walked to sit next to him.

“Killer, I’m so sorry about your job” Sebastian said, completely honest this time, as he took the smaller boy in his arms and embraced him in a comforting way. “But it will be alright, I can feel it”

“Thanks, Seb” Blaine answered, trying very hard not to start crying again as he let himself be comforted by his friend.

“You lost your job, Blaine?” Puck intervened, looking at the small boy.

“Yeah” Blaine just answered, as it was still too painful for him to give any more details.

“They’re looking for someone to work full-time at the café, maybe I could talk to them about you” Puck kindly offered, feeling sorry for the sadness in the boy’s eyes. And after the way he had behaved, it was the least he could do, right?

“That would be great, Puck!” Blaine exclaimed, feeling excited and grateful at the same time. “It looks like such a nice place!”

“Now wait a minute, B” Sam intervened, making his way to the living room to sat on the coffee table in front of his boyfriend. “We said we’d talk about that”

“Sam, I need a job” Blaine reminded him, taking his hand in his to reinforce his words. “And this one is as good as any”

“It’s not what you’ve been preparing yourself for all this time” Sam contradicted him with a remorseful tone.

“I’ll survive” Blaine answered with a smile as he took Sam’s hand to his lips and gently kissed his knuckles with the silent promise to talk about it later when they were alone if he wanted to.

“Great, so I’ll talk to my manager tomorrow and see what I can do” Puck added, happy to be able to help. “And now, did someone mention pizza?”

“Yeah, about that… Seb, I’m sorry we are the most horrible hosts ever” Blaine apologized, a bit embarrassed about how the dinner had turned out to be. “But after what happened today… We promise to cook the next time”

“Oh, don’t worry, darling, if that means I get to be invited again, I guess I can deal with some pizza” Sebastian answered, winking at him to let him know he was only joking.

“So pizza for four then, right?” Puck asked, taking his phone out of his pocket to make his order. A nice gesture towards his friend would be a nice complement to his apology. “It’s on me, okay? As a… thank you, for putting up with me”

“You don’t have to do it, Puck” Blaine answered. “We’re happy to have you here”

“Yeah, but be careful, Puckerman” Sam couldn’t stop himself from adding. “You’re now surrounded by men who like other men”

“I think I’ll survive” Puck answered, jokingly rolling his eyes at him.

“I’m guessing with that comment that I don’t have any chances with you, then” Sebastian joked, winking at him in a jokingly seductive way. “What a shame, you are cute without that horrible mohawk haircut I remember”

“Hey!” Puck protested, feigning to be offended. “I’m cute with any haircut, thank you very much”

The other three laughed wholeheartedly at that and Puck finally made the call to the pizza place. Sam offered beers for everyone and the four of them sat in the living room as they waited, talking and joking and basically having a good time together. And when Sam’s arm went around Blaine’s shoulders to bring him closer to his chest –after all, he knew Blaine still needed some comfort, in spite of his pretence to be alright– and Puck didn’t seem to be bothered by it even one bit, the blond knew he had regained a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Will Blaine be right with his sense of foreboding? ;) You'll find out in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Very very dramatic event in this chapter. Just so you're prepared.

Sam looked at his boyfriend, sitting in front of him, as they both ate dinner at their kitchen table. He had been trying to make some light conversation for a while now, and even if Blaine was being polite, giving short answers and smiles whenever they were needed, it was clear his heart was not in it. Right then, as Sam watched him playing with his food absentmindedly instead of eating it, the blond could see his head was miles away. Like it had been a lot for the past three days, since he got attacked –the bruises and wounds were still very present on his face– and then his show was cancelled. He had been especially silent since he reluctantly agreed to report his aggressors –just for Sam– and, as he feared, the police had hardly cared about it. Not that Sam didn’t understand his low mood, of course, but it didn’t make him pain any less about his adored boyfriend.

“Hey” Sam said, playfully hitting Blaine’s hand with his fork to get his attention.

“What?” Blaine said when he focused on his boyfriend again with a small embarrassed smile.

“You seemed to be so far away right now” Sam casually commented, not wanting to sound reproachful.

“I’m sorry, I was lost in thought” Blaine immediately apologized.

“About?”

“Nothing in particular. Just this and that” Blaine answered, shrugging his shoulders.

“Are you nervous about your first day of work tomorrow?” Sam asked. Puck, as promised, had talked to the owner of the café where he worked and she had agreed to meet him. Of course he had charmed her right away, and she had offered him to start working immediately.

“Not really. Helen already explained everything to me this morning when I went to sign the contract and Puck is going to be there too if I need some help, so…”

“I wish you didn’t have to do it” Sam lamented for what felt like the hundredth time.

“Sam, we’ve already talked about that” Blaine patiently answered with a sigh, grabbing Sam’s hand across the table in gratitude for all his worrying. “Right now we need to put our shoulders to the wheel until better times come. I know it will be worth it in the end. And besides, it’s not that big a deal: it’s a nice place, it’s close to home and you’re going to visit every now and then, right?”

“Don’t you mean _all the time_?” Sam asked, trying to lighten the mood as he caressed Blaine’s knuckles with his thumb.

“Well, not all the time, I don’t want Helen to think she made a mistake betting for me even if I didn’t have any experience as a waiter” Blaine answered in all honesty, because how unprofessional he would look if his boyfriend was constantly perching over the bar to be close to him? “And we don’t want to make Puck look back for recommending me, right?”

“Sweetie, with the way you put your heart into everything that you do, the only thing Helen will regret will be not hiring you any sooner” Sam answered, because he knew Blaine like the back of his hand and he knew that even if it was not the job of his dreams, Blaine would give it his best.

“Ok, but let’s not take advantage of her for being so nice and understanding. I mean, she didn’t even ask for an interview before he gave me the job, and didn’t even mention my bruises” Blaine explained, very aware of how bad and ugly his injuries looked four days after the attack.

“That’s because she fell in love with you the moment she saw you”

“Sam!” Blaine reprimanded him with mocking horror. “She could be my mother!”

“I meant in a motherly kind of way” Sam hurried to explain, glad that Blaine was finally engaging into a conversation gladly. “You already have her around your little finger with your charm and your sweet smile, you know that, don’t you?”

“All the more reason not to take advantage of it then, so you can’t come to spend the afternoon there on my first day of work”

“Really?” Sam asked with a pout.

“Yeah, really” Blaine answered, chuckling at his fool of a boyfriend. “But you can come and pick me up afterwards, if you want” Blaine tried to sound casual, but Sam knew he still wasn’t comfortable about being alone in the streets after dark and he, of course, was more than willing to help him on that.

“Try and stop me” Sam answered in a joking tone, pretending not to notice about Blaine’s fear so as not to make an issue out of it as he got up and left his plates at the sink. “How about we leave the washing up for tomorrow for once and crash into the sofa like right now? It’s not like you’re eating anyway”

Blaine looked down at his plate, as if he was surprised himself to see it still so full. He half-smiled at his boyfriend’s observant skills and got up too to put away his practically untouched food in a Tupperware so it wouldn’t go to waste.

“And you’re not going to scold me about it?” Blaine joked, smiling as he put his arms on each side of his boyfriend’s waist, standing in front of him, and let the top of his head rest in the middle of the blond’s chest, obviously craving for the contact.

“Just for once, I’ll let you get away with it” Sam joked back, as he rubbed Blaine’s arms up and down and noisily kissed his head. Blaine had been pensive and kind of sad for days now, the last thing he needed was for Sam to get into one of his protective/overwhelming moods that would only lead them to fight or for Blaine to push him away. “Now come on, let’s cuddle up on the sofa, I’m kind of cold and I could use some body heat”

“Or you could put on a sweater” Blaine suggested, but Sam knew he was not serious by the way he picked up his hand and pulled him towards the living room.

“Mmm… I like my option better” Sam protested, letting go of Blaine’s hand to put his arms around him from behind instead and gently pushed him with his own body towards the sofa.

“So do I” Blaine admitted with a gentle smile as his hands moved to run all along Sam’s forearms.

That evening, as they snuggled quietly in front of the TV and Sam could sense the sadness in his boyfriend, both in his posture and his silence, Sam decided it would be nice to do something to cheer Blaine’s spirits a little.

**********

Blaine looked at the watch and sighed in relief: only half an hour to go. He didn’t remember having been that tired in a long time, probably since NYADA. But after spending his entire shift of his first day of work as a waiter standing up, his feet were really killing him.

Apart from that, he had to admit it hadn’t been a bad day. Helen had remained close to him practically at all times, carefully explaining what he didn’t know and giving useful advise here and then. And when she wasn’t, Puck immediately replaced her, apparently having assigned himself as his mentor. The poor guy was obviously trying to rebond with Sam after their disastrous first encounter, and what a better way to do it than helping his boyfriend, acknowledging that way how on board he was with their relationship, after the initial surprise?

As Blaine finished washing up a few glasses in the sink under the bar, he felt his phone vibrating on his pocket. It probably was Sam saying he was on his way there, Blaine realized with a goofy smile.

“Hey, Puck” he called his friend, who was coming to him with a tray full of empty cups.

“Yep?” the other answered, stopping on his way out again to clean the recently vacated tables.

“I think I got a message. Do you think it would be okay if I checked my phone for a second?” Blaine asked, knowing Puck would know every little detail about their job after months working there.

“Of course you can check it, this is not high school!” Puck laughed as he friendly patted Blaine’s back. “You obviously can’t spend the day playing with your phone, but it’s not a problem to read a message, don’t worry”

With a grateful smile, Blaine took the phone out of his pocket and immediately realized it was from his boyfriend. Curious about what could he have to say only a few minutes before he was supposed to pick him up, he opened the message and read.

_Hi, sweetie. I’m terribly sorry but we had a major crisis at work and I’m stuck here for some more hours at least, so I won’t be able to pick you up. So sorry! I’ll make it up to you, I promise! Love you so much. xxx_

Trying not to feel too sad or disappointed –not at Sam, of course, it wasn’t his fault he had to stay at work!–, he put the phone back in his pocket and took a dish cloth to clean the bar with it. But it must have shown in his face, because Puck immediately noticed the change in his mood.

“Something wrong?” Puck asked as he dried the glasses Blaine had just washed just so he could stay near the smaller boy for a little longer.

“Sam says he had to stay at work and he can’t come and pick me up” Blaine answered, trying to sound relaxed and cool as he continued tidying up the bar.

“So? Even you two can stay away from each other for a couple of hours, right?” Puck asked with a lopsided grin because yeah, maybe he only had been around them for a couple of days, but that had been enough to see how much they needed each other.

“Yeah, of course” Blaine answered with a faked smile.

“You’re still uncomfortable walking alone after dark, aren’t you?” Puck asked, and Blaine was glad to hear no sound of judgment or mocking in his voice, only honest caring.

“I guess” Blaine finally confessed. After all, this was one of his boyfriend’s closest friends again and had been nothing but great to him.

“Well, I can walk you home, our shifts finish at the same time, in half an hour, right?” Puck offered, and the action warmed Blaine’s heart to no extent.

“No, Puck, thanks a lot, but you don’t need…”

“Dude, you’re my bro’s sweetheart, I’m obliged to take care of you when he’s not present, it’s in the bro’s code” Puck explained, and he seemed to seriously believe what he was saying even if Blaine laughed honestly at it. “The fact you’re a boy doesn’t change anything”

“You really don’t need to do it” Blaine tried to refuse. “I have to get over this irrational fear”

“Well, you can work on that some other day, ‘cause tonight I’m taking you home” Puck insisted, no leaving room for Blaine to say no.

“At least you’ll stay for dinner, then”

“Finally! I thought you were never going to offer!” Puck answered while rolling his eyes as he got from behind the bar to go and clean some tables, leaving Blaine laughing to himself.

**********

True to his word, half an hour later Puck accompanied Blaine home, not making a big fuss about it as they talked and joked about Blaine’s first day at his new job. The curly-haired guy was glad for the company, not only on his way home but once there too, as Sam apparently would not be coming for a while yet and he didn’t feel like being alone. He was contemplating calling Sebastian to hang out with them too –apparently Puck and him had a very similar sense of humor, and that’s the kind of light conversation Blaine needed tonight– when he opened the door to his apartment to find it packed with people –his beautiful boyfriend amongst them.

“What the…” Blaine exclaimed, a wide smile breaking into his lips at the sight of all of his closest friends there.

“Hey! I thought we were supposed to yell _surprise_!” Artie protested good-naturedly.

“It’s not exactly a surprise party, Artie” Sam reminded him before his eyes turned to his still smiling partner.

“You liar!” Blaine mockingly protested as he came closer to his boyfriend and quickly fell into his arms, sighing as Sam’s lips left a sweet kiss on the side of his neck.

“Well, I love you too!” Sam sarcastically replied, squeezing Blaine strongly before letting go of him so everybody could have his share of the small guy.

“What’s all this?” he asked as Tina hurried to embrace him to.

“A surprise dinner” Sam proudly answered as Sebastian hugged Blaine too.

“It’s not even my birthday”

“So? We can only have surprises for birthdays?”

“I don’t know, but… I didn’t do anything to deserve this” Blaine humbly explained, a little overwhelmed that all his friends were there without any obvious reason beyond making him feel loved and special and to cheer him up.

“Well, you must have done something good when all your friends are here at the first call” Sebastian reminded him, fondly rubbing his shoulder.

“But…”

“Ok, Blaine, don’t freak out, it’s not a party or anything” Sam felt the need to intervene, seeing that Blaine was getting a bit emotional at all the attention, and he put an arm around his shoulders to press him to his side. “I just decided to give all of our friends a call to have a casual and non-formal dinner, like the ones we have all the time. I just thought it would be fun to turn it into a surprise”

“Look at it this way: it’s just a dinner with your best friends that you didn’t know about, so it became a surprise” Mike added, glad to see that Blaine was finally starting to relax.

“Ok. Thank you all for coming” Blaine honestly told them, his beautiful smile returning to his face. “You guys are the best”

“Oh, we know that” Puck answered as he took off his jacket and pretty much threw it on the floor when he saw the jacket rack was too full.

“Pity you couldn’t be a little tidy even if your life depended on it” Sam joked, picking up his friend’s jacket and folding it to leave it on the back of a chair.

“Oh, I already have you to tidy up behind me, so…” Puck answered, and thankfully he was fast enough to avoid the playful punch Sam was throwing his way. “So what’s for dinner this time? Pizza again?”

“No, it’s Chinese today. Blaine would have surely cooked something for you if he had known you were coming, but me…” Sam apologized.

“Don’t give me that, I already know you can do it when you really want it, remember?” Blaine mockingly admonished him, putting his arm around his boyfriend’s waist so he would know he was only joking.

“Shit, I always forget” Sam answered good-naturedly before giving Blaine’s lips a quick peck and moving to the kitchen to start getting the dinner ready with Mercedes and Mike, as the rest of them sat to the table to wait for them.

As they only needed to put the food into plates and trays it took them only a few minutes to get everything ready, and Sam hurried to sit down next to his boyfriend in the vacant chair at his side –not that he needed to hurry anyway, because their friends always let them sit together even if they always claimed there was no need for that–. Blaine turned to him with his brightest smile and grabbed Sam’s chin to bring his face closer to his and capture his lips in a heartfelt kiss.

“Have I told you recently how much I love you?” Blaine reminded him in honest gratitude, looking intently into Sam’s eyes.

“You constantly do, but feel free to continue doing it” Sam joked before reciprocating the kiss and caressing Blaine’s thigh.

“Hey, have some respect for the singles in this table” Puck feigned to reprimand them as he started eating, eliciting a laugh from both of them even if they obeyed and separated. “Which now that I think about it, it’s most of us”

“Yeah, what’s wrong with us?” Artie asked. “We are adorable, after all”

“Well, I offered all my adorableness to Puck the other night, but he blatantly refused it” Sebastian cheekily answered.

“No, thanks, too tall for my taste” Puck rejected him good-naturedly. “Now if Mercedes would want…”

“Just leave me out of this” she protested with a chuckle. “I have enough going on in my life to add you of all people into the mix”

“Ok, maybe that’s why we are all single, we are too demanding” Artie intervened, and Puck nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah, that’s why” Sam sarcastically replied and didn’t see Puck’s napkin coming his way until it was already on his face.

“So is really no one going to comment in the two newest additions to our little family?” Tina asked very seriously, immediately spoiling the fun and the light atmosphere they had created.

“Tina, we already talked about that while we waited for Blaine and Puck” Mike reminded his girlfriend in a warning tone. They had come to cheer Blaine up, not to argue with him. Besides, it was not up to her to decide who could be a part of Blaine and Sam’s life and who couldn’t.

“What’s the big deal?” Blaine asked innocently, pretending not to notice the reproachful tone of Tina’s question. “You already knew both of them”

“Yeah, and both of them were potential criminals in their days, if I remember correctly” Tina added.

“Tina!” Artie reprimanded her because, even if he wasn’t going to trust Sebastian that easily either after all his high school misdeeds, the fact that Blaine and Sam had made their peace with him had to mean he had changed. Plus according to Sam, he had saved Blaine from a beating, so…

“Lucky for you we’ve grown up, then” Sebastian answered sarcastically, trying not to get offended. He was not that naïve, he knew the image Blaine’s friends had of him because of his past and he would have to earn their trust slowly, as he had done with Sam. And he couldn’t complain because, apart from Tina, no one had dared to say anything against him yet and were being nice enough towards him –out of respect for Blaine, he guessed.

“If you ever hurt Blainedays again…” Tina threatened the former warbler, but she couldn’t finish her sentence before Blaine interrupted her.

“Tina, that’s enough” Blaine unexpectedly admonished her even if he didn’t need to raise his voice one bit for her to see how serious he was. “Sebastian and Puck are our friends, which let me tell you they’ve vastly earned, and your nasty comments are not appreciated”

“Don’t worry, Sam already gave me that talk” Sebastian told Tina, not before sending a grateful smile to Blaine in gratitude for defending him but not wanting him to get at odds with his friend because of him.

“Yeah, and then he kept Blaine from getting hurt instead and it was all forgotten” Sam answered, still embarrassed and deeply ashamed about his previous lack of trust in him. “So if we could forget everything that happened when we were just stupid teenagers, I don’t see why you can’t”

“Alright, I’m sorry” Tina finally relented, if only because he hated for Blaine to get angry at her. “I was just trying to be protective of my friend”

“And I appreciate it” Blaine answered, softening immediately. “But there’s nothing to protect me from, I promise you”

“Well, maybe we should protect you from her” Puck muttered, although loud enough from everyone to hear, and Tina gave him a murderer look until she couldn’t help it anymore and laughed along with the rest of them.

The dinner, after the initial awkwardness, turned out to be a nice and joyful affair for everyone –even for Tina, once he accepted neither Sebastian nor Puck seemed to be that much of a threat–. So when they finished eating, they decided to move the reunion towards the living room, where they could be more comfortable, and play charades.

How loud could those damned friends of them, Sam wondered after a while as he looked over his boyfriend, perched against him with Sam’s arm around his shoulder while all the action went around them. He was participating in the game, and he was smiling and laughing like the rest of them, but he was still quieter than usual.

“You alright?” Sam asked him with a loving smile, while Puck and Tina argued about whose fault it was they lost a point.

“Yeah” Blaine simply answered, equally smiling as Sam kissed his cheek, knowing his boyfriend would understand without any more need for words how he felt: grateful for orchestrating that funny night for him, content to have such an amazing group of friends, but still too frustrated and angry at the world to really enjoy it like he would have done only a week before.

“It will be alright, you know” Sam whispered to him, so only he would hear.

“Yeah, I know” Blaine answered with a wider smile that time as he gratefully rested his head on Sam’s shoulder and wondered, not for the first time, if his boyfriend had the ability to read his mind.

It was only a couple of minutes later –in which Sebastian and Artie were surprisingly managing to really crush the other team–, Blaine’s phone started to ring. One look at it and his face lightened up a bit at seeing it was his big brother calling.

“It’s Cooper, he’ll want to know how my first day at my job went” Blaine informed his boyfriend before giving him a quick peck on the lips and standing up to move a bit away from their noisy friends.

Sam turned his attention back to the game to watch as Tina feigned to pilot… something. Maybe it was a spaceship? Puck seemed to think that also as he kept reciting every science fiction movie he could remember. When the time went out, and their team hadn’t guessed the movie yet, Tina argued it should have been obvious it was _X-men_.

“ _X-men_?” Puck protested. “How the hell was that _X-men_?”

“Didn’t you see the position of my fingers? I was doing that nerdy thing!” Tina responded.

“What thing?”

“That thing they do with their hands to greet each other”

“You mean the Vulcano salute?” Sam interrupted, deeply amused with their conversation.

“That’s from _Star Trek_!” Puck practically yelled at her, outraged that someone couldn’t tell one saga from the other. “And that was not even close to the Vulcano Salute! I thought you were doing someone with serious problems in their hands!”

“Ok, so maybe I mixed up the two movies, big deal. But you should have guessed it anyway, I was clearly driving a spaceship!”

“ _X-men_ doesn’t even happen in space! And you pretend for us to win like that?”

Even if Puck and Tina were clearly in a serious dispute, all the others were laughing their asses off at the exchange. Sam, still clutching his stomach because it hurt with so much laughing, turned his gaze to Blaine, a few feet away from them, to check if he had heard any of it and was laughing too. But he wasn’t. Even if Blaine had his back to him, Sam could notice all of Blaine’s muscles were tensed, almost shaking even though he was standing so still, and he immediately worried, his smile disappearing in an instant. Something had happened, and his intuition told him it was something big. He hoped Cooper was okay.

Sam hurried to stand up, even as his friends continued playing, oblivious to whatever was happening, and almost ran to his boyfriend’s side. He placed a hand on the shorter boy’s back, but Blaine was so into the conversation that he didn’t seem to notice.

“But how is she, is she ok?” he heard Blaine asking, his voice noticeably shaking.

Sam brought a hand to his face, his heart in his mouth even if he didn’t have a clue of what was going on. But if a woman so important to Blaine to put him in this state of mind was hurt or ill and it was Cooper calling, it could only mean one thing: it was about their mother.

“Sweetie?” Sam mouthed in question, moving in front of him to be able to lock his eyes with Blaine, but the latter didn’t answer, obviously anxious to get answers himself.

“Stop beating about the bush, Coop” Blaine hissed. “Just tell me already. How is she?”

Sam would always remember how he witnessed the exact moment when Blaine’s heart broke into pieces, everything he was feeling clearly written in his face.

“No” he whispered as his hands started shaking so much that his phone fell between his fingers. Sam didn’t have time to try and catch it before it reached the ground because Blaine’s knees suddenly buckled and he rushed to put his arms around his boyfriend before he hit the ground as well. He was able to stop his fall, but not to hold him upright, and he let both of them sink into the ground slowly.

He strengthened the embrace around Blaine’s body now they were sitting on the floor and let his boyfriend hide his face in his neck, his tears wetting his own skin but not really caring about it as heartbreaking sobs finally broke.

Everyone on the living room finally noticed what was happening when the sound of Blaine’s crying filled the room, and they all stood up, surprised, and moved to the weeping couple on the floor of the kitchen.

“Sam?” Tina asked, but Sam didn’t answer yet. Instead, he picked up Blaine’s phone from the ground without letting go of him and checked if Cooper was still there, which he was.

“Cooper? It’s Sam. Blaine can’t talk at the moment… …Can you tell me what happened?… … Oh, Coop, I’m so sorry, I really am… If there is anything I can do… …Yeah, yeah, of course I’ll take care of him, you don’t even have to mention it…” Sam spoke, squeezing Blaine’s body even more strongly to him as in confirmation of his promise to Cooper. “We’ll be there as soon as we can… …I’m really sorry, Cooper. You take care too, please”

Nobody said a word until Sam spoke again.

“Oh, B” Sam said the moment he hung up the phone and placed it on the floor again, his free arm curling immediately around Blaine again. “I’m here, love. I’ve got you” Sam whispered in his ear, not even trying to comfort him with empty words like _I’m sorry_ or _it will be ok_ , just wanting him to know he loved him and he was there for him.

“Tell me it’s all a joke. That Cooper is just kidding me” Blaine finally spoke between sobs.

“No, babe, I’m afraid he isn’t” Sam answered, his own voice breaking at his lover’s pain. “I wish he was”

“Guys, what happened?” Sebastian intervened, not really wanting to bother them but needing to know what was so wrong with his friend.

“Blaine’s mum had an accident” Sam started, noticing Blaine’s shaking increasing at having to hear again the words that had broken his heart into a million pieces. “She… didn’t make it”

A collective gasp went around the group for a second, hands going to faces and silent tears falling down cheeks, but they remained in silence, a silence only broken by Blaine’s heart-wrenching sobs, muffled by Sam’s neck as he held him tightly to him.

“We’re so sorry, Blainedays” Tina immediately said, going to him to kiss the top of his head as he continued crying, totally heartbroken.

Nobody knew what to do, except for Sam. Sam held him for what felt like hours, holding Blaine’s head lovingly against his shoulder and whispering reassurances in his ear, kissing the side of his neck every now and then to remind him that he loved him and would always be there for him. It felt like such an intimate moment that the rest of the gang felt it would be appropriate to give them some privacy.

“I’ll check when the first flight back to Ohio is and I’ll book a ticket” Artie announced, always the practical one, as he tried to help them in the only way he could think of.

“Make it two, Artie” Sam answered, with a grateful half-smile towards him, because he obviously wasn’t going to let Blaine go alone in a time like that.

“We’ll pack for you, ok?” Tina offered, knowing neither Blaine nor Sam would be up to such a mundane task for now, and Mike accompanied to her room to help her.

“And I’ll start some coffee” Puck announced and Mercedes followed him into the kitchen, leaving only Sebastian next to the couple as everyone got into action.

Sebastian felt bad and horribly inadequate. He was not good with dealing with pain, he never knew how to act around people that were suffering. But this was Blaine. This was his best friend, his brother, the boy he loved above everyone else, and he had just lost his mother; no selfish awkwardness was going to keep him away from him. He knew Blaine needed Sam above everyone else at the moment, it was obvious by the fierce way he clung to him, but Sebastian was also there to show him his love and support, so he slowly knelt down behind Blaine and threw his arms around him, resting his head on the back of Blaine’s neck as he shared a worried look with Sam.

“I’m so sorry, Killer” he whispered, and he knew he was doing the right thing when one of Blaine’s hands found his and held it strongly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so that was what the whole story was supposed to be based on from the beginning, though right now I'm feeling quite a bit guilty because of it. But well, what is done is done, and I promised a lot of drama when I started the sequel, so here it is! Sorry!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I'm very very sleepy (but I wanted to finish this today at all costs), so you will probably find a loooot more mistakes than usual. SORRY!

It took Sam and the others a long while and an enormous amount of patience and comforting words to get Blaine calm enough so they could get him off the floor and move him to the sofa. Fortunately by then his heart wrenching sobs were starting to diminish, even if the shaking in his body was as present as ever.

After that, he simply sat on the sofa, tightly wrapped in Sam’s arms, who hadn’t moved from his side for even a second, with Tina at his other side holding his hand. Puck offered Blaine a coffee, but even before he could say anything Sam kindly refused it for him, arguing that the last thing he needed was something that would get him more nervous. Puck, seeing the logic of it, gave the coffee he had gotten ready to the others and prepared some warm milk for Blaine instead, that he gladly accepted. Drinking it, though, became a harder task than expected because of how much his hands were shaking, and Sam had to steady the cup for him, pretending to just wanting to hold his hand so as not to make a big fuss about it.

“Maybe he should… take something to help him relax” Artie suggested, not having missed the trembling of Blaine’s hands, because even if Blaine was calmer than before, he was still in an obvious state of mind.

“Don’t talk about me as if I was not here, please” Blaine spoke for the first time after the initial shock. Even at a time like this, the last thing Blaine wanted was for everyone to treat him as if he was going to break. Or worse, taking pity on him. After all, he had just lost his mother, a mother he hadn’t talked to in years because of his stupid pride; he didn’t deserve any compassion.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bother you” Artie immediately apologized; he didn’t want to upset Blaine any further, he just had seemed to be in some kind of shock up until then.

“It’s okay, Artie, we know you only wanted to help” Sam immediately reassured their friend, although he was feeling kind of relieved that Blaine seemed to be more alert and aware of their surroundings that a while ago. “Sweetie, do you want to take something?”

“No, I don’t want to get sleepy or disconnected, and our flight it’s in just a few hours” Blaine refused, and then snuggled closer to Sam, both for comfort and to hide himself for all the attention he was receiving. He knew his friends loved him and only wanted to help, but they were really overwhelming him at the moment.

Fortunately, Sam seemed to understand his boyfriend’s feelings –didn’t he always?– and knew he should be the one to provide him of that privacy and protection he seemed to be craving so much. He knew Blaine was not one to share his most inner feelings with anyone outside of him, and in a moment like that… He really needed the space.

“Guys, you should probably go” Sam kindly say, knowing their friends wouldn’t get offended by his request, and that if they knew Blaine even just a little, they would understand. “I think what Blaine really needs right now it a bit of peace. Plus, we should try and get some rest, it’s going to be a hard day tomorrow”

“I’m sorry, guys” Blaine mumbled, suddenly feeling embarrassed that they had had to see him in such a state and, on top of that, he was practically throwing them out of the apartment.

“Don’t worry, boo” Tina immediately reassured him, running her hand along Blaine’s arm in a comforting way. “Sam is right, now you both need your space. Have a safe trip tomorrow and… keep strong”

“Thanks, Tina” he answered, his eyes getting glassy again as he disentangled from Sam’s arms for a second to embrace his friend.

Sebastian took Tina’s place when she stood up and embraced Blaine strongly to him, wanting him to know how sorry he was and how much he could feel his pain.

“You know where to find us” Sebastian reminded him.

“I know, Seb”

“Then don’t hesitate to reach for us if you need us” Sebastian gently added, knowing how Blaine tended to close on himself when he was not feeling well, and he wanted him to know that he was going to be there for him, more than willing to do anything that could help him. “I love you, Killer” he whispered, both for Blaine’s and his own sake –because it was very difficult to see someone you loved so dearly in so much pain and not be able to do anything about it.

“I love you too” Blaine answered gratefully, knowing Sam would understand what he meant.

The rest of them also gave Blaine all their love and promised to call him and text him the next day so he would know they were thinking of him. Sam accompanied them to the door and also thanked them for their support, but before he closed the door, Sebastian surprised him embracing him quite strongly too.

“Be strong you too, Sam” he said, understanding that the difficult moments ahead for Blaine were also going to have quite an impact on his doting boyfriend.

“Thanks, Seb” Sam answered, honestly grateful at Sebastian’s understanding and support.

“Will you take care of him?” Sebastian asked, almost pleadingly.

“Of course I will” Sam assured him while friendly squeezing his shoulder and, with a last sad smile, Sam closed the door to give his whole attention to the whole person whose world had just crashed with only one phone call.

Sam walked back to the sofa and wordlessly sat at Blaine’s side again and took him in his arms to have him rest against his chest. Of course as soon as Blaine felt himself wrapped in those arms that were his biggest source of comfort and strength, his pretence crumbled. He buried his face in Sam’s chest and heart wrenching sobs broke from his chest again, his upper body shaking with pain and sadness.

“I love you so much” Sam reminded him with a long kiss to the top of his head as his hands ran up and down Blaine’s back in an attempt of comfort.

“I can’t...” Blaine tried to talk, but neither his voice nor his brain would work for him to make a coherent sentence. He didn’t even know what he wanted to say: he just felt like he couldn’t function.

“I know, I know” Sam answered, understanding Blaine’s feelings more than himself by the way the shorter boy clung to him, and he gently carded his fingers through the curls on the back of Blaine’s neck. “But I’m here for you. And we’ll make it through this, ok?”

“You promise?” Blaine asked, desperate for a reassurance that everything would be alright, even if he didn’t believe it.

“I promise” Sam answered without the slightest hesitation, because he would invest all his energy and time in making sure that Blaine would eventually overcome his grief and be happy again, even if that was the last thing he did.

After a good while in which the only movement in the room were Sam’s hands tracing comforting patterns along Blaine’s body, Blaine eventually stopped crying, if only because there were no more tears left in him. His face left its hiding place in Sam’s chest, though he kept his head resting in Sam’s shoulder, still not ready to move out from his adoring embrace.

“Maybe we should go to bed” Sam offered after some time, feeling that now that Blaine seemed to be calmer maybe he could get him to function again.

“I don’t think I’m going to manage to sleep tonight” Blaine answered in a resigned voice.

“Yeah, I figured that much” Sam answered, comprehensively. “But we should still move to bed to be more comfortable. Even if we can’t rest our minds, at least we should rest our bodies. You had a hard day of work anyway, so…”

“Was it really today? Suddenly it feels so far away…”                

“Do you want to tell me about how it went? Maybe it will ease your mind a little”

“No, it feels so banal now that she’s…” Blaine tried to explain before his voice broke and his eyes filled with tears again.

“I know, I know” Sam kissed his forehead as he tried to stop him from having another break down. “I’m sorry I asked”

“Don’t be, love. I know you’re only trying to help me” Blaine put his boyfriend’s mind at ease, because he knew Sam only had his best interest at heart.

“I don’t seem to be making a good job out of it, though” Sam lamented, and for a second Blaine put his own pain aside to reassure his boyfriend that he was being as perfect as ever and that he wouldn’t change a thing about him for anything.

“What are you talking about? If it weren’t for you right now, holding me like this, I don’t know how…” Blaine assured him, even if he couldn’t even finish his sentence.

“Well, you don’t have to find out, I’ll hold you for as long as you need it” Sam promised, embracing him strongly again as he kissed the side of his neck.

“I know I don’t have the right to ask you this, but… Don’t ever leave me, please” Blaine begged as he took Sam’s hand and entwined their fingers together.

“I won’t ever leave you, Blaine. I promise” Sam was quick to answer, squeezing Blaine’s hand. “And you can ask anything out of me, I’m your boyfriend after all! And I won’t hesitate to give it to you if it’s in my power”

“I love you so much” Blaine answered, feeling guilty that he could feel so loved and protected when he should only be feeling sorrow.

“I love you too” Sam answered, kissing the top of Blaine’s head just once more before letting go of him. “And now let’s get you into bed. We need as much rest as we can get”

“Ok” Blaine finally relented with a resigned sigh.

“You get going and get ready for bed, I’ll call my parents and be with you in a second”

“It’s so late, Sam, why don’t you wait until tomorrow? You might wake them up”

“It doesn’t matter, Blaine, don’t worry, this is too important. They’ll want to know”

“Ok, if you’re sure”

“I’ll be there in a minute, love” Sam promised as he stood up and pulled Blaine’s hand to get him on his feet also.

“Don’t be long” Blaine begged of him, and Sam could tell how scared of being alone with his feelings he was.

“I won’t” he assured him as he bent his face down to place a quick but loving kiss on Blaine’s lips.

Sam watched Blaine go to their bedroom with a slow pace, the whole weight of the world apparently on his shoulders, and his heart broke at the image. With a heavy heart, Sam grabbed his phone from the coffee table and made his way into the kitchen, to get more distance between him and his boyfriend to keep Blaine from hearing the conversation.

“Sam?” his mother’s slurred voice immediately answered.

“Hi, mom. Did I wake you?” Sam asked, trying to delay the inevitable moment of sharing the bad news with his mother.

“It’s alright. But why are you calling this late? Is there something wrong?” Mary asked, immediately worried about her son’s late call.

“Actually there is. Blaine’s mother was in a car accident today” Sam answered in a rush, fearing that if he stopped, he would never be able to finish.

“And how is she?” she asked, her heart full of fear as she noticed the sorrow in her son’s voice.

“She… didn’t make it” Sam said while closing the kitchen’s door. The last thing Blaine needed was to hear those damned words again.

“Oh my God” Mary exclaimed, and Sam could hear his father at her side asking what was wrong. “Oh my God, Sam, I can’t believe it. How is Blaine?”

“He’s devastated. I mean… he’s not in shock or anything, he’s talking and crying and all that but… his heart is so broken, mom” Sam said, his own voice breaking for a second now that Blaine couldn’t hear him and he didn’t need to be strong for him.

“Sam, calm down, sweetheart. Is he there with you?”

“No, he’s getting ready for bed”

“Then let it all out with me, honey. I’m here for you” she sounded so loving and reassuring that Sam couldn’t help it anymore and finally broke down in tears.

“How can he get over this? And why does he even have to? It’s not fair” he lamented, his voice shaken with sobs.

“I know, sweetheart. Sometimes life is very unfair with the people who less deserve it”

“He’s like the kindest person I’ve ever met, he only deserves to be happy”

“But Sam, I know he’s grieving right now, but he will get over this with time” Mary reminded him. “He’s a strong young man, and stubborn. He’s not going to let this destroy him”

“But this is… you know how complicated the situation with his mother was. And I know he’s going to feel so guilty about this. He’s never going to forgive himself for these last four years in which he lost all contact with her” Sam explained, admitting his greatest fear about how Blaine was going to cope with the whole situation.

“Then you have to make him understand it’s not his fault. He trusts you, he’ll believe it eventually, even if you have to insist a lot until he does” Mary wisely said.

“I will do whatever it takes” Sam said, sighing deeply as he took control of his emotions thanks to his mother’s words.

“I know you will, son” She answered, obviously proud of how much her son had matured over the years. “Are you alright now?”

“Yeah, mom, thank you”

“Then now you need to go to Blaine. Don’t leave him alone, he needs you so much right now”

“I want to help him, mom, but I don’t know how” Sam confessed, because he felt so lost…

“But you’re already helping him, son. You’re so kindhearted too… And Blaine loves you so much, the only thing he needs is for you to be by his side in a time like this”

“Then I won’t move from his side until I’m sure he’s a 100% better. Or never… I’ll never move from his side again” Sam lightly joked.

“I’m travelling to Ohio as soon as I can. If your father can have a couple of days off work we’ll leave the kids with Sarah and Michael and we’ll be there tomorrow. And if not, I’ll go on my own. But I need to be there for Blaine too” Mary promised, and Sam doubted he had ever felt so glad to have a mother like that.

“Thanks, mom. You guys are the best” he honestly thanked her. “Blaine will be so glad to see you”

“Tell him I love him, dear. And I love you too”

“I love you too, mom. See you tomorrow”

Sam pressed the red button on his phone and took a moment to get his feelings completely under control. He sighed as deeply as he could and he carefully dried his eyes and the remains of tears on his cheeks so Blaine wouldn’t know he had been crying. He now needed to be stronger than ever to keep Blaine from falling into a place where he couldn’t reach him. His boyfriend’s welfare depended very much on him, and he was not going to let him down.

When he entered their bedroom, he found Blaine just sitting on the bed, unmoving, gazing into the distance. He hadn’t even started to undress to get into bed, and for a moment Sam felt eternally grateful that their friends had already packed for them so he wouldn’t have to worry about that on top of everything and he could devote himself completely to his beloved partner. So without even mentioning it, Sam knelt in front of him and started undressing him, because at least that was an easy and tangible way to take care of him.

“My mother wants me to tell she loves you very much” Sam explained, even if it was only to fill that oppressing silence, as he carefully lifted one of Blaine’s feet, then the other, to remove his shoes. “She and dad will try and come to Ohio with us”

“No, they don’t need to” Blaine immediately objected, just as Sam was expecting him to.

“Of course they do, sweetheart” Sam continued as he lovingly lifted Blaine’s arms to take off his sweater. “We’re a family, remember? They want to be at your side when you need them”

“I know, but… the kids…” Blaine insisted. The fact that he was grieving didn’t mean that the world would stop turning, and the last thing Blaine wanted was to cause Sam’s family any trouble.

“They’ll be alright with the neighbors for a couple of days, don’t worry” Sam reassured him as he pulled him on his feet to peal his skinny jeans from him with the most loving care. “Aren’t you the one to always tell me they’re not little kids anymore?”

“It will be good to see them, though” Blaine finally admitted, letting himself be manhandled by the person who he knew loved him the most in the world.

“That’s what I wanted to hear” Sam answered with a smile, and he kissed Blaine’s forehead before getting him to sit down again as he stripped to his underwear himself.

“They’ll finally get to know Cooper” Blaine suddenly said, and he would have been so happy about that in a different situation. “I wish it had been under some different circumstances”

“Yeah, I know” Sam said with a sad smile as he finally lay down and brought Blaine’s upper body to his chest to rest there under the protective weight of Sam’s arms holding him strongly.

None of them said anything else for a while, and it was a while later that Sam felt some cold wetness on his chest that told him Blaine was silently shedding some bitter tears on him. Knowing no words would be able to comfort him, Sam started humming a soft melody he remembered from his childhood while he caressed Blaine’s curls with the tip of his fingers, and he didn’t stop until Blaine’s light breathing told him he had fallen asleep more than hour later.

**********

Sam looked worriedly at his boyfriend on the taxi cab driving them to the Anderson’s mansion from the airport. Although he was much more serene than the night before, he looked so fragile and small that anyone would think he was going to break any moment. He looked terrible: he had the biggest bags under his eyes and his gaze looked almost empty. If you added the still very much present injuries in his face from the attack of only five days ago –even if it felt like a lifetime–, he was pretty much the image of misery.

When the car turned the corner of their street –that Sam remembered so well from the countless evenings spent there with his best friend back in high school–, Sam noticed Blaine starting to shake again. He had been doing that a lot since last night, still unable to control the depth of his emotions, but this time the shaking seemed to be so much worse, so Sam ended putting his hand on Blaine’s thigh to try and stop it.

“He’s not going to want me there” Blaine talked without being asked first for the first time since they got up, as if Sam’s hand on his leg had given him permission to do so, and Sam immediately understood that he was terrified about his father’s welcome after everything that had happened between them more than four years ago.

“You don’t know that” Sam tried to calm him down, moving his hand to pick Blaine’s and entwine their fingers together for support.

But Blaine didn’t say anything else –though his shaking didn’t diminish one bit– while the car took the final feet until the house’s front garden. Sam paid for the ride and had to pull Blaine’s hand to get him to move out of the car and up the front steps.

“It’s going to be okay” Sam promised as he stood in front of him to look right into his eyes. Blaine nodded, implicitly trusting his boyfriend even if he wasn’t so sure about it, and loudly sighed, trying to calm down his nerves, as Sam rang the bell.

Luckily for them, Cooper had already arrived from Los Angeles and he was the one to open the door for them.

“Squirt” Cooper whispered brokenly as both brothers fell in each other’s arms and started sobbing in unison.

Sam silently stepped aside a couple of steps, giving the siblings a little privacy. As much as he had supported and tried to comfort Blaine since they had found out about his mother’s passing, only Cooper knew and really understood what Blaine was feeling. Maybe he could help Blaine deal with his sorrow better than he could.

“I’m so glad you’re here” Cooper said once they were able to let go and calm down a little, although his hands remained on Blaine’s shoulders, his role as the boy’s big brother and protector kicking in immediately.

“I came as soon as I could. I was lucky Sam wouldn’t even hear about not coming with me” Blaine explained, sending his boyfriend a tender glaze.

“Of course, Sam, hi” Cooper finally acknowledged Sam and gave him a quick hug. “I’m sorry I ignored you, that was rude of me”

“Don’t be silly, Coop” Sam quickly dismissed his apology. “How are you doing?”

“Well, I don’t really know. Trying to come to terms with it, I guess” Cooper explained with a sad smile.

“How is dad?” Blaine intervened.

“He’s… doing well, I guess, given the circumstances. But it could all be a façade, you know how he is”

“Yeah, I know” Blaine answered, more bitterly that he had intended.

“Look at your face” Cooper lamented, gently running his thumb along the still present bruise on Blaine’s upper cheek. “As if you didn’t have enough to deal with…” Cooper’s voice broke out of pity for his brother, who he knew would be tormenting himself for the rest of his life that he hadn’t been able to mend his relationship with his mother, and Blaine quickly put his arms around him again in appreciation.

“Coop, I love you so much” Blaine told him, gladder than ever to still be able to count on his brother, now that their situation was even more complicated than ever.

“I love you too, squirt” Cooper answered, sighing deeply to put his emotions under control and squeezing his little brother strongly to him before letting go of him. “Why don’t you both come in and get comfortable? I guess you must be tired. The funeral won’t be until tomorrow anyway”

“We…” Blaine started, but then seemed to hesitate.

“What’s wrong?” Cooper asked, worried.

“We were thinking that maybe it would be better if we got a room in the hotel. Sam’s parents are going to be there too when they arrive from Kentucky anyway, so…”

“What? Why?” Cooper asked, surprised.

“I don’t know if we will be welcome here” Blaine confessed. “You know what happened the last time”

“Blaine, it’s been years since then” Cooper contradicted him, bringing his hand to Blaine’s shoulder to squeeze it comfortingly. “And this is a difficult moment, of course you’ll be welcome. We need to be together, as a family”

“Do you think he will want to see me?” Blaine asked in such a little voice that it reminded Cooper when they were younger, and Blaine would come to him whenever he was scared about anything.

“Well, I’m sure…” Cooper tried to reason with him, until a deep voice interrupted them.

“Blaine” Don Anderson appeared down the stairs and walked towards them in his usual confident and scary demeanor.

“Hello, dad” Blaine answered, trembling, and Sam hurried to rest his hand on the small of his boyfriend’s back to show him his support, as they finally entered the house and Cooper closed the door behind them.

“You came” Mr. Anderson stated the obvious, as if he was surprised at his son’s presence.

“Of course I came. Did you think I wasn’t going to come to my mother’s funeral?” Blaine answered, his voice sounding much stronger than a moment before, and Sam understood that Blaine didn’t want his father to see how much he intimated him.

“Well, you didn’t seem to mind about her all this time anyway” Don sarcastically replied.

“What?” Blaine asked, not really sure he wanted to know the answer.

“Did you even care about her or… you just came because that’s what you are supposed to do?”

“Are you seriously asking me that?” Blaine asked, astounded.

“We haven’t heard from you for years” Don explained, and there was so much coldness in his voice that Sam suddenly understood completely how rejected and unloved Blaine felt by the man who was supposed to love him more than anyone.

“I know. From the exact moment when you threw me out and told me not to ever come back, remember?” Blaine asked, his inner strength and survival instinct that made him who he was making an apparition to put the pain aside for a moment.

“I recall telling you to not come back until… this kind of behavior” Mr. Anderson bitterly said, pointing at Sam as if he was clearly disgusted with his presence, “was over”

“Well, that’s the same thing” Blaine answered, proudly, daring him to say something about his love for Sam, and entwined his fingers with the blond’s both to prove his point and to get strength from him.

“So you chose that over your own family” Don went on.

“You gave me no choice”

“Over your own mother”

“Leave my mother out of this!” Blaine suddenly shouted, angrier that neither Sam nor Cooper had ever seen him. “Don’t use her against me to try and hurt me!”

“Dad, cut it out right now, Blaine doesn’t deserve this” Cooper warned him, willing to defend his brother to the last consequence.

“Doesn’t deserve what, to have the truth thrown at his face? If he was brave enough to go against his whole family’s wishes and forget about them, I guess he now can take a few home truths, can he?”

“Not my whole family” Blaine reminded him, proudly looking at his brother. “Cooper never tried to change me and accepted me for who I was”

“A disgrace to your family’s name?” Don sarcastically added, and Blaine winced at his father’s words as if they had physically hurt him.

“Okay, that’s enough, sir” Sam suddenly intervened, putting himself between that man he was growing to hate so much and his adored boyfriend, unable to keep silently watching such a scene.

“You… stay out of this” Blaine’s father ordered in a threatening voice, and Sam could feel how much that man had wanted to insult him.

“I won’t stay out of this while you hurt my boyfriend like that” Sam answered, sounding almost like he was threatening him.

“Your boyfriend? That’s funny. You seem familiar, but you’re not the same one he dared to bring home once, are you?”

“No, I’m not. But I’ve been at his side since even before that” Sam answered with a hint of pride in his voice that not even Blaine’s father could erase. “We were best friends at high school, I’ve been in this house hundreds of times. I guess you weren’t around enough to remember me, right?”

“And we’ve been together for the last eight months” Blaine added, turning his gaze towards his boyfriend for a second to smile gratefully at him.

“I’ll need help with that, is that a lot in your world?” Mr. Anderson asked, his voice full of sarcasm again. “I heard you queers can be quite promiscuous”

“I don’t like what you’re implying about Blaine, sir” Sam responded, taking a step towards the older man but stopping when Blaine’s hand curled around his biceps to stop him.

“And what are those bruises on your face?” Don asked his son, expecting him to get embarrassed about it, but Blaine only lifted his face higher before answering.

“Those were given by some fucking homophobes, just like you” Blaine spat at his father.

“You mean you were beaten? Again?” his dad asked him, and for a split second Blaine could have sworn he had seen him some fear for him in his father’s eyes, some remembrance of the time he had been beaten halfway to death when he was just fifteen. But it was gone as quickly as it had come, only to be replaced by anger and repulsion again. “You will never learn, will you? Or was it him?” he asked, pointing at Sam with a movement of his head. “He looks strong enough to do them”

“What? You think I’d hit him?” Sam couldn’t decide if he was more surprised or angry that someone could think he would be able to hurt the person he loved the most in the world.

“Why not? I’m starting to think he likes it” Don added, the fact he could talk like that about his perfect son infuriating Sam to the point he was not thinking clearly as he took another step towards the man.

Blaine, seeing Sam getting angry beyond himself, reinforced his grip on the blond’s biceps and guided him towards the door before he could do something he would regret.

“We shouldn’t have come” Blaine lamented with a last look full of disappointment and regret at his father.

“No, you shouldn’t have” they heard Mr. Anderson said just before Blaine closed the door behind them.

Once outside, Blaine let himself fall on the top step of the little staircase and brought his knees as close to his body as possible to bury his face on them, breathing deeply as if trying to stop himself from another breakdown.

“Blaine?” Sam tried, kneeling in front of him to lay his hands on his boyfriend’s knees, doing a big effort to swallow his anger to be able to help him.

“I knew this was going to happen. I just knew it” Blaine said, lifting his face to look at his boyfriend, and there was so much pain and sorrow in his eyes that Sam felt a stab of pain in his heart. “I don’t know how I let myself be tricked into thinking he could change”

“I guess you were only hoping” Sam said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“I am so stupid” Blaine lamented, bringing a hand to his face to hide behind it.

“Don’t say that” Sam asked of him as he moved to sit by his side and put an arm around his shoulders. “You just have such a kind heart that you find it difficult to believe when other people don’t. Especially when it’s your own father”

“Is it wicked that I don’t feel him as family anymore?” Blaine asked in a whisper, almost afraid to hear the answer.

“No, love. Families don’t throw you out of their lives because of who you are” Sam answered, both to comfort his boyfriend and because he really believed it.

“I’ve only got Cooper now” Blaine’s voice broke as the tears that had been threatening to spill finally fell down his cheeks and he furiously wiped them with shaking fingers. Since he received the terrible news the night before, he felt as if he wasn’t in control of his own emotions, and he hated it.

“No, Blaine. You’ve got me too. We are a family now, you know” Sam reminded him, not offended at all because he perfectly knew what his boyfriend meant.

“You’re right, I’m sorry” Blaine apologized immediately, hooking his arm with Sam’s to ask for his forgiveness. “I love you so much. You know that, don’t you?”

“Of course I know, you silly” Sam answered with a smile, resting his hand on top of Blaine’s.

“You’re not just my family. You’re my whole world” Blaine honestly said, putting his head on Sam’s shoulder.

“No, Blaine” Sam immediately stopped him. “As flattered as I am, there’s a bunch of people in your world who loves you as much as I do. Well, not as much, obviously, but a lot nonetheless” Sam dared to joke, hoping to lighten the atmosphere even if it was just a little. “There is Cooper, for starters, who would kill anyone who dared to hurt you. And you know my parents adore you and think of you as another son. And don’t even get me started about Steve and Stacey! They love you more than they love me, especially Stacey! And do I need to remind you of how deep Sebastian feels about you? And  Tina… I mean, come on, she would gladly beat the crap out of anyone who so much as looked at you the wrong way… And Puck, Mike, Artie, Mercedes… Even your boss adores you, and you’ve known her for like a day”

“Ok, ok, I get it” Blaine stopped him with a chuckle, which to Sam’s ears sounded like celestial music after everything they had had to live for the last hours. “Thank you for making me see I’m not alone”

“You will never be alone, Blaine. I’ll make sure of that” Sam promised, and Blaine didn’t have the slightest doubt about that.

“So given your parents love me so much… do you think they will be ok with taking us in for the night at the hotel?”

“To be honest, I think they will be relieved. They were so sorry to hear what had happened and I bet they can’t wait to spoil you and pester you until you can’t take it no more”

The sound of the house’s door opening put them on alert and both tensed for a second until they turned around and could see it was only Cooper coming to them.

“Blaine, I’m so sorry” Cooper apologized for insisting him to enter as soon as he went down the few stairs on which his brother was sitting and came to stand in front of him. ”I never thought…”

“It’s okay, Cooper. I guess I was expecting it” Blaine immediately dismissed the apology.

“I’m thinking about going to the hotel with you two” Cooper suggested. “I don’t feel like staying under the same roof than him at the moment”

“Don’t, Coop, please” Blaine said, taking his brother’s hand in his free one. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but can you stay here with him? After all, he’s just lost his wife and you’re all he has now, I don’t want him to be alone today”

“He doesn’t deserve your sympathy” Cooper answered, marveled, not for the first time, about how compassionate his little brother could be.

“I know” Blaine admitted, but he couldn’t help it.

“Ok, I’ll stay with him” Cooper promised his brother. “But call me if you need me or whatever”

“You too, Coop” Blaine answered as he stood up to embrace his big brother. “I love you”

“I love you too, Squirt” Cooper answered in a shaky voice before letting go of his little brother.

“Take care, Coop” Sam said, also embracing the older man. “We’ll see you tomorrow at the funeral”

“Try and get some rest” Cooper suggested as he watched the couple go, Sam’s arm immediately going around Blaine’s waist as they walked, and he thanked the heavens that at least Blaine had someone that loved him so dearly in a time like this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update this (maybe you thought I had left the story already, right?). It's just that I wrote a one-shot for Christmas and a four-chapter story in-between (you probably already read it) that really took me a long time, and then I honestly haven't been in the mood for writing. But well, here I am now and I really hope you enjoy the new chapter. Thanks for your patience! Enjoy!

Blaine and Sam were just registering in the hotel when the latter’s parents arrived to the lobby straight from the airport. There were no words needed and as soon as she saw Blaine, Mary Evans engulfed him in his arms and held his head against her shoulder.

“Oh, Blaine” Mary lamented while squeezing him tightly against her, as she tried to make him feel all her motherly love through her touch now that he so desperately needed it. “I’m so sorry”

“Thank you, Mary” Blaine said as he tried to hold back his tears at how good it felt to have her arms around him. He probably should be feeling guilty about wanting to be comforted by Sam’s mum now that his own was gone, but he couldn’t help it: Mary made it so easy to believe he was like a son to her…

“Blaine” Dwight said as he also warmly embraced the boy after his wife let go of him. “If there is anything we can do, anything, please tell us”

“You’re here” Blaine answered gratefully, getting rid of a stray tear as he felt Sam’s arm go around his shoulders for comfort. “Though you didn’t need to come”

“Of course we did, sweetheart. We are family, and you needed us” Mary said, lovingly caressing Blaine’s cheek until she noticed the still visible marks of the attack suffered only a few days ago. “Your face, honey. What happened to you?”

“I was mugged a few days ago” Blaine answered quickly, without giving Sam the time to answer, and looking intently at him, asking wordlessly to leave it like that. It almost looked as if Blaine had the answer –the false answer– ready beforehand, and Sam couldn’t understand why, though he went along with his wishes and didn’t contradict him.

“Oh my God, Blaine, are you alright?” Dwight asked, checking the injuries himself while holding Blaine at arm’s length.

“Yeah, yeah, it was nothing” Blaine answered, trying to diminish the importance of it because he was getting uncomfortable at all the attention. “They didn’t even take a lot”

“Sam, I talked to you only a couple of days ago, how come you didn’t say anything?” Mary asked her son, obviously a little reproachful.

“We… didn’t want you to worry unnecessarily” Sam answered, and Blaine sent him a grateful look as he nestled more closely against the blond’s side. Blaine had, in fact, asked him not to say anything to his parents so they wouldn’t worry –they never thought they would get the chance to see the marks before they faded away– but that was one thing and blatantly lying about it was another.

“Boys, it’s never unnecessary. If something happens to any of you, we want to know” Mary gently admonished them.

“Ok, we’re sorry” Blaine apologized in both their names, as it was actually his fault. “But really, it was nothing, I’m okay”

“It’s not nothing, Blaine. You could have been seriously hurt” Mary insisted, and she didn’t miss the wince on her son’s face at how close to home her words hit.

“But I wasn’t, it doesn’t even hurt anymore” Blaine insisted, and he was clearly getting uncomfortable so Sam rushed in to his rescue.

“So how was your flight?” he asked his parents, hoping to divert their attention from Blaine’s injuries.

“It was good. Oh, before I forget” Mary changed topics all of a sudden as she looked for something in her purse, and Blaine had to smile at how easily she let go of her mild anger. “Stacey gave us this letter for you. She was so sad she couldn’t come to hug you herself…”

“She’s such a sweetheart” Blaine exclaimed as he looked at the colorful envelope, all decorated with hearts and flowers to make him feel better. He noticed everyone looking expectantly at him, but he was not sure he would be able to keep his tears at bay if he opened it right then, and he wasn’t looking forward to making a scene in the hotel lobby.

“So you guys have you room ready, they told us” Sam interjected, wanting to get the focus off Blaine again as he noticed his hesitation, and he squeezed Blaine against him which elicited a little grateful smile from him.

“Yes, we will leave the suitcases there” Mary suggested, as Dwight looked at his watch.

“As it’s not too late yet, we thought we’d go and pay our respects to your father” Sam’s father explained, and both Sam and Blaine looked at each other hesitantly.

“I… don’t think it’s a good idea” Blaine answered after a second, his voice full of sadness at the reminder of what just happened at where once was his home. “I know you mean well, but your good intentions are not going to be appreciated”

“But I’m sure we can…” Mary insisted, only to be stopped by her son.

“Mum, please. Don’t insist” he pleaded for his parents to stop. He knew they meant well, but they were starting to overwhelm Blaine and that was the last thing he needed. “We were already there and… it was not nice. What Blaine needs now is a little peace and rest”

“Of course, honey, I’m sorry” Mary apologized in a heartbeat when she saw the sorrow on both boy’s faces.

“You can meet my brother tomorrow, though” Blaine offered to compensate. “I would love that, and I know he would like it too”

“Of course, we’re dying to know him too” Mary readily agreed.

“So… what are you boys going to do now?” Dwight asked, trying to focus their minds in something else for Blaine’s sake. “We could go to the restaurant and have dinner together. What do you think?”

“I’m not hungry” Blaine immediately refused, as Sam knew he was going to do. Blaine usually lost his appetite in difficult situations, so in times like that… He was not even going to insist for Blaine to eat, though, one day with little food would not kill him. They would talk about it if that went on in the following days.

“Sweetie, you’ve got to take care of yourself” Mary interfered, not as understanding as Sam.

“I know, Mary, it’s just… I can’t possibly eat anything right now” Blaine pleaded for her to understand, and she was about to protest when Sam sent her a knowing look, so she decided to back out.

“Ok, it’s completely understandable; I won’t insist you to it”

“But you can still come to the restaurant with us, right?” Dwight interfered, not wanting to lose sight of the upset young men yet. “I think the company will do you some good”

“Yes, of course” Blaine gratefully accepted, giving his father-in-law a shy smile.

“And we can order something to go, just in case you get hungry later” Sam suggested. “If you don’t, I’ll eat it myself, don’t worry” he joked while patting his stomach to show how capable he was.

“Alright” Blaine accepted with a chuckle as Sam’s hand closed around his and he let himself be pulled by his boyfriend towards the hotel restaurant, closely followed by Sam’s parents. It was good to have Sam’s parents there: he knew he could lean on them and no one would judge him. Yes, it felt good to be amongst family, after all.

**********

It felt actually nice and relaxing to be surrounded by Sam and his family in a time like this. They kept a light conversation –so Blaine didn’t need to be reminded about his mother’s death every second, but it didn’t feel too frivolous about moving to other topics), and Sam’s arm never moved from the back of his chair –with the occasional caress on his back– even as the blond ate.

Not long after that, Blaine claimed to be tired and Sam agreed –they had had close to no sleep the night before–, so they said goodnight to the Evans, with the promise to meet for breakfast the following day before the funeral, and locked themselves in the room they had booked for the night.

Blaine called Cooper before doing anything else to see how his brother –and father too, even if he felt like an idiot for asking– was fairing, but in the end it was mostly him reassuring Cooper that he was alright and passing the phone to Sam so he could promise Cooper to take care of him –which wasn’t difficult for Sam to agree to, as he very well intended to do just that.

Sam only asked once if Blaine wanted to eat some of the food they had taken with them and, not surprisingly, he refused. Then he encouraged him to strip to his underwear, while doing the same, and moved the covers aside for Blaine to get into the bed. Blaine just smiled at that gentleman of a boyfriend he had and obliged, while Sam stayed up to fold both their clothes and put them on their shared suitcase.

“Hey, why didn’t you let me tell my parents about your attack?” Sam asked over his shoulder once Blaine was comfortably snuggled under the covers, trying to sound casual enough so Blaine would not think he was reproaching him for anything.

“Because the last thing I need is to make more people worry and suffer with this” Blaine answered without hesitation, as if he had been expecting the question. “It’s bad enough I included you and Cooper in it, I don’t….”

“Hey, hey, hey, stop” Sam ordered, quickly walking to sit on the bed and taking Blaine’s hands in his to stop him. “Of course you had to include me in this. I need you to include me in everything about your life, however bad it is”

“I’m just… I’m tired of you having to go through all this crap, you know?” Blaine explained with a sigh as he sat up again and rested his back against the headboard in front of his boyfriend, not letting go of his hand. “First the attack, now… this… You don’t deserve all this shit, and I hate it so much that I’m the one bringing it to you…” Blaine lamented in a rush, and Sam could see he was getting all worked up, so he let go of his hand to sit next to him and put his arms around him instead, bringing him close to him to rest on his chest and enveloping in all his warmth and comfort.

“I don’t like hearing you talk like that, Blaine” Sam explained while kissing the top of Blaine’s head. “I’m your partner, so of course I’m going to be at your side through everything, just as you are at mine”

“But it’s always about me, isn’t it?” Blaine lamented.

“If you mean you’ve been having a lot of bad luck lately well, okay, it happens, but that’s hardly your fault, is it?” Sam tried to make him understand as he squeezed Blaine more strongly against his chest. “But weren’t you with me when my model career failed and I felt so lost and like a failure?”

“That wasn’t that big a deal” Blaine answered as he rolled his eyes, any friend would have done that.

“Well, it was for me that you were there when I needed you the most. And what about that time when Stacey got really ill? I was devastated and you traveled all the way to Kentucky with me and didn’t move from my side for days” Sam reminded him.

“Of course I did, you needed me”

“And I remember quite clearly who was there with me all the time when I got my appendicitis. Hey, wasn’t it you yelling at that doctor in the emergency room to take a better look at me, that I was in too much pain just to be a gastroenteritis?” Sam remembered with a fond chuckle. He thought it was funny now, but he remembered how scary Blaine had sounded that time as he yelled at the doctor to take care of his boyfriend.

“They wanted to send you home writhing in pain!” Blaine protested, failing to see the fun part of Sam’s suffering.

“What I mean to say is that I’m here for you as you’ve always been there for me too” Sam tried to make him understand as he raised Blaine’s face to look him in the eye. “So don’t feel bad about _putting me though all this crap_ , as you put it. If I can make it better in any way, even if it’s only a little, I’m happy to be here”

“Just your presence here makes it all better” Blaine answered confidently, snuggling closer to Sam and lovingly kissing his neck.

“Then I’m glad I’m here, I swear to you” Sam answered with a relieved smile, glad he had been able to convince Blaine of how he was not a burden to him.

“I don’t want your family to know about the attack, though” Blaine interrupted his thoughts. “It’s much scarier than a mugging, and I don’t want them to start worrying about that, especially when there’s nothing they can do about it. I know your mother just said she wants to know everything, but… they’ve being so great with everything, I don’t want to burden them with that on top of everything”

“Ok, as you wish” Sam relented, knowing how Blaine hated to make other people worry if he could help it. “As long as you never keep me out of things, I’ll respect your opinion about everyone else”

“Thank you” Blaine answered with a grateful smile, with the implicit promise to always include Sam in everything, even if he didn’t include anyone else.

They fell into a comfortable silence, during which Sam rhythmically caressed Blaine’s arm up and down and Blaine kissed the skin on Sam’s chest every now and then, until Sam’s phone beeped with a message on his night stand.

“What is it?” Blaine asked as he slightly lifted himself from Sam so he could grab the phone and read the message, which he instantly did.

“It’s… nothing, don’t worry” Sam answered after a second, his face not giving anything away, and then pulled Blaine towards his body again so he could keep cuddling him.

“Weren’t you the one just giving me a speech about including you in everything? Doesn’t it work both ways?” Blaine only half-joked.

“Of course it does… It’s just… It’s about something that doesn’t have anything to do with the reason we’re here, and I don’t think it’s the right time to be thinking about that” Sam answered cryptically, which made Blaine’s curiosity grow.

“Sam, come on, don’t try to protect me! Is it something bad?” Blaine asked, suddenly apprehensive as he sat up again and turned to look at Sam.

“No, no, not at all” Sam rushed to calm him down, feeling guilty he had scared him in the first place, as Blaine was obviously feeling very sensitive those days. “It’s good news”

“Then all the more reason I want to know!” Blaine answered, his heart returning to its normal pace as he crossed his legs in front of him and looked expectantly at his boyfriend. “What is it about?”

“It’s… about my comic” Sam finally confessed.

“Oh! What is it?” Blaine asked, practically jumping in the bed with excitement, and Sam could only shake his head fondly at him.

“Ok, but don’t get angry at me, okay?”

“Why should I get angry?”

“The second number was supposed to come out today, remember?”

“Gosh, yeah, I completely forgot” Blaine answered, instantly bummed out he had forgotten about something as important as Sam’s dream.

“Of course you did, you silly!” Sam was quick to reassure him, grabbing both his hands in his. “I almost did too, but when I remembered I asked Puck and Mike to take care of the website and all the possible clients for a couple of days, as a change of date would look very unprofessional. They took care of it and they’ve been updating me. Apparently we’ve sold close to a hundred copies already”

“Oh my God, Sam! That’s amazing!” Blaine exclaimed, getting on his knees and throwing himself at Sam’s arms.

“I know! It’s so much better than the first number did!” Sam answered, gratefully reciprocating his boyfriend’s embrace once he regained his balance.

“Why did you think I was going to get angry?” Blaine asked when the embrace broke, though he stayed in the circle of Sam’s arms.

“Because you should!” Sam confessed, lowering his gaze in shame even if he brought Blaine’s body closer to himself. “We’re here because… for your mother’s funeral, and here I am, worrying about my comic. I feel so guilty for even remembering about it!”

“But you shouldn’t” Blaine reassured him, finding his way into Sam’s lap and resting his side against the blond’s body. “The world won’t stop turning because of what happened. Life goes on”

“You’re really not upset?” Sam asked hopefully, his arms closing around Blaine’s waist.

“Of course not, Sam, I’m so happy for you! Why didn’t you say something before?”

“It was so not the time! You’re going through one of the most, possibly the most difficult time of your life, and I should be supporting you”

“And you are” Blaine reminded him with a loving gaze and a fond pinch to his cheek.

“What a poor boyfriend I’d make if I bragged about how happy I feel about that in a moment like this” Sam lamented, but Blaine cupped both his cheeks and made him look at him.

“But Sam, you always have the right to be happy! One thing doesn’t have to do with the other, and you aren’t a worse boyfriend just because you’re glad one of your dreams is coming true! I would be the unfair one if I tried to make it all about myself”

“Sweetheart, you just lost your mother, it is about you”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t be happy and proud about the fact that the love of my life is getting his work published!” Blaine explained as he put his arms around Sam’s neck and kissed his lips.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Sam said in total awe at his boyfriend.

“No, you are. I love you so much”

“I love you too” Sam said as he embraced him strongly to him. “I wish I could make you feel better”

“You did, you gave me something else to think about, something to feel hopeful about” Blaine answered, his voice muffled with the skin on Sam’s neck, and the latter could feel Blaine was being honest, so he felt glad he had shared that information with him.

“So… do you feel like sleeping now?” Sam asked after a few minutes of just them enjoying each other’s warmth.

“Not really” Blaine answered in all honesty. “I feel like there are too many things in my head so I doubt I could even if I wanted to”

“I have my laptop here. Do you feel like watching a movie, maybe?” Sam suggested, understanding that what Blaine needed the most was his company and some kind of distraction.

“Sure” Blaine said as he finally moved from Sam’s lap to rest his back against the headboard again, patting at his side for Sam to accompany him,

“I brought _The sound of music,_ and I’m even willing to sing along a couple of the songs” Sam offered in a playful tone as he grabbed the laptop and granted Blaine his wish to sit next to him, his arm going immediately around the shorter boy on its own accord.

“You’re such a sweetheart” Blaine said with a grateful smile, as he rested his head on Sam’s shoulder.

“Can we skip all the part with the nuns and go directly until she’s with the kids? I know I’m a sweetheart, but even I have a limit”

Blaine just chuckled at his boyfriend’s nonsense and allowed him to go to the interesting part. Sam, glad he had managed to relax Blaine at last, brought him even closer to himself and rested his own head of top of Blaine’s, keeping with his promise to sing along with most of the songs when he noticed it made Blaine smile.

**********

They managed to get some sleep in the end, even if it was not much, and in the morning, just as promised, they met Sam’s parents for breakfast. Under Sam’s and Mary’s insistence, Blaine tried to have some nourishment into him, but just a bite of his toast made him nauseous because of the knot he had in his stomach, so they stopped insisting and finished their own breakfast.

Everybody was pretty silent out of respect for Blaine, who seemed to be very nervous and on the blink of an anxiety attack at what was about to come. His legs had started shaking again, and Sam picked up his hand and entwined their fingers together in hopes of offering some kind of comfort.

“You ready?“ Sam kindly asked his boyfriend when the time to leave for the cemetery came.

He could see Blaine was trying to talk, but apparently he couldn’t find his voice, so he just gulped visibly and nodded at him. Sam reinforced the grip on Blaine’s hand and didn’t let go of it during all the ride on the cab and until they were in the cemetery’s gate, where Cooper was already waiting for them.

Cooper opened the door of the cab for them and engulfed his little brother in his arms in a long embrace as soon as he came out.

“How are you doing, buddy?” Cooper asked him.

“I’m good” he lied, even though he knew he wasn’t fooling the older man. “You?”

“I’m good too” Cooper joked with a sad smile as he let go of his brother.

“Coop, I wanted you to meet Sam’s parents” Blaine said, pointing at his in-laws. “Mary, Dwight, this is my big brother, Cooper”

“Nice to meet you, Cooper” Dwight warmly greeted him with a shake of hands. “Blaine and Sam have told us lots about you”

“Nothing too bad, I hope” Cooper answered with a polite smile, and then he was surprised to be tightly wrapped in Mary Evans’ embrace.

“I’m so sorry, dear” she told him in the kindest voice he had ever heard. “Please, accept my condolences”

“Thanks, Mrs. Evans” Cooper answered, trying to fight the knot forming on his throat at the woman’s warmth. “And thank you so much for coming. It means the world to us to have you here”

“Of course we came, sweetheart, we love Blaine as if he was our own son, and we would like to embrace you in the family too, of course”

“Thank you” he honestly answered as he held her hands gratefully, too moved to do much else. Blaine had told him on countless occasions how great Sam’s family was, and now that he had the chance to see it for himself, he could see Blaine hadn’t exaggerated one bit. “I’ll show you to where the ceremony will take place”

They all went to follow Cooper, but Sam caught a glimpse of a group of people coming to them and a wide smile broke on his face.

“Wait, Blaine” Sam said to his boyfriend, pulling at his hand to stop him as he pointed with his head at the distance. “Look who’s coming”

Blaine’s eyes opened so big at following his boyfriend’s directions with his gaze and seeing for himself the people walking towards them that it was almost comical. And they had reason to be surprised, as all of their friends were coming towards them: Puck, Artie, Mercedes, Tina and Mike, all guided by Sebastian who seemed to be leading them towards the shocked couple.

“Guys, what are you doing here?” Blaine asked as soon as they were close enough to hear him.

“What do you think?” Puck answered, rolling his eyes as if it was the most stupid question ever. “We came for you”

“But… you all have so much to do back in New York” Blaine protested, his eyes getting glassy again with emotion, so Sam drew his hand to the small of his back for comfort.

“We decided you’re more important to us than any of that” Sebastian spoke in everyone’s sake, smiling kindly at his best friend. “We thought you may need the support”

“We love you” Tina interjected, resting her hand in Blaine’s arm. “We needed to be at your side on a time like this”

Blaine, although only slightly, smiled for what felt like the first time in three days and fell into Sebastian’s arms for a tight embrace.

“Thank you” he whispered to him in a broken voice. “I know this was your doing”

“I had to be here, Blaine” he explained, close to tears himself at the obvious pain in his friend. “I don’t know if it will make much of a difference, but I needed to support you on this”

“Of course it does, Seb. Thank you so much for coming” Blaine honestly answered as he finally let go of him and let himself be engulfed into one embrace after the other as all of his friends wanted to make sure he knew how much they loved him and supported him.

“Blaine?” the curly haired heard his name being called from behind and was surprised to see it was his father calling for him.

“Yeah?” he answered, confused and more than a little apprehensive.

“I’d like to ask your friends to give us a minute. I have to speak to you for a minute” Don added, sounding so polite no one who didn’t know about their situation would guess the strained feelings between father and son.

“Of course” Sebastian answered hesitantly, looking with surprise at his friend. He knew enough about Blaine’s history with his parents to know he didn’t have an easy relationship with his father –or didn’t have any at all–, but maybe the difficult situation they were living at the moment had brought them closer.

“Get going inside, guys, we’ll be there in a minute” Sam told them to get them moving, because he didn’t have any intention of following them just yet.

“I said I wanted to speak to my son” Don Anderson muttered when he saw Sam had no intention of moving.

“You asked his friends to go, and I’m not a friend” Sam answered, trying not to sound too cheeky even if the only thing he wanted was to punch that man in the face for all the pain he was inflicting in his boyfriend.

“Whatever you have to say, just say it in front of him or I won’t listen to it” Blaine added, with no trace of hesitation in his voice. He was tired of his father’s game, and having Sam near gave him the strength to confront him.

Mr. Anderson sighed angrily, glowering at Sam as if he wanted to kill him, but understood that they were not going to back down and he didn’t want to cause a scene in front of all the people gathered there for the funeral, so he simply had to go with it.

“I just wanted to ask you to show some decorum in your mother’s funeral” Don said in his coldest tone, turning to his son again.

“What does that mean?” Blaine asked, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“That I hope you won’t make a scene in front of all these people”

“ _I_ will make a scene?” Blaine asked, his voice full of sarcasm and anger.

“Keep your voice down” Don warned him with a whisper. “I need you to take your place at my side, even if it’s only for the sake of appearances”

“Ok, we will” Blaine easily accepted. He didn’t want any kind of scene either. It was the least he could do for his mother, he owed her that.

“I’m talking about only you and Cooper. He’s not standing with the family” Mr. Anderson explained, pointing disdainfully at Sam with his head.

“He is my partner, I’m not going to act as if I was ashamed of him” Blaine immediately refused. He couldn’t care less about what those people thought of him, or about his father’s feelings about his relationship with the most wonderful man he had ever met.

“You will do as you’re told” Don insisted with a finger pointing threateningly at his son’s face. “I don’t care about how you live your life anymore. But this is your mother’s funeral and you know this is what she would want. It’s the only thing I’ll ever ask you anymore, don’t make a scene and do as you’re told”

“But…” Blaine wanted to protest, to yell at his father, to shake him until he started seeing some sense, but his hands were tied: it was probably right, it was probably what his mother would have wanted, and he felt guilty enough without adding more shame to the family.

“Just do it for your mother, for God’s sake” his father muttered, hitting too close to home, before turning around, walking away from his son before he could protest any further.

Sam could easily see the conflict going on in Blaine’s head. He could see how Blaine felt guilty about everything that had happened. He could also see he was too tired and hurt to fight his father anymore. But above all he could see all of his loyalty and love towards Sam that stopped him from obeying his father. All those emotions were making him shake even further than he was before, and if there was something Sam could do to make it easier for him, he would do it.

“It’s alright, babe. You go with your brother” Sam said in his kindest tone as he took Blaine’s hands in his, knowing that for once he needed to make a decision for him. “I’ll be with our friends”

“I’m sorry” Blaine lamented, his eyes filling with tears at the injustice of it all. “It’s not that I’m embarrassed about you or anything…”

“Oh, Blaine, I know that” Sam put his mind at ease as he cupped his cheek in a tender caress. “Don’t worry about it, please. I know it’s not what you want, and I understand why you need to do it. Go”

“I love you” Blaine said as took advantage that no one was around them in that moment to give him a quick but meaningful kiss.

“I love you more” Sam joked as he gently pushed him inside, hoping their usual nonsense would help to ease Blaine’s mind a little.

“No way” Blaine said over his shoulder, and Sam couldn’t help but chuckle as he followed him inside and then walked in a different direction.

**********

The service was about to start and Blaine walked to the spot where the family was supposed to be. Even if he had decided to obey his father for once, he didn’t feel like standing next to him so he took his place next to Cooper, who immediately looked at him, surprise evident in his eyes at seeing his little brother alone.

“Where’s Sam?” Cooper whispered in Blaine’s ear so only he would hear.

“He’s there, with our friends” Blaine answered, looking at where Sam was standing and reciprocating the smile Sam immediately sent him from the distance. “Dad didn’t want him here”

“Blaine…” Cooper was about to protest that he didn’t owe their father any kind of obedience, but he guessed Blaine had enough going on in his head so he decided not to.

“It’s ok, Cooper” Blaine answered, knowing his brother understood. “Let’s just get this over with and then… Dad won’t have a say in my life ever again”

The minister started speaking and, even though he knew he should, Blaine couldn’t bring himself to listen to a word he was saying. His eyes fell to the coffin in front of him for the first time and he felt like a punch had been delivered to his guts. He had deliberately avoided seeing the body, as he didn’t want that image to be the last one he had of her. But then he thought of the last time he had really seen her, looking at him in silence, her eyes full of sadness and disappointment, as he was thrown out of the house more than four years ago. And he didn’t know if that was any better.

The times he had been that close to call her in all that time… Every time it was mother’s day, or her birthday, or he simply entered in a sentimental mood… But he had never done it, he had always erased her number from his phone’s screen before pushing at the green button; apparently his pride or his fear about being rejected again was more important than her. And that was something he’d have to learn to live with, because now he was never going to get the chance to mend it.

Just that thought was enough to send him into some kind of panic. He felt his heart starting to beat faster and suddenly it was as if there was not enough air for him to breathe normally. He started pulling on the collar of his shirt, trying to lose the knot of his tie to make the passing of air towards his lungs easier, but it didn’t seem to be helping that much.

“Blaine?” Cooper asked in a whisper, having noticed his brother’s breathing turn shallow and irregular.

“I’m okay” he lied, as the last thing he wanted was to cause a scene, as his father had warned him not to.

Cooper was not convinced by all means, but there was little he could do, so he contented himself with putting his arm around his little brother and bringing him closer to his side for some comfort.

That didn’t make it any easier for Blaine. He knew his brother was only trying to help, but it just made him fell all the more guilty. What right did he have to be comforted by his brother? Cooper had lost his mother too, hadn’t he? And he had been a good son to her, he had kept a relationship with her –even if not that frequent–, so it should be him the one to be more upset, should he? Why couldn’t Blaine be stronger? Why couldn’t he man up and accept the consequences of his actions? Why did his brother have to put his own pain aside to comfort him, when he clearly didn’t deserve it? He felt tears stinging heavily in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He had no right.

Sam was watching his boyfriend from the distance and his heart was breaking at his obvious suffering, especially knowing he couldn’t do anything to placate it. He knew exactly what was going on in his head, and he could see how hard he was trying –and failing– to keep it together. His own eyes filling with tears at seeing the person he loved the most in the world suffering like that, trying hard not to cry as he couldn’t even breathe, he took a step forward to go to him, but stopped himself before moving any further. He didn’t know if he was helping Blaine in any way making him disobey his father’s wishes, so he would just have to stay put and pray for everything to finish as soon as possible. Only Puck’s comforting squeeze on his shoulder was able to stop him from breaking down in tears himself.

The fact that Blaine was trying to hold his tears and bury his emotions didn’t help to the fact he was on the verge of a panic attack. His breathing became even more erratic and Cooper could even feel his rapid pulse through the hand he kept on Blaine’s neck. Trying to calm him down, he rubbed at the skin on the nape of Blaine’s neck, while his other hand clutched strongly at his arm to let him know he was there for him. But nothing he did seemed to have an impact on the younger man and he was afraid Blaine would end up passing out if he didn’t start breathing any easier.

“Oh, for God’s sake” Cooper said as he let go of his brother, and he resolutely left his place next to his father and brother to go to where Blaine’s friends were standing and, without saying a word, he grabbed Sam’s arm and got him moving.

To say Sam was surprised at Cooper’s actions was saying little, but he let himself be pulled until he was standing next to his lover, ignoring Don Anderson’s killer look towards them. He hesitated for a second, but seeing Blaine’s obvious pain immediately made him react and he threw his arms around his boyfriend, hoping Blaine would not resent him for disobeying his father’s orders.

But he didn’t. If anything, he was clearly relieved, as he let himself be engulfed in those arms that always had provided so much comfort and rested his head on Sam’s shoulder as he couldn’t contain the sobbing any longer.

“Just let it go, my love” Sam whispered in Blaine’s ear with a broken voice, his arms tenderly tracing comforting patterns on his back as their tears mingled together.

“You’re my brother’s life-partner” he heard Cooper speak next to him. “You’re family and you need to take your place with us. And Blaine needs you”

“Thank you, Coop” Sam let go of Blaine with one hand for just a moment to hold Cooper’s hand in gratitude and comfort, as he knew Cooper needed it too. Even if he knew Mr. Anderson hated him and would never want him near him, thanks to Cooper he felt as a member of Blaine’s family more than he had ever done.

Sam was not an idiot. He knew their actions were going to have consequences. He could feel dozens of gazes on them, he could even hear whispers all around them. But he couldn’t bring himself to care about that in that moment: he could only focus on the hurting being wrapped in his arms, in the suffering on his boyfriend who couldn’t stop crying but, at least, seemed to be breathing easier as he let go of all of his pent-up emotions. If being there for him and holding him while his mother was buried could help him in any way, he would surely do it, and Don Anderson or anybody else for that matter would be able to stop him.


	12. Chapter 12

The ceremony seemed to pass more quickly now that Blaine was engulfed in the security of Sam’s arms. None of them had any intention of letting go, as they knew whatever the damage would be, it was already done. Sam was already regretting he had accepted to leave Blaine on his own on a time like this, he surely was not going to do it again now that he seemed to be a bit calmer thanks to his proximity. And by the way Blaine clung to him, he knew his boyfriend was grateful for it.

As soon as the coffin was buried and the minister said the last words, everyone gathered there made their way to the grieving family to give them their condolences. Not wanting to interfere but not willing to move away from Blaine just yet, Sam stood behind him, keeping their connection with a hand to his shoulder as one after another, everyone came to shake the hands of the three remaining members of the Anderson family. Sam was glad that with all the terrible emotions swiping Blaine’s heart, he was probably not noticing the comments and the furtive glances they were receiving after their involuntary coming-out scene. But Sam was way more cunning for that kind of things, and he would gladly take them as if they were only directed at him, if only to protect his already wounded boyfriend, so he did not intend to move from his place or to take his hand off his shoulder. Only when it was their friends’ turn did Sam dare to take his place at Blaine’s side and received their comfort and hugs like any other member of the finally.

“Killer” Sebastian said once he reached Blaine and hugged him more strongly than he had ever done. “I don’t even know what to say”

“You don’t have to say anything, Seb” Blaine answered, gratefully reciprocating the hug.

“Are you alright?” he asked once he broke the embrace, although he kept his hands in Blaine’s upper arms. It had been very scary for Sebastian too to see Blaine about to break down in a panic attack and, if Cooper hadn’t come for Sam in the exact moment he did, it would have been himself pushing the blond boy towards his boyfriend to stop it.

“I will be” Blaine promised him with a sad smile and a nod of his head that put Sebastian’s mind at ease, if only a little.

“And we’ll all make sure of that” Puck added with his trademark smirk, now he being the one to embrace his petite friend as Sebastian hugged Sam.

“Thank you all guys for coming” Sam said in Blaine’s name, as his boyfriend seemed to be too moved for words as Tina lovingly rocked him in her arms. “It means the world to us”

“Of course we came. We thought…” Artie tried to explain before he was rudely interrupted by Don Anderson’s wrath.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Blaine’s father wasn’t yelling –there were still too many people near, even if his friends were already the only ones left–, but his voice sounded still very scary and angry.

“Dad, please” Cooper hurried to intervene. The last thing he wanted was for his brother to have to go through that again, especially in front of his friends –Cooper didn’t know how much they knew about his family, but if they didn’t, it surely was not the best way or moment to find out.

Everyone stood rooted to their places, exchanging confused or sad gazes –depending on the level of awareness about Blaine’s situation with his father– until Sebastian noticed the anger and apprehensiveness in Blaine’s eyes and the way Sam’s fingers curled around his to give him the support he needed.

“Mm… Blaine, Sam, we’ll just wait for you outside, ok?” Sebastian suggested as he cunningly pushed the others towards the gates. He guessed Blaine wouldn’t want an audience for that, and he knew he was right when Sam whispered a quick _thank you_ to him before they disappeared.

“One thing I asked of you, Blaine” his father reproached him. “One thing! And you couldn’t even do that right! How selfish can you be?”

“He didn’t do anything, Dad, I did” Cooper jumped on his brother’s defense. “He was on the verge of a panic attack just to make you happy, so don’t you even dare reproach him of anything!

“Cooper, not you too” Mr. Anderson lamented, sounding terribly disappointed at his oldest son. “I can’t believe you’re siding with him”

“Of course I’m siding with him, he’s my brother and I love him above everything else!” Cooper said, trying hard not to yell at his father. “And this boy here is the best thing that ever happened to him, he loves Blaine madly, and that’s enough for me to embrace him in my family”

Sam sighed, as he put his arm around Blaine’s shoulders to confirm everything Cooper had just said. He felt very proud that someone who loved Blaine as much as Cooper did was able to see and acknowledge how much he loved Blaine and how perfect they were for each other. Having Cooper on their side was enough for him, and he wouldn’t care about his father-in-law’s approval, or even existence, if it wasn’t for how much pain it caused Blaine.

“He will never be welcomed in the family, just as Blaine will never be a part of it again” Don sentenced, and Sam thought that maybe he should say something in Blaine’s behalf, but Cooper beat him to it.

“Why? Blaine has done nothing wrong, yet you pushed him away. Why, because he is in love with another man? Well, he is, and he’s happier with him than he’s ever been before. You’d rather see your son being miserable with a woman he doesn’t love than immensely happy with the love of his life? And you accuse him of being selfish?”

“Cooper” Blaine said in a calm voice that didn’t belie the turmoil going on inside of him, as he gently put his hand on his brother’s arm, hoping to placate his anger. “Don’t. You don’t know how much I appreciate you trying to defend me but… It’s not worth it”

“But Blaine…” Cooper tried to protest, though Blaine didn’t let him.

“He’s right, you know?” Blaine said, and he hurried to explain at the confusion he saw both in Cooper’s and Sam’s faces. “I don’t feel like a part of this family anymore. It makes no sense for me to fight, because… he doesn’t want me as his son. And I don’t want him to be my father either”

“Oh, of course, now it turns out it’s you who is ashamed of me, is it?” Don sarcastically protested, as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“The truth is… I am” Blaine answered, with no anger left in him. Just sorrow.

“You damned…” Don angrily muttered as he threateningly moved towards his youngest son and, even if Sam doubted he was planning to hit him or anything like that, he put himself in front of him, acting as a barrier between father and son, though Cooper was quicker than him and stopped his father with a hand to his chest.

“Be careful, Dad. I’m all you have now, and you’ll lose me too if you keep this up” Cooper threatened with the only weapon he knew he could use, and Don Anderson stopped on his tracks, even if his fury was still so evident in his face.

“Excuse me” a woman’s voice at Don’s back interrupted, and he turned politely to it.

“Oh, I… I thought everybody had left already” Mr. Anderson answered while looking at the middle-aged couple standing there, his stance and his tone of voice completely different to the ones he had been using against his son only a few seconds ago.

“We waited until everyone was out. We wanted some kind of privacy” the man explained.

“We would like to give you our condolences, Mr. Anderson” the woman explained, offering her hand to Blaine’s father to shake.

“Thank you so much” he politely answered, as he shook her hand and then offered it to the man. “Excuse me, I can’t seem to remember you. You are…”

“We are Sam’s parents” Dwight Evans answered as he also shook Don’s hand.

“Sam?” Don asked in confusion, as if that name rang a bell on his head somehow but he couldn’t really put a face to it.

“Your son’s partner” Dwight explained, and was not that surprised when Mr. Anderson abruptly let go of his hand.

“Well, thank you for coming, but I don’t have anything to say to you” Don added, his voice changing immediately to a cold and distant tone, similar to the one he had been using until that moment.

“Well, that’s great, because I only wanted you to listen” Mary interjected, as she had no intention of letting that man go without listening to a few home truths she needed to say.

“Look, you don’t…” Don started, only to be interrupted by that obnoxious woman once again.

“I thought you didn’t want to talk” Mary added, sassily, as her son and her son-in-law looked at her, totally dumbfounded. “Your son is a wonderful man, one of the best people I’ve ever know, Mr. Anderson, and I’m so proud to count him as one of my children too. You’re missing something big while keeping him away, and I hope you don’t realize that when it’s too late for you too”

“What the hell do you know?” Mr. Anderson threw back at her, all pretence of politeness forgotten by then at the anger it elicited for her to talk about things she really had no idea.

“Well, in case you haven’t noticed, my own son is in a relationship with another man too. And that never stopped me from loving him just the same. In fact, I’ve never seen him as happy as he is since he started dating your son. So why would I want to ruin it for him?”

“You can do the hell you want with your own son, Mrs…”

“Evans”

“Mrs. Evans, but you don’t get to tell me how I manage the situation with mine”

“Throwing him out, you mean?” she retorted sarcastically.

“That’s none of your business” Don Anderson protested.

“Oh, it is. Because I love him like he was my own son” Mary answered, and she smiled at Blaine for a second when he noticed how moved the boy was at her words.

“Good luck with that” Don responded with a humorless laugh. “As you can see he doesn’t have any respect for mothers, even after they’re gone”

Sam felt a sudden and very strong urge to punch that man in the face with all his forces in behalf of his boyfriend. He had never hated anyone before, but Blaine’s father was doing a great job to be the first. He might have even hit him if Blaine’s hand hadn’t closed around his clenched fist right in that moment. If he hadn’t looked at his boyfriend and had only seen sorrow and tiredness and a petition to let it go. If his own mother wasn’t controlling the situation as brilliantly as she was.

“Everyone gets the respect they earn, Mr. Anderson” Dwight interrupted them for a second, in the same serene voice as his wife. “And Blaine has never been anything but perfect to us”

“Oh, has he?” Blaine’s father responded sarcastically.

“Oh, indeed. So you don’t have to worry, we’ll make sure to let him know we love him and he’s gladly welcomed in our family” Mary added. “We’ll take care of your son until you get your head out of your ass and decide to do that yourself”

Everyone looked at her as if he had grown a third head –except for her husband, maybe, who was trying hard not to smile proudly at her–, because she never, ever, cursed. Sam was that close to cheer on her, and he would have done that if the situation hadn’t been so serious.

“So please, accept our condolences” Mary said, effectively putting an end to the conversation before moving to Blaine to lovingly cup his cheek. “I’m sorry, sweetheart” she said, and then she let herself be pushed towards the gate by her proud husband.

The four men still gathered around the fresh grave remained silent for a minute after the whole conversation, each lost in his own thoughts. But Don Anderson was the first one to recover from the shock and turned to his youngest son again, not surprised that Cooper and Sam immediately moved to flank Blaine in a protective manner.

“I don’t want you to come to the reception at home”

“But Dad…” Cooper protested, but this time his father didn’t even want to hear it.

“You’re not welcome there. You had your scene, everybody already has what they need to gossip for weeks, and that’s all I’m willing to let you get away with”

“Ok” Blaine agreed, and it broke Sam’s heart to see there was no strength left in him to fight.

“I don’t want to see you again” Don continued, not even needing to yell for his words to sound heartrending and almost inhuman. “And don’t even bother coming to my own funeral out of a sense of duty. As far as I’m concerned, you’re not my son anymore”

Not that it was anything new –they hadn’t been in speaking terms for more than four years after all–, but his father’s words felt like a punch to the guts that left Blaine breathless for a second. He could only watch as his father, that man who didn’t want to see him ever again, walked away from him for what possibly was the last time. And he had never felt smaller in his life.

“B?” Sam asked, trying to get his attention while cupping his cheek.

“I’m okay” Blaine answered after being able to stop looking at his father’s back and fixed his gaze in the worried face of his boyfriend.

“Let’s… let’s just leave this place” Sam suggested, obviously not believing him. “My parents and our friends are waiting for us just outside”

Blaine nodded distractedly and let himself be gently pushed towards the cemetery gates when Sam put his arm around his shoulders, Cooper close at their heels. Blaine felt like he was living a dream –a nightmare, more likely– as if nothing of what had just happened was real. He didn’t even feel like the owner of his own body, as his feet were walking on their own accor, and the hand Sam had on his shoulder was the only thing anchoring him to reality.

When they were nearing the gates, they could already see all of their friends plus Sam’s parents waiting anxiously for them just outside, their faces showing all the sadness and worry they were experiencing in Blaine’s behalf. After just being rejected in such a way by his own father, it felt surreal to have so many people around who loved him so dearly.

“Everyone you can see now is here for you” Sam, reading his mind as always, whispered in his ear as he squeezed him more strongly to his side. “You are so loved”

“I know” Blaine managed to say even through the knot forming in his throat when he saw his friends walk towards them to engulf Sam, Cooper and himself in a warm and silent group hug meant to support and comfort them in those difficult times, even if it brought most of them into tears.

“So” Sebastian said after the embrace broke, not embarrassed to remove some tears from his own cheeks. “Are we going to your house or…?”

“No, we’re not” Sam answered in his boyfriend’s name, still in his arms, who was trying to compose himself after so many emotions.

“Why not?” Mercedes, probably one of the people who knew less about Blaine’s history, asked. “I thought your family would throw some kind of reception. We can…”

“Hey, better yet, why don’t we all somewhere nice and have lunch together?” Sebastian interrupted her gently to stop her touching a raw nerve, even if involuntarily. Of course he didn’t know what had happened, but given Blaine’s history with his father, and the paleness of both his and Sam’s faces, and the fact they weren’t even planning to go to the reception, it must have been pretty horrible.

“I think that’s a great idea” Puck answered, trying to sound cheerful and encouraged to lift everybody’s mood a little. He didn’t know much about Blaine’s family situation either, but his intuition and Sebastian’s knowing gaze told him everything he needed to know.

“Mom, Dad, you coming?” Sam asked his parents, who were standing only a few feet away, although he already knew the answer.

“No, son, I’m sorry. We need to get going” Mary answered with a sad smile, knowing her son would understand. “You know, mainly because of Stacey and Steve”

“Of course, we understand” Sam answered, glad to see Blaine nodding at his side.

“We’re sorry to leave so soon but…” Mary tried to apologize, this time turning to Blaine, but he didn’t even let her finish.

“Please, it was amazing that you could make it at all. Thank you so much” Blaine answered, completely honest and grateful about their visit.

“Why don’t you two come to Kentucky with us for a couple of days?” she suggested out of the blue, apparently not ready to let them out of her sight just yet. “That way we can all be together, and the kids would love to see you so much…”

“I wish we could, but our jobs…” Blaine hurried to answer. Sam knew that was not the real reason to not go –yeah, they had jobs waiting for them in New York, but maybe they could get an extra couple of days-off if they asked–. It was more complicated than that: Blaine probably didn’t feel like he deserved to be taken care of, and he knew being the center of attention of the whole family’s comforting urges would just drive him crazy with guilt. Maybe he just needed a bit of peace and Sam’s company in their own sweet little apartment. Whatever he decided, Sam would support him willingly.

“Yeah, I know, I understand” Mary answered, comprehensive as always. “But we’ll stay in contact, okay? We’ll call you as soon as we arrive”

“Of course” Blaine promised with the smallest smile.

“Oh son” Mary whispered as she threw her arms around the young man for a final embrace.

“Thank you, Mary” Blaine honestly said, relishing in the comfort of a motherly hug more than he felt he deserved.

“I’m sorry I was so harsh at your father, but… he angered me so much” Mary apologized, afraid that in her attempt of protecting the boy, she may have hurt him even further.

“No, please” he answered, looking intently at her to show her he really meant it. “You were awesome”

“Everything I said is true” Mary reminded him with a last caress to his cheek.

“I know” Blaine said through the knot on his throat.

“Bye, son” Dwight said as he also took his time to warmly embrace the younger man. “Take care. And call us if you need anything”

Blaine just nodded as an answer, too moved for words, but he had to smile when both his parents-in-law took Cooper in their arms too and embraced him like they’d known him forever.

“That goes for you too, of course” Dwight said, giving Cooper’s back a final pat.

“Thank you so much for everything” Cooper answered, feeling very fortunate that his brother could count on such a good family on times like that.

They finally embraced Sam too and, after saying their goodbyes to all the gang, they took a cab that would lead them to the airport. They only hoped that, next time they met, it would be in much better circumstances.

“Ok, who’s starving?” Puck said, trying to break the ice.

“I am!” Tina immediately agreed, and started pushing everybody to get them to move to give Blaine, Cooper and Sam some time to compose themselves.

“You coming, Coop?” Blaine asked in a small voice that reminded his brother of when he was little and scared and he felt lonely, and he would always turn to his big brother because he idolized him and thought he could fix everything for him. There was so much of that little kid in his voice and his eyes right then that he didn’t have the heart to deny him anything, even if he knew he should be in the reception with his own friends, being a host to distant relatives. But the only person he really wanted to be with right then was his little brother. Plus he didn’t feel like being with his father right then anyway, and he knew his mother would understand.

“Of course, Squirt” he answered with a smile as he picked Blaine’s hand in his and didn’t let go of it as Sam threw an arm around Blaine’s shoulder and the three of them started walking after the gang. “By the way, I don’t think I’ve ever met with one of your friends” Cooper casually commented, trying to keep a lighter atmosphere for a change, when his eyes fixated on Sebastian.

“Oh right, I’m sorry” Blaine answered with a little embarrassed smile. “That’s Sebastian. Hey, Seb”

“Yeah?” Sebastian turned around, glad to hear Blaine’s voice in a different tone than the sad whisper he was growing used to hear.

“I’m sorry I didn’t introduce you to my brother”

“Oh, don’t worry, Killer” Sebastian answered with a smile. “You can do it now”

“Sebastian, this is Cooper. Coop, this is Sebastian, a really good friend”

“Oh, so you’re the famous Sebastian” Cooper said to the tall guy, happy to meet him at last.

“I’m not sure if that’s a good thing” Sebastian joked, knowing the mixed feelings he usually elicited on those who cared about Blaine because of his past.

“It is when you were his savior” Cooper answered, not one to easily forget when it came to his brother’s welfare.

“Oh that” Sebastian answered, embarrassedly rolling his eyes.

“Yes, that. I didn’t get to thank you for saving my brother”

“You did, over the phone. Like a million times”

“When did that happen?” Blaine asked, in surprise.

“Oh, you were already asleep because of the painkillers, remember?” Sam explained, lovingly rubbing Blaine’s shoulder. “I called your brother to explain to him what had happened and he wanted to speak to Sebastian personally. I thought Sebastian was going to pass out from the embarrassment”

“Really? I’m sorry, I tend to get a bit intense sometimes” Cooper defended himself with a chuckle, not really that repentant.

“Don’t worry, I understand how scared you were” Sebastian answered with a wide grin.

“That doesn’t mean you’re not going to get a hug” Cooper warned him before throwing his arms at him in a bear hug without giving him the chance to even think about rejecting it.

“Oh, okay” was the only thing he could answer as he awkwardly reciprocated the hug.

Blaine let out an honest laugh at his brother’s antics and at Sebastian’s face, probably the first one since all hell had broken lose, and Sam couldn’t help but smiling fondly at him, his heart warming with the hope that Blaine would eventually be okay. In a sudden rush of affection, he took Blaine fully between his arms and squeezed him strongly against his chest. And he didn’t let go of him for a whole minute, even after Blaine whispered in his ear how much he loved him and he answered he loved him more.

**********

Given the circumstances, they had an enjoyable lunch together, in which all the gang made a big effort to surround the two brothers with their warmth and caring without making a big deal about it.

After that, Blaine and Sam decided they would be heading back to New York with their friends as it made no sense for them to stay there any longer, after everything that had happened. So after they got out of the restaurant, the gang said their goodbyes to Cooper and moved away to give the brothers –and Sam– a moment of privacy.

“So you’re really leaving already?” Cooper asked, his voice strained with the prospect of losing sight of his little brother so soon after the tragedy they had just endured.

“Yeah” Blaine answered in a small voice. “Our friends are flying out in a couple of hours and we thought we’d go with them. It makes no sense for us to be here anymore, you know? We are not welcomed”

“I know, but…”

“Plus I really need to go back to work” Blaine went on, not really wanting to give Cooper the chance to insist in case he would convince him. “After all, I only worked there for a day, I can’t miss any more days”

“Your boss will understand, Blaine, it was a very difficult situation” Cooper insisted, hoping against hope his brother would change his mind.

“Even then, I…” Blaine wanted to explain before his voice broke and his eyes started filling with tears before he could stop it.

“I get it, buddy” Cooper immediately embraced his little brother comfortingly, wanting for him to know he understood how hard it was for him to stay in a town that only held pain for him now, with a father that completely ignored his existence and a mother that wasn’t there anymore. “You don’t belong here anymore. I’m sorry I insisted”

“Why don’t you come to New York with us for a few days?” Blaine asked, his eyes full of hope at the prospect of having his brother near in a time like this in a more neutral place.

“No, Blaine” Cooper had to refuse with all the pain in his heart. “I’d love to but… I think I should stay with Dad for a couple of days, you know? So he won’t be alone after… after everything. You understand, right?”

“Of course I understand, Cooper” Blaine rushed to answer to put Cooper’s mind at ease. “I’m only sorry that I can’t help you with that and all responsibility falls on you”

“It wasn’t exactly your decision” Cooper answered, picking Blaine’s hand and squeezing it tightly in his.

“We’ll get together soon, right, Coop?” Blaine asked, his eyes full of hope and desperation. “We are going to need it”

“Of course, Blaine” Cooper promised with a watery smile. “I’m going to miss you so much until then, though”

“So will I” Blaine answered with a sob he couldn’t contain any longer.

“Sam, you’ll take care of him, right?” Cooper asked to his brother-in-law, pleading with his eyes to be there for Blaine when he couldn’t.

“Of course, you don’t even have to ask” Sam answered as he embraced Cooper strongly.

“Yeah, I know” Cooper answered, reciprocating the hug.

“You take care of yourself too, you hear me?” Blaine authoritatively said as he embraced Cooper himself for one last time. “And… of Dad”

“I will. And I’ll try to make him understand that…”

“No. It’s not worth it. Don’t fight with him over me. Don’t let him lose you too” Blaine asked, looking intently at Cooper as if wordlessly pleading for him to let it go.

“I love you” Cooper said as he kissed Blaine’s forehead, refusing to just say goodbye to his little brother.

“I love you too, Coop” Blaine answered with a last smile as he let go of his hand and let himself be engulfed in Sam’s arms as they walked to his friends.

Cooper watched his little brother go until he was out of sight, his heart breaking at how far away he already felt and at the thought of all the guilt and repentance he knew Blaine was going to carry on his shoulders for the rest of his life. And what hurt him the most was knowing that he, or anybody else for that matter, would never be able to make it better. And that not even in a situation like that, Blaine could ever be able to count on his own father.

Only the arm Sam kept around Blaine’s waist, and the close presence of Sebastian at his other side, gave Cooper some relief of the pain he was feeling at that moment. At least he knew Blaine was in good hands. At least he was deeply loved, and was surrounded by people who would give his life for him. At least he had been able to get a family for himself, after all.

**********

Because Blaine and Sam hadn’t bought their tickets on advance like their friends, they weren’t able to sit with them in the plane and were relegated to the tail section, although Sam wasn’t sure that was a bad thing as it gave them a little bit of much needed privacy. He was unbelievably grateful to them for their presence and their efforts to make the Anderson brothers feel better, but Blaine needed some time to himself without feeling he needed to pretend he was alright, with the possibility of letting go of his emotions or break down if he needed it. And Sam knew Blaine would only ever do that with him.

He was surprised, though, when in the middle of reading an article in a cinema magazine Artie had lent them, he felt a light weight on his shoulder and discovered with a fond smile that Blaine had finally succumbed to sleep. Wanting for him to be more comfortable, Sam put his arm around him, and Blaine immediately nestled up against his side, to which Sam responded with a kiss to his forehead before continuing with the magazine.

“He finally couldn’t hang on any longer, could he?” Sebastian asked as he passed them by on his way from the bathroom and smiled fondly at his sleeping friend.

“No, I guess not” Sam answered in a whisper so as not to disturb the precious burden on his side, mirroring the smile. “Can’t blame him, though, he has had practically no sleep for three days”

“Plus he is emotionally spent” Sebastian commented with a sad sigh as he friendly patted Sam’s shoulder and made the rest of the way to his seat.

“That he is” Sam murmured to himself, kissing the top of Blaine’s head again in a comforting gesture even if his boyfriend wasn’t awake to appreciate it.

It wasn’t much later than Blaine started to shake and his breathing became erratic, and Sam immediately understood he was having nightmares again.

“B?” Sam said, gently shaking on his arm to get him out of his dream. “Blaine, wake up, honey”

“Sam?” Blaine asked, disoriented, after waking up abruptly and finding himself in his boyfriend’s arms, on a plane taking them home.

“That’s me” Sam joked while lovingly moving aside some curls that had fallen on Blaine’s forehead

“Are you alright?” Blaine asked him, his eyes suddenly filled with fear.

“Of course, why do you ask?”

“Are you sure you’re alright? You’re not hurt?” Blaine insisted, almost in a panic, while he seemed to be checking Sam all over to make sure he was indeed safe and sound.

“Hey, Blaine, look at me” Sam demanded in a worried tone, taking Blaine’s chin between his fingers to make him look at him. “I’m not hurt, why would I be?”

“I guess it was a dream then” Blaine explained, apparently more connected with reality now that he was fully awake, though no less terrified. “I was dreaming it was you… having that accident”

“Oh, baby…” Sam lamented as he reinforced his grip around his boyfriend’s body, deeply understanding his pain. If it had been him dreaming about Blaine being in danger…

“And you were dead… And I only wanted to die too” Blaine said, his voice shaking with fear and sorrow.

“It was just a dream, Blaine” Sam reminded him, his hand moving up and down Blaine’s arm trying to get him to calm down. “I’m here. I’ve got you”

“Sam, please, promise me you’re never going to leave me” Blaine begged, burying his face in the crook of Sam’s neck as full sobs made his whole body shake under Sam’s arms.

“Of course not” Sam promised, holding strongly onto him.

“Promise me you’re always going to be okay” Blaine pleaded, his desperate tears wetting Sam’s t-shirt even if he couldn’t care less about it.

“Blaine, I’m not going anywhere, okay?” Sam promised, even if he knew it was a promise that didn’t depend only on himself. The accident that killed Blaine’s mother was a good proof of that.

“I can’t live without you” Blaine said as he continued crying on his shoulder, letting go of all the emotions he had been keeping inside for the whole day. “You’re the only one I could never survive losing”

“You’re never going to live without me” Sam promised again, his own eyes filling with tears at the desperation in his boyfriend’s voice and at the prospect of the days to come after such a terrible ordeal and the consequences it had left on his emotional state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize in advance for the couple of chapters that are about to come, as they are going to be quite angsty and... you know, Blam is going to suffer :( Sorry!


	13. Chapter 13

The first thing Sam noticed when he woke up in the middle of the night was cold. Somehow he always managed to lose his covers while he slept, and then turned to snuggle against his boyfriend for warmth in the form of body contact. That usually worked –and given Blaine was quite sensible to the cold, and they both were the biggest cuddlers, it worked very well for them–, so Sam turned around and gently threw his arm towards the other side of the bed –carefully so as not to wake Blaine up–, only to be disappointed when he found it empty. Again. For the hundredth time in the past two weeks.

They always went to bed together, and he was almost sure sometimes Blaine even fell asleep before he did. But somehow these days he would always wake up in the middle of the night and find himself unable to fall asleep again, so not wanting to bother Sam’s sleep with his tossing and turning –at least that’s what he claimed when asked–, he would get up and find something to do in the living room until he got sleepy again. Which some nights wouldn’t even happen so he wouldn’t go back to bed and he went to work with practically no sleep.

Apparently tonight was one of those nights and, with a deep and worried sigh, Sam threw a hoodie over himself and got up in search of his boyfriend, hoping that this time he would be able to convince him to get back to bed, even if it was only for the sake of being protected with the warmth of tons of blankets and the contact with Sam’s skin in such a cold night.

“Gosh, Blaine, it’s four in the morning” Sam softly said, immediately getting Blaine’s attention when he found him half lying on the sofa with a book in his hands, shivering from cold even if he didn’t seem to realize it. “What are you doing out of bed? You’re going to freeze”

“I couldn’t sleep” Blaine simply answered, putting his mark on the page he was reading on his book and closing it out of respect for his boyfriend.

“Come back to bed, sweetie” Sam pleaded, pointing with his head towards the bedroom. “I can’t sleep without you snuggling up against me”

“Well, you managed alright for the last three hours” Blaine answered with a fond smile.

“Three hours? You’ve really been here for three hours?” Sam asked, astounded.

“Em... yes, I told you I couldn’t sleep” Blaine answered kind of shyly, as if he had been caught in the middle of something.

Sam sighed and went around the sofa to perch on the edge next to Blaine’s hip to feel closer to him and drove one of his hands to Blaine’s waist.

“Are you alright?” he asked him lovingly as he rubbed his side.

Blaine smiled just as lovingly and stretched his arm to reach Sam’s cheek and caress it in a rush of love and gratitude.

“I’m okay, love. It’s not that strange for me not to be able to sleep every now and then, is it?” Blaine asked, trying to play down the importance of it so Sam wouldn’t worry, even if he knew he was going to worry just the same.

“No, I know it’s not” Sam answered, starting to unconsciously rub Blaine’s arm to get him warm and stop his shivering. “But you’ve got a pretty strong reason now to stay awake...”

“Yeah, I know” Blaine admitted, knowing there was no way to hide anything from his loving boyfriend.

“And it’s not a fact of _every now and then_. You haven’t slept for two weeks”

“I have slept, Sam, just… less than usual”

“Why don’t you come to bed with me?” Sam asked him, almost pleading, as he took Blaine’s hand and entwined their fingers together. “You may not sleep, but we will cuddle, maybe a kiss from time to time...”

Blaine chuckled, appreciating Sam’s offer, but then he gently let go of Sam’s hand and once again opened the book on his lap, politely dismissing him.

“Thank you, honey, but I’d rather just stay here. Besides, you should get some sleep. No point in both of us feeling miserable in the morning”

“Are you sure?” Sam insisted, hoping Blaine would change his mind, but if there was something Blaine was, that was stubborn.

“I’m sure, Sammy, thanks. Now go and get some sleep” Blaine answered him, his voice full of love, but it made Sam feel slightly rejected anyway.

“Okay. But if you change your mind I’ll be right there” Sam said as he stood up to go, just before he bent forward to place a kiss on the top of Blaine’s head and took the blanket from the sofa to throw it around his shoulders, taking his time to rub on Blaine’s arms a little more.

“I know” Blaine answered with another smile, though it was obvious he had no intention of changing his mind.

Sam’s heart felt quite heavy as he lied down on their bed again, his back to the door as if Blaine could see him from the living room and see how hard it was going to be for him to fall asleep again. He knew it was not a problem specifically with him, but Blaine was unconsciously keeping Sam at a distance from his pain, and there was nothing that pained and frustrated Sam more than not being able to do anything to prevent Blaine’s sorrow. Or at least to alleviate it to some extent.

It was not that Blaine was being distant with him, at least not purposely. And he wasn’t hiding anything from him either, as he openly talked about his feelings whenever Sam would ask. He just didn’t let Sam do anything about it. Sam understood that, apart from the loss, Blaine was feeling guilty about his failed relationship with his parents, and for that reason he didn’t want to be comforted. He didn’t feel he deserved it. So he tried to deal with everything on his own. If only Sam could make him understand how wrong he was, and how much he deserved to be comforted and taken care of...

But well, Sam thought. He probably only needed to give him some time. Losing your mother isn’t something you overcome in two weeks. Especially if you’re dealing with other stuff, like the guilt, the fear Sam he knew Blaine still carried around since his attack, the dissatisfaction of having to work on a job that exhausted him but didn’t fulfill him… Blaine really needed more time to come to terms with everything and, even if it killed Sam to see him like that and not be able to do anything about it –apart from letting he know he loved him and was there for him–, he would just have to give it to him.

**********

Blaine sighed as he looked at his watch. Only ten minutes left of his shift and he could retreat to the comfort and privacy of his apartment. Away from that many people. Away from Puck’s worried gazes every time he much as sighed or his eyes closed involuntarily for a second at how incredibly tired he was. Away from his boss’ sympathetic and pitying smiles every five minutes. Like the one she was giving him now, and that Blaine reluctantly reciprocated. God, could they all stop pitying him for just a second?

And he knew Sam would probably make an apparition any minute now, claiming he couldn’t keep waiting for him at home and needed to see him as soon as possible, even if he was not fooling anyone and they both knew he came so Blaine wouldn’t have to walk all the way home on his own after dark. And Blaine wanted to tell him to stop, wanted to stop feeling like a vulnerable little kid that needed to feel protected and taken care of, but he was still so scared that whenever he had to work late and Sam appeared to pick him up with some silly excuse, he could only be glad and sigh in relief, even if that made him feel even worse once he was already safe and sound at home.

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he knew someone was calling. After taking it out and checking it was Sebastian calling, he contemplated ignoring it, like he had been doing all day. After all, he knew his friend was only calling to check on him. Like they all did. Like all the time. But Sebastian was only trying to be a good friend, and Blaine knew he owed him the chance.

“Helen?” he asked from behind the counter to his boss. “Mind if I take a call? It will only be a minute”

“Of course, dear” she answered, sweet as ever. “Take your time”

Blaine smiled gratefully at her and retreated back from the bar so as to have some privacy as he put the phone to his ear and answered. “Hi, Seb”

“Hey, Killer. About time you picked it up!” Sebastian answered, with no trace of reproach on his voice.

“Yeah, sorry, it was on vibration and I’m at work” Blaine answered, even if he knew it was a lame excuse.

“Of course” Sebastian answered too easily, even if Blaine thought he had the right to be at least slightly annoyed. Why the hell did everybody have to be so nice to him?– “So how are you doing?”

“I’m good” Blaine answered all too quickly.

“No, but seriously” Sebastian insisted, still sounding as joyful and trivial as before, though Blaine could very well sense he was not joking.

“Ok, seriously I’m okay. As well as can be expected, I guess” Blaine answered, as honest as he was willing to get about his state.

“Then you can meet me tomorrow for our weekly coffee, right?”

“No, tomorrow… I have to…” Blaine hurried to try and find a proper excuse to avoid a meeting, but his brain was so tired from lack of sleep that it didn’t seem to be working properly.

“Blaine, please” Sebastian kindly interrupted him. “We’re friends here, you don’t need to look for excuses if you don’t feel like it. Just say so, it’s fine”

“Ok, I’m sorry, Seb. I didn’t want to hurt your feelings” Blaine honestly apologized.

“What’s going on?” Sebastian asked, all joking or pretense that everything was fine definitely aside.

“I just… don’t feel in the mood to hang out” Blaine explained with a sad sigh. “Not yet”

“Okay” Sebastian accepted his answer, comprehensively.

“It’s not that I don’t want to see you” Blaine hurried to explain, hurting Sebastian with his mood swings being the last thing he wanted.

“Killer, I get it, don’t worry” Sebastian hurried to put his mind at ease when Blaine’s voice seemed to break a little at the end. “I miss you like crazy, but I totally get it”

“Thanks, Seb. You’re the best”

“And of course I’m not going to insist, but I think it would be good for you to distract your mind for a while” Sebastian suggested, only worried about his friend’s mental state.

“Maybe… some other day, Seb”

“Alright. But I’m not going to be so understanding next week, ok?” Sebastian jokingly threatened.

“Ok, I’ll try” Blaine answered with a chuckle, relieved his friend didn’t seem to be getting angry at him in spite of his constant refusals.

“Do or do not, there is no try” Sebastian said in a jokingly forced tone.

“Don’t yoda me, you moron” Blaine chuckled.

“That’s my Blaine. Listen, take care, ok?”

“I will”

“And call me if you change your mind”

“Alright” Blaine answered even if they both knew that wasn’t going to happen.

“You know I’m here for you, right?” Sebastian reminded him.

“Of course I know, Seb” Blaine answered with a sigh, feeling a familiar rush of guilt as he did every time someone showed him how loved he was. “Thank you for being my friend and… for everything”

“My pleasure” Sebastian answered before hanging up.

“Was that Sebastian?” Sam asked, appearing out of nothing at the other side of the bar and making Blaine jump out of his skin.

“Hey” Blaine greeted him, walking to his boyfriend to give him a quick peck on the lips. “Yeah, that was Sebastian”

“And… you refused to meet him?” Sam asked as he gently caressed Blaine’s cheek with his knuckles. “Again?”

“Yeah” Blaine admitted, embarrassedly looking down as he moved out of his boyfriend’s reach and pretended to dry the cups he had been washing before the call.

“May I know why?” Sam asked as he sat down in one of the stools.

“You know why. Do you want something?” Blaine asked as he started doing a million things at a time just to be busy.

“Yeah, for you to stop for a second and talk to me” Sam answered, and was glad to elicit a sigh from his boyfriend that he knew meant he was going to grant him his wish.

“I just…” Blaine fought to find the right words to express his feelings as he stopped and stood in front of his boyfriend. “It’s too soon to be hanging out with friends yet”

“Because you don’t feel like it or because you’d feel guilty about it?” Sam incisively asked, though he tried to smooth it by picking Blaine’s hand from across the bar and holding it in his while caressing his knuckles with his thumb.

Blaine looked intently at him while trying to understand his readons himself, but in the end he remained silent.

“I guess it’s a bit of both, right?” Sam insisted, bringing Blaine’s hand to his lips to kiss it lovingly.

“I guess” Blaine reluctantly agreed, sighing as he let himself enjoy Sam’s attentions and displays of affection even if he wasn’t worthy of them.

“No one is going to think less of you because you have some fun, you know” Sam gently reminded him. In fact, he would give anything to see a smile in Blaine’s face those days…

“I know”

“Well, except for you” Sam pointed out very wisely.

“I’m not” Blaine contradicted him, not sure he was telling the truth. “It’s just… There is too much going on in my head right now”

“Then all the more reason to get some distraction from it” Sam suggested while idly stroking Blaine’s fingers.

“That’s what Sebastian said”

“Well, he’s right, then”

“Wow. If someone had told me a few weeks ago you were going to agree with Sebastian just like that…” Blaine joked.

“Shut up, I adore him now” Sam playfully responded, glad to see Blaine in a lighter mood, even if it was only for a second.

“Oh, okay” Blaine chuckled.

“Though I can still pull him apart if he ever hurts you or tries to take you away from me” he joked, eliciting another tiny smile from his boyfriend. “That much hasn’t changed”

“I’m glad, I was starting to get scared”

“Hi, Sam” Helen came to the blond boy and friendly rested his hand on his shoulder. After two weeks of having him there almost every afternoon, she was starting to get fond of his employee’s partner. “You came to get that sweetheart of yours?”

“Yes, apparently so” Sam answered with a smile for the older woman. “I try to wait for him at home, but I can’t resist myself, he looks so handsome in that apron…”

“You’re so ridiculous” Blaine protested good-naturedly even if Helen laughed wholeheartedly and left them to talk after patting Sam’s shoulder again.

“So is Puck not around today?” Sam asked as Blaine tidied up the last of the cups because, even if he came for Blaine, it was always nice to see his friend.

“He finished his shift only twenty minutes ago” Blaine explained. “He offered to stay and wait until I was finished to accompany me home, of course, but I guaranteed him you would be coming over and he finally let go”

“Ugh, he is such a worrier” Sam joked, pretending to be disgusted at his friend.

“Oh, you want to talk” Blaine joked back.

“But wait, you didn’t know I was coming”

“Sam, the fact you didn’t tell me doesn’t mean I didn’t know”

“Oh, I’m that predictable, right” Sam answered, trying to look offended.

“That you are. You’ve come to pick me up every single day my shift ended after dark. Not that I’m not grateful, of course” Blaine answered with a sweet smile that Sam immediately reciprocated.

“Oh, if you give me a smile like that I’ll have to keep doing it”

“Stop flirting in my workplace” Blaine joked as he let go of the cloth in his hands and walked out of the bar. “It’s time. Let’s go home”

“Can I flirt with you at home, then?” Sam asked, waiting for Blaine to take the apron off.

“We’ll see” Blaine answered before putting on his jacket and turning to his boss. “Bye, Helen! See you tomorrow!”

“Bye, sweetheart” she answered with the special smile she reserved only for her favorite employee. “Have a nice night, you two”

“Oh, we will” Sam answered with an evil grin even if that earned him a nudge from his boyfriend. “What?”

“Just… shut up” Blaine answered, playfully annoyed though he let himself be engulfed in Sam’s embrace when the latter threw an arm around his shoulders as they walked down the street.

As soon as the playful interlude was over, Blaine’s façade tumbled and the usual seriousness and sadness that had been accompanying him for the last two weeks returned to his stance, making his shoulders fall impossibly low and his feet to drag in every step. Sam could almost touch the sorrow emanating through his skin, so he reinforced the grip he was keeping around him and brought him closer to his side for some extra comfort.

“Are you okay?” Sam couldn’t help but ask.

“Yes, Sam, I’m okay. You really need to stop asking me that” Blaine said in a soft voice. “You all need to stop”

“What is it that’s bothering so much?” Sam asked, knowing that in order to get Blaine progressively better, he needed to get him to talk about his feelings.

“Nothing” Blaine immediately denied, as he usually did.

“It feels like… you resent all of us for caring about you” Sam insisted, and Blaine smiled in spite of himself. He should have known Sam wasn’t going to just let it go.

“I don’t, Sam” Blaine answered with a tired sigh. “I’m so grateful… But…”

“Please, don’t say you don’t deserve it” Sam begged, as his heart broke every time Blaine felt he was not worthy of everybody’s love.

“I wasn’t going to” Blaine lied for his boyfriend’s sake. “But it makes me feel guilty. Everybody has their lives, their own problems, they shouldn’t be worrying about me so much”

“Blaine, if that had happened to any of our friends instead of you, you know you wouldn’t move from their side until you were a hundred per cent sure they were going to be alright”

“I guess” Blaine admitted with a murmur.

“Then why is it so wrong when they do it?” Sam tried to reason with him.

“They don’t need to try so hard!” Blaine protested. “Cooper is putting his own pain aside for me, even if he’s going through exactly the same as I am. Tina keeps randomly popping up at work to cheer me up every now and then, Seb calls me every day to see how I’m doing, and I have the strongest suspicion Puck is even changing his work shifts so he can keep an eye on me during the day. Wait a minute… you don’t have anything to do with that, do you?”

“No, of course not” Sam answered with a chuckle, suspecting Puck was really doing that –hadn’t he mentioned once that, as his bro, it was his obligation to take care of Blaine in his absence?–. But only because I didn’t think of it until now”

“See? And you are the worst of all. You spend the days worrying about me, and wanting to make me feel better and everything, but I’m okay” Blaine explained, though he put his arm around Sam’s waist to show him that, in spite of everything, he was still grateful.

“Blaine, you will be okay, I agree with you. But you aren’t yet, which is perfectly understandable. We love you, we only worry about you”

“I know that. It’s just… I wish you all didn’t worry so much. You’re not making it any easier” Blaine answered, trying not to sound reproachful.

“How can I help you?” Sam asked, begging for Blaine to give him some kind of guidance.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s pretty clear you’re struggling in your own way, and it kills me not to know how to make it better” Sam explained, visibly dejected himself, and Blaine felt a new rush of guilt about how much the situation was hurting his boyfriend too. “I’ve always been able to help before, and I feel so lost right now”

“This time is different, Sam. I don’t think you can help me” Blaine answered, completely truthful. “It’s something I need to figure out by myself”

“Blaine, I’m your boyfriend, your life partner, I’m not going to just step aside and wait for you to get better on your own” Sam explained, his arm closing more strongly around Blaine’s upper body.

“I’m sorry, Sam, but I don’t think you have another option” Blaine answered, not daring to look at his partner for fear at the disappointment he knew he would find in his eyes.

“Will you at least let me be there for you?” Sam asked, in the most loving tone he could muster so he could try and break the ice barrier Blaine seemed to be building between them nowadays.

“Yes, of course” Blaine answered with an adoring smile that helped to ease the tightness in Sam’s chest, even if only a little.

“Hey, why don’t you and I go out?” Sam suggested out of the blue, trying a new strategy. “I know you don’t want to meet up with friends just yet, but what if it’s only you and me? It’s still early, we could have dinner somewhere nice”

“Wouldn’t you prefer if we kept it simple? We can order something and crash in front of the TV” Blaine answered, trying to sound casual.

“Not that I don’t love it, you know that’s my all-times favorite plan, but isn’t that what we do every night?”

“No, we usually cook” Blaine tried to joke, but Sam was having none of it.

“You know what I mean” Sam insisted, ignoring Blaine’s poor attempt of humor.

“Sam, I just… it’s still too early” Blaine answered, trying not to show he was starting to get annoyed at everybody’s insistence for him to do things he didn’t want to do, at least not just yet.

“B, couldn’t you just make an effort? I think it would make you some good” Sam insisted even if he could see he was pushing it a bit too far.

“No, Sam” Blaine refused, stopping their walking to stand in front of his boyfriend so he could make his position clear. “Please, just let it go. And I know you only want to help and that you worry about me, but please don’t organize a surprise party or anything like that. I don’t think I would be able to bear with it”

“Blaine, I know I can be a bit overenthusiastic sometimes, but even I know the limits” Sam answered, resting his hands on Blaine’s biceps to let him understand he supported his decisions, even if he didn’t agree with them. “I’m not going to rush you into anything you don’t feel ready for, even if I disagree. You don’t have to worry, we’re going at your own pace”

“Thanks, Sammy” Blaine said as he entwined their fingers together and pulled Sam’s hand to start walking again.

“Anytime, B”

“So that means… we stay home tonight, right?”

“Alright” Sam answered making a bit act of sighing and rolling his eyes to feign a big sacrifice. “We’ll stay home. But you have to promise me lots of cuddling”

“Promise”

They made the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, just swinging their joined hands back and forth in a little game they both enjoyed while Sam tried not to think too much about their conversation and about Blaine’s behavior those days.

He knew it was too soon to worry. After all, it had been only two weeks since they came back from Ohio and Blaine hadn’t had all that time to come to terms with everything. In fact, it was impressive how Blaine had tried to go back to his normal life without a second thought, going back to work just the day after they arrived and trying to act normal. He hadn’t even shed that many tears once he got some distance from his hometown –though Sam had to admit it was very possible that Blaine was only crying when he was alone, so he wouldn’t see and worry about him–. But Sam knew better; Sam couldn’t help but notice how little he was eating those days, how unusual his smiles were, how empty his eyes looked, how little he seemed to sleep and how his dreams were plagued with nightmares when he did. How he still hadn’t met Sebastian for their weekly coffee nor Tina for some shopping. How he only went from home to work, and from work to home.

In short, how different he was from the Blaine he loved so much.

**********

Blaine sighed as he found himself wide awake at the small hours again. The nightmare hadn’t been that terrible this time –at least it hadn’t been about Sam dying this time–, but it still had upset him enough to not let him go back to sleep so easily. At least he hadn’t woken Sam this time, even if his boyfriend’s hand was lazily lying on Blaine’s stomach, so he guessed he mustn’t have moved or shaken too much.

When he turned onto his side to look at his sleeping boyfriend, Sam’s hand moved to close around his waist to bring him closer to him, fiercely protective of him even in his sleep. Blaine’s heart fluttered at how much Sam seemed to love him, even if he couldn’t understand why. After all, he had already demonstrated how much of a bad son he was. And those days he was also showing everybody he was an even worse brother, friend and boyfriend, keeping everyone at a distance as he was doing, resenting them for caring. Why did Sam not get tired of putting up with him? What right did Blaine have to hurt him like that?

Even in all his sorrow, Blaine couldn’t help a rush of affection at looking at Sam’s beautiful face as he slept. So serene and carefree, his face looking so innocent without his usual smirk or without the worry Blaine always seemed to elicit on his gorgeous features. He looked so young that for a moment Blaine could almost see Stacey, Sam’s little sister, in him. They were so alike…

Stacey! Gosh, she had written a letter to him two weeks ago and he still had to read it! How could he forget? He adored that precious kid so much, he couldn’t believe he had missed it, even if he knew, deep down, he had had a lot going on in his head.

He very carefully extricated himself from Sam’s embrace and got off bed, trying to think where the letter could be. He remembered Mary had given it to him at the hotel’s lobby and he had securely put in on his pocket. So he guessed it had to be on that jacket he hadn’t wore since that day.

Trying not to make any noise so as not to wake his boyfriend, Blaine opened the closet and searched in the jacket’s pocket until he found what he was looking for: that colored and personalized envelope Stacey had so carefully made for him, and he had forgotten about it.

Realizing it was too cold to go to the living room, he sat on the bed again, hoping the light coming from the street through the window would be enough.

Opening the envelope, he found an equally decorated sheet, though this time it was full of Stacey’s beautiful handwriting. Even though he knew he was probably going to get very emotional at the girl’s words, Blaine proceeded to read them.

_Dear Blaine,_

_First of all I wanted to tell you that what happened to you really sucks. I wish I could be there with you to give you the biggest hug, like you do to me whenever you know I need it. I’d tell Sam to give it to you for me, but I’m sure he is already giving you tons of embraces, so I’ll just ask Mum._

_I never told you that, but even if I already had two brothers, I couldn’t have been any happier to get a third one, especially when it’s someone as great as you are. I’m so glad Sam brought you to us that I might even forgive him someday for stealing you from me! Just kidding, I just wanted to make you smile because I’m sure you’re feeling really really sad right now._

_Blaine, I think that you’re one of the most special and best people I’ve ever known, and you didn’t deserve something like this happening to you. I just hope you remember you have a family here, and that we love you endlessly and hope to see you real soon._

_Steve says hi, by the way, and to tell you he’s sorry too. We’ll all be thinking about you and sending all kind of positive thoughts._

_Just lots and lots of love and hugs and embraces from your little sister._

Blaine kept his hand over his mouth as he read to avoid the sound of the uncontrollable sobs that were shaking his body waking Sam up. He knew the letter was going to affect him, though he didn’t know it was going to make him feel like shit. Even Stacey, sweet, loving and clever Stacey, had been totally wrong in judging him. She said he was special. And one of the best people she had ever known. And that he didn’t deserve what had happened to him. What a lot of crap, eh?

He wished everybody would stop pitying him. They had no reason to, as he didn’t deserve one bit of their compassion. They didn’t really know what he had done. They didn’t know how many times he had thought about calling his mother and then stopped himself because of his stupid pride. None of them knew the whole story, none of them knew how he really was.

Except for Sam. Sam knew everything, knew him like the back of his hand, and still claimed Blaine was a good person. But Sam loved him; he was his boyfriend, so his opinion on him was totally biased. That Sam thought he was good didn’t mean he was right.

With a heavy heart, he was able to stop the sobs as he laid down again, his back to his boyfriend because he didn’t want to fall in the comfort of his closeness. Sam was too good for him and Blaine should be resigning himself to the idea that someday his boyfriend would realize that and leave him, like he deserved.

He was so lost in his self misery that he failed to notice Sam was starting to stir. The blond boy didn’t know if something had woken him up, but he was glad to see it was still dark, so he was about to turn on himself to sleep again when he realized Blaine was at his side, and not disappeared to the living room or the kitchen or wherever the hell he usually went. It was such an unusual occurrence those days that Sam felt a rush of happiness in his heart at what he thought it was a good sign.

Although his back was to him and he couldn’t see his face, Sam didn’t really need to see it to know how adorable Blaine would be looking as he slept: long lashes caressing the skin on his cheeks, his mouth almost imperceptibly open, his perfect curls surrounding his face and making him look impossibly young. That’s how he always slept, and Sam thanked the universe every day he got to know all these things, because that meant he got to sleep with this beautiful person every night.

Driven by a sudden rush of emotion, Sam brought his fingers to the back of Blaine’s head with the intention of caressing the soft curls lying there, but he didn’t know who was more scared when Blaine jumped at the sudden contact.

“Geez, Sam, you scared me” Blaine whispered, with more amusement that reproach in his voice.

“I’m sorry, babe, I thought you were asleep” Sam answered.

“Well, I obviously wasn’t” Blaine joked, but Sam was surprised he still had to turn around to have a look at him.

“How come you were awake? Is everything okay?” Sam asked, mildly worried.

“You are awake too” Blaine avoided having to answer.

“I just woke up. But don’t try to distract me: are you ok?”

“I’m fine” Blaine answered in the most neutral tone he could muster.

“I don’t think you are” Sam whispered, more to himself, and he slid across the bed to lean over his boyfriend while his arm curled around Blaine’s waist. “B?” he asked tentatively, and it was then than he caught the first glimpse at Blaine’s face and found one offending tear on his cheek. “Hey, sweetheart, what is it?”

“Nothing, I told you I’m fine” Blaine answered, as he unconsciously dried his tears but let himself be turned around until he was lying on Sam’s chest, surrounded by his boyfriend’s strong and loving arms.

“Blaine, please, talk to me” Sam pleaded, squeezing Blaine strongly to his chest in an unconscious gesture. Maybe I can help”

“No, you can’t” Blaine contradicted him with a tired sigh.

“At least I can listen. I could be your shoulder to cry on”

“I’m not going to cry anymore” Blaine answered, and there was so much conviction in his voice that Sam didn’t even doubt it for a second.

“Blaine, please, what is it?” Sam insisted, as his hand moved to Blaine’s hair on his own accord and began idly playing with it, trying to get his boyfriend to relax and let himself go.

“I just… read the letter your sister gave me” Blaine finally relented. “I couldn’t sleep and suddenly I remembered about it. I had totally forgotten until now”

“And… you got moved by it?” Sam asked, knowing how his sister was totally in love with Blaine and how sweet she would have been in the letter.

“Not exactly”

“Then? What does it say?”

“That I didn’t deserve something like that to happen to me, that I’m one of the best person she’s ever met” Blaine explained, and the tone of his voice showed how much he didn’t believe any of those words.

“Well, she’s right” Sam tried to make him understand.

“No, she isn’t”

“Blaine, we’ve talked about this…” Sam tried again, but Blaine interrupted him before he was able to finish his sentence.

“When I cheated on Kurt, back in high school, I spent weeks, even months, feeling like such a bad person”

“But you aren’t” Sam insisted. “We’ve talked about this a million times: one bad thing doesn’t erase all the good. And don’t even get me started on the reasons that drove you to that…”

“I know, Sam. I made my peace with it a long time ago. I thought I was over feeling like this. But now…”

“Ok, honey, let me get this straight” Sam firmly stopped him, feeling the need to make a point. “What happened to your mother wasn’t your fault”

“I know that, but… I wish I could have…” Blaine tried to explain, but he didn’t seem to be able to find the words.

“What?” Sam encouraged him, his fingers lovingly running all along Blaine’s spine.

“She shouldn’t have died thinking I hated her” Blaine confessed, his voice breaking at the end.

“Blaine, how were you supposed to know something like that was going to happen?” Sam tried to make him understand that none of that was his fault, apparently to no avail.

“That doesn’t change the facts, does it?” Blaine insisted, although deep down he was desperate to believe his boyfriend.

“Look, babe, I don’t want to speak ill of her, but you have to understand that she is the one who acted wrong, and the fact that she’s gone doesn’t change that” Sam explained, taking Blaine’s chin between his fingers so he wouldn’t have another option than to look at him. “They still threw you out”

“My father did” Blaine protested.

“Yes, but she didn’t do anything to stop him” Sam reminded him. “Nor she tried to fix it afterwards. You told me yourself once how her betrayal hurt even more than your father’s. Tell me how any of this is your fault”

“Maybe it was not my fault, but I could have done something about it. How many times was I this close to give her a call?”

“And how do you know she would have picked it up?”

“And how do I know she wouldn’t have?” Blaine insisted, and for once Sam couldn’t contradict him. “I could have tried at least. If it wasn’t for my stupid pride I might have”

“Blaine, honey, you’re not a proud person at all” Sam responded, his own heart breaking at how wrong Blaine was and how much he was hurting. “You didn’t call simply because you were terribly hurt, or maybe it was because you were afraid of being hurt again. Or angry, I don’t know. But it was never a case of pride”

“Still…”

“No, B. You had every right in the world to be angry at them. They are your parents, they’re the people that are supposed to love you and protect you above everyone else in the world, and they failed you”

“I guess” Blaine reluctantly agreed, even if Sam still could see he was not convinced.

“I understand you feel bad now you’ll never get the chance to mend your relationship with her. But please, don’t feel like you’re a bad person because that chance was taken from you too soon. None of that is your fault”

“You really think so?” Blaine asked, and his eyes were so full of pain and hope that Sam could only strengthen the embrace he had on him.

“Of course I do, honey, you know I wouldn’t lie to you, even to make you feel better. I’m sorry, because they’re your parents and you care in spite of everything, but I… I hate how they treated you” Sam confessed, his own voice breaking at Blaine’s suffering. “I hate that you’re made to feel like that even after all this time. You didn’t deserve any of that. You’re the most generous and caring person I know, you only deserve to be loved and taken care of, and I really need you to start believing that”

“Like you do every day of our lives?” Blaine asked in the smallest possible voice.

“Exactly”

“I think I’m… going to try to get some sleep now” Blaine said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them for a couple of minutes.

“That’s a good idea” Sam agreed with a sigh, hoping his words had been enough to put Blaine’s mind at ease, at least for a while.

“Thanks, Sam” Blaine said as he tried to move from Sam’s embrace, only to be held even more protectively.

“Stay here in my arms for once, B” Sam begged, caressing Blaine’s arm up and down in hopes of convincing him of how much he really needed him close tonight. “I’ve really missed you all these nights”

“Ok” Blaine reluctantly agreed as he rested his head on Sam’s chest again and tried to relax in those arms that had always provided so much comfort and familiarity, and now only seemed to remind him how he wasn’t worthy of their embrace.

Sam drove his other hand to caress Blaine’s curls, hoping his touch would at least get him sleepy, and he felt tears coming to his own eyes at the horrible feeling that Blaine seemed to be miles away from him instead of in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is a really really long chapter (it could have made for two long enough chapters), but I wanted to finish it here, so I just kept writing. Hope you like it (and that you don't hate me too much after that). Enjoy!

Of course Sam could not hope that Blaine would still be in his arms when he woke up. Who knew if he had even managed to fall asleep again after their conversation. Or maybe he had just gotten up early, Sam couldn’t known. Sighing tiredly, thinking about what the day would hold for them, Sam got up and didn’t even bother to get any more clothes on himself that the underwear he was wearing as he went in search of his boyfriend.

When he found him, he had to look twice at him, then at his watch, and back at Blaine again to believe what he was doing. And that was cleaning the windows. On a work’s day. Before breakfast. Ok, that was weird, but not completely un-Blaine-like, considering how he never slept late, how he was never still and how he liked to keep the apartment tidy and clean. But still… Anyway, nothing was going to stop Sam from trying to start the day in a good mood.

“Hey, you” Sam seductively said as he put his arms around his boyfriend’s waist from behind and kissed him just behind the ear, in that spot that never failed to make him sigh –that time being no exception.

“Hey, yourself” Blaine answered, letting himself be rocked by Sam’s broader body and putting his own hands over Sam’s arms with a gentle caress, making his boyfriend incredibly happy that he seemed to be more receptive that morning.

“What are you doing cleaning the windows at this hour?” Sam couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“I couldn’t sleep, and I was already tired of reading” Blaine explained. “And I noticed these windows were really dirty, so…”

“Tired of reading? You?” Sam asked in disbelief. “How long were you reading?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t look at my watch. Hey, I made coffee, do you want some?” Blaine asked, and Sam could see he was just trying to change subjects to avoid answering, but he let it go just for once –if only because he was going to protest about something else.

“Don’t you mean a whole breakfast?”

“I’m not really hungry”

“You’re losing weight, Blaine” Sam commented as his arms closed more strongly around him, as to show him his point, and he could have kicked himself in the shin when he noticed the previous light mood falling dramatically at his words.

“What are you now, a human scale?” Blaine asked in a joking tone, trying very hard to sound unperturbed, but Sam could see he was slightly annoyed.

“No, but I know your body as well as my own, and I know when it feels different” Sam answered in all honesty, as there was no point in trying to change subjects now that he had started. “I couldn’t feel your ribs this easily a couple of weeks ago”

“If you couldn’t feel my ribs before maybe I needed to lose that weight” Blaine tried to joke once again, but this time Sam wouldn’t even let him.

“Blaine, I’m not joking” Sam insisted, feeling the need to be serious about something as important as that to make a point.

“But you’re exaggerating” Blaine responded, disentangling himself from his boyfriend’s embrace, all attempts of humor completely forgotten by then.

“Am I? ‘Cause you forget I share my meals with you and I can see what you eat”

“And you forget you only share dinner with me and I have lunch at work. And I eat more than enough there, you know? That’s why I’m not hungry in the evenings. You can ask Puck” Blaine explained dismissively as he started walking towards the kitchen.

“Do you really want me to ask Puck?” Sam asked as he followed his boyfriend.

“Are you calling me a liar?” Blaine asked as he turned around again, his tone restrained but his eyes full of anger.

“No, Blaine, of course not” Sam immediately backed down, hoping to avoid a fight. So much for starting the day in a good mood…

“Really? ‘Cause it surely seemed like it” Blaine reproached him.

“No. But you really need to start eating more”

“I’ll eat what I consider, Sam, I’m not a little child, you know”

“Ok, I’m sorry” Sam apologized, lifting his hands in front of his face in an act of surrender. “Can we please not start the day with a fight?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry too” Blaine finally relented, and he wordlessly offered a coffee cup to Sam as a way to bury the hatchet.

“I just… worry about you” Sam explained, sitting to the kitchen’s table in front of his boyfriend, trying not to fix his eyes in the big bags under Blaine’s eyes.

“Then you shouldn’t, ‘cause I’m alright” Blaine answered, and he even managed to offer a small smile to put Sam’s heart at rest.

“Would you… tell me if you weren’t?” Sam asked, somehow pleading for Blaine to come to him when the time came in which he couldn’t keep pretending.

“Of course” Blaine answered with a nod, but his words didn’t sound too convincing to either one of them.

**********

Puck frowned as he looked at Blaine for the hundredth time that morning. He really was trying not to worry about him, but he looked so tired… His eyes were sullen, without their usual sparkle, and had even a tinge of red in them that showed they weren’t getting all the sleep they needed. Blaine was distracted, slow, constantly making mistakes Puck knew he wouldn’t make if he wasn’t so darned tired.

“Have you had any sleep in the last week?” Puck answered, trying to sound casual so as not to offend his friend.

“Why do you say that?” Blaine responded, calm but clearly in the defensive.

“Because you look like hell” Puck answered in blatant honesty.

“Geez, thanks” Blaine responded sarcastically.

“You know what I mean” Puck tried to make himself understood, not wanting to offend his friend.

“Well, I didn’t get much sleep last night and I… might be a bit tired” Blaine confessed.

“You don’t say! Listen, why don’t you sit and rest for a while?” Puck kindly suggested. “Helen is not supposed to come back for at least a couple of hours, but I’ll warn you if she turns up unexpectedly”

“No way, Puck, I’m not been paid to sit” Blaine immediately refused, just as Puck knew he would. “Plus I can’t leave you alone to take care of everything, Joanne won’t be here for a while yet”

“I can do it, Anderson, I wouldn’t have offered otherwise”

“No, Puck, don’t insist, I won’t go and sit”

“Even if I promise to get you if I need help?” Puck insisted.

“Even then” Blaine answered with a grateful smile. “And I’m going to take the cookies and the bread from the oven now, they should be ready”

“I’ll do it, you just stay here and take it easy” Puck immediately offered and didn’t wait for an answer as he made his way towards the back room of the café, but Blaine stopped him with a hand to his chest before he could make it to his destiny.

“Puck, don’t be such a nuisance, I can take care of it” Blaine said, and Puck could hear he was starting to get annoyed at his insistence.

“It’s just…  it’s a heavy work to take all the trays from the oven and replace them with the new ones, and you just look so tired I’m fearing you might fall asleep right into the oven”

“Very funny”

“I wasn’t joking, Blaine” Puck answered, being serious for once. “Just… leave it to me, there’s plenty to do here too”

“No, like you said it’s a heavy task, it’s my turn and I can do it same as you”

Even if he didn’t like the idea, Puck finally let him go to the back room so he could take care of the new batch. Damn, that kid was stubborn, wasn’t it? Not that Sam hadn’t warned him about that –but come on, Sam was equally stubborn, so he had thought he was only exaggerating–. And besides, he knew Blaine only wanted to do his part of the job instead of having Puck taking care of it for him, and that was nice of him. Plus Puck had seen enough of Blaine for the last few days to know he wasn’t a big fan of being pitied –even if Puck could clearly see he was not doing all that well after his mother’s death, even before Sam commented on it to him–. So if Blaine needed to do it to feel better, who was he to stop him from it?

Of course his thoughts were interrupted by Blaine’s frustrated cry and the sound of something big crashing that immediately sent him running towards the back room. Only once glance in it, and it was obvious that Blaine had let one tray full of hot bread fall –sending all the bread to the floor– and had managed to get burnt in the process.

“Fuck” Blaine exclaimed as he protectively held his own arm against his chest.

“Blaine!” Puck said, worriedly trying to grab Blaine’s wrist to see what damage had been done, but Blaine was faster and moved out of his reach.

“It’s okay, it’s nothing” Blaine immediately dismissed him, letting his arm fall to his side so his pain was not that obvious. “Shit, a whole tray’s been ruined, damn it”

“Forget about that, are you alright?” Puck asked as he came closer to Blaine, though the latter dodged him once again.

“I’m fine” he answered, kicking one of the loafs far away from him in frustration.

“Let me see it” Puck insisted.

“I said it’s nothing, Puck, just leave it” Blaine ignored his friend’s worry once more, as he bent over to carefully pick the burning tray from the floor with some cloth and leave it in the sink.

“Can I be the judge of that?” Puck pleaded.

“When did you become a doctor?” Blaine sarcastically replied, his back to the other boy as he proceeded to throw cold water over the tray to cool it down.

“I’m no doctor, but I can tell when a burnt needs some healing attention”

“Well, this one doesn’t because it was nothing”

“Maybe if you’d let me see it…”

“Shit, Puck, you’d think I’m going to die from some stupid burnt!” Blaine protested, turning around to look furiously at his friend. “The tray just grazed my forearm when I reflexively tried to stop it from falling, ok? I’m telling you it’s nothing, will you stop acting as if I didn’t know how to take care of myself?”

“Well, maybe if you showed some sense I’d trust your judgment!” Puck retorted, starting to get annoyed at Blaine’s attitude himself. “I told you you were in no right state to manipulate the oven today and you wouldn’t even listen. Looks as if I was right, though”

“Well, congratulations, you win” Blaine answered in bitter sarcasm as he bent down to pick the bread that had fallen on the floor, not acknowledging Puck’s presence at his side, silently helping him even if he was clearly hurt.

**********

The rest of their shift was full of tension and silence. Even Helen noticed it when she came back, but knowing those two were friends outside of work, decided not to intervene and let them resolve their differences on their own.

The thing is none of them were keeping silent and away from each other because they were angry or too proud to back down. Puck simply was afraid of saying the wrong word again and upsetting Blaine any further, as that was the last thing the boy needed. He felt inadequate around his friend, not really knowing how to treat him to make him feel better or to help him in any way. He felt so sorry about him and everything he had had to get through in the past weeks… Maybe he should talk to Sam about it. He knew Blaine way better than he did and he may have some advice as to how to keep an eye on him while not making it too obvious.

Blaine, on his part, was feeling so guilty about his outburst that he only wanted for the ground to swallow him up. He hadn’t meant to snap at Puck like that, especially since he was only trying to help and had, indeed, tried to stop him from getting hurt, but he couldn’t help it. The grief from the previous days was slowly turning into anger, and the smallest thing was enough to make him blow up, even if he regretted it almost immediately. He felt angry and furious most of the time, and he had preferred not to talk to Puck again in fear of going for the jugular again if Puck said the wrong thing.

But when the time to go home came, he knew he couldn’t avoid him any longer. He needed to apologize to him, or else he wouldn’t live enough years to forgive himself.

“Hey, Puck” Blaine said as he came out from the back room, already with his jacket on to go home.

“Hey” Puck answered, looking at the other boy in the eye for the first time in what felt like forever.

“I’m leaving now and… I just wanted to tell you I’m sorry” Blaine abruptly apologized, knowing there was no need to beat about the bush with Puck. “I overreacted”

“Nothing to be sorry for” Puck answered with no hesitation, which only made Blaine feel even more ashamed of himself.

“Well, there really was…”

“Blaine, really, no hard feelings. You were tired and in pain and I… was too insistent and made you feel like a fool”

“Did you just turn the whole situation around so it was your fault?” Blaine asked, as he could very well see what his friend was doing.

“No, it’s just…” Puck took a second before answering, very carefully choosing his words so as not to elicit a fight again. “It was a silly thing, we both overreacted, so… no need to apologize”

“Ok” Blaine answered, even if he wasn’t convinced. “See you tomorrow, then”

“Isn’t Sam coming over today?” Puck asked in surprise.

“No, he has to stay at work late today, he texted me earlier” Blaine explained, trying not to think too much about the fact it was going to be the first time for him to be walking alone in the streets at night since his attack and how scared that made him.

“My shift ends in like half an hour, if you want me to take you home” Puck suggested, protective urges kicking in again.

“Em… no, thanks, Puck, but… I’ve got to get a grip on myself one of these days, you know” Blaine honestly explained with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, fighting against the urge of just surrendering and waiting for Puck to finish his shift so he would go home with him.

“And does it have to be today, when you’re tired and hurt and…?”

“And?”

“And… upset” Puck completed the sentence as careful as he could, though he could see Blaine stubbornly shutting on himself again.

“See you tomorrow, Puck” Blaine said as he left the place with a strained smile.

**********

The fresh air did nothing to calm his nerves. In fact, being out in the open just made him like he would suffocate. Even if it was dark, it wasn’t really late and there were still plenty of people in the street. _Come on, you can do it_ , he said to himself as he tried to put one foot in front of the other, but it seemed as if they were glued to the floor. He could feel some people staring at him as he had yet to move from the café door, and he wondered if even Puck would be watching him from the window. _Stop feeling sorry for yourself and start walking, you fucking moron_. Yet his feet didn’t obey.

He felt so angry that he could just slap himself in the face, if that wouldn’t surely elicit more glances on him. He was such a fucking coward… And the most unbearable person ever those days, and still people were giving him one chance after the other. Like Puck had just done, even if Blaine knew he should have just told him to piss off. It seemed like he could do no wrong those days, judging by the way people reacted to his outbursts.

People couldn’t even get angry at him even if he behaved like an asshole. Which he was doing, by the way, and the fact that he knew it wasn’t enough to stop him from doing it. He didn’t mean to, he hated how he was feeling angry and reproachful all the time, and most of the time his fury was out of control in the form of hurtful words before he could even realize it. And even if he hated the condescendence with which everyone was treating him, telling him it was just understandable to feel like that, he was terrified the day would come when they would get tired of it, and leave him alone. Like he deserved.

From the corner of his eye, he seemed to perceive Puck getting from behind the bar in the café towards the door, probably to ask him if he was okay, so he decidedly walked a few steps towards the road and hailed a cab that was coming back. Apparently he couldn’t even do something like walking home right.

**********

Blaine hated how empty and scary his apartment suddenly felt when Sam was not in it. Wishing with all his heart that his boyfriend would be home soon, he locked the entrance door–which they never did, at least until both of them were safe at home– and turned into a ball in the sofa with a blanket around him to protect him, waiting for the shaking to stop so he could start getting dinner ready.

A couple of hours later, Blaine was again sitting on the sofa, watching TV even if he wasn’t really paying attention. He knew he should have eaten something, but his stomach refused to allow any food in, so in the end all the dinner was left in the oven for when Sam came back home. He didn’t need to know Blaine had made it just for him and hadn’t eaten any of it.

And speaking of Sam, Blaine could already hear him at the other side of the door, putting his key on the lock and turning it quickly, and he had the fight the urge to cry at the relief of having him there again.

“Hi, sweetheart” Sam said as he unlocked the door to their apartment and made his way in to find Blaine sitting on the sofa.

“Hey” Blaine answered with a small smile, very different than the ones he usually greeted his boyfriend with, but still there.

“How come you locked the door?” Sam asked as he neared Blaine and bent over to kiss his cheek.

“It… felt more comfortable like that” Blaine confessed.

“Were you scared?” Sam asked with no trace of judgment on his voice.

Sam never judged him. Sam always understood. So Blaine only nodded, and Sam quickly sat at his side and enveloped him in his arms to bring him closer to him.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t get off work earlier to pick you up” Sam apologized.

“It’s okay, you had to work” Blaine answered comprehensively.

“And it looks like it’s going to be like that the whole week” Sam explained, trying not to wince at the desolation he saw at Blaine’s eyes before he was able to hide it. “My boss took more illustrations orders than we can really manage, so we’ll have to work a lot of extra hours if we don’t want to look bad”

“Oh” Blaine only exclaimed, trying to fight against how good it felt to be in the protective embrace of the love of his life, to no avail.

“How did you come home? Did Puck accompany you?”

“No, he was still working. I… took a cab” Blaine explained, obviously ashamed of himself. “I’m sorry I did, I know the café it’s pretty close to home and we can’t go spending money stupidly like that, but…”

“Hey, it’s okay” Sam immediately reassured him, his fingers gently stroking Blaine’s scalp through his curls. “You were scared, you did what you had to do to feel safe. Don’t worry about it”

“Thanks” Blaine responded with one of his adoring smiles that made Sam’s heart flutter like crazy, and for a while Sam pretended that everything was alright and that Blaine was back to his old self. Man, that felt good, didn’t it?

“Though you should have waited for Puck, I’m sure he wouldn’t have minded” Sam gently reprimanded him, squeezing him even more strongly to his chest.

“But… I needed to try” Blaine honestly answered. “I can’t go depending on everyone for the rest of my life for something as silly as walking home. Maybe tomorrow it will be better”

“I’m sure it will” Sam encouraged him with a kiss on the top of his head.

“But hey, don’t worry. Are you hungry? I left you some supper in the oven”

“You’re such a sweetheart! In fact, I’m starving”

“Then go and eat, you deserve it after such a long day” Blaine kissed his cheek before extricating himself from Sam’s embrace so he could go into the kitchen.

“Mind to join me?” Sam asked, trying to sound casual even if he was actually begging.

“I’m tired, Sam” Blaine practically whined as he snuggled more comfortably in the sofa.

Sam tried not to feel disappointed. He knew Blaine was being honest –his was an exhausting job, after all–, and it was more a question about not wanting to leave the sofa than not wanting to be like Sam. Though never before tiredness had stopped him from wanting to spend every minute of his day with Sam.

“Then… I’ll bring it here and eat here with you” Sam suggested, almost afraid of hearing the answer, but he couldn’t help to sigh in relief when a small smile broke in Blaine’s face.

“Ok” Blaine answered as he turned his attention to the television again as he waited for Sam to warm his dinner and bring it to the coffee table to sit with him.

Not even five minutes later, Sam smiled at him as he sat on the sofa next to him, perched on the edge to reach the coffee table where he left the plate with the dinner Blaine had prepared for him.

“So how was your day?” Sam asked.

“Like any other” Blaine answered in a dull tone, and Sam winced at how little it helped to Blaine’s general mood the fact that he was working on a job he didn’t really like.

“Nothing special?” Sam insisted, and Blaine debated with himself if he should mention the incident with Puck.

“Not really” he finally answered, too embarrassed about what had happened to explain it to Sam, even if he knew his boyfriend would find the way to justify his horrible attitude. “Yours?”

“Exhausting” Sam answered, his mouth full and little sounds of ecstasy coming out of it. “Blaine, this is delicious! You exceeded yourself tonight”

“Did I?” Blaine asked with a little smile, as there were few things that he loved more than watching Sam enjoying so deeply one of his dishes.

“You have to know, you already ate, right?”

“Yeah, of course” Blaine lied, relieved when Sam didn’t seem to doubt his answer.

“What are you watching, by the way?” Sam asked with a chuckle as a particularly stupid program about weird addictions appeared on the screen of their television.

“Nothing, really. I was channel-hopping” Blaine answered, smiling himself.

“Really? That is so unlike you”

“I know, but… I wasn’t really paying attention”

“Do you want to see a movie?” Sam suggested as he finished his last bite.

“Sure, whatever you want” Blaine answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

“No, but I asked you what you wanted” Sam said as he rested his hand on Blaine’s knee, dying for Blaine to take the initiative in something, to be interested in anything.

“I don’t care, Sam, whatever you choose will be fine” Blaine answered, shrugging his shoulders again, unaware of how that was not the answer Sam was waiting for.

“Something light?” Sam suggested, knowing neither one of them was up to anything deeper.

“Yes, please”

“Maybe…” Sam started with a mischievous smile.

“What?” Blaine asked curiously.

“ _The Avengers_?” Sam suggested, hoping to elicit one of two reactions: or for Blaine to be interested, or for him to laugh at him at his obvious obsession with those superheroes.

“Again?” Blaine asked, rising his eyebrows with amusement.

“It’s been… I was going to say months since the last time we watched it, but I think I’ll go for weeks instead” Sam explained with a chuckle.

“Ok, then _The Avengers_ it is” Blaine answered, bringing the blanket closer around himself in preparation for the movie.

“Are you sure? We can watch something else”

“No, it’s alright, I told you to choose, I just want to rest here for a while” Blaine answered, resting his head against the backrest of the sofa. He really looked exhausted, Sam thought to himself.

“Alright” Sam answered, trying not to sigh with disappointment at Blaine’s obvious lack of interest in anything those days, and got up the insert the DVD into the player.

Sam took advantage of the initial credits to take the now empty plate to the kitchen, and then came back to the sofa, where Blaine hadn’t moved at all from his position. Sam sat at his side, getting himself comfortable for Blaine to lie against his chest as he usually did, but after two whole minutes, Blaine still had to move from his place.

“Don’t you want to cuddle here with me?” Sam asked, and there was so much hope and pleading in his eyes and in his voice that Blaine couldn’t resist it.

“Sure” he answered, and he immediately let himself fall on Sam’s chest and threw the blanket over both of them, letting himself be engulfed on those arms that always provided so much warmth and security.

They kept a light conversation for a while –well, Sam mostly did, as Blaine only answered–, but it was a nice break from all the tension of the previous days. Blaine let his head fall against Sam’s shoulder, and the latter hurried to reciprocate the gesture with a nice massage to Blaine’s scalp and neck that he could tell was making Blaine sleepy.

“Can I see your arm?” Sam suddenly asked, knowing he had to hurry before Blaine was completely out, even if he hated to break the peaceful moment they were having.

“My arm?” Blaine asked in surprise, not understanding where that strange request was coming from.

“A little birdie told me you got a bit injured today and didn’t take care of it” Sam explained, trying to be calm and reassuring about it so Blaine wouldn’t jump, as he feared he would.

“Damned Puck, he called you?” Blaine asked in disbelief as he raised himself from Sam’s chest to boldly protest.

“He was just worried, Blaine” Sam explained, squeezing Blaine’s shoulder to help him keep calm. “He’s trying to look out for you”

“Well, I didn’t ask him too” Blaine answered a little too bitterly, some of his previous anger at his friend returning without him being able to stop it.

“He’s our friend, Blaine, of course he is going to worry about you if you get injured”

“He’s pitying me, like everybody else”

“What? Blaine, why do you say that?” Sam asked in astonishment.

“Because it’s the truth!” Blaine answered, trying hard not to raise his voice. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you all look at me! The poor little boy who got bashed and then lost his mother! And on top of it he doesn’t even have a real job! Let’s all help him, poor thing”

“Blaine, I… I don’t pity you, I love you” Sam answered, almost in a whisper, and he sounded so dejected that it broke Blaine’s stance and heart immediately.

“I know, Sam, I know” Blaine answered, his anger left as swiftly as it had come, and he brought his hands to his face to hide behind them. “I’m sorry. Please forgive me”

“It’s okay, I know you don’t mean it” Sam answered, taking Blaine’s hands away from his face and holding them on his own.

“Of course not. It’s just… I’m tired of being the victim, you know?” Blaine tried to make himself understood. “I don’t want people’s sympathy, I’m not an innocent victim in all this”

“Blaine, none of this is your fault…” Sam hurried to explain, but Blaine wouldn’t even let him start.

“Sam, please” Blaine interrupted him. “I can’t have the same conversation over and over again. Can we just forget it?”

“So what, now we aren’t talking about our feelings anymore?” Sam asked, terrified at the implications of the changes their relationship seemed to be experiencing lately.

“Couldn’t we just… forget about it, just this time?” Blaine pleaded, his eyes getting glassy with desperation and sorrow. “I just need some peace”

“Can I at least have a look at your arm?” Sam begged.

“Yes. Okay” Blaine finally relented, feeling the need of obliging just for Sam’s benefit, and he let his boyfriend lovingly pick up his arm and raise his sleeve to have a look at his injury.

“It must be painful” Sam observed at the angry-red skin on his boyfriend’s forearm, though to his relief it didn’t look serious.

“Only when I touch it” Blaine answered, trying to play down the importance of it so Sam wouldn’t worry.

“Let’s apply that magical cream we have that makes miracles on burns, okay?” Sam said with a smile, and he fondly pinched Blaine’s cheek before disappearing in the bathroom to get the cream.

“Thanks, Sam” Blaine answered as soon as the blond came back to the room. “And… I’m sorry for what I said”

“Don’t worry about it” Sam immediately dismissed his apology as he carefully applied the cream on Blaine’s forearm, making him wince at the contact. “See? You’ll be as good as new in no time”

“Thanks, Sam” Blaine repeated.

“No problem”

“Look, I’m very tired and my arm kind of hurts, so I think I’m going to get an early night”

“Already? We only made it half way through the movie”

“It’s not like I don’t know how it ends” Blaine answered with a chuckle as he squeezed Sam’s hand before standing up.

“I’ll go with you” Sam immediately offered.

“No, you stay and finish the movie, Sam” Blaine kindly refused, not leaving any room for argument. “I’ll probably be asleep in no time anyway”

“Alright” Sam reluctantly agreed, because it was not as if he could just impose his presence for Blaine when he clearly wanted to be alone.

“Good night” Blaine said as he bent down and kissed Sam’s cheek, hoping to erase the disappointment he could see in his gaze.

“Good night” Sam answered with a sigh, and he could only watch Blaine’s retreating back as he went into their shared bedroom and closed the door behind him, the movie totally forgotten.

**********

The next day at the café went more or less the same than the day before –though Blaine managed to keep his temper this time and didn’t fight with Puck–, which was no surprise as every day looked exactly the same than the last one while you had that kind of job, Blaine thought to himself.

There wasn’t exactly a tension between him and Puck –Blaine hadn’t even brought up the fact that Puck had called Sam to tell him about his burn–, but their relationship wasn’t flowing as easily as usual. Blaine could feel as if Puck was afraid of saying the wrong thing or acting the wrong way and throwing him into a fit, so he was being careful. Not that Blaine could really blame him, after the way he had behaved the day before.

Just as Sam had warned him the day before, he was not able to pick Blaine up from work that day either so once again the time came for him to try and make his way back home on his own. Puck offered again to take him if he just waited for him to finish, but Blaine gratefully refused again, knowing that the more he postponed facing his fears, all the more difficult it would become to do it in the long run. Besides, he had done it the day before –even if it was in a cab– and he survived, so it couldn’t be that bad.

At least today his feet didn’t seem to be glued to the floor and he could actually move them. Taking a deep breath, he decided to try walking home this time. And if he got cold feet about it half way to home, he could always hail a taxi cab again.

His heart was beating like crazy as he tried to calm down enough so as not to have a heart attack. There were a lot of people in the street, he tried to convince himself; nothing was going to happen. He just needed to concentrate on his feet, on putting one in front of the other, and he could be safe at home in no time.

He was, in fact, so concentrated that when his phone vibrated in the interior of his pocket it made him jump in fright. Taking it out of his pocket, he was both surprised and a little apprehensive at seeing it was his brother calling. They had talked just the day before, with Blaine assuring him he was doing as well as could be expected, so what could he possibly want just a day later? He contemplated just ignoring the call –he had been doing that with Sebastian and Tina for a couple of days now anyway–, but Cooper had always been there for him and it made him feel guilty, so in the end he just pressed the green button and brought the phone to his ear.

“Hey, Coop” he said.

“Hey, Squirt” Cooper immediately answered, and Blaine could tell he was making an effort to sound casual and cheerful.

“How are you doing?” Blaine asked, still not sure what the call was about.

“I actually called to ask you that”

“I’m fine. I already told you that yesterday, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, I know what you told me, but I don’t think you were honest” Cooper answered, never the one to beat about the bush or to measure his words around his brother.

“What? Why do you say that?” Blaine asked in confusion.

“Apart from the fact that I didn’t believe you, Sam told me you’re not doing that well” Cooper explained, and a familiar rush of anger immediately travelled all around Blaine’s chest at that.

“So what, are you two talking about me behind my back now?” Blaine asked, his tone so different from before that he sounded like a completely different person.

“He is worried about you” Cooper answered, trying to placate his brother’s anger while defending Sam. “Fretting, actually. And I can’t blame him, it’s very obvious something is going on with you”

“And what the hell is going on with me, Cooper? Care to explain?”

“You tell me. Why are you so angry at me all of a sudden?”

“Because I’m sick and tired of everybody judging me and trying to tell me how I should or shouldn’t feel” Blaine answered, and he sounded so done and bitter that Cooper almost couldn’t recognize his own brother under all those negative feelings. “God, you all need to just leave me in peace”

“Blaine, I just worry about you” Cooper tried again with a sigh.

“Then don’t” Blaine answered, trying to calm himself down, to no avail. “Last time I checked, you had lost your mother same as I did. Why do we have to make it all about me? You’re hurting the same way I am”

“Yes, I’m hurting too, but our situations were very different, Blaine, so we’re not going to deal with it the same way”

“Exactly. You were a good son and she was still part of your life, you’re surely going to miss her more than me”

“Is that it?” Cooper asked, in surprise at how much guilt there was running through his brother’s veins. “You were a bad son so you don’t want to be comforted?”

“Look, I don’t have time for this” Blaine answered with a humorless laugh and Cooper could tell he was about to hang up on him and suddenly he got angry himself.

“Don’t you dare hanging up on me, I’m still your older brother and I can still kick your ass at your impertinence” Cooper spat, leaving Blaine speechless enough that he had to obey. “Sam might be too in love with you to tell you when you’re behaving like an asshole, but I don’t have that problem and you’re going to listen to me”

“Cooper, just…” Blaine tried to defend himself, but by now his brother was too fed up with him to even let him.

“Shut the fuck up, Blaine, or I swear to you I’m hopping a flight right now to slap some sense into you” Cooper threatened and when Blaine failed to respond, he knew he had his full attention so he kept going. “You need professional help and you’re going to get it”

“I’m not that bad” Blaine immediately protested, even if he knew Cooper was not going to let it go so easily.

“Maybe not, but you will soon if we don’t remedy that” Cooper explained, making a big effort to stay calm and sound more supportive. “Let’s not wait until there is no turning back, shall we?”

“But you…” Blaine tried to speak, only to be interrupted again.

“Don’t tell me again how we are in the same situation. We are not” Cooper contradicted him without hesitation. “We both lost our mother, alright, but there are a lot of other issues that are affecting you just as much as the loss”

“So what, am I overreacting?” Blaine asked, not believing what he thought he was hearing.

“Are you even listening to me? I’m telling you just the opposite!” Cooper protested. “You need help to canalize everything that’s happened to you lately!”

“Look, you are not here. You don’t know how am I dealing with everything, and you just take Sam’s words for it, knowing how much of a worrier he is” Blaine explained, trying to convince his brother that he didn’t have the whole picture, and that Sam tended to get a bit dramatic when it came to Blaine’s welfare. “Didn’t it cross your mind for a second that it might be him the one overreacting?”

“Maybe I would have thought so if I wasn’t hearing it for myself, Blaine” Cooper answered, in all honesty.

“You don’t know anything, Cooper” Blaine insisted, his voice softer than before but somehow sounding even more scarily furious. “I appreciate your worry but…”

“If you don’t listen to me, I’m going to New York, and I mean it” Cooper threatened again, and Blaine didn’t have a doubt he would do it.

He was going to answer when he clumsily bumped into someone’s shoulder with enough force to make him take a step backwards to keep his balance.

“Watch it, you moron!” the other man yelled at him even as he kept walking away from Blaine, but it was enough to make him stop and look around him.

Suddenly he felt as if everybody was looking at him, watching him, murmuring, whispering between them. Everywhere he looked there was someone trying to hide they were looking at him, and he started to panic. He realized he had done it again: like the night of his attack, he had let himself disconnect from reality through a phone call with his brother. He wasn’t even on the route he had carefully planned to avoid dark and untraveled alleys, and now he could feel danger behind every corner. He could see a menace in every person’s eyes, and his heart started racing at the possibility of being attacked again.

“I… I gotta go” Blaine whispered to the phone, his voice so full of fear that it was enough to send his brother into full alert.

“Blaine, is there something wrong?” he asked, trying to keep calm.

“Nothing” Blaine lied between fast and shallows breaths.

“What is it? Are you okay?” Cooper insisted, sensing the change in Blaine’s behavior.

“I’m okay, it’ just… I’ll… I’ll call you some other time, Coop” Blaine lied again as he hung up the phone and started running.

He was not that far from home now, he realized, as he had covered a good part of the distance while talking to Cooper. His heart in his mouth, willing himself to only look in front of him and ignore all the people around him, he ran as if he was being chased, not being able to stop the tears running down his cheeks at how vulnerable he felt.

Twice he ran into people walking towards him, but he didn’t even stop to apologize in his rush to get home as safe as possible. He could still feel as if someone was watching him, and the fear and the physical effort as he ran were making it hard for him to breathe.

When he made it into his building he wouldn’t even dare taking the elevator, and he continued running up the stairs while desperately looking for his keys on his jacket’s pocket. As quickly as possible, considering his hands were shaking terribly, he finally unlocked the door and hurried inside. He closed the door with a bang and locked it again, and then and only then, he was able to start breathing, even if he was panting from all the effort.

Feeling his world tumbling because of the fear, the sorrow and the fury filling his heart, he rested his back against the closed door and let himself slid until he was sitting on the floor. He brought his knees as close to his chest as he could, and then buried his face in them as uncontrollable sobs ripped though his body without him being able to stop them.

**********

It took him quite some time to get enough control over his emotions to stop the tears and stand on his feet again. He felt completely unable to do anything. He didn’t even get some dinner ready, and he didn’t feel as if he had the strength to pretend he had eaten that night. If Sam wanted to get angry at him or judge him because of it, so be it. He had some things to say to him too after discovering he had been talking to Cooper about him.

He was angry at Cooper too. In fact, his brother had called him a couple of times after their conversation but he hadn’t picked it up. He knew he was probably calling to check he was alright after the abrupt way in which he had finished the conversation, but he knew they would argue and shout again if he picked it up, so he preferred not to. He might say some things he would regret later, and Cooper was the only family he had left, after all.

So he was just sitting to the living room table, not even pretending to do everything, when Sam finally made it home.

“Hey, honey” he said as soon as he opened the door. “Door locked again?”

“Why did you call my brother?” Blaine abruptly asked him before he could even stop himself.

“Well, hello to you too” Sam responded with a humorless snort, trying not to get annoyed at Blaine’s welcome.

“Answer me, please”

“I didn’t. He called me this morning”

“I talked to him yesterday and told him I was okay, why did he have to call you?” Blaine asked and even if he was keeping a civil tone, Sam could see he was very angry –unfairly angry, by the way– about it.

“Well, apparently you didn’t convince him” Sam responded, not entirely successful at keeping calm.

“And did you have to tell him that I’m doing so terribly wrong?” Blaine accused him, standing up from his chair so he wouldn’t feel so vulnerable as they argued.

“What did you want me to do, lie to him?” Sam asked back, quite annoyed himself by then.

“Did you ask him to tell me I need to see a therapist because you wouldn’t dare to tell me yourself?” Blaine reproached him.

“I didn’t ask him to tell you anything, I was going to talk to you about it myself. We just… thought it may be a good idea” Sam suggested, once again trying to remain calm as this was not the way he had wanted to bring up the subject of getting some professional help at all.

“Oh my God. I can’t believe this” Blaine exclaimed with a humorless laugh. “It’s like I don’t have the right to mourn my own mother”

“But are you in mourning, really?” Sam asked, trying to get him to react.

“What?” Blaine asked, full of indignation and incredulity.

“I think I haven’t seen you cry since we came back from the funeral, you know? You’re just… angry all the time, furious even, and frankly, we don’t know how to treat you anymore” Sam explained, all the frustration pent up on him evident in the way he wildly gestured to make himself understood.

“We?” Blaine asked, and Sam understood immediately he had made a mistake. “Who else have you been talking to about me, Sam? Puck? Sebastian?”

“Well, maybe I need someone to talk to, since you won’t talk to me anymore” Sam retorted, going in the defensive.

“When have I stopped talking to you?” Blaine asked, loudly, as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“All the time!” Sam protested, equally loud. “You only say you’re alright, even if we both know it’s not true! And when I confront you about it, you only say you’re tired and that you need your peace! How is that talking to me?”

“That doesn’t give you the right to talk to anybody behind my back! Do you know thanks to you Cooper threatened to come here if I didn’t do as he said?”

“He’s your brother, he worries about you!”

“Well, maybe he shouldn’t worry so much!” Blaine yelled. “And neither should you! When will you all stop treating me like a little kid?”

“Maybe we will when you stop acting as one!” Sam finally couldn’t resist it any longer and yelled back at him.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them for a second. They had fought before, obviously, but never before had they yelled at each other like that. Never before had they felt so angry, and that realization frightened them more than anything else going on around them.

“Great, Sam. Thank you so much” Blaine finally broke the silence with his sarcasm, and without any more words he turned around and went to their bedroom, just to avoid saying anything else and so he didn’t have to see the hurt in Sam’s eyes that he knew he had just put there with his selfishness.

**********

It was a full hour until Blaine heard from Sam again. He guessed his boyfriend also had needed some time to cool off, and he couldn’t honestly blame him. He had been putting up with him long enough until he had exploded. And even then, it had been Blaine taking him to the breaking point.

Why couldn’t he stop acting like that? Since when was he unable to control his emotions? His anger? He had always been such a restrained and controlled person… Even too much for his own good sometimes… And now he couldn’t even stop hurting everyone, including the person he loved the most in the world. His eyes were so full of pain when Blaine had brought him to his limits…

Blaine had just put on his pajamas and got under the covers with his back against the headboard to try to read for a bit –even if he doubted he could concentrate enough for that– when he heard a soft knocking on the door of the bedroom.

“Can I come in?” Sam asked from the other side of the door, and it broke Blaine’s heart how unsure and nervous he sounded, as if he was afraid Blaine would say no.

“Of course” he answered, and he nervously waited for Sam to enter.

They looked at each other awkwardly for a minute, as if they were seeing each other for the first time after a long time apart. As if they didn’t know how to address the other. As if they weren’t part of the same universe anymore.

“Blaine, I’m…” Sam tried to begin, but Blaine beat him to it.

“No, I’m sorry” Blaine hurried to interrupt him, as if he didn’t want to hear Sam apologizing to him. He couldn’t let him do that, after the way he had behaved towards him. “I shouldn’t have reproached you for talking to Cooper. It’s not as if you two wanted to hurt me”

Sam nodded at him as he put his hands in his pockets and awkwardly stood there, as if not knowing what to do.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he finally offered.

“No, let’s just leave it” Blaine suggested in the softest voice.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked, and it pained Blaine that, after all he was putting him through, Sam could still care about him so much.

“Stop asking me that every five minutes, Sam. Please” Blaine begged.

“Okay, I’m sorry”

“And… stop apologizing. You’ve done nothing wrong, okay?”

“Then why do you sound as if you were angry at me?” Sam asked, and he was not even sounding reproachful. He just wanted to know, and maybe try to make it better.

“I’m not” Blaine honestly answered, and he was glad when Sam looked a little relieved and started to undress to get into bed with him. “I’m angry all the time, just… not at you. I’m sorry for taking it out on you”

“Hey, I’m your boyfriend. That’s why I’m here” Sam answered with a little smile, sweet as ever, as he lifted the covers and sat at Blaine’s side.

“Yeah, well, maybe you shouldn’t” Blaine murmured before he could stop himself, and even if it was low, it was enough for Sam to hear it.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Sam asked, the anger in his voice hiding the fear he really felt in his heart.

“Nothing, it was stupid. I’m sorry” Blaine immediately apologized for his words, knowing he had hurt his boyfriend –again– without even meaning to.

“Look, Blaine… I’m scared, okay?” Sam suddenly announced while taking one of Blaine’s hands in between both of his.

“Of what?” Blaine asked in confusion.

“Of what is going to happen to us if we keep going on like this” Sam confessed, his voice full of anxiety. “This is not getting any better, and I can’t stand seeing you like this. Please, don’t get angry but… I agree with Cooper, maybe we should… try to find some help”

“Oh, of course, I need help” Blaine sarcastically answered, breaking the contact of their hands.

“No, we both do” Sam contradicted him kindly, trying to placate him. “You’re not okay, and I don’t know how to help you”

“What do you expect from me, Sam?” Blaine asked all of a sudden, confusing Sam with his words.

“What do you mean?”

“You want me to see a therapist just because I’m in mourning? In case you didn’t notice, I just lost my mother”

“I know that” Sam answered, breathing deep so as not to let himself falling into the trap of Blaine’s bitterness again.

“Then don’t tell me I should be alright” Blaine retorted.

“I’m not telling you that!” Sam protested. “What I mean is… This is way more complicated than just losing your mother and maybe seeing a therapist would help you cope with… everything. You know, putting your thoughts and feelings in order so you can start really mourning”

“Seeing a therapist is not going to make me a good person” Blaine contradicted him in a self-loathing voice that drove Sam up the wall.

“No, but maybe it will help you understand you’re already are, you… idiot” Sam couldn’t help to add, so angry at the the fact that Blaine still hated himself like that.

“There is nothing wrong with me that time won’t cure” Blaine explained in a calm voice, not bothered by Sam’s insult because he knew he deserved it, though he was not going to let himself be convinced. He was not going to accept help when he knew he didn’t deserve it. When he knew it wasn’t going to change anything. “I’m not going to see a therapist just because you think I’m not healing fast enough”

“And we are not going to even discuss it” Sam was not even making a question, so much as just affirming it.

“It’s not your decision to make” Blaine said in the saddest tone as he finally lay down completely on the bed and turned on his side with his back to Sam.

“Blaine…” Sam tried to insist, but Blaine didn’t let him.

“Let’s just get some sleep” he said as he switched off the lamp on his bedside table. “Tomorrow’s another day”

“I love you” Sam reminded him after a couple of minutes in silence, though the tension in both their bodies made it easy to see none of them were asleep.

“Good night, Sam” was the last thing Blaine said that night, and tears didn’t stop falling silently down his cheeks way after he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much anger and figthing! I'm sorry! Please, be patient, I promise there is definitely going to be some kind of resolution in the next chapter. Don't get bored of me yet!


	15. Chapter 15

How could time pass so slowly when you really didn’t want to be somewhere? That’s how Blaine felt that day at work, when the only thing he really wanted was to hide away in his apartment. And wait for Sam. He really needed to be with Sam. And to talk to him, to apologize and to make sure he was not already too late.

He knew he was distracted today. He even knew Puck was doing more than his share without even complaining to give him some time and room to think. He would have to apologize for everything to him sometime too. But he had to fix it with Sam first.

He hadn’t fallen asleep until it was almost dawn, after his fight with Sam and how devastated it had left them both. As much as he tried to, he couldn’t bring himself to find an excuse for the fact that he had brought Sam to his limit. Patient, sweet, kind, loving Sam. And yet, Sam had been the one to swallow his pride and try to fix it. And he had made sure to remind him that he loved him even when Blaine was giving him his back. And he hadn’t answered him. Why had he done that, he didn’t know. He still loved Sam madly, like he had never loved before, so why couldn’t he just tell him so?

And he knew Sam had been hurt. It was the first time since they got together –and probably since they started being roommates, all those years ago– that Sam had left for work without a word. Yes, Blaine was still asleep, but in any other circumstances Sam would have woken him up just to kiss him. Or leave a post-it on the fridge telling him to have a good day and a smiley face. Or send him a text on his phone to apologize for leaving so soon and remind him that he still loved him anyway. But none of that had happened that morning. Blaine had woken up to an aching heart and an empty apartment. To the silence of loneliness. And he hadn’t liked it at all.

Blaine wondered if that was a desperate attempt on Sam’s part to make him react. Kind of a warning of what could happen if he kept going on like that. Blaine wanted to think that, ‘cause the alternative –that it was, indeed, already happening– was terrifying.

Sam was only asking him one thing: to accept he was not alright and find the way to make it better. Which meant seeing a therapist to help him get to terms with everything that had happened to him recently. Was it really that much to ask? Sam had always given him everything, especially since Blaine’s mother died so unexpectedly. Couldn’t Blaine just grant him that?

It was just that… getting help would mean accepting he was a victim. That he deserved to be understood and helped. That he had the right to put everything behind him and try to be happy again as if nothing had happened. And he was not sure he was ready for that. Because if he just went to his normal life, it would be like if nothing had happened. And after the way he had behaved with his mother, what right did he have to be happy?

But what right did he have to deprive Sam of that happiness? And what if Sam was right? What if he was just seeing things the wrong way and he wasn’t really a bad person? After all, someone as kindhearted and perfect as Sam wouldn’t be in love with such a monster, right? What if a therapist could help him sort his feelings and thoughts out and see he was wrong? Even if he didn’t really believe that was the case, didn’t he owe Sam to at least try?

Losing Sam would definitely kill him. There was no way he could make it without Sam, he knew that much.

What Blaine didn’t know, though, was that he was being watched in that exact moment, and someone was as lost in their own thoughts as he was.

Sebastian waited a few seconds to make his presence known so he could watch Blaine and asset for himself what his state really was. Every time they had talked for the past two weeks –until Blaine started ignoring his calls, of course– Blaine had assured him he was doing as well as could be expected. But Sebastian had spoken to Puck a couple of times, and his version had been quite different. And, of course, everything Sam had told him.

Sebastian had gotten tired of waiting for Blaine to answer his calls, for Blaine to accept to meet him. To put it simple, he was tired of Blaine pretending he didn’t exist. So he had made the decision to come to the café, as he knew he wouldn’t be able to run away then. And he was hoping that, with a little convincing, he would be able to take him out to dinner or something. He wasn’t just worried about Blaine: he really missed him.

He really didn’t like what he was seeing, though. After only two weeks apart, Blaine seemed to have managed the ability of gradually disappearing. He had clearly lost some weight, and with his hunched shoulders he looked so small… Plus the tone on his skin was becoming so dull he looked almost translucent, only the dark bags under his eyes –probably from lack of sleep– giving his face some kind of color.

And that aura of sadness and anger and frustration that emanated from him… Sebastian almost blamed Sam for not contacting him any sooner. But he guessed he hadn’t done it before out of loyalty towards Blaine, so only when he had gotten desperate had he decided to get him. Not a minute too soon, judging by Blaine’s appearance.

Finally Sebastian decided the time to confront his best friend had arrived, so he decidedly walked to him as he was cleaning one table and stood in front of him with his best smile.

“Hey, Killer” he said as he took Blaine firmly in his arms before he was able to reject him, two weeks of separation getting his toll on the taller boy.

“Sebastian!” Blaine replied in surprise as he awkwardly reciprocated the hug. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, since you won’t agree to meet me, and you’ve been very conveniently ignoring me for a couple of days now, I thought I’d take the matter on my own hands” Sebastian replied with no trace of reproach on his voice, as he left his hand on Blaine’s shoulder to make sure he wouldn’t disappear.

“That was… very nice of you, but… I’m working” Blaine answered with a shyness that felt very strange between him and his friend. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see Sebastian: he just didn’t want Sebastian to see him. In his head, right now Sebastian was simply just another person to hurt when he couldn’t control his anger.

“Can I have some coffee, please?” Sebastian interrupted him as he went to sit on one of the stools next to the bar.

“Seb…” Blaine warned him with a sigh, even if he knew he had already lost that battle.

“Hey, I’m a client, and I want my coffee” Sebastian explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Alright” Blaine finally relented and went inside the counter to use the coffee machine.

“Can I have a shot of Corvoisier in my coffee, please?” Sebastian joked, fondly remembering the first time they had gone to the Lima Bean together all those years ago, but was a bit disappointed when the only answer the comment on his friend was the smallest smile, more as an attempt of being polite than anything else.

“There you are” Blaine said as he placed a coffee-filled cup in front of his friend.

“Thank you, Killer” Sebastian answered, and he was about to taste it when a strong slap on his back almost made him lose his grip on the cup.

“Hey, Smythe, good to see you” Puck cheerfully greeted him as he leant on the bar next to him and handed Blaine a note so he could get some beverages ready for him.

“Hey, Puck” Sebastian answered with a mischievous smile. “Still not gay?”

“No, sorry” Puck answered good-naturedly as he placed his tray on the bar so Blaine could fill it with the coffees he was getting ready for him.

“Pity” Sebastian mockingly lamented.

“Hey, if I ever go gay, you’ll be the first the know” Puck promised as Blaine put the last one of the cups on his tray and he turned around to bring them to the costumers.

“Isn’t that an honor, mister?” Sebastian said to his back, making Puck laugh, and when he turned around again towards Blaine he was rewarded with a more honest smile at his antics, even if it still was small and very different than the ones that usually illuminated his whole face.

Sebastian wondered for a second if he should ask Blaine how he was and try to get him to talk about his feelings. That’s what a good friend would do, right? But Blaine didn’t seem to be very receptive about it, didn’t even seem to want to be asked, and Sebastian was afraid he might instantly go in the defensive if he just as much as asked if he was alright. Plus he guessed Blaine got asked enough as it was –Sam, Cooper, and even Puck were surely on him all day long–, so maybe what he really needed was some kind of distraction. Maybe nobody had suggested that yet, who knew.

“You and I are going out tonight, by the way” he blurted out to his friend, who was busily preparing more coffees while washing some cups on the sink, but it was enough to make him stop on his tracks.

“No, Seb, thank you, but…” Blaine immediately refused, as Sebastian knew he was going to, but he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, did I? So you can call Sam right now and tell him I’m kidnapping you this evening, or I will do it myself. You’re about to finish your shift, are you? What time was Sam supposed to pick you up?”

“He isn’t coming, he has to work late”

“Then all the more reason for me to babysit you until he’s free, right?” Sebastian joked, but Blaine clearly didn’t find it all that funny.

“Look, Seb, I appreciate you wanting to spend some time with me, but I don’t need your babysitting and I just want to go home and rest after a hard day’s work, alright?” Blaine retorted a little harshly.

“Blaine, I was only joking” Sebastian defended himself.

“I know” Blaine nodded at him as a way of apologizing. “Don’t worry about it”

“So… are you up to some hanging out, then?” Sebastian tried again, even if he suspected what the answer was going to be.

“Seb, I just…”

“I’ll go to the bathroom for a second while you think of an excuse to say no” Sebastian answered as he got up from his stool. “Watch my coffee”

Blaine watched Sebastian go and sighed in frustration. Why was everybody so keen in telling him what he should do? He loved them all, he really did, but they were grating on his nerves so much that sometimes he wished they would leave him alone for a while.

“A cappuccino to go, please” A slightly rude –and very familiar– voice interrupted his thoughts and he was astounded at who he found at the other side of the bar when he lifted his face.

“Kurt” He said in surprise. Great. Just what he needed right then.

“Blaine!” Kurt answered in equal surprise as he raised his gaze from his phone –he had never been the most polite person around waiting staff, Blaine knew. He only hoped he wouldn’t start snapping his fingers at him to get him to hurry, as he usually did–. “What are you doing here?”

“I… work here” Blaine answered, sounding almost ashamed of himself.

“Yeah, I can see that” Kurt answered in his own unique cocky way. “But why?”

“Because… I need the money” Blaine answered again, stuttering slightly at the obvious judgment he could see in Kurt’s eyes.

“Yeah, I was guessing that, but I mean… what happened to your show?”

“It was cancelled due to lack of investment”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that” Kurt honestly lamented. “But surely you can audition for something else, right?”

“Not right now, no. Everything is already casted, and… I can’t just wait for something to happen, you know?” Blaine tried to make himself understood. “Sam and I have to pay for our bills”

“Sure, but… here?” Kurt insisted with the ghost of a grimace in his face.

“Why not?” Blaine asked, already more than a little insulted.

“Well, you’re… not supposed to be waiting tables” Kurt explained, and he seemed to think he was looking out for him instead of insulting him. “Couldn’t you have found anything better than this?”

“What’s the problem with working here, if I must know?” Puck interrupted as he suddenly appeared behind Kurt and made his way behind the counter.

“Puck! You work here too?” Kurt asked, even more surprised than before. Puck was not even supposed to live in New York, was he?

“Yes. And that didn’t answer my question” Puck responded with his own matching cockiness.

“There is nothing wrong, of course” Kurt tried to justify his words. After all, it was alright to work here for someone like Puck. “But Blaine… He didn’t get a degree in NYADA to end up working as a waiter, you know”

“You also graduated in NYADA and don’t work in the show business, from what I heard” Puck insisted in his friend’s defense.

“Yeah, but you can’t really compare our jobs” Kurt replied with a snort. “I mean… I do have a great job, I didn’t have to resort to waitressing”

“Well, thankfully not all of us have a stick up our asses” Puck answered in an utterly nonchalant tone that deeply irritated the other boy.

“Excuse me?” Kurt asked, playing the offended part.

“You heard me” Puck insisted.

“What he means is that Blaine needed a job and didn’t judge himself too marvelous to work as a waiter” Sebastian added as he came back and casually sat back on his stool.

“If it isn’t the great Sebastian Smythe!” Kurt exclaimed with his most bitter tone. It was obvious that his opinion and instant dislike on Sebastian had changed one bit in all those years.

“That’s me, indeed” Sebastian answered with one of those cheeky smiles that Kurt remembered so well. “Did you miss my meerkat face?”

“This is like a high school reunion or something” Kurt sarcastically exclaimed, obviously uncomfortable about those two ganging up on him –apparently to defend Blaine, even if he wasn’t attacking him, was he?– but trying for it not to show. “Anyone else for the party?”

“No, fortunately only one undesirable guest came up” Sebastian answered, annoyingly full of himself in Kurt’s opinion.

“You’ve always been so funny, haven’t you?”

“I was not trying to be” Sebastian surprised him with his seriousness. “Especially when you have the guts to judge Blaine like that. So you still think you’re better than him, right?”

“I don’t” Kurt retorted, obviously offended. “I just said he shouldn’t content himself with working on a café when he can obviously do so much better”

“He needs the money, you know? Not everybody has the fortune of having a family as a safety net when things don’t go as planned and they have to get themselves off the hook. He has to pay the rent on the apartment he shares with Sam. You know Sam, right? The love of Blaine’s life?”

“Seb, that’s enough. Please” Blaine tried to stop his friend from fighting with Kurt like that, even if he was grateful for his defense of him and for the way he spoke about Sam.

“Yes, _Seb_ ” Kurt repeated mockingly. “When will you learn to mind your own business?”

“Kurt, that’s enough of you too” Blaine pleaded, as he was not going to let him talk to Sebastian like that, even if the other boy knew perfectly well how to defend himself, as he left a disposable cup in front of him. “Here’s your coffee”

“Thanks” Kurt immediately lowered his tone, sorry at how upset Blaine looked about his exchange with Sebastian. And suddenly he remembered Blaine indeed had a good reason to look so sad and he felt even worse. “By the way, I… heard about your mother. I’m so sorry”

“Yeah, well… thanks, I guess” Blaine answered in a whisper, and it was all he could do so as not to break into tears in front of Kurt –which was absolutely the last thing he wanted right then–, so he took Kurt’s money for the coffee and disappeared with the excuse of waiting some tables that had been recently taken.

“Wait, you heard about his mother and you weren’t able to pick up your damned phone and give him a call?” Sebastian asked in astonishment, after making sure Blaine was out of earshot.

“Well, I was going to, but I’m not that good in these situations, I never know what to say…” Kurt tried to defend himself. “Plus frankly, I was more than a little hurt that he didn’t tell me so himself”

“He had just lost his mother, for God’s sake!” Sebastian retorted with an ironic laugh. “If you’re hurt that in those horrible times he didn’t have the strength to spread the news around, you suck it up and you call him! That’s what a decent person would do!

“Like you, you mean?” Kurt replied, sarcastically, remembering quite vividly the tense relationship he and Sebastian had always shared. “Where do you even come from again, anyway? Suddenly you both are besties or something? I bet you were there at his side to make it all better!”

“Indeed I was, yes, because I let everything else aside to be with my friend who needed all the support he could get in such a terrible time” Sebastian explained, trying not to shout at that person he had always disliked so much. How someone like Blaine had dated that moron for years was beyond him.

“Was it that or were you trying to get into his pants again?” Kurt added, not measuring the consequences his hurtful words were going to get, but Sebastian had that habit of pissing him off so much... “I bet you thought you had a better chance when he was feeling so vulnerable, right?”

“You son of a bitch” Sebastian grunted as he lost control of himself and grabbed Kurt’s lapels and shook him angrily. “I’m going to ram those words down your throat”

“Sebastian!” Blaine yelled as he and Puck ran to the pair and tried to coax Sebastian to lose the grip he still had on Kurt. “Let him go, Seb. Whatever he said, it’s not worth it”

“I should just smash your face in” Sebastian threatened Kurt, and he was about to let go of him when the latter had the guts to smirk provokingly at him.

“Why, did I hit too close to home?” Kurt couldn’t stop himself from irritating the other with his sarcastic comment, but regretted it when he noticed Sebastian’s arm rising towards him and his hand turning into a fist.

“No, Seb!” Blaine yelled as he saw what was going to happen.

“Sebastian, stop it now!” Puck loudly murmured in his ear as he grabbed Sebastian’s arm as strongly as he could to stop it from hitting Kurt in the last second. “When Helen knows you’re Blaine’s friend, you’ll be putting his job at risk!”

Only when the chance of damaging Blaine in any way registered his mind, Sebastian immediately let go of Kurt, though his killer gaze towards the latter made it clear he was not forgiving him.

“What’s happening here?” Helen asked in a strict voice behind Blaine and Puck’s back, and they quickly let go of Sebastian –once they were sure he was not going to try anything else– to turn around towards their boss.

“Nothing. He was just going. Right, Kurt?” Blaine answered in everybody’s sake while he pushed Kurt towards the door.

“He’s never going to love you” Kurt couldn’t stop himself from pointing in Sebastian’s direction, even as he let himself be pushed, because there were few people in the world who he could stand less than the infamous Sebastian Smythe.

“Shut the fuck up, Kurt” Blaine murmured angrily at his ex-boyfriend’s ear, both because he wanted to stop the scene they were making –all the other clients were looking at them at the moment– and because he wasn’t going to let Kurt keep trying to hurt his friend like that.

“I know, but at least I’m here now, right?” Sebastian answered, more calmed but equally hateful. “I’m not just a bad memory, like what you’ve become”

“How you dare…?” Kurt started, but Blaine gave him a final push until he was outside the door.

“Stop it, Kurt, please” Blaine begged, and his eyes were so full of fear that he might lose his job that Kurt started regretting his outburst immediately.

“Blaine, I…” he tried to apologize, but Blaine was not in the mood for that.

“I don’t want to hear it. Please, don’t ever come back here” Blaine efficiently put an end to the conversation turning around and closing the door behind him, leaving Kurt speechless at the other side. If Kurt thought he was going to let him find excuses for himself, he had another thing coming.

As soon as he turned around, he could see three people –amongst all the clients, who were slowly returning to their conversations– looking intently at him for different reasons and he wished the Earth would swallow him whole. Obviously, his first concern was for the worry he could see in Helen’s face, so he turned to her first.

“Helen, I’m so sorry!” he apologized, even if he was not to blame in any of what had happened. “This was not supposed to happen, but this guy was just…”

“He made Blaine feel bad” Sebastian interrupted him, looking intensely at Helen even if he had never met her before.

“Did he deserve it?” Helen asked, deadly serious as she motioned for the door which Kurt had just gone through, and she looked so scary that Sebastian could only nod and gulp. “Ok. Get back to work, you too” she said, turning to Puck and Blaine this time. “I don’t pay you to hang around, you know?”

Puck and Blaine both sighed in relief at Helen’s getting them off the hook so easily. Obviously she adored both of them, and if they said the other guy had been looking for it… She had still looked scary enough, though, so they quickly obeyed and got themselves busy.

It was some minutes later that Sebastian had cooled off enough to be able to articulate some coherent words, so he took the chance the next time Blaine got behind the bar and hurried to apologize for his behavior.

“Hey, B, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to jump like that, but he was…”

“Don’t worry about it” Blaine immediately dismissed him, even if he didn’t stop to look at him.

“You alright?” Sebastian asked, trying to meet his gaze, but Blaine continued looking intently at whatever the hell he was doing behind the bar even as he nodded at his friend. “I don’t think you are. I know that what Kurt said made you feel…”

“Hey, you wanted to go out?” Blaine suddenly asked, finally meeting Sebastian’s gaze to interrupt him and put an end to his questions. “Then let’s. I know the perfect place to drown one’s sorrows”

“What are you planning to?” Sebastian asked, slightly apprehensive about Blaine’s sudden change of heart and what he could have in mind.

“Hey, I just want to have some fun” Blaine explained, as he checked on his watch that his shift was indeed over, so he took off his apron. “Are you with me?”

“Sure” Sebastian answered, sounding much more confident than he was really feeling, as he followed Blaine to the door.

**********

After a hard day –and a hard week, really– at work, Sam was very disappointed when he arrived home and Blaine was nowhere to be found. He was expecting it to happen, as Blaine had alerted him with a brief message that he was going out with Sebastian, but he was hoping he would already be back. But that wasn’t the case.

Sam knew he should be glad that Blaine was going out, and not just spending his days between work and the apartment. Maybe he should see it as a good sign. Maybe their fight from the previous night or the fact that Sam had left that morning without a word were starting to make him react. Because Sam wouldn’t even contemplate the alternative, which was that Blaine was keeping away from the apartment so he wouldn’t have to see Sam. However bad their fight was, that would never happen. Would it?

So really not in the mood for cooking –he knew Blaine wouldn’t eat it even if he came home early enough–, he made himself a sandwich and moved to the sofa, where he wrapped himself into a blanket and switched on the TV, knowing his mind wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything else in those circumstances.

But when a couple of hours had come and gone and there was no sign of Blaine, he started getting worried. Blaine hadn’t specified what he and Sebastian would be doing while going out, but Sam hadn’t imagined it would take them so long. He hoped nothing had happened to them. And he hoped almost as much that Blaine wasn’t just whiling away the time so Sam would already be asleep when he came back.

He was contemplating giving them a call when his phone started ringing and he confirmed, with a great relief, that it was Blaine calling. Probably to apologize for his tardiness and to tell him he was already on his way home. So with a renewed hope that they would talk about what happened the day before and they would make it alright, Sam picked up the call.

“Hey” he answered, as neutral as possible because he didn’t know the mood Blaine would be in.

“Hi, Sam, it’s Sebastian” a different voice from the one he expected answered, mixed with loud music and a lot of noise, and Sam’s heart was in his throat before Sebastian could even finish talking. “Listen… if I give you an address, could you come?”

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked, immediately alarmed. “Is Blaine with you? Is he okay?”

“Yes, he’s here” Sebastian hurried to calm him down, imagining what possible situations could be going through Sam’s mind. “I’m sorry I didn’t call you sooner, but my phone ran out of battery and Blaine wouldn’t let me use his. I had to take it from him”

“But is he alright?” Sam insisted, as it was the only thing he really needed to know.

“Yes, yes, he’s alright, don’t worry. At least nothing’s happened to him, but he…”

“Come on, Sebastian, let it all out. What’s wrong?” Sam asked, and suddenly he imagined what was really happening. “Is he drunk?”

“Yes, he’s plastered” Sebastian guiltily confessed. “He took me to this place, to have some fun, he said. But it got out of his hands and now I’m trying to get him out of here and take him home, but he won’t let me and he’s getting angry at me. I don’t know what to do”

“But where is he right now?” Sam asked, terrified of the things Blaine could be doing without Sebastian’s supervision in that state.

“He’s at the dance floor” Sebastian explained. “Don’t worry, I’m keeping him in sight”

“Ok, give me that address and I’ll be there as soon as I can” Sam promised and he was out of the door before Sebastian finished telling him where to meet him.

**********

It didn’t take Sam much longer than fifteen minutes to arrive there. Turns out he already knew the place from a time he and Blaine had gone for a drink after one of their dates, but they hadn’t liked it that much –just a dirty place to get drunk– so they never went back. He guessed that was why Blaine had chosen that place that night: maybe it had been his intention from the beginning to spend the evening drinking and he didn’t want to do that in a place he liked.

Sebastian was sitting on a stool by the bar, his worried gaze fixed on the dance floor as he had promised. He looked troubled and guilty, as if it was his fault that Blaine had gotten himself in that situation. But one look at his boyfriend, drunkenly dancing as if there was no tomorrow, told Sam a different story.

“Hey” Sam said as he reached his friend, and Sebastian turned to him with the guiltiest expression he had ever seen on him.

“Sam, I’m so sorry” he immediately apologized, but Sam raised his hands to stop him.

“What are you sorry for? He got himself into this situation, not you” Sam hurried to put Sebastian’s mind at ease.

“But I couldn’t stop him from it” Sebastian lamented.

“But you kept him safe and got me here. You are a good friend, Sebastian” Sam assured him while squeezing his shoulder comfortingly. “I’m going to try and take him home now. Wish me luck”

“Sam” Sebastian stopped him before he moved away towards the dance floor. “Be patient with him. He just… needed to forget”

“I know” Sam answered with a sad smile, so Sebastian knew he wasn’t going to get angry at Blaine.

He sighed as he walked towards the dance floor. He hoped Blaine wouldn’t put on much a fight when he told him to go home. Even if he was lost in his own world, dancing alone to the beat of the music, Sam could see the weight of the world on his shoulders. Even if he was so obviously drunk, it still seemed like he was doing a very big effort to have fun, as if he was rebelling against himself as he refused to admit he was broken. And Sam wanted that image to stop so much that he hurried to meet him and lay his hand on Blaine’s shoulder.

“Hey, B” he said, coming closer to his ear so he would hear him above all the noise.

“Hey, handsome” Blaine exclaimed with surprised, his slurred words clear proof of how much he had had to drink. “What are you doing here?”

“I came here to get you” Sam explained, bringing a hand to Blaine’s back to balance him when he tilted a bit.

“Well, you found me!” Blaine happily exclaimed.

“Don’t you think it’s time we go home?” Sam asked, gently grabbing Blaine’s arm to get him to move.

“What, now? I’m having so much fun! Come dance with me!” Blaine yelled too euphorically as he put his arms around Sam’s neck and brought him closer to him.

“Okay, Blaine, that’s enough for today” Sam answered as he patiently grabbed Blaine’s arms and got them off him, but Blaine was faster than him and put them around him again.

“Come on, don’t be such a spoilsport and dance with me! You’re so hot!” Blaine said in a husky voice as he rubbed his chest against his boyfriend, trying to get him in the mood, oblivious of how much his behavior was annoying Sam.

“We’re going now” Sam confidently said, once again extricating himself from Blaine’s embrace.

“Fine, don’t dance with me if you don’t want to, but at least let me have my fun!” Blaine protested as he finally let go of him and continued dancing on his own.

“I said we’re going now” Sam insisted, once again grabbing Blaine’s arm a little more forcefully than he intended.

“Leave me alone!” Blaine shouted at him, rudely shrugging Sam’s arms from him. “Who are you to tell me what I can or can’t do?”

“I’m your boyfriend” Sam answered calmly, as the last thing he wanted was to get offended by Blaine’s drunken words and fight with him. He knew Blaine was not himself at that moment, and he didn’t really feel what he was saying.

“Exactly! That’s why you should be glad I’m having fun and not wanting to spoil the party!” Blaine reproached him.

“Are you really? Are you having fun?”

“I thought you wanted me to go out and enjoy myself”

“But not like this! You can hardly stand on your feet!” Sam protested, fighting against himself to remain calm and not make too much of a scene. “We are going home now!” Sam insisted, grabbing Blaine’s arm a little more forcefully this time.

“Let go of me!” Blaine yelled as he furiously fought against Sam’s grip.

Their brusque movements caused for Blaine’s elbow to knock on the guy standing next to him, making him lose the grip he had on his drink, which shattered violently on the floor at Blaine’s feet, putting an end to his and Sam’s struggle.

“Hey, you bastard, be careful!” Blaine spat at the other man without even realizing it as he cleaned the liquid that had fallen on his arm, even if it had clearly been his fault.

“Excuse me, what did you just call me?” the man retorted as he turned around to that obnoxious drunken boy that had spilled his drink and was insulting him on top of it.

“Are you deaf too?” Blaine continued, obviously not himself because of the alcohol.

“Blaine, what are you doing?” Sam asked in complete disbelief as he saw his usual sweet and calmed and even tempered boyfriend about to fight someone who had just spilled some drink over him –which, on top of it, had been his own fault.

“You’re going to have to buy me another drink” the other man warned him.

“Yeah, mister, you’ve got another thing coming!” Blaine answered as he decidedly shoved the much bigger man with all his forces.

The other man, apparently quite intoxicated himself, turned to him in rage and grabbed Blaine’s sweater to keep him in place as he lifted a fist to his face to throw a punch. But Sam, fortunately, was faster than him and was able to stop him before that man’s first made an impact on Blaine’s face, grabbing his arm as strongly as he could.

“Please, please, let go of him!” Sam begged, trying to disentangle the stranger’s hand from Blaine’s sweater.

“Stay out of this!” the man spat at him, not ready to let go of Blaine yet.

“Look, I’ll buy you that drink, ok?” Sam compromised, as he looked at Blaine’s face out of the corner of his eye to silently beg him to not say anything else. But the guilt and shame that suddenly had taken over Blaine’s eyes was enough to tell him that Blaine wouldn’t try anything else. “Forgive him, he’s had a really really bad week and doesn’t know what he’s saying!”

“Ok, just get him out of my sight” the man finally relented, giving the small guy the benefit of doubt, and he let go of him with a final shove that would have ended with Blaine landing violently on the floor if Sam hadn’t managed to put his arms around him in the last second to stop his fall.

“You start walking now or I swear to you I’ll just throw you over my shoulder and carry you” Sam threatened in his ear once Blaine had regained his balance, knowing very well that he would do it if his boyfriend didn’t get some sense into his head once and for all.

Blaine stayed rooted to the place for a few seconds, and Sam could perfectly tell how he was feeling by the intensity of emotion in his eyes. The anger had already fully evaporated, and the most painful sadness and a very deep shame had quickly replaced it, which broke Sam’s heart –how much was Blaine going to have to go through before he started getting better?–. All of a sudden, though, Blaine started running towards the back door of the place and Sam feared for a moment that he was just going to run away from him –and he very well knew how fast Blaine was–. But as soon as he reached the deserted alley behind the club, Blaine bent over and started throwing up with vengeance next to a trash can.

Relieved that Blaine wasn’t running away from him, Sam took pity on him and started tracing comforting patterns on Blaine’s back as he continued vomiting until there was nothing left on his stomach. Far from being angered or disgusted about such a scene, Sam could only feel compassion and protective urges towards his beautiful boyfriend. The fact that Blaine was probably at his worst that he had ever seen him didn’t alter his love for him one bit. And maybe what happened would be good in the long run. Maybe it would make him react.

“Feeling better?” Sam kindly asked when Blaine seemed to stop, even if he had yet to straighten up and he was panting with the effort.

“Go away, Sam” Blaine pleaded, coughing, clearly mortified about what his boyfriend had just had to witness.

“I’m not leaving you like this” Sam answered, as if that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard, and put his hands on Blaine’s waist to get him to straighten up and help him walk away from the mess.

“Sam, please” Blaine insisted, struggling to get rid of Sam’s hands after a few steps as he let himself fall against the wall and slid to the floor, and it broke Sam’s heart once again to see him so lost and ashamed.

“Do you need to rest for a minute?” Sam asked as he knelt at his side, carefully talking to him as if approaching a wounded animal

“Why don’t you leave me alone?” Blaine begged, and Sam could see he was on the verge of tears as he curled around himself, as if he didn’t want Sam to see him in such a state now that he was more aware of himself.

“I will never leave you alone” Sam answered, lovingly, as he shyly reached to caress some stray curls that had fallen on Blaine’s forehead, half expecting his touch to be rejected.

“Why?” Blaine asked, raising his face from where it was buried between his knees to look intently at Sam’s face, and the latter knew that was the most willing Blaine seemed to listen to him since the funeral, so he wasn’t going to miss his chance.

“Because I love you” Sam answered, cupping Blaine’s cheek tenderly, because it was as simple as that.

“Then you shouldn’t” Blaine answered, and his words pained Sam greatly as they reminded him of the insecure and struggling person Blaine had been made to be when he was younger, the one who didn’t feel he deserved to be loved thanks to his unsupportive parents and a bunch of people that had betrayed him along the way.

“Why not? I’ve never regretted one single day I’ve spent with you” Sam tried to make him understand, though Blaine wasn’t still ready to believe him.

“Because this is who I am” Blaine answered, pointing at himself with his hands, clearly ashamed of himself and the way he had acted that night and for the past few days. “I am a broken person and it’s not going to get better”

“You are not a broken person” Sam answered, cupping both of Blaine’s cheeks this time to force him to look at him. “You’re only depressed, and we’ll get over it as we get over everything else”

“You don’t deserve this” Blaine whispered, finally breaking down in tears and breaking Sam’s heart all along. He was dying to just throw his arms around Blaine and hold him to his chest until he was well again, but he knew there was still a lot to talk about first.

“Don’t I deserve to be happy? Because that’s what I am at your side every day” Sam explained as he changed his position so he was sitting against the wall, as close to his boyfriend as he could get without really touching him.

“You would do better without me” Blaine murmured, and Sam felt as if he was confessing his most inner fear.

“What?” he had to ask, not willing to accept that Blaine could feel like that about their relationship.

“You should forget about me and find a girl and marry her and start a family, like you’re supposed to” Blaine explained between the sobs ripping his chest. If Sam could have an easier life away from him, he would get out of the way, even if it killed him. “Your life would be so much easier this way”

“I’d rather my life was very complicated but I got to spend it with you”

“Why?”

“Why?” Sam exclaimed, almost indignant at the stupidity of the question. “Because you’re my life! I love you, and I want to spend with you every day of my life! And screw all the external problems that come to us, we’ll beat them together!”

“Don’t you get it, Sam? You are too good for me!” Blaine practically yelled. “I’m a bad person, you deserve so much better!”

“Is that it? Have you been trying to sabotage our relationship because you think you don’t deserve me?” Sam asked, Blaine’s behavior from the last few days –his anger, his reserve, his lack of honesty about his feelings– somehow making sense all of a sudden.

“No” Blaine answered too quickly, because suddenly he realized unconsciously maybe that was what he had been doing. That’s why he had pushed Sam away and tried to get him to get angry at him: so he would leave him and find someone much better for him. “I don’t know, maybe”

“Ok, you’ve got to stop this like right now, you hear me?” Sam said with no room for protest, gently grabbing Blaine’s chin between his fingers so he would look at him and know how serious he was about it. “Nothing you can do is going to make me stop loving you, and nothing you can do will make you unworthy of my love, okay?”

“But I hurt you so much…” Blaine protested, and Sam could see that was what Blaine regretted the most by far.

“You made some mistakes, ok” Sam kindly conceded. “But I’m still here, right? What does that tell you about how much I think you’re worth fighting for?”

“I’m not” Blaine answered in a whisper, making Sam’s heart physically ache with all the pain that was still inside of Blaine even if he was not crying anymore. “I push everyone I love away. I did it with you and… with my mother”

“No, Blaine” Sam denied, shaking his head in negation to reinforce his words as he took Blaine’s hand in his. “She pushed you away, not the other way around. There was nothing you could do about it”

“I could have fixed it” Blaine insisted.

“They didn’t give you the chance” Sam reminded him.

“Maybe if I had tried harder...”

“How? What more could you have done? They threw you out of their house just for being who you are, for God’s sake!” Sam exclaimed a little more forcefully that he had intended, because the way Blaine’s parents had treated him was still a sore issue for him too. “With some people it’s just impossible”

“And what about Cooper? He’s been the best possible brother to me since high school, and I treated him like shit just yesterday” Blaine lamented, remembering the fight he had had with his brother just the day before. “He won’t want me near anymore either and then I will have no family at all”

“B, come on” Sam said, gently bringing Blaine’s head to his own shoulder in a half embrace as his finger ran though the curls on the back of Blaine’s head. He knew Blaine was still under the effects of alcohol and might be seeing things a little too negatively, but he was still hurting and it was his duty to try and make it better. “I’m sure it was not that bad, and even if it was, Cooper adores you. He’s not going to push you away because of a silly fight. Have some trust in him. In me. We’re not leaving you”

“You really mean it?” Blaine asked, lifting his head from Sam’s shoulder to look intently at him, trying to asset for himself how sincere his boyfriend was.

“With all my heart” Sam promised with a little smile, and sighed in peace when Blaine rested his head on his shoulder again, this time on his own accord.

Silence fell between them for a couple of minutes. But it wasn’t awkward or forced for the first time in forever, but felt comfortable and companionable, and they both relished in each other’s proximity and warmth.

“Why wouldn’t you let Sebastian call me?” Sam asked after a while, with no trace of reproach in his voice.

“Because I didn’t want you to see me like this” Blaine confessed, obviously mortified about the state Sam had found him in and terrified that his boyfriend’s opinion of him would be forever altered.

“Blaine...” he chuckled fondly, squeezing Blaine’s head to him in a comforting way. “You can always show me every aspect of you, however bad you think it is, and it’s not going to change what I think or what I feel about you”

“Not even this pathetic side of me?” Blaine asked, his voice filled both with fear and hope.

“Not even that” Sam joked, placing a kiss on Blaine’s forehead to belie his words. “But I hope next time we can find a better solution for our problems”

“I know, I just... I couldn’t go on like that” Blaine confessed, closing his eyes as if to make the world disappear for just a few seconds. “I needed something to effectively take my mind off things for a while”

“And you thought getting drunk would solve anything?” Sam reprimanded him indulgently.

“Maybe I’m just like that” Blaine lamented with a shrug of his shoulders.

“No. I know you, I know who you are. You’re having a horrible time, but we’ll get help and it will get better, love. I’ll make sure of that. I promise”

“I love you” Blaine said, suddenly sitting up and turning to his side to grab Sam’s shoulders and make him look at him, suddenly his eyes full of a desperation Sam didn’t understand, probably motivated by the traces of alcohol still in his veins. “I should have told you yesterday, I know I hurt you when I didn’t tell you, I’m so sorry. Forgive me, please”

“B, it’s okay” Sam immediately tried to reassure him, putting his hand over one of Blaine’s, but the latter still had some things to say.

“It’s not” Blaine contradicted him in frenzy of anxiety, as if suddenly he was aware of everything that was at stake thanks to his horrible behavior. “You have to forgive me for so many things... Please, tell me we can work it out”

“Of course we can, Blaine” Sam answered easily, as if the was the most absurd question he had ever heard. “We’re so much stronger than that”

“You know I love you, don’t you?” Blaine repeated, wanting to make sure Sam was aware of his feelings for him.

“Of course I do” Sam reassured him, taking Blaine’s hand to his lips to silently kiss his knuckles. “And I love you, so much…”

“I want to get better, I don’t want to keep hurting you, but I don’t know how to do it” Blaine said, desperately seeking for some guidance to start doing things the right way.

“We’ll find a way. Now that you want it, we will find a way” Sam promised, his heart bursting with relief when Blaine nodded trustingly. “You only need to be honest with me and to yourself about your feelings”

“Ok”

“And to stop saying you’re alright when you’re not”

“I will” Blaine promised.

“So… can you tell me how you’ve been really feeling, B?” Sam pointedly asked him, encouraging him to start opening his heart to him, and was both appalled and relieved to see Blaine’s eyes filling with tears again.

“Sometimes the pain gets so bad I can’t even breathe” Blaine confessed as heart-wrenching sobs ripped through all his body, letting his pent-up emotions flow freely for the first time since the funeral.

Sam hurried to throw his arms around his devastated boyfriend and brought him to lie against his chest, holding him strongly to him as Blaine buried his face in Sam’s neck, wetting his skin with his tears even if Sam couldn’t care less about it.

“That’s right, babe” he reassuringly told him as his hands traced comforting patterns across Blaine’s shaking back. “Let it all out. I’m here for you. I’ve got you” Sam promised, his voice breaking as he started crying along his boyfriend, relieved that finally he had been able to break Blaine’s wall –which gave him so much hope that things would finally start taking a turn for the better– but deeply upset from seeing his loved one so broken.

They remained crying in each other’s arms for quite a while, comforted by the knowledge that the other understood their pain and shared it, until there were no more tears left in them. And even then, they still didn’t move for a couple of minutes more because it felt like they had been apart for years and had just reunited, so none of them were that willing to leave the warmth of their embrace. But in the end, when Blaine started shivering from being outside without a jacket in the middle of winter, Sam understood they couldn’t stay there forever and finally broke the silence.

“You’re shivering” he casually commented as his hands quickly stroke Blaine’s arm up and down to give him some warmth.

“I’m cold” Blaine admitted with a shy smile, letting himself enjoy Sam’s loving actions.

“You alright?” Sam asked as he dried Blaine’s offending tears with one hand, the other one going to his own face to do the same, as Blaine nodded in honest confirmation.

“I am now”

“Come on then, let’s go home” Sam suggested while breaking the embrace to stand up, just before offering his hand to Blaine to pull him upright too.

“Where’s Sebastian?” Blaine asked, suddenly remembering about his friend when Sam threw his arm around him and he snuggled closer to the taller boy’s side as they started walking towards the main entrance of the place.

“I don’t know, but I’ve got a feeling that he won’t be too far away” Sam explained with a smile, knowing how much Sebastian worried about Blaine at the best of times, and how guilty he was feeling he had allowed such a situation in the first place. “Oh, look, there he is” he happily announced once they reached the main street and they saw Sebastian waiting for them in the club’s main entrance.

“You alright, Killer?” Sebastian immediately asked as he started walking towards them, at seeing Blaine’s eyes looking so red and puffy and the way he was a bit unstable on his feet though Sam’s arm around him helped him keep his balance.

“Sebastian, I’m so sorry for what…” Blaine immediately started apologizing, but Sebastian didn’t even want to hear it as he helped Blaine into his jacket, that he had been keeping for him.

“That was not my question, was it?” he said, as he finished putting the jacket up to Blaine’s shoulders, and he smiled as Sam’s arm immediately went around him again in a protective mode.

“I’m alright” he answered, honestly this time, as he looked up at Sam’s gaze and both shared a knowing smile.

“We’re going home now” Sam announced, even if it was clear by the state of exhaustion both him and Blaine seemed to be in.

“Do you want to take a cab?” Sebastian offered.

“No, I think some walking and fresh air will do me some good” Blaine answered, asking Sam for confirmation that he agreed, which he gave with a nod. “Plus, I don’t want to risk vomiting on the car”

“You mean you still have something in your stomach to throw up?” Sam cautiously joked as they started walking home, afraid it might be too soon, but he had to chuckle at Blaine’s embarrassed groan.

“We didn’t need to share that, Sam!” Blaine gently admonished his boyfriend.

“Yeah, as if you were the only person in the world who ever got drunk” Sebastian immediately reassured him, even if he couldn’t help but to laugh along with Sam.

“And where did this come from, anyway?” Sam suddenly asked, still in a light enough tone that Blaine felt comfortable answering with a joke. He knew a deeper conversation about it would have to take place on the privacy of their apartment, so it seemed a good moment to regain some of their usual banter and joking he had missed so much in the last weeks.

“It was Sebastian’s fault, he came to the café to kidnap me to hang out with him” he said.

“This is not what I had in mind, Sam! I was going for a quiet dinner, you have to believe me!” Sebastian protested, even if the smile hadn’t left his face for a second.

“I believe you” Sam assured him, and then turned to his boyfriend again, carefully tucked under his arm. “But last week you wouldn’t even want to go for a coffee and today you go partying? What elicited that?”

“It was a bit of everything” Blaine finally answered, realizing Sam needed to know.

“Though I think our very unfortunate encounter with Kurt was just the last straw” Sebastian added with a sympathetic smile towards his friend.

“Kurt?” Sam asked, in surprise. When had Blaine’s ex appeared in the equation? “Where did you meet him? What did he say?”

“Well, he came to the café by chance and when he saw me working there he kind of judged me for being a waiter” Blaine explained, remembering how bad that had made him feel even if it felt like such a small thing now.

“Kind of?” Sebastian asked, incredulously. “Blaine, he practically insulted you. I saw it in your eyes how small and ashamed he made you feel”

“That jerk…” Sam protested, visibly offended on Blaine’s behalf, as he held the smaller boy even more protectively against his side and kissed his forehead comfortingly.

“And then” Sebastian continued, wanting Sam to get the whole picture. “he said he knew about… Blaine’s mother, but he was hurt Blaine hadn’t told him about it himself so he didn’t call or anything”

“That guy is off his head” Sam lamented as he shook his head in disbelief. He hadn’t had a very positive opinion on Kurt for a long time now, but this time he seemed to have exceeded himself with his egocentrism. How he dared hurt his sweet little cupcake of a boyfriend like that? How could he think that he being offended that Blaine hadn’t call him personally was more important than he losing his mother?

“I was this close to hitting him” Sebastian confessed, and Sam was surprised to see he was both ashamed and proud about what he had almost done.

“Why did you stop yourself?” Sam joked, even if he wouldn’t have especially minded if Sebastian had thrown just a little punch.

“I didn’t” Sebastian confessed. “Blaine and Puck stopped me”

“No good would have come out of that” Blaine intervened, and Sam could tell he was also referring to his own almost-fight with that guy in the club by the shame in his tone.

“It may not have solved anything, but it would have made me feel better, let me tell you that” Sebastian insisted, and both Blaine and Sam had to laugh in spite of themselves.

“What did he say to make you so angry, by the way?” Blaine asked his friend, as he hadn’t heard the entire conversation but knew Sebastian was not someone to lose his temper just like that, and by then he was more than used to be in the receiving end of Kurt’s insolence. “I know you don’t blow your top so easily”

“He said…” he started, but then he stopped himself after realizing that he and Blaine were not alone and Sam might be uncomfortable about what he had to say.

“You can say it, Seb” Sam encouraged him when he understood Sebastian’s reluctance to speak was because of him.

“He said I was taking advantage of Blaine’s vulnerable state to try and get into his pants” Sebastian murmured angrily, blushing furiously at the possibility that Sam or Blaine could believe that was true.

“Did he really say that?” Blaine asked in utter disbelief when Sebastian nodded. He knew his ex-boyfriend could be really hurtful with his words when he wanted to be, but that was just plain mean.

“Remind me again why you didn’t hit him?” Sam joked, hoping to break the tension and making their friend understand that none of them thought that was true.

“Because your boyfriend here didn’t let me!” Sebastian protested with mock outrage.

“Sweetie, maybe next time you should just stay out of it” Sam told his boyfriend, who just snorted at his silliness. It felt good to be in Sam’s arms, flanked by two of the people who loved him the most in the world, while joking and keeping a light atmosphere after so many turbulent days. Maybe there was still a long way to go, and it wouldn’t be that easy, but for the first time in forever, he felt as if he had taken a step in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So even if this feels like an ending, it's not :) There are still like five chapters or so left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, so here I am after my very short hiatus! I really didn't mean to finish this chapter where I did, but it was already becoming too long, so... next chapter will almost be like a second part to this one. I hope you don't find this one boring, because it's just a looooot of talking but... it needed to be done. Enjoy!

Sam knew it had been a really long time since he had woken up with such a sense of peace and happiness, so much that he felt like the corners of his mouth were going to rip open, his smile was so wide. And it was just because the other side of his bed wasn’t empty that morning. Well, to be more specific, it was indeed empty, but just because Blaine was so blatantly and deliciously invading his own side, Sam realized with a chuckle. As Sam lay on his stomach, Blaine had managed to glue himself to Sam’s side, his face flattened against Sam’s upper arm in a way that almost seemed as if he had been frozen in time while kissing the blond’s skin.

Even if none of them had their arms around the other as they usually did, every inch of their skin was in contact with the other one’s, bodies perfectly aligned, and it felt so warm and so intimate that Sam could have cried with emotion after the separation of the previous days. Stretching his neck to tenderly place a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead –who didn’t stir, but peacefully sighed at the action–, Sam smiled to himself once again and let sleep claim him again, as he was not yet ready to leave this heaven he had just returned to.

**********

Blaine’s first reaction as he woke up was a small smile as the distinct smell of fresh-made coffee came and went in front of him and even with his eyes closed he could perfectly picture Sam sitting on the edge of the bed, teasing him while passing a cup right under his nose with a mischievous smile.

“Mmm, what a nice smell” Blaine said, his voice still hoarse from lack of use after many hours of sleep, his eyes still closed.

“I made you some coffee” Sam explained as he playfully pinched Blaine’s nose until the latter opened his eyes.

“That’s good, but I meant you” Blaine answered flirtingly and Sam could only laugh wholeheartedly at the unexpected answer, making Blaine’s heart flutter at seeing him so happy and carefree for once.

“Wow, that was smooth” Sam answered as he waited for Blaine to sit up against the headboard to push the cup into his hands so he was free to give him a quick peck on the lips.

“And where’s the rest of my breakfast in bed? Only coffee?” Blaine jokingly reproached him as he took a sip of his beverage.

“I didn’t know how your hungover stomach was going to react” Sam apologized as he took Blaine’s free hand in his and entwined their fingers together. Now that Blaine seemed to be receptive to his touch again, it was almost as if he couldn’t stop touching him to make up for the lost time.

“I was just kidding, I don’t think I could eat anything anyway” Blaine answered as he stroke the skin on Sam’s hand with his thumb –God, he had missed that skin!

“But you’re going to eat later” Sam threatened with a stern look, leaving no room for debate.

“Alright” Blaine immediately agreed, willing as he was to do anything that made Sam happy after everything he had put him through.

“Feeling better?” Sam asked pointedly and Blaine could only smile at how much caring there was in Sam’s eyes and voice.

“Yeah, better than yesterday for sure” Blaine immediately reassured him. “Though I have to say I have a terrible headache”

“I can only imagine” Sam chuckled.

“And I feel like I haven’t slept in weeks”

“Which is kind of true”

“Since none of us have to work today, can we spend the day in bed?” Blaine asked in a hopeful tone, playfully patting the spot next to his against the headboard for Sam to sit. And when Sam understood that Blaine was not really thinking about resting all day, but spending a lazy day in each other’s arms so they could reconnect again, he almost ran to comply.

“We can do whatever we want, B” Sam promised as he sat next to him, threw his arm around Blaine’s shoulder and kissed his forehead, just as he had done just a couple of hours before as Blaine slept.

“And even if I can think of a thousand more interesting things to do with you in a bed…” Blaine joked, as Sam looked amusedly at him. “I’m guessing you’d rather talk about yesterday”

“Yes” Sam admitted gratefully, because if there was something that had scared the hell out of him those previous days had been their unusual inability to communicate, and he wanted to change that as soon as possible.

“I was fearing that” Blaine answered with a smile, not really wanting to talk about sad and upsetting things now they were so good, but knowing he owed his boyfriend that and much more. “I’m sorry I had to make a complete fool of myself before I was able to see how not alright I was”

“I’m not sorry if it helped” Sam replied, shrugging his shoulders to let Blaine know it wasn’t such a big a deal.

“But… it was kind of pathetic”

“It was”

“Well, thanks” Blaine said with a chuckle as he playfully punched Sam on his chest.

“You said it!” Sam defended himself with a smile, grabbing Blaine’s arm to stop him from hitting him again and holding it to his chest.

“You didn’t have to agree!” Blaine sarcastically protested. Man, it felt good to be able to banter and tease each other like that again!

“You know I’m just joking” Sam answered, turning serious again. “It was kind of… scary, to be honest. I feared that you may have reached a point of no return. If Sebastian hadn’t been there…”

“I know, I was completely out of control” Blaine asked, lowering his gaze with shame until Sam made him lift his face again with a gentle finger under his chin that made him smile in gratitude. “And I’ll be ashamed for it for the rest of my life, I tell you that. But still… yesterday was…”

“Pathetic?” Sam joked again, hoping to lift the mood in the room a bit.

“Yeah, we already agreed on that” Blaine answered as he let his head fall on Sam’s shoulder to bury his face there and hide his blush that way. “But I meant… cathartic, you know? I looked at myself in that alley, so drunk and angry, and I was so ashamed… But still there you were, loving me in spite of how low I was sinking, in spite of how much I’d pushed you away and… it got me thinking that maybe I was worth fighting for after all, you know?” Blaine tried to explain, his voice breaking at the end as his eyes got glassy.

“Of course you are, Blaine” Sam reassured him, kissing the top of his head for comfort even if he didn’t try to stop Blaine’s tears. They had been postponed enough as it was, and Blaine needed to let go of everything he had inside if they expected him to get better. “You’re really worth it”

“You cried with me, Sam” Blaine said in amazement, as if he had suddenly remembered about that.

“Yes, I did” Sam answered with no shame or regret in his voice.

“You understood my pain and shared it. You made it real so I could understand it. You refuted every one of my arguments about why I didn’t deserve to get over my mother’s death and you made me see that I had the right to try and be happy again” Blaine explained with a sob and Sam could only nod, too moved for words at the moment at how much Blaine adored him. “You’ve got no idea how much you helped me last night, Sam. Even when I was at my worst, you were there. If you didn’t give up on me, why should I?”

“I had no idea so much had gone through your head last night” Sam confessed, drying some offending tears in Blaine’s cheeks with his own thumb.

“Maybe last night I hit rock bottom, I don’t know, but somehow it was good” Blaine explained with a little smile, trying to regain control of his emotions –something apparently so difficult for him those days–. 

“Then I’m glad it happened” Sam answered honestly, bringing his hand to Blaine’s hair to play with the unruly curls.

“Me too” Blaine answered as he raised his face from Sam’s shoulder to look intently at him and show him how honest he was being.

“Even if I had to see you vomit” Sam couldn’t stop himself from adding with a smirk, trying to lighten the heavy mood of the room.

“Gee, thanks for reminding me of it” Blaine immediately blushed again in shame and Sam hurried to make it better by squeezing him more strongly to his side as he gave his cheek a sloppy and loud kiss.

“You know I’m just kidding, you silly. I meant what I said. We’ve all gone drunk before, none of that is going to change my opinion of you. And if it was what you needed to finally let go of everything that was festering inside of you…”

“You’re something else, indeed, aren’t you?” Blaine asked, and there was such adoration in his eyes and in his voice that Sam could only keep joking to stop himself from breaking into tears.

“I’m afraid so”

“I love you so much” Blaine declared as he threw his own arms around Sam and embraced him with all his forces.

“I love you too” Sam couldn’t resist any longer, and cupped Blaine’s cheek to bring their faces together and capture his lips with all the sweetness and caring in the world.

They kissed slowly, deeply, taking their time to savor each other almost as if it was the first time, as if they had to rediscover what it felt to join their lips with the person they loved the most in the world. After so many days of close to no physical contact, they felt a renewed sentiment between them, a springing longing to melt into one another that wasn’t going to stop with just a few kisses.

Blaine was the first one to break the kiss and, even if Sam felt disappointed for a second, he quickly realized it was only so he could mark a trail of kisses down the blond’s strong jaw towards his neck, where he took his time to kiss and suck and bite just like he knew Sam liked it, until he left a mark. Then he pushed Sam’s upper body until he lied down completely and climbed on top of him, aligning their bodies perfectly without breaking the contact with the addicting skin on the blond’s neck.

“We still have to talk about a lot of stuff” Sam was able to say even if he could hardly think because of his lover’s ministrations.

“Yeah, I know” Blaine guiltily answered, raising up on his knees, even if he was straddling his boyfriend, suddenly afraid he had rushed into things too quickly after such a difficult time between them and Sam had not completely forgiven him yet.

Sam looked up at his boyfriend and he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful he was, even more when his cheeks were flushed with arousal and his lips were red and slightly swollen from all the kissing. He looked so repentant and willing to make things right… And they didn’t need to talk right away, right? Everything was alright. Maybe the intimacy and the sentiment of their lovemaking would help them reconnect more than any words could. Plus Blaine was so sexy and Sam was only human…

“I got carried away, I’m sor…” Blaine took him out of his reverie with an unnecessary apology that Sam was quick to cut.

“We can talk later” Sam suggested in a husky tone as he briskly sat up and possessively cupped the back of Blaine’s neck to kiss him again and flipped them over so this time it was him on top and started attacking the sensitive skin under Blaine’s ear that never failed to get him in the mood.

“Nice” Blaine complimented Sam’s moves and couldn’t help a moan when Sam rolled his hips against his.

“You soooo have seen nothing yet” Sam promised with a smirk just before kissing him passionately while his hands fumbled with the buttons on Blaine’s pajama.

**********

Next time Blaine woke up was to the sweet tickling of Sam leaving butterfly kisses all along his naked abdomen. He had to smile at how wonderful and familiar that felt, as it was Sam’s all-time favorite way to wake him up, and it never failed to make Blaine feel as if he was the most special being in the world. Just what he needed, he thought as he opened his eyes and looked down at his wonderful boyfriend.

“Hey you” the latter instantly said, having noticed the change in his breathing which alerted him that he was awake.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep” Blaine apologized as he rubbed the sleep of his eyes. Looking at his watch, he was glad to realize he had just taken a little nap after his romantic encounter with Sam, and they still had all day ahead of them.

“It’s okay, you were tired, you need all the sleep you can take” Sam answered, comprehensively. “Plus I wore you out, I get that”

“Modest, aren’t we?” Blaine joked as his fingers moved to tuck some stray flock behind Sam’s ear, which elicited a peaceful sigh from the blond.

“Just realistic” Sam added, and he stopped kissing Blaine’s skin just to rest his head in the softness of Blaine’s tummy, probably his favorite place in the world to lay his head on.

“And if I need so much sleep, why did you wake me up?”

“Because I have already cleaned the house, gotten lunch ready and I was missing you too much”

“Oh my God, you can’t be real” Blaine exclaimed with utter admiration, almost making Sam blush.

“I thought I had proved how real I am just a while ago” Sam answered with a mischievous smile as he rested his chin on Blaine’s stomach so he could look at him, now he being the one to make the other blush. “And I just wanted to make sure you’d actually get to eat something. If you know I’ve cooked just for you, you won’t be able to refuse, right?”

“What a manipulative harpy!” Blaine exclaimed, mockingly outraged.

“Hey, I’ll just do what it takes to look after my man” Sam joked back, although Blaine knew there was a lot of truth in his words.

“Okay, I can’t say if you tell me things like that” Blaine relented with a sigh. “You are manipulative indeed”

All their nonsense was interrupted when Blaine’s phone, left forgotten on his nightstand, started buzzing and didn’t stop. He thought it might be Sebastian or Cooper, so he picked it up to look at the screen, and he was astounded to discover it was his ex-boyfriend.

“Aren’t you going to pick it up?” Sam asked, curiously after seeing the confusion in his boyfriend’s face at discovering who the caller was. “Who is it?”

“It’s Kurt” Blaine simply answered.

“Let me get it” Sam suddenly said, sitting up on the bed so he could reach for the phone.

“Sam…” Blaine warned him –as angry as he was at his ex, he didn’t want for Sam to cause a scene because of it–.

“Please, let me get it” Sam begged him. “I’ll be good. I just don’t want to risk for him to upset you again”

“Ok” Blaine relented with a smile –because sometimes it felt good to let oneself be protected like that– and handed Sam his phone.

“Plus I’d like to give him a lot of cheek” Sam mischievously confessed as he brought the phone to his ear.

“Sam!” Blaine admonished him as he tried to steal the phone back, but Sam just bended backwards to avoid it.

“Schhh” Sam jokingly shushed him as he pressed the green button. “Hello?”

“Blaine?” Kurt’s confused voice answered.

“No, that’s his guardian angel” Sam answered, trying not to laugh as he saw Blaine shaking his head in frustration at him.

“Oh, hi Sam” Kurt continued, hesitantly. “Did I accidentally call you? I was going for Blaine”

“Oh no, this is Blaine’s phone” Sam explained in a non-too-friendly tone. “I just felt a sudden urge to filter undesirable calls for him, that’s all”

“Sam!” Blaine scolded him, once again trying to reach his phone, but Sam was faster than him and just took Blaine’s stretched hand in his and entwined their fingers together.

“What? He needs to know that interactions with you like the one he threw yesterday are not appreciated” Sam responded to Blaine, although he was very careful to keep the phone on his mouth so Kurt would hear too.

“I guess he told you about yesterday” Kurt said, obviously embarrassed about it.

“You bet he did” Sam answered, a bit more harshly than he had intended.

“In fact… I was calling to apologize”

“Oh, you really should”

“I know, that’s why I’m calling” Kurt patiently answered. “So… can I… talk to him, please?”

“Ok. But I’m not moving from his side, so if anything you say gets him upset…” Sam started to threaten, but this time Blaine was faster than him.

“For the love of God, Sam, give me the phone” Blaine ordered as he took it from his hands and brought it to his own ear. “Hi, Kurt”

“Hey, Blaine” Kurt greeted him, obviously relieved he didn’t have to speak to Sam anymore –he was scary when he got on a protective mood, wasn’t he?– “How are you?”

“What do you want, Kurt?” Blaine brusquely asked, and Sam felt incredibly proud of him that for once he just showed just how angry he was and how he was not going to take any shit from his ex boyfriend.

“I wanted to apologize about yesterday, Blaine” Kurt explained. “I don’t know why I judged you like that, I had no right”

“No, you surely didn’t”

“I guess I was surprised to see you there, that’s all. And… as I know how terribly talented you are, seeing you there felt… so out of place”

“Where are you getting at, Kurt? Because it feels like you’re just judging me all over again” Blaine retorted, and he had to slap Sam’s hand away from his phone as he was already reaching for it to say some words to that annoying bastard.

“No, of course not” Kurt hurried to explain. “What you said, and what Sebastian said, was right: you can’t count on anybody apart from yourself to pick up your slack financially. So of course you have to work. And I admire you for that”

“Well, thank you for that” Blaine finally relented. The boy was really trying, after all.

“I’m really sorry I hurt you with my unfortunate words. And I’m… terribly sorry about your mother too”

Blaine couldn’t help but to wince at his mother’s mention –he was still far from being able to talk about it without it upsetting him deeply–, and even if Sam couldn’t hear the conversation, he could see it was affecting his boyfriend, so he moved behind him, one leg at each side of Blaine’s, and put his arms around his waist in a supportive embrace.

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this but…” Kurt went on. “Sebastian was right. I should have called you when I found out about it. There is no excuse for me not to do it”

“Well, maybe I should have told you personally” Blaine answered, feeling a little guilty himself.

“No, Blaine, don’t do that” Kurt stopped him immediately. “You always did that”

“What?”

“Try to justify my wrongs. You lost your mother, the last thing on your mind would be to call your ex boyfriend with whom you have next to no relationship at all these days. So… I’m really sorry”

“Ok”

“And about everything I said…” Kurt insisted, but Blaine was not someone to hold a grudge for long so he didn’t even let him finish.

“Thanks, Kurt. I appreciate your apology” Blaine gratefully said.

“So… Sebastian, really?” Kurt couldn’t help to ask and, even if he did it with a chuckle, Blaine could detect it was something he couldn’t possibly understand –or accept–.

“He is a good friend, Kurt” Blaine tried to make him understand.

“Is he? ‘Cause I seem to remember…” Kurt prepared himself to enumerate all the reasons why Sebastian was a bad person, but Blaine didn’t want to hear them.

“He’s changed, Kurt, a lot” Blaine explained.

“I still can’t stand him” Kurt answered in a light tone.

“Oh, don’t worry, the feeling is mutual” Blaine answered with a little chuckle.

“At least I hope Sam is keeping an eye on him. You’re too kind for your own good sometimes”

“Why is it that even when you’re complimenting me it sounds like a reproach?”

“It wasn’t, I swear”

“Ok, I believe you”

“Well, I should get going now” Kurt announced, clearly uncomfortable with their whole conversation. “Listen… Sebastian said you were going through a horrible time and… not that you aren’t surrounded by people who obviously adore you like you deserve and can help you more than I do but… if you ever need anything, Blaine… You know where to find me”

“Thank you, Kurt, I’ll keep that in mind” Blaine answered, even if both of them knew that would probably never happen.

“Bye, Blaine” Kurt said with a hint of nostalgia in his voice.

“Bye, Kurt” Blaine answered before decidedly hanging up and leaving the phone back on the nightstand.

He didn’t have time to dwell on what he was feeling before a slow kiss was planted behind his ear and the arms wrapped around his middle reinforced their grip on him, so he just smiled gratefully and let himself fall on Sam’s chest, the place in the world where he felt the most secure and protected.

“You alright?” Sam asked after a second, his head resting against the side of Blaine’s own.

“Yeah” Blaine answered in all honesty. “He caught me off guard yesterday, but the time has passed when he can really hurt me”

“I’m so glad to hear that” Sam said, his voice full of pride for his boyfriend. “‘Cause I don’t know what I’d do if he ever hurt you again…”

“He can’t. From the moment I gave myself to you, he was not in the position to hurt me anymore” Blaine explained, making Sam blush at being reminded how in the end Blaine had chosen Sam over Kurt.

“You’re very strong” Sam said in admiration.

“No, I’m very lucky” Blaine contradicted him.

“What for?”

“To have you” Blaine answered with a frown, as if it was the most ridiculous question ever. “You should have heard Sebastian yesterday. You would have been proud of him”

“What did he say?” Sam asked, curiously, as Sebastian never ceased to amaze him.

“He reminded Kurt how you are the love of my life” Blaine explained with such pride in his voice that it was clear to Sam that Blaine really believed that.

“Did he really do that?”

“Totally. I know he just wanted to piss Kurt off, but I know he really meant it”

“And is he right?” Sam asked, lovingly grabbing Blaine’s chin so he would look up to him.

“Do you really need to ask?” Blaine asked with the most adoring smile ever.

“Not really, but it’s always nice to hear it again” Sam confessed. He felt as if he was getting his boyfriend back after being apart from him for months, nobody could blame him for needing some extra reassurance, right?

“Ok, so… Sam Evans”

“Yes?”

“You are the love of my life” Blaine said and, even if they were kind of joking, Sam knew the sentiment behind those words was very real.

“Thank you” Sam answered, equally loving, as he placed a kiss on the tip of Blaine’s nose.

“And… I’m terribly sorry if I made you feel the contrary these past few days” Blaine apologized, knowing that in spite of the light mood, they still had a lot to talk about.

“No” Sam immediately contradicted him, one of his arms moving a little up Blaine’s body to embrace him even more closely to his chest, feeling that now he was the one who needed the reassurance. “I didn’t get what was happening, but I never doubted your love”

“But I hurt you” Blaine stated, terribly ashamed of himself for that.

“Well… yeah, you did” Sam was forced to admit, even if there was no sign of reproach on his voice. “But I always knew we would find a way to fix it”

“Even when you told me you loved me and I didn’t answer you?” Blaine asked, very aware and repentant of how terribly cruel that had been, even if he hadn’t done it to hurt him.

“Even then” Sam reassured him.

“So when you left yesterday morning without a word…” Blaine needed to know, as that was something that had scared the hell out of him.

“Well, I was angry and hurt, that’s true” Sam explained, a little embarrassed himself about his actions and how they had gotten Blaine hurt too, even if they had been done with a purpose. “But leaving the apartment without reminding you how much I love you in any way… was probably the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do”

“So… you were just trying to make me react?”

“Yes”

“It wasn’t… because you didn’t feel it anymore?” Blaine asked, his voice breaking with fear and a tear escaping the corner of his eye that Blaine furiously captured with his hand, hating how he didn’t seem to be able to control his emotions at all those days.

“No, of course not” Sam swore, pressing the side of his face to Blaine’s in an attempt to feel closer to him. “It broke my heart to think how you were going to feel when you woke up alone like that. But… if it could make any difference…”

“It did” Blaine assured, lovingly running his fingers all along Sam’s arm.

“Really?”

“Yes. Just before Kurt came and messed with my head, I was thinking about what I could do to stop hurting you. I was even considering the therapist, because it was the only thing you had asked of me”

“You were really thinking about it just for me?” Sam asked, surprised at the revelation.

“Yeah” Blaine answered, disentangling himself from Sam’s embrace just so he could turn around and look at him “I spent the whole day thinking about how I so desperately needed to talk to you and apologize. I was terrified I would be too late”

“Never” Sam promised, picking Blaine’s hand in his so as to keep some kind of physical contact with him. “You will always have the chance to make it all better with me, Blaine. No matter what you do”

“I know that now” Blaine assured him with a grateful smile. “But then stupid Kurt had to come and mess with my head again. I was lucky Sebastian was there, or I might have ended punching him myself”

“Yeah, sure, I can totally picture you punching Kurt” Sam answered with a sarcastic snort, knowing Blaine didn’t have it in him to physically fight someone, especially someone he had loved for so long –at least when sober–.

“I should call Sebastian, by the way” Blaine said, taking Sam out of his reverie. “I really need to apologize for putting him through everything that happened later”

“He said you would say that. He also said you shouldn’t bother ‘cause he wouldn’t even listen and that that’s what friends are for” Sam explained with a smile. Sebastian was indeed a good friend.

“I feel like I should apologize to a lot of people. You in the first place” Blaine confessed, his eyes looking very intently at his boyfriend to ask for his forgiveness.

“I don’t want you to apologize to me again” Sam dismissed him, taking Blaine’s hand to his lips to gently kiss his knuckles. He knew Blaine was sorry about everything that had happened on the previous days, he had already apologized a hundred times. But he also knew that Blaine was still in a bad condition, emotionally speaking, so he was not entirely to blame. And he was so willing to fix it, wasn’t he? He didn’t want him to feel guilty anymore over something that was already forgotten. “What I want is for you to get better”

“I will” Blaine promised.

“What do you say about the therapist then?” Sam asked, tentatively. He knew Blaine had talked about thinking about it, but that didn’t mean he was on board with the idea. He didn’t want him to get in the defensive now they were doing so much better.

“Can we afford it?” Blaine asked, worriedly.

“Of course we can afford it, B!” Sam answered, fondly rolling his eyes at him. “And if we have to renounce to going out for dinner or we have to watch more carefully at what we spend our money in, or not go on holidays, we will. Your health is much more important than any of that”

“Ok” Blaine agreed with a shy smile, knowing it would make Sam immensely happy with his decision, even if actually doing it was going to be so difficult for him.

“You will go and see one, then?” Sam asked, not daring to hope.

“Yeah” Blaine assured him while squeezing Sam’s hand. “Me being like that is hurting you. And Cooper, and even our friends. I can’t stand that”

“That’s good, B. But I’d rather you’d go for yourself, not for the rest of us”

“I am, too. I want to be alright. I want to be happy, at your side. Like we were before… everything”

“And like we will again very soon” Sam promised with an encouraging smile.

“Yeah” Blaine agreed and, for the first time in a long time, Sam actually believed him. “I was wrong, yesterday, you know?”

“About?

“About what I said about having no family. My family is you. You’re my whole life. And Cooper, of course. And your parents have been so good to me, that it’s almost as if they were a little my parents too. And Steve and Stacey are my little siblings. And then there is Sebastian and Puck and Tina and the rest of the gang, who are the best friends a person could ever wish for. I might not have any blood relatives at my side anymore apart from Cooper, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have a family”

“I’m so happy to hear you say that…” Sam honestly said, lovingly caressing Blaine’s cheek with his knuckles.

“I’ve been so wrong about so many things for the past few days… Can you forgive me?” Blaine implored for forgiveness, his eyes even bigger than usual as he waited to be acquitted.

“No” Sam answered, and he could have punched himself as he could see Blaine’s heart breaking through his eyes, so he hurried to explain. “No, because there’s nothing to forgive. I already knew not everything was going to be easy and beautiful and perfect when I decided to share my life with you, you know. That’s what love is about. These things happen, and who knows, maybe next time it will be me hurting you, and I know you’ll stay by my side unconditionally even then. It’s you and me against the world, remember?”

“Yeah” Blaine answered, clearly relieved, and he let himself be pushed against Sam’s chest again when his arms went around him in a strong embrace. “I still feel like I should be forgiven, though. The way I treated you was not fair”

“Blaine, you didn’t hurt me on purpose. And it’s not like you could help it, was it?” Sam pointed out, wanting to rid Blaine of any guilt once and for all.

“No” Blaine reluctantly admitted.

“And besides, it wasn’t that bad. You were the one who was really hurting, and you didn’t know how to deal with it. So how can I blame you?”

“Well, I do” Blaine only half joked.

“Well, I don’t” Sam insisted, reinforcing his word with a kiss to Blaine’s forehead. “And knowing you want to make it all better again and are going to do whatever is necessary is more than enough for me”

“I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you to love me like you do” Blaine said with utter adoration as he nestled more closely to Sam’s chest, wanting to feel him as near as possible.

“Will you stop it with all that about “deserving”?” Sam playfully admonished him, making Blaine chuckle and blush at the same time.

“I’m sorry” Blaine apologized as he laughed embarrassedly. “But this time it was just an expression”

“Ok, then” Sam let it go with a quick peck to Blaine’s lips. “Let’s have lunch now, shall we?”

“Do we have to?” Blaine asked, only for the sake of it because he knew he would do anything to make Sam happy.

“Yeah, we have to” Sam responded as strict as he could manage, as he stood up and offered his hand for Blaine to take.

“Alright” Blaine answered with a sigh as he let himself be pulled upright and walked towards the kitchen hand in hand with the person he loved the most in the world, knowing that at his side he could overcome anything, however long it took. He just needed to want it. And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if this was too cloying or overly fluffy or disgustingly exagerated... I just had a major blam crisis and I needed the reassurance that they're still the best couple ever! :)


	17. Chapter 17

After lunch, Blaine thought it was as a good time as any to speak to his brother. He really needed to make amends with him too after their fight from two days ago, and also explain to him how things were starting to look better. After all, he knew how much Cooper worried about him –even if he was angry at him, which he probably was–, and it would be nice to show him he didn’t have a reason to worry anymore.

So as Sam offered to wash up, Blaine texted his brother to see if he wanted to skype with him. They usually just talked on the phone, but Blaine thought it would be nice if Cooper could actually see him for once, so he would know he wasn’t lying when he said he was doing better. Besides, that way Sam could back him up if it was needed –and there was a greater chance that Cooper would believe him if Sam told him it was true–.

Cooper answered almost immediately and agreed to skype, so Blaine moved to the sofa and opened the laptop and left it to sit on his lap to wait for his brother’s name to appear in the screen. It wasn’t even a minute later when he did, and Blaine hurried to answer the call.

“Hey, Coop” Blaine greeted his brother as casually and cheerfully as he could muster.

He hadn’t spoken to him since that failed phone conversation two days ago and he was irrationally nervous about it. Come on, this was Cooper, probably the person who loved him the most in the world aside from Sam, he was not going to forget about him because some stupid fight, right? And in his heart Blaine knew it hadn’t been that bad –they hadn’t insulted each other or said things they’d regret for the rest of their lives–, just two brothers raising their voices a little while trying to make a point. But he still felt as he needed to apologize for his behavior. And that’s why he had asked Cooper to skype with him. And obviously Cooper had agreed immediately, so that had to be a good sign, right?

“Hey, Squirt” Cooper answered in a more neutral and less affectionate tone than usual –probably because he was being prudent, not resentful, Blaine tried to convince himself. “So what’s up?”

“What, can I just want to have a chat with my big brother?” Blaine asked with a nervous smile.

“Sure, but you’ve not been that willing lately” Cooper answered, still more coldly than usual, which saddened Blaine to no extent.

“I know. And that’s why I asked you today. Just a second, Coop. Hey, Sam! He’s here now!” Blaine shouted to his right, and it was only a few seconds later that Sam appeared, drying his hands with a dish towel, and sat next to his boyfriend in front of the laptop.

Cooper had to smile at the image they both made: uncombed hair, sweatpants and hoodies –Blaine’s obviously too big on him, so Cooper guessed it belonged to the other boy–, no shoes… It was pretty clear they were spending a quiet day at home. He didn’t know if that was good or bad: he knew Blaine hadn’t been leaving the apartment for anything else that wasn’t working lately, and maybe he would have preferred to see them getting ready to go to for a walk and go to the movies or whatever.

But the look they gave each other when Sam plopped at Blaine’s side and took his hand in his was one of pure adoration and honest love, like Cooper was so used to see between them since even before they started dating. So different from what he guessed it had been happening after how Sam told him things were going between them those days. So Cooper suspected, with a heart full of hope, that something had changed in the last couple of days. Something good.

“Hi, Cooper” Sam said in a much more cheerful tone than the last time they had spoken, taking the computer from Blaine’s lap to rest it on the coffee table, so they could get more comfortable.

“Hi” Cooper answered, still a bit confused about everything. “Is everything alright?”

Sam and Blaine looked at each other and smiled –and Cooper even noticed Blaine squeezing Sam’s arm with his free hand– before turning to the computer again.

“Yes. Everything is alright now” Blaine answered with an honest smile to his brother.

“Well, not completely alright yet” Sam intervened.

“Well yeah, but well in the way” Blaine agreed with a nod.

“What the hell does that mean?” Cooper asked, as he wasn’t understanding anything. “Blaine, you alright?”

“That’s why I wanted to skype today, Coop, so you can really see I’m alright” Blaine explained, widely smiling at his brother, who couldn’t help but reciprocate at how sincere the younger man seemed. “And since you seem to believe Sam more than me, this way he can corroborate everything I say”

“That’s right” Sam easily confirmed with a confident nod that made Cooper snort.

“So what changed?” Cooper asked.

“Mmm… I kind of had an epiphany” Blaine tried to explain with an embarrassed smile.

“In what way?” Cooper insisted.

“I hit rock bottom yesterday, Coop. In a bad way” Blaine confessed as he looked down, clearly upset at whatever had happened the day before, and Sam hurried to put his arm around him to show him his support.

“What happened?” Cooper asked, worried about what his brother had had to endure.

“It doesn’t matter exactly what, Coop” Sam answered in Blaine’s name, wanting to spare his boyfriend from having to share something of which he was so clearly ashamed of. They would always have the time to go into details when Blaine was doing better. “What’s important now is that Blaine finally was able to understand he is not alright and that we all are here to help him because we love him”

“And that I was doing everything the wrong way” Blaine admitted with a knowing look to his boyfriend.

“Really?” Cooper asked.

“Yeah. So naturally I needed to speak to you as soon as possible” Blaine admitted. “First of all, I’m sorry about… keeping you at length. You were worried about me and I pushed you away. And about the other day, I… I didn’t mean everything that I said and… I just lost my temper, so… I’m so sorry”

“It’s okay” Cooper was quick to forgive. After all, it hadn’t been such a big deal, right? “I’d apologize too ‘cause I lost it just as much, but… you really needed to hear it”

“I know. But you called me an _asshole_ ” Blaine joked with a playful pout that elicited a chuckle from both Sam and Cooper.

“No, I said you were behaving like an asshole. Which you were” Cooper answered, though he kept a light tone so Blaine would understand he was not angry.

“Ok, I’ll let you get away with that one because you’re right”

“So you’re…”

“No, I’m not okay” Blaine admitted with a sigh, guessing what his brother was going to ask, as Sam lovingly squeezed his shoulder. “I finally got to see that. But you and Sam were right and I’m going to start seeing a therapist. We are already looking for one. Not too expensive, hopefully”

“If you need some help with that…” Cooper immediately offered, and he had to smile when both Blaine and Sam shook their heads in negation. Would they ever accept financial help from him, he wondered.

“No, we’re good, aren’t we?” Blaine said, turning to Sam for confirmation.

“Yeah, of course” Sam agreed.

“Though… we may not be able to visit you in Los Angeles this summer as we had planned, all things considered” Blaine explained with a sad shrug of shoulders, as that trip was something they had been planning for a long time. “You will have to come to New York instead if you still want to be my brother” Blaine added, trying to sound casual, but Cooper could see it was a way to ask if he was forgiven and if Cooper still felt the same way about him.

“I’ll have to think about that” Cooper answered with a frown, but he winked at his brother to let him know he was only joking.

“Thanks, Coop”

“Or I can pay for your tickets as a birthday present and you stay in my apartment so you won’t have to spend a penny”

“That’s a good option too” Blaine said with a wide smile after checking with Sam that he was on board with the idea too.

“So… you’re really in the road to get better?” Cooper felt the need to ask, wanting to make sure. He could see Blaine was looking mostly alright, but he also knew how bad he had sounded only two days ago. “Are you going to be alright?”

“I’m going to be alright” Blaine promised with a nod of his head.

“I’ll make sure of that” Sam added, squeezing Blaine’s upper body strongly until he was resting against his chest.

“So can I cancel the flight to New York I had already booked, then?” Cooper asked, immensely relieved at the changes in his brother.

“Oh, so your threat was real” Blaine only half joked.

“Of course it was, little brother. You should know better than to try and mess with me”

“Well, you can come visit anyway. I’ve really missed you” Blaine answered, getting more sentimental all of a sudden and eliciting for Cooper’s heart to melt with affection.

“I’ve really missed you too, Squirt” he honestly answered, already feeling guilty about crushing his brother’s expectations. “But if you’re really going to be okay, it’s really not the best time for me to travel, you know? My shooting starts in two days, and they’ll fire me if I’m not here. I know it’s only one episode in a TV show, but it’s too good a chance for me to pass on. You understand, do you?”

“You were going to get fired and you were going to come anyway?” Blaine asked, staring at his brother in complete awe.

“Blaine, of course. I already told you once, you will always come first” Cooper answered, all joking aside.

“I can’t…” Blaine couldn’t finish his sentence before his voice broke and his eyes got glassy, showing the other two how long a trip he still had to make before everything was alright again. “I’m sorry, I can’t seem to control the tears lately” Blaine explained with a watery smile as Sam sloppily kissed his cheek.

“I guess you controlled them for too long and now they’re rebelling” Sam joked, smiling fondly at his emotional boyfriend.

“I wish I could be there to embrace you right now, little brother” Cooper said with a sigh, as seeing Blaine in tears was something that always broke his heart, ever since Blaine was a toddler, especially if he was not close to him to try and make it better.

“You’re the best, you know?” Blaine said as he wiped a stray tear of his cheek.

“I know” Cooper answered as cockily as possible.

“Hey!” Sam immediately protested, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

“I mean, next to Sam” Blaine added, looking lovingly at his boyfriend.

“That’s better” Sam replied, giving Blaine’s lips a quick peck.

“Hey!” this time Cooper protested, eliciting a hearty laugh from Sam.

“You two are messing with me!” Blaine protested, even if he couldn’t keep a big smile out of his face. “You’re not supposed to do that when I’m so vulnerable”

“You’re right, we’re sorry” Sam immediately apologized as he brought Blaine to his chest again and kissed his forehead.

“I’m not” Cooper contradicted him. “To make fun of your little siblings it’s a big brother’s prerogative. You must know that, Sam”

“Yeah, you’re right” Sam admitted, even if his grip on Blaine’s upper body didn’t falter one bit.

“Don’t gang up on me” Blaine pleaded, looking at his boyfriend with a feigned pout.

“I won’t let him” Sam promised.

“Shit, I know you’d cave in as soon as he gave you those puppy eyes” Cooper lamented with a mockingly frustrated sigh. It felt good to see those two so in sync again.

“Come on, don’t blame me, even you can’t resist them for long” Sam protested.

“They’re so big and round” Cooper had to agree.

“I think it’s the eyelashes” Sam added.

“Are you done?” Blaine asked, and both Cooper and Sam chuckled in spite of themselves.

“We’re done” Sam assured him.

“Well now, all jokes aside, I’m so glad you decided to get some help. And I’m especially glad you realized you have the right to get help” Cooper honestly told his brother, knowing for the first time since the funeral that he was really listening to him.

“You guys are the best people I know” Blaine said, looking intently at Sam and the back at his brother. “And if you support me so much… there must be a reason. Maybe I’m not such a bad person after all”

“Maybe not” Cooper agreed with a tender smile that immediately reflected on his little brother’s face.

“Thanks for everything, Coop. I love you” Blaine said, as he had never been the one to be shy about his feelings.

“I love you too, Squirt” Cooper easily answered, though he didn’t usually deal with sentimentality as good as his brother and quickly had to look for an escape route in the form of humor. “Oh come on, don’t look at me like that, Sam, I might love you a little too!” he exclaimed, and was rewarded with the heartfelt laughs of the couple in front of him.

“Well, you’re not my favorite Anderson at all” Sam answered with a tender look at his boyfriend, still in his arms, “but I guess you’re not that bad”

****

Sam had to admit to himself that his mind had been pretty absent all day long at work. And even if he felt a little guilty about it, who could blame him? Today was supposed to be Blaine’s first session with his therapist, and Sam was almost as nervous about it as Blaine had been when they had separated that morning for their respective jobs. Helen would let Blaine finish his shift a little early and he would go the therapist office, and then they would meet back home once Sam arrived from work.

It had only taken them a couple of days to find a therapist with good reference and a reasonable price –one of Sam’s workmates had recommended her, and they decided to give her a chance–, and Blaine hadn’t wasted any time in making an appointment, very serious about his promise to do everything in his power to get better so they could be happy again. Sam couldn’t feel prouder of him: after everything he had been through, he was still as strong and willful as ever, and Sam didn’t have the slightest doubt he would make it. He just worried about how painful the process would be.

As soon as the clock dictated work was over for the day, Sam hurried home as much as he could, only making a brief stop at a flower stall so he could buy Blaine some flowers. He hadn’t done that in a long time, and if there was a chance he could manage to get a smile out of his boyfriend with them, he would gladly take it.

When he quietly opened the door to their apartment, he found Blaine quietly looking to the city lights through the window, as he liked to do when he had a lot in his mind. He couldn’t see his face because he had his back to him, but his neutral posture didn’t give much away about how he was feeling. He would have to find for himself.

“Hi, love” Sam immediately caught his attention as he entered the apartment.

“Hey” Blaine answered with a small smile, turning away from the window and walking to his boyfriend to fall into his arms, which Sam quickly closed around him in a strong and long embrace.

“Hey, you okay?” Sam asked when he noticed Blaine lingering in the hug for longer than expected.

“Yeah” Blaine answered as he finally broke the embrace and again smiled shyly at his boyfriend.

“These are for you” Sam sweetly said as he put the flowers he was carrying in Blaine’s hand, glad to see a smile forming in his beautiful face almost instantly. “I thought you could use a little something tonight”

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any sweeter…” Blaine answered with an adoring smile, just before planting a grateful kiss in Sam’s cheek. “Thank you, love”

“And how are you? You’ve been crying” Sam stated with a gentle caress to Blaine’s cheek as he noticed his eyes looking puffy and rimmed with a reddish tone, even if he was not crying anymore.

“It’s okay, it’s just… it wasn’t easy” Blaine explained as he let himself be gently pushed towards the sofa. Obviously his boyfriend wanted to hear everything that had transpired there and wanted to get him more comfortable. And he couldn’t blame him, of course. It was just another proof of how much Sam loved him.

“It didn’t go well?” Sam asked, worriedly, as he sat them both on the couch, and couldn’t help a little smile when he noticed Blaine was not letting go of the flowers yet.

“Oh, it did” Blaine was quick to reassure him. “It’s just… it was intense”

“Want to tell me about it?” Sam asked, although it sounded more like a plea, which Blaine would obviously comply.

“Sure” Blaine answered with a shrug of his shoulders. It wasn’t that he was dying to open his heart again –he felt as if he had done enough of that for one day– but he owed it to Sam to make him a party to everything that went on in his life.

“So… how did it go?” Sam asked as he sat more comfortably against the back of the couch and brought Blaine to lie against his chest, hoping that the contact and the familiarity of it would make him more comfortable to spill his most inner thoughts. “What did she say?”

“She didn’t say much, to tell you the truth, she just let me talk” Blaine explained, nestling more comfortably against his boyfriend’s chest. It surely was easier to talk when one felt so protected, and he wished, not for the first time, that Sam could accompany on his sessions, even if it was just to hold him in his arms. “I talked a lot!”

“That’s good” Sam answered with a chuckle, relieved to see Blaine didn’t seem to be too upset after all, just a bit overwhelmed.               

“Yeah, I guess it was” Blaine agreed. “I told her everything about my mother, about her death and everything before that and… about my guilt about the whole thing”

“That’s so good, babe” Sam praised him as he kissed the top of his head, incredibly proud of his boyfriend’s strength.

“I also told her about you” Blaine added, looking up adoringly at his partner.

“Oh, you did?” Sam asked, only slightly surprised –after all, they were each other’s lives, to talk about the other was the most natural thing to do.

“Of course, you’re the biggest part of my life!” Blaine explained, putting his arms around Sam’s middle in a strong embrace. “I told her how supportive and understanding and perfect you’ve been. And do you know what she said?”

“What?” Sam asked, almost unable to keep the smile out of his face.

“That with someone like you by my side she was positive I’d make a full recovery in no time” Blaine answered with the biggest smile Sam had seen in his lips ever since his mother’s accident.

“Really?” Sam asked with a surprised frown and a wide smile. He very well knew Blaine and him were made for each other, but it was always nice to hear it from other people.

“Well, that and the fact that I’m so willing to work on it, but basically yes” Blaine confirmed with a matching smile.

“So even people who don’t know us can see how perfect we are for each other”

“Apparently so, yes”

“That’s nice” Sam commented, squeezing Blaine’s upper body more strongly to his chest.

“It is. She said she could see how much I love you”

“Did she? Well, I think we can safely say she’s very intelligent and a very good therapist”

“I think so, yeah” Blaine answered with a chuckle.

“So… dinner?” Sam suggested, as every time he got to hold Blaine like that he was reminded of how much weight he had lost and felt a sudden urge to get some food into him immediately.

“Can we order something and stay here cuddling until it arrives?” Blaine pleaded as he nestled even more comfortably into Sam’s chest, burying his head under Sam’s chin and planting an adoring kiss on his chest.

“Of course” Sam answered, because who was he to deny anything to his angel? “Only you, me… and the flowers”

“Very funny” Blaine answered with a chuckle as he realized he was still clutching the flowers Sam had brought for him strongly to his own chest. “They’re beautiful, okay? The person I love gave them to me and I wanted to have them close for a while before putting them in a vase”

“That’s very sweet of you” Sam answered more seriously this time at Blaine’s adorable nonsense, and thanked the universe that his fear from the previous days that he might end up losing the love of his life had clearly been unfunded.

**********

Sam felt like he had just closed his eyes when an alarm clock went off. He and Blaine had gone to bed pretty early the night before –after all, Blaine still had a lot of sleep to catch up and nobody would convince Sam otherwise–, and they hadn’t even woken once all through the night. Apparently sleeping in each other’s arms was all they needed to relax and feel at ease so they could have a full night sleep. And now that damned alarm clock wanted to put an end to their paradise? No way!

Sam noticed the rumbling of shirts from where Blaine was about to get up even before he opened his eyes and hurried to strengthen the grip he had around Blaine’s upper body so he could keep him glued to his chest as he was.

“Don’t go” he pleaded with a whisper into Blaine’s ear.

“I have to” Blaine answered with a chuckle, although he didn’t try to move just yet and, instead, placed a tender kiss on Sam’s chest as a good morning.

“But it’s so warm and comfy here” Sam was almost whining as he brought his hand to the top of Blaine’s head for one of those messages he knew his boyfriend enjoyed so much, hoping maybe he would convince him not to move away from him that way. “Why would you want to leave?”

“I don’t, but I gotta get to work” Blaine insisted, his eyes closing again on their own accord under Sam’s ministration and the warmth of his body under his.

“So early? I thought you had the middle shift this week”

“And I do, but Helen asked me if I could do some extra hours ‘cause a couple of my workmates are sick. After how great she’s been to me I cannot leave her in the lurch. So will you pick me up at the same time than yesterday?”

“Ok, but you owe me” Sam finally relented, losing his grip on his boyfriend so he could get up.

“For what?” Blaine asked with a smile as he finally sat up and rubbed the sleep of his eyes.

“For leaving me here lonely and lost” Sam answered with a pout, that immediately turned into a smile when he made Blaine laugh. Because making Blaine laugh –especially after all he’d been through– was one of his favorite things in the world.

“You’re so dramatic” Blaine commented with a chuckle, finally getting up and starting getting the clothes he was going to wear out of the closet.

“Aren’t you tired?” Sam asked out of the blue.

“Why should I be tired?” Blaine responded, turning around again to look at his partner.

“Because you’ve been running through my dreams all night” Sam answered in what he thought was his most romantic tone until Blaine burst out laughing.-

“Oh my God, Sam, really?” Blaine asked in between laughs. He loved silly moments like that, and with Sam it was so easy to have them…

“Ok, it didn’t sound so cheesy in my head, I promise” Sam feigned to be disgusted at himself, but Blaine could easily hear the laughter in his voice.

“I was considering getting back to bed, but it was finally you pushing me away with your phrases, just so you know”

“Can I have a kiss, at least?” Sam pleaded as Blaine passed him by on his way to the bathroom.

“That you can have” Blaine surrendered with an adoring smile as he sat down on the edge of the bed and bended over so he could kiss Sam’s lips.

What was meant to be a quick peck on the lips quickly turned into something deeper, as Sam took advantage of Blaine’s position to pull him onto him and wrap him in his arms again.

“Ok, I see what you’re doing but I have to go now” Blaine announced after a couple of minutes making out, as he very reluctantly extricated himself from Sam’s embrace and stood up again, not before giving Sam’s lips a last and quick kiss.

“I miss you already!” Sam yelled at his back as he entered the bathroom. He couldn’t believe his luck for having such a wonderful partner, who would always find the time and the motivation to make him feel so loved and cared for even in the most absurd situations. Still doubting he really deserved him, but not wanting to go in there because Sam had asked him to stop it a thousand times before, he smiled to himself and confirmed that the idea he had in his head to reciprocate a tiny bit of everything that Sam had given him was the best he had ever had.

**********

Their newfound routine and closeness continued for the majority of the week: Blaine would get up too early for Sam’s taste, but they would make up for it in the evenings, when Sam would pick Blaine up for work and spend together all the time that they could take. Both knew they should be meeting other people soon, basically their friends, but both of them were very aware of how much they needed some time just for themselves, to reconnect and enjoy each other’s love, before they had to reconnect with their friends too. They could do that the next week, and they were sure everybody would understand.

Also Blaine had had another session with his therapist just the day before (they had established a twice a week therapy until he started to get better) and, although it was too soon to see a major improvement in his emotions and his sometimes very palpable pain, Sam was glad to see that Blaine seemed to be getting stronger every day. At least, he hadn’t even tried to push Sam away again –on the contrary, the fear of losing him had become so real at one point that now they could hardly stay outside each other’s arms whenever they were in the same room–. And to Sam there was nothing more important in the world. Now Sam was sure again that Blaine would get completely well in no time, and they would stay together forever, like in every pop song he knew.

And now Sam couldn’t almost feel more content with life (only when Blaine was 100% well it would get any better) when he entered the café where his boyfriend worked to pick him up for the day.

“Hey, handsome” he greeted his boyfriend as soon as he passed the door of the establishment and saw him behind the bar next to Puck.

“Hey, you’re not so bad yourself” Puck answered instead, in a joking tone that elicited snorts from both Blaine and Sam.

“Do you mind, Puck? I was talking to my beautiful boyfriend here” Sam mockingly reprimanded him as he reached the bar and leant over it so as to give Blaine’s lips a quick but meaningful peck.

“Oh, you’re breaking my heart” Puck answered as he put his hand over his heart, as if he had been mortally wounded.

“And you’ve got to put up with that for eight hours a day?” Sam asked Blaine, exaggeratedly pointing at their friend.

“He’s not always that bad” Blaine answered with a smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

“Not with little Blainey” Puck explained. “He’s so cute and small you only want to put him in your pocket and keep him safe in there”

“I don’t know if I should feel flattered or insulted by that” Blaine answered as Sam laughed wholeheartedly at his friend’s words, realizing how true they were. “So I’m going to pretend you didn’t say it”

“I do that with my own words all the time, yeah” Puck answered with a chuckle as he finished getting his tray full and went out the bar to wait some tables.

“I’m hungry” Sam complained as he sat in one of the stools, the one closer to his boyfriend.

“Do you want something?” Blaine immediately offered, as he took Sam’s hand in his over the bar and idly played with his fingers.

“Could we maybe take something to eat at home? Some of those delicious pizza portions you make?”

“Oh, I… was thinking we could… not go directly home tonight” Blaine suggested.

“What?” Sam asked, in surprise. Did Blaine want to hang out for the first time in forever?

“Let’s go out. We haven’t gone out like in forever. How about a romantic dinner in that Italian place you love so much?”

“You want to go out?” Sam repeated, almost in shock as he ran his thumb along Blaine’s knuckles.

“Yeah” Blaine answered, confidently nodding at him.

“Really?” Sam felt the need to confirm it.

“Totally” Blaine answered with a chuckle, not surprised at his boyfriend’s reaction after the imprisonment he had sentenced himself since his mother died. “Let’s celebrate”

“Celebrate what?”

“I don’t know. That we love each other? That I have the most amazing boyfriend ever? We’ll think of something”

“I wish you would have told me in advance, though” Sam complained, although it was easy to see in his eyes how happy he was at Blaine’s plans. “I would have dressed up a little”

“You’re perfect” Blaine answered, and Sam could clearly see he was far from referring only to his choice of clothing so he could only smile in gratitude.

“So should we get going?” Sam said, offering his arm to his boyfriend once he was out of the bar so he could hook his own arm around it.

“After you, my love” Blaine answered, and after saying goodbye to Puck, he followed his boyfriend out.

**********

“You look awesome tonight” Sam couldn’t help himself for commenting on how well his boyfriend was looking as they sat in front of each other, eating in that Italian restaurant Sam loved so much, just as Blaine had promised.

“Gee, thanks, Sam. You’re going to make me blush” Blaine answered, even if his cheeks already had a slight chrisom shadow on them and an adorable embarrassed smile was already on his lips.

“No, but it’s the truth” Sam insisted, looking at him as if he was a piece of art. “Not just amazingly beautiful but…”

“Happy?” Blaine guessed where Sam was going.

“Yeah”

“That’s because I feel happy”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah”

“And why’s that?” Sam asked, even if he couldn’t feel happier himself, and he took Blaine’s hand in his from across the table.

“Probably because I have the most amazing boyfriend ever” Blaine answered honestly, regretting not for the first time how bad he had behaved towards him, even if not on purpose.

“Oh, really?” Sam asked with a hint of sarcasm.

“Yeah. You should meet him. He’s gorgeous” Blaine answered, playfully.

“Is he?” Sam asked, going along with Blaine’s joking.

“Yeah. And that’s not even his best feature. He’s got the biggest heart and he’s incredibly sweet and funny. And talented” Blaine went on, still on a joking tone even if all he had said was completely true.

“He seems like quite a catch” Sam added, eliciting a chuckle from his boyfriend.

“Oh, he is” Blaine agreed with a smile, and then he looked at his watch before adding something else. “And I have a feeling our luck is going to take a turn for the better very soon”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, but before he could get his answer his phone started vibrating in his pocket. “Damn it, how inopportune”

Sam got out the phone out of his pocket just to check who was calling and asset if it could be something important. Because if it wasn’t, he had no intention of picking it up when he was enjoying the best date he could have imagined in weeks with the love of his life, who was looking at him a bit too expectantly, by the way.

“Unknown number” Sam announced once he checked the screen, so he just left the mobile on the table and picked Blaine’s hand in his again.

“Pick it up” Blaine said.

“No, I’m having a date with you” Sam refused. “They can leave a message if it’s important. So you were telling me about that amazing boyfriend of yours…”

“Sam, pick it up” Blaine insisted, a little more urgently.

“B, really, it’s okay, you’re more important” Sam refused again, not really understanding why Blaine would insist so much.

“Damn it, Sam, pick it up” Blaine ordered him, raising his voice slightly to make an impression.

“Alright!” Sam finally relented, more than a little surprised, as he took the phone to his ear and pressed the green button. “Hello? … …Yes, that’s me… …I know the publishing house, of course, I’m a big fan… …Oh, you’ve heard about it?… …mmm, yeah, I’m the author. How do you…? …Sure, of course I’m interested, yeah… …I’ll be there first thing on Monday, then… …Thank you so much, sir. I’ll see you on Monday… …Yeah, goodbye. And thanks again”

“So?” Blaine asked anxiously as Sam hung up and sat silent and unmoving on his chair, as if he was in shock.

“They just… they want to publish my comic book” Sam explained, almost as if he was telling it to himself before daring to believe it, but then his eyes quickly focused on his boyfriend’s smiling face and he had to repeat his information. “Blaine, they want to publish my comic book!” he said more loudly, this time bringing his hands to his face as if he still couldn’t believe it.

“That’s amazing!” Blaine exclaimed, rising from his seat to walk all the way to his boyfriend and pull him into a bear hug.

Sam let himself be pulled upright and immediately reciprocated the embrace, holding onto Blaine with all his forces as a way of making sure he was not dreaming. But Blaine’s hands were on his back, he was breathing into his neck, and it all seemed too real to be just a dream. He didn’t care that most of the diners in the place would undoubtedly be looking at them: his comic book was being published and his boyfriend was happily celebrating it with him. Everything else could very well be screwed, he didn’t need anything else.

Blaine finally broke the embrace and had to smile at his boyfriend while drying some happy tears that had fallen down Sam’s cheeks. Sam didn’t cry so easily, so Blaine was sure he was really ecstatic and overwhelmed with the news. He took his time to kiss him slowly, making sure to put all his love in that kiss so Sam would know how happy he was for him, and then their gazes met for a few seconds before any of them would dare to move. But there was so much emotion in Sam’s eyes that Blaine was not ready yet to let him out of his arms, so he pushed Sam back onto his chair and pushed his own chair right at his side instead of at the other side of the table, so he could keep an arm around Sam’s back and make sure Sam knew he much he loved him.

“I told you we were going to find something to celebrate tonight” Blaine explained as he squeezed Sam’s shoulder.

“What do you know about this?” Sam asked in a soft voice, suspecting Blaine knew a little too much from how calm he was and how little surprise he had showed at the news –only happiness–.

“I knew they were going to call you tonight” Blaine admitted, nervously biting his bottom lip at what was about to be an enormous revelation. “They told me so this morning”

“What? How…?” Sam couldn’t even find the words to ask how Blaine could possibly be involved in this.

“Don’t get angry at me, please, but… I’ve been lying to you this whole week” Blaine admitted. “I was not doing double shifts. The reason I went out so early in the mornings was because I was visiting each and every publishing house in New York, trying to get them to see your comic book”

“You did that?” Sam asked in utter amazement, getting angry at the angel in front of him the last thing on his mind.

“Yeah. It was not easy to be received in most of them, you know? I had to become quite annoying before they agreed to meet me”

“But… we already tried that before the first volume” Sam protested, still not able to believe Blaine had managed to achieve his biggest professional dream.

“Yeah, I know, but apparently we weren’t persistent enough” Blaine explained with a shrug of his shoulders. “Plus it’s not the same to sell an idea than to show them two complete and published volumes, you know? When I told them you had already sold hundreds of copies through the internet without any kind of advertising their eyes popped out of their sockets!”

“I can’t believe this, Blaine” Sam exclaimed, taking Blaine’s free hand in his to entwine their fingers. “How could you convince them?”

“I didn’t do anything, and I didn’t ask for any favors, they want it because it’s so good” It was very important for Blaine that Sam would understand that. “It’s your achievement, not mine. They just didn’t know the comic yet and I showed them, that’s it”

A fresh set of tears flowed Sam’s eyes as he threw his arms around Blaine’s frame again, still not being able to believe his luck the day he had met this wonderful human being. Blaine’s arms closed around himself with force and delicacy at the same time and Sam let himself enjoy the love that Blaine so obviously professed for him.

“This is amazing, Blaine” Sam said as he broke the embrace to look at his boyfriend’s face, trying hard not to sob. “You are amazing. Not that I didn’t know already but… wow”

“Oh, you want to talk, Sam” Blaine answered, dismissing an appraisal he didn’t think he deserved.

“But… how… why?” there were so many things Sam wanted to ask his lover that he didn’t even know where to begin.

“I told you I wanted to get better, didn’t I? Well, there’s no better way for me to be okay than to make you happy”

“Oh my God, B. I’m sorry, I just… I still can’t believe it. You’re incredible”

“I’m not. This is a very small payment for everything you’ve done and are doing for me. If it hadn’t been for you, I would have never been able to get on with my life” Blaine explained gratefully, his voice breaking slightly at the end with emotion, so Sam put his arm around him and brought him closer to his side. “So if I can contribute to your happiness in any way… I’m all for it”

“Blaine, _you_ are my happiness” Sam contradicted him, taking Blaine’s chin between his fingers to make him look at him. “You should already know that”

“I’m starting to believe it” Blaine answered before jumping to kiss Sam’s lips in a rush of emotion.

“Well, I’ll be sure to remind it to you every day until you fully believe it” Sam answered against Blaine’s lips.

“I love you so much” Blaine said as he embraced Sam with all his forces, his voice so full of emotion and love that it was all Sam could do to not burst into tears again.

“And I love you more” he answered, in their usual silly game of which they would never get tired.

“No way”

“And if you ever tell me I’m too good for you again…” Sam playfully threatened him, pointing his finger at Blaine’s face to make a point.

“I won’t” Blaine promised, grabbing Sam’s finger and holding it in his hand. “Now you owe me”

“What do you say we skip dessert and go straight for home so I can start repaying you?” Sam seductively suggested in Blaine’s ear, making sure to leave a couple of kisses on that area of his neck that affected Blaine so much –and this time it was no exception, as Blaine lowly moaned before even being aware of it.

“What do you say we don’t skip dessert but take it home with us instead?” Blaine proposed instead with a mischievous smile that immediately mirrored in his boyfriend’s lips. “It could be a sweeter repayment this way, don’t you think?”

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any more awesome…” Sam said before giving Blaine’s lips a last kiss and pulling him upright by pulling at his hand so they could go to the bar and get their note and their desserts more quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the fluff! ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Sam couldn’t help but to rhythmically tap his foot on the floor as he waited. He couldn’t help it: he was nervous. After all, it was the first time Blaine was on his own in the streets at dark since his attack –well, since his last failed attempt in which he had ended up running home like a madman, to be more precise–, and Sam worried it might be too much too soon for the healing boy. Of course he was doing better and becoming stronger every day, but that didn’t mean he was already fully healed. Or that he couldn’t get a setback.

The visits to his therapist were becoming really helpful. It had been her idea to start working on Blaine’s fear now that he wasn’t hurting so intensely, so a new strategy had been designed for him to confront his fear in a gradual way: he was supposed to walk half of the way home on his own –one of the days in which his shift ended later–, and Sam would meet him halfway to accompany him the rest of the way.

Sam knew it was a good idea, and he knew Blaine was strong and really wanted to overcome that fear he felt that limited him so much. But he couldn’t help but worry about how he would be feeling right now, as he walked alone.

He didn’t have much time to wonder, as he finally saw him turning around the corner in which they had agreed to meet, rushing to him while trying not to run. Sam guessed he must have walked pretty quickly, as he had made a record time from his work. But he had made it.

“Hey” Sam hurried to him to meet him halfway and embraced him protectively with all his forces. He didn’t know who had been more anxious about the new arrangement, but he guessed both of them needed a good hug.

“Hey” Blaine answered, closing his eyes in relief and burying his face in the crook of Sam’s neck, where he felt secure.

“You okay?” Sam asked, clearly worried, as he cupped the back of Blaine’s head against his shoulder and tenderly caressed the curls falling there.

“Yeah” Blaine finally answered with a deep breath, breaking the embrace so he could let Sam look at him and see he was really okay.

“How was it?” Sam asked, as his hand gently removed some stray curls from Blaine’s forehead.

“Horrible” Blaine admitted with a little embarrassed smile.

“Yet you did it” Sam tried to make him see his achievement.

“I did” Blaine answered with a proud nod after a second, realizing that Sam was right and, in spite of the enormous fear he had experienced, he had been able to do it.

“You can do anything now, you know that?” Sam encouragingly reminded him as he threw his arm around Blaine’s shoulders to bring him closer into his side and started walking home.

“Yeah” Blaine agreed with a wide smile, his own arm closing around Sam’s waist, both for comfort and gratitude.

“Let’s go home now, love. You’ve got a big dinner to get ready”

“Why me?” Blaine asked, pretending to be annoyed.

“Because I’m the one being honored, right?” Sam explained with a chuckle, as they had invited their friends for dinner to give them the big news about Sam’s new contract with a publishing house. “You can’t expect me to do something as banal as cooking”

“You let it get to your head very quickly, mister famous author!” Blaine mockingly reproached, throwing a playful punch to his chest that Sam wasn’t quick enough to avoid.

“Well, I can’t help it if I’m that marvelous”

“Marvelous enough to help me get dinner ready?”

“Ok, I guess I can make an exception for you” Sam answered with a roll of his eyes as if he was doing Blaine a big favor, but he still squeezed him more strongly to his side and noisily kissed his cheek to make sure he knew he was only joking.

“And that’s why I love you” Blaine answered, not joking anymore, and Sam hurried to give his lips a quick peck.

“Awww” he exclaimed after that. “Damn it, now I’ll really have to help”

“Yes, you will” Blaine answered with a happy chuckle.

**********

They were just giving the last finishing touches –Sam had helped a little, after all! – to the dinner they had managed for their friends, when their doorbell rang. It had been Blaine’s suggestion to organize a supper with the gang, with the idea of telling them about Sam’s news and celebrating them as they deserved. But it was also an excuse to reunite with their friends again, some of them whom they hadn’t seen since the funeral. Although he hadn’t told Sam, Blaine was planning to apologize to them –Sebastian and Tina, mainly, as they were his closest friends–, though Sam had immediately guessed his intentions. And he had told him that, even if such apologies weren’t needed, if they were going to make him feel better, he would support him on it. After all, seeing Blaine organizing events and wanting to socialize after all that time, was very good news for his boyfriend.

“Hey, guys!” Blaine happily greeted them as he opened the door for them and they, one by one, took their time to warmly embrace him and then Sam. They had missed them, after all!

“Hey! About time you decided to reward us with your company again!” Artie said as he patted Blaine’s back in their embrace.

“Yeah, well…” Blaine answered as he awkwardly reciprocated the hug, suddenly shy. He had wanted to meet them, but being the focus of attention like that was kind of overwhelming in his yet vulnerable state.

“We haven’t seen you since…” Artie went on, but he stopped himself when he felt Blaine stiffen and extricate himself from the embrace, and Artie could have punched himself when he realized he hadn’t seen the curly-haired guy since his mother’s funeral.

“Yeah, I know” Blaine answered, his voice shaking so slightly that only Sam noticed and he hurried to rest his hand on the small of his back for comfort. “I’m sorry, guys, it… was a difficult time”

“And you are surprised he didn’t want to meet you?” Puck joked as he highfived Sam as a salute, hoping to lighten the mood, but looked accusingly at Artie for his inappropriate words.

“Suddenly I’m not anymore” Artie confessed, blushing at his blunder.

“You don’t have to apologize, Blainedays” Tina kindly offered, taking him into her arms as if she never wanted to let him go. “We understand it was such a difficult time for you”

“Well, as someone who has had the privilege of seeing those two almost every day for the past few weeks” Puck intervened, glad to see Sam gratefully smiling at him as he took the focus out of Blaine. “I’m very happy to inform you they are doing so much better and we can safely say that… we got them back!”

“Thank you, Puck” Sam said, patting Puck on the back with his free hand –as the other one had found its way around Blaine’s waist to keep him close to him. “Sometimes it even seems worth it to have you near”

“Well, thanks, Evans!” Puck answered sarcastically, making the others laugh at their exchange.

As everybody started gathering around the living room, Blaine gently grabbed Sebastian’s arm and moved him a bit away from the others, waiting for them to start a small conversation to give them some privacy to talk.

“Is everything alright, Killer?” Sebastian immediately asked, noticing Blaine’s nervousness.

“Listen, I know you don’t want me to apologize again, but…” Blaine started, but as soon as Sebastian guessed what he was going to say, he didn’t let him finish.

“Well, if you know then I don’t know why you are doing it!” Sebastian answered with a kind smile, trying to put Blaine’s mind at ease.

“Because I still feel bad about what I put you through the other day” Blaine explained with a deep repentant sigh.

“Ok, first: it wasn’t so bad, okay?” Sebastian tried to make him understand, taking Blaine’s hand in his and squeezing it strongly. “The way you talk, one might think you killed someone and I had to hide the body!” Blaine couldn’t help but chuckle at that, to which Sebastian felt really glad as it had been his whole purpose. “And second, it’s all forgotten. I just need to know if you’re going to be okay”

“I’m much much better, to tell you the truth” Blaine answered with a shy smile.

“You look good, indeed. The therapy is really agreeing with you” Sebastian said, as Blaine had explained his intentions to get help over the phone a few days ago.

“Thanks for everything, Seb” Blaine gratefully replied as he let himself fall between Sebastian’s outstretched arms for a warm embrace.

“Smythe, I can see you from here, keep your filthy hands where I can see them and away from my boyfriend” Sam yelled good-naturedly from the other side of the room, hoping to lighten the mood and avoid Blaine getting too sentimental –which he knew he had achieved when Blaine sent a grateful smile his way–.

“Is your boyfriend getting jealous?” Sebastian asked with a smile as he saw Sam walking towards them. Only a few weeks ago he would have thought Sam was marking his territory: nowadays he knew he had Sam’s absolute trust and he was just fooling around.

“It looks like it” Blaine joked back when he felt Sam’s arms going around his waist from behind, wanting to comfort and get him more at ease amongst so many people, so he just leant back against his chest.

“Maybe I should hit on Puckerman, then” Sebastian suggested, walking towards the living room, where all the others had scattered around.

“You leave me out of this, please!” Puck answered with a chuckle.

“Why haven’t you ever flirted with me?” Artie surprised everyone with his question.

“Oh, I didn’t see that one coming!” Mike commented while trying not to laugh.

“Do you really want me to flirt with you?” Sebastian asked with his usual smirk.

“No, but it would be nice to know you could be interested in me, that’s all” Artie explained, in a joking tone. “After all, apart from Puck, I’m the only other single guy here, am I not attractive enough for you?”

“Be careful with what you wish” Sebastian threatened between the laughs of everyone, and he smiled kindly as Sam sat on the armchair in front of his and brought Blaine to sit on his lap.

“So…” Blaine started, getting everyone’s attention. “Apart from wanting to apologize for pushing all of you away these last few weeks…”

“Which we already said it was not necessary” Tina reminded him, to which Blaine smiled gratefully.

“Well, apart from that… we wanted to share some news with you” Blaine said, looking at Sam with an encouraging smile, and Sam reciprocated by closing his arms around Blaine’s waist.

“We’ve got something to celebrate with you all, guys” Sam continued.

“Oh my God, you’re pregnant” Puck joked, eliciting heartfelt laughs all around him.

“Shut the fuck up, Puckerman” Sam ordered him with a smile. “The thing is… my comic books are finally getting published by a real publishing company”

“What?!” Puck exclaimed, still not daring to believe it.

“Yeah, I already signed a contract on Monday” Sam explained, blushing a little at his boyfriend’s adoring and proud gaze and the astounded faces all around them.

“Sam, that’s amazing!” Sebastian said, stretching over to pat Sam’s knee.

“Congratulations, man” Artie practically yelled.

“I’m so proud of you, bro!” Puck announced, getting up just so he could squeeze Sam’s shoulder.

“Oh, it was only thanks to Blaine that this happened” Sam answered, still too embarrassed to take any credit. “He was the one who convinced them to give it a chance”

“Yeah, he designed the characters, created the whole plot and drew two whole volumes but hey, I get the credit” Blaine answered with a chuckle, as he cupped Sam’s cheek and planted a quick but meaningful kiss on his lips.

“I doubt I would have done it without you” Sam confessed, getting lost in Blaine’s proud golden eyes as he remembered how it had been Blaine the one to encourage him to give his talent a chance from the very beginning, when he had given him the tools to start working on it for his birthday the year before. And also the one who had managed to get him a contract with his insistence.

“I’m glad you didn’t have to find out” Blaine answered, making him understand that he was never going to be without him, before going for Sam’s lips again in a longer kiss this time.

“I thought we were coming for a dinner, and all we’re getting is disgusting displays of affection from those two” Puck complained as he took advantage from his position to give the back of Sam’s head a playful smack.

“Excuse me, love” Sam tenderly said as he motioned for Blaine to move from his lap so he could stand. “I’ve got someone to kill right now”

Everyone laughed as Sam chased Puck around the living room, trying to get revenge for his smacking and for mocking his and Blaine’s sweet intercourse. But before their nonsense could escalate, Blaine suggested that they could start getting dinner ready, and all sat to the table to enjoy what they knew was going to be a good meal –if only because Blaine, and not Sam, had been in charge of it.

**********

The supper was a lively affair, with all of them loudly talking at the same time and joking, something they had surely missed in those last weeks they hadn’t met. Sam couldn’t help but check on Blaine, sitting next to him, every now and then and, even if he was a bit quieter than usual in such gatherings, he seemed to genuinely be having a good time. And Sam couldn’t be happier about it.

When they finished eating –and, as predicted, everyone congratulated the cook and his good sense of not letting Sam participate in the cooking–, they moved to the living room again, as Blaine and Sam finished clearing the table.

The conversation was very much alive when they finished and decided to join them, though by then there were only two seats available at opposite ends of the room. A little disappointed that he had to sit away from his boyfriend, even if it was amongst friends, Blaine tried to disguise it with a smile to Sam, so he wouldn’t have to worry, and went to sit next to Sebastian in one of the empty seats. He didn’t want Sam to know but, in spite of how great everyone was being and how much fun they were having, he was feeling a little overwhelmed with everything after so many days of reclusion and peace, and he would have preferred to have the security and comfort of Sam’s presence next to him. But he was not going to be a spoilt kid about it and make someone move, so he sat and tried to take part in the conversation and games of his friends.

After a while, Blaine’s phone suddenly started ringing, interrupting the loud conversation and the mood. A painful flashback suddenly ran through Blaine’s mind; he remembered the last time they had had their friends for dinner and a phone call had turned his life upside down: the night his mother died and Cooper called to give him the news. His heart started beating frenetically to the point it almost hurt, and a cold sweat broke through his body. With his hands shaking quite visibly, he reached for his phone, which was lying on the coffee table in front of him, and grabbed it to look at the screen; his breath came out in a long sigh as he realized it was just some telephonic spam.

“B?” Sam asked, from the other side of the room, intently and worriedly looking at him after noticing the change in his stance. “Who is it?”

“Just… this place that won’t stop calling” Blaine answered in a shaky voice, breathing as deeply as he could to try and calm his nerves, even if his hands were still shaking when he strongly grabbed the armrests just so he could have something to hold.

“You mean spam? You should get this app that blacklists all these annoying numbers” Artie immediately suggested, misunderstanding Blaine’s change of mood.

“Yeah, probably” Blaine answered, still visibly affected, even if he had hardly heard what Artie had said.

Sam was still looking at him when the conversation picked up again and its noise filled the room. He, like Blaine, had noticed the similarity of the situations with the night of his mother’s accident and perfectly understood why Blaine seemed so upset all of a sudden. In fact, he was marveling at the fact that Blaine was managing to keep it together; if it had been him, he guessed he probably would be breaking in tears right now or having a major panic attack. He longed to take him in his arms but for once Blaine and him had ended up sitting far away from each other amongst all their friends, and Sam was appalled that this had to happen precisely today and he could not bring his hand to rest on Blaine’s thigh or put his arm around the back of his chair while trying to offer some silent support and understanding. Maybe he should say something, or ask Blaine to meet him in the kitchen, but he didn’t want to bring the focus on him on top of everything if it could be avoided. Sam knew how little Blaine liked being the center of attention when not on stage, especially for something like that.

“I thought I might go skiing during the holidays” Sebastian’s announcement brought Sam out of his reverie. He guessed Sebastian had noticed Blaine’s state too and was trying to keep some light conversation and give Blaine some time to calm down. “Does anyone fancy coming?”

“Oh, I could go” Puck answered. “If I won the lottery from here to Easter”

“It’s not that expensive” Sebastian tried to convince him.

“Not for you. I don’t think I’ll have holidays, anyway, I’ll probably have to work. You make a lot more money working during the holidays”

“Well, I can’t, I’m going back home for the Easter holidays” Mercedes. “I feel like I haven’t seen my parents in forever, and I really miss them. You should all take your time to visit your families instead of just thinking about having fun, guys”

“Mercedes, everyone here knows what they gotta do” Tina interrupted her a bit abruptly. She had seen Blaine’s face going white just a second ago when his phone had ringed –and she understood why –and he still look quite shaken. The last thing he needed was to be reminded he didn’t have a family to come back to.

“I’m only saying, sometimes we tend to forget how much our families have done for us, and we need to be reminded” Mercedes insisted, failing to notice how everyone had gone quiet all of a sudden.

Sam couldn’t believe how insensitive Mercedes was being right then, even if he was sure it was not purposefully. Of course she didn’t know much about the situation with Blaine’s family, and how he couldn’t count on his father for anything anymore, but she still knew he had just lost his mother, so maybe she could have seen that talking about family, and how good a relationship she had with hers, was not the wisest move.

“Well, Mike and I thought we would make a little escapade to California or Hawaii or something like that” Tina explained, trying to change the subject. “We’d love a bit of sun right now, we’re tired of the winter”

“I like your idea better than Sebastian’s” Artie added, still feeling bad about his previous slipup and trying to make it better. “Mind to have a third wheel on your trip?”

“And what are you going to do, boys?” Mercedes asked, looking at Blaine while trying to encourage him to talk when she noticed how quiet he was since the phone call, and she didn’t understand why Tina discreetly slapped her leg.

Sam sighed in frustration at Blaine’s clearly upset expression. It was obvious that Blaine wasn’t comfortable with the conversation, and now Mercedes was putting the focus on him. The only thing he could do to help was to try and answer for him, hoping the conversation would move to other things as quickly as possible.

“Oh, we haven’t talked about it yet” Sam answered for him, hoping Blaine would look at him so he could give him a reassuring smile.

“We’ll probably visit Sam’s family in Kentucky” Blaine added in a low and shy voice, just trying to be polite, but hurried to stand up and gather a few of the empty coffee cups and cocktail glasses scattered all around the coffee table just to have something to do. “I’ll get these out of the way, I’ll be right back”

“Let me help you” Sam immediately offered as he took the rest of the glassware and followed his boyfriend to the kitchen, very aware of all the eyes fixed on them and Tina’s shushed reprimand at the other girl.

When he got to the kitchen, Blaine was already there, slightly bending over the sink, his knuckles white from how strong he was holding onto the worktop and even if he had his back to him, Sam knew perfectly well how much Blaine was trying not to break down.

“Hey, you okay?” Sam asked as he hurried to him and rested his hand between Blaine’s shoulder blades.

“No” Blaine admitted with a broken voice, keeping his promise that he would never say he was okay when he wasn’t again, at least to Sam, however hard it would be.

“Come here” Sam pleaded as he maneuvered Blaine to turn around and wrapped him in his arms as strongly as he could.

The warmth of Sam’s arms around him and the feel of his lips on the top of his head, resting the sweetest kiss there, was enough to break Blaine’s defenses and he burst out in tears almost immediately, even if he tried to keep his sobs as silent as possible so nobody else would know about them. Only Sam.

“It’s okay, babe” Sam whispered in his ear. “I’ve got you”

“I know” Blaine answered gratefully, his own arms closing around Sam’s waist to bring them even closer to each other as he tried, unsuccessfully, to stop the tears.

“Do you think we should call your therapist?” Sam asked, a bit worried about Blaine’s mental state even if he seemed to be calming down already. “Could this be considered an emergency?”

“No, I’m alright now, don’t worry” Blaine answered reassuringly, and he breathed as deeply as he could to calm his nerves and show his worried boyfriend he wasn’t that bad.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, it was just a small breakdown. It’s bound to happen every now and then, right?” Blaine answered, even managing a small smile for Sam’s sake. “I just remembered the last time our friends were over for dinner and the phone rang and…”

“I know” Sam stopped him before he had to talk about that awful night. “I realized that too”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me” Blaine apologized with an embarrassed smile.

“Well, just that unfortunate coincidence would be enough to upset you, but I guess the current conversation was not the most appropriate in our situation right now” Sam tried to reason with him, his hand still tracing comfortable patterns on the back of Blaine’s neck.

“I didn’t want to cause a scene” Blaine lamented.

“And you didn’t” Sam reassured him. “You endured it amazingly well, and most of them didn’t even notice how you were struggling. If you hadn’t moved when you did, I would have said something to shut Mercedes up”

“Don’t do that. I don’t want anyone walking on eggshells around me, especially our friends. They have the right to talk about anything they want”

“I know, and our friends are great, but sometimes they are not the most tactful people, right?”

“Maybe not” Blaine answered with a small chuckle. “We should go back to them. Is it obvious that I’ve cried?”

“No, don’t worry, you look perfect” Sam reassured him after taking a long look at him and checking that his eyes weren’t red and there was no trace of tears in his face, just before bending down to kiss the tip of his nose and offering his hand to him. “You’re doing so good…”

“You think?” Blaine asked with a little hopeful smile.

“Of course” Sam answered, frowning as if that was the most stupid question he had ever heard. “You’re the strongest person I know”

“Only because I’ve got you to pick me up when I fall” Blaine answered in all honesty, squeezing Sam’s hand in gratitude.

“Well, then I think we make a pretty good team” Sam said, stopping to put his hands on Blaine’s waist and kiss him slowly, putting all his love in that kiss so Blaine would feel more confident and loved.

“I think so” Blaine answered with an adoring smile as his arms closed around Sam’s shoulders and gave him a kiss of his own.

“I think we should go back now” Sam announced with a mischievous smile once they separated. “I have a feeling Tina might be chopping a couple of heads off”

“I think you’re right” Blaine answered with a chuckle as he let himself be pulled by Sam’s hand towards the living room again, where he noticed an uncomfortable silence as their friends had been obviously talking about them –or him, to be more specific.

“Blaine, I’m so sorry” Mercedes rushed to apologize as soon as Blaine took his seat again, and she even stood up and pushed Sam on what had been her own seat until that moment so he could be at Blaine’s side. “I was not thinking. I didn’t realize I was hurting you with my conversation until Tina _kindly_ pointed it at me”

“Yeah, and I was equally inappropriate when we arrived” Artie added, still sorry about the incident. “We’re like the worst friends ever”

“No, guys” Blaine immediately contradicted them, drawing strength from the fact that Sam was now at his side and keeping an arm around the back of his chair. “You did nothing wrong, I don’t want you to continually be thinking if what you’re going to say is adequate or not. I just… got a little overwhelmed for a moment, but it’s alright now”

“We’re still sorry” Artie added, but Blaine’s smile at him showed him that everything was alright now.

After having let his emotions out –and the fact that this time Sam had his arm wrapped around him helped a lot too–, Blaine started feeling more and more comfortable as the night progressed. They talked, joked and played games until they could hardly stay awake –with no more incidents–, and when he got into bed that night and Sam embraced him strongly as he spooned him, Blaine thought it felt like he had achieved another milestone on his road to recovery. And it felt good.

**********                     

Even if Blaine had been alright again in no time and they had ended having a very enjoyable night with their friends, that small breakdown from the night before had left Sam with a lot to think as he dried the last of the cups after dinner. It was not that he was worried that Blaine wouldn’t make it: as the curly-haired boy had said himself, it had been a minor thing and it was bound to happen during his recovery. And the similarity of situations with the night his mother died hadn’t made it any easier.

But what had Sam so lost in his own thoughts was the final straw that made Blaine break down the day before: the lack of a family to go home to.  Or the fact that his mother had died and his father had told him he never wanted to see him again. Sam clearly remembered that night in the alley, when Blaine was at his saddest, drunk, and crying his eyes out because he thought Cooper would never forgive him and he would be left with no family at all. Sam’s heart had never felt as heavy as it did at that moment.

And yes, he knew that, only the day after that, Blaine had told him how wrong he had been, and that he had a family in Sam’s family and their friends, and that he was alright with that. And Sam knew he really meant it. But that didn’t make Sam feel less sorry for his boyfriend. Someone as loving and generous as Blaine didn’t deserve a second-hand family. He deserved a family of his own.

With a tired and sad sigh, Sam dried his hands with a dish towel after finishing with the washing up for the night –Blaine had cooked, as usual, so Sam had to do the dishes–, he walked to the living room to find his dreamy boyfriend and curl together in front of the TV, as it was their favorite activity for the evenings.

Blaine’s smile at seeing him immediately warmed his heart and he didn’t lose any time to reciprocate it. The smaller boy was completely lying down on his back as he watched TV, and Sam stopped him with a hand to his chest when he tried to sit up to make room for his boyfriend. Instead, Sam lay down on his side next to Blaine’s legs and rested his head on Blaine’s tummy, one of his favorite places in the world. And judging by the small chuckle that escaped Blaine’s lips at his actions, he seemed to be alright with the arrangement.

“What are we watching?” Sam asked, even if as soon as Blaine’s fingers got tangled in his hair he stopped caring about it.

“A rerun of _The Nanny_ ” Blaine happily answered, as it always had been one of his favorite shows.

“Ok” Sam answered, too busy purring in bliss at Blaine’s scalp message to really care.

Lying on Blaine’s stomach meant he got to feel any vibration going on in his body every time he chuckled or laughed. And given that he was watching a show he really adored, that was happening quite often, and it was all Sam could do not to break down in tears at how much he loved the other boy and how happy he was at seeing him and hearing him like that, after everything they had been through. Suddenly an unstoppable urge to make Blaine happy at all costs implanted itself in his heart, and he knew he would do anything to always have him like he was now, completely at ease and with a constant smile on his face.

“Sam?” Blaine’s sweet voice calling for him took him out of his reverie.

“mmm?” Sam murmured, too comfortable and distracted to say anything.

“You’re very quiet tonight” Blaine said and when Sam lifted his face to look at him, he saw that his boyfriend was looking intently back at him.

“Am I?” Sam asked, bringing his hand to the place his head had been only a second ago to lightly tickle Blaine.

“Yes, you are. Is there something wrong?” Blaine asked, not feeling the need to beat about the bush with Sam.

“No” Sam quickly dismissed him, laying his head down again, but Blaine gently pulled his hair to make him lift it again.

“Sammy” Blaine insisted, with an implicit warning that he was not going to let it go until he received an appropriate answer.

“It’s just... something stupid”

“Even then, I want to know”

“I was thinking… about how great you’re doing lately” Sam answered honestly.

“I am, right?” Blaine answered happily, incredibly moved that Sam had been thinking and worrying about him.

“Yeah. I’m so proud of you” Sam said with an adoring smile and a gentle kiss to Blaine’s tummy.

“I’m so proud of us” Blaine corrected him, as there was no way he was going to take all the credit.

“But still… there is something I can’t get out of my head” Sam confessed, changing the mood almost instantly.

“What is it?” Blaine asked, obviously worried.

“I have been thinking about what happened yesterday”

“You mean my breakdown?” Blaine asked, still slightly embarrassed about not having been able to control his emotions. “Don’t worry about it, I’m alright now. It was stupid”

“It was not stupid, B” Sam gently contradicted him as his fingers lightly traced patterns on his stomach. “I can’t stop thinking about that and about what you said that night in the alley. About not having a family”

“But I was serious when I told you I was wrong the next day. I have a family now” Blaine answered, very seriously.

“I know you were, but I can’t help but think you were right in a way, and it doesn’t feel good that you don’t really have a family, even if it’s only formally speaking”

“Well, it’s not something we can change, is it? I only have my brother. My mother is gone, and my father... I can’t keep hoping he’s going to change”

“But isn’t it, really?” Sam asked, suddenly very mysterious.

“What do you mean?” Blaine asked, not getting where Sam was going.

“I mean... can’t we really change it? There’s a way for you to have a real family, you know?”

“Is it?”

Sam sighed and sat up, and Blaine could see he was having trouble just finding the right words to say whatever was on his mind.

“Sam, what is it?” Blaine asked, sitting up himself at his side as he started getting worried about his boyfriend’s mystery.

Sam sighed again, this time with the only purpose of encouraging himself, and then he picked up Blaine’s hand and held it between both of his.

“We could... we could get married” he suddenly suggested, blushing noticeably.

“What?” Blaine asked in utter surprise, his eyes bigger than ever. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah...” Sam answered, nodding his head in confirmation. “It doesn’t have to be right away, of course, I know we’re still so young. I just... I love you more than anything, and I know you feel the same way about me, so wouldn’t it be nice to make it official? You want a family and I want to make you happy at all costs. I will share my family with you until we start our own one. So... will you marry me someday?”

Blaine took a moment to breathe, as if he was having trouble just believing what was happening. Of course he had always known Sam would want to marry someday –he was a traditional man at heart–, but he had surely not expected that yet.

“Sam, I can’t begin to explain how much I love you...” Blaine answered as he noticed how Sam was anxiously waiting for an answer. “But you don’t have to do it just because of some words I said in a bad moment or because you feel you have to do it”

“I know I don’t have to. It’s just... I want to do it, for the both of us” Sam explained as he cupped Blaine’s cheek. “Yesterday when you said _Sam’s family_ it sounded so wrong… I want my family to be your family. I want to be your husband so you don’t ever have to be alone again. I want to be the person who will be there for you whenever you need it, to be the one they call if something ever happens to you… forever”

Blaine breathed deeply a couple of times more, trying to keep the beating of his heart at a reasonable pace. He so wanted to say yes… Sam was the love of his life, the only person who completed him and understood him in ways he didn’t even understood himself. He didn’t have a doubt that he wanted to spend the rest of his life next to him, but he didn’t want to take advantage of Sam’s kind heart if he only did it to make him happy or because he thought it was the right thing to do.

“Ok, let me do this right” Sam said, noticing the hesitation in Blaine’s eyes.

Before Blaine knew what was happening, Sam smiled fondly at him and got up from the sofa. Then he moved to kneel in front of Blaine, his eyes never leaving those of his boyfriend as he picked up one of his hands again and held it between both of his, the butterflies in his stomach going crazy at noticing Blaine’s eyes starting to fill with tears.

“So Blaine Anderson... my beautiful partner… my best friend… the love of my life… Will you marry me?” Sam asked with a mockingly formal voice. “…even if it’s in a distant future?”

“Sam, I’ll marry you the second you say so” Blaine answered, his voice breaking with emotion when he couldn’t resist any longer at the hope and the happiness he could see in Sam’s eyes, understanding that this was exactly what Sam wanted too, and he finally let the tears fall and jumped on Sam’s arms to embrace him with all his forces as a sob escaped from his lips.

“Hey, you silly” Sam said in the most tender voice as he reciprocated the hug, taking his time to caress the curls that fell on the back of Blaine’s neck as he fondly laughed at his boyfriend’s exuberant emotions. “I know I’m not the greatest catch and everything, but I’m not that bad for you to cry like this, am I?”

Blaine answered with a hearty chuckle mixed with a sob, and he didn’t seem to be able to decide if he wanted to laugh or cry, so he just embraced Sam even more strongly and let himself be comforted by the man whose main objective in life seemed to be making all his dreams come true. But when a whole minute passed and Blaine was still trying to control his sobbing, Sam started worrying and broke the embrace –though he didn’t break the contact, leaving his hands on Blaine’s upper arms– to be able to look at his face, and sat again at his side.

“You okay?” he asked, tentatively.

“Yeah” Blaine answered with a chuckle.

“You’re… happy, right?” Sam asked, thinking he knew the answer but wanting to know for sure.

“Of course I’m happy, Sam, like I’ve never been before” Blaine answered with a laugh as he tried to dry the tears from his cheeks, only to be replaced by more of them in a second. “I’m just… overwhelmed. And you know… still no control over my emotions”

“But you’re okay” Sam said with a smile of his own, this time affirming more than asking.

“Of course I’m okay, you moron! I’m great” Blaine confirmed with a watery smile.

“Good, for a moment I thought you were starting to regret saying yes already” Sam joked, although Blaine could almost hear a pang of fear in his voice.

“Never. I’m so happy… I’m sorry, I can’t stop crying” Blaine explained with an embarrassed and shaky chuckle that Sam immediately reciprocated as he once again squeezed him strongly to his chest.

“My little ball of sunshine” Sam exclaimed fondly as he kissed Blaine’s temple. “You’re so… emotional”

“Wait until we actually get married” Blaine warned him. “I have a feeling you’ll be the one crying like a baby in our wedding, just mark my words”

“Never going to happen” Sam answered while ironically shaking his head, though deep down he knew Blaine was probably right.

“We’ll see about that. After all, I’ll be all cried out, ‘cause I don’t think I’ll be able to stop for at least a week” Blaine said with another sob mixed with a laugh.

Just as Blaine couldn’t control the tears, Sam was finding it completely impossible to erase the wide smile from his lips –so wide it almost hurt–. He couldn’t believe he had just asked Blaine to marry him –something he hadn’t even planned before–, that Blaine had said yes, that his boyfriend –now fiancé– was so amazingly happy that he couldn’t stop crying, and that he had been the one to cause that happiness. He, himself, was ecstatic about the fact that he was officially spending the rest of his life next to that extraordinaire human being, and he vowed to himself to respect him, protect him and make him happy every one of those days, because he deserved everything and then more. Like he deserved an awesome proposal, shit, why the hell hadn’t he prepared something before blurting it out like that?

“I’m sorry I didn’t plan it better…” Sam suddenly apologized, almost ashamed of himself for rushing things like that. “I should have taken you out, or… serenaded you in the middle of the street or something… I didn’t even get you a ring”

“Sam, hey, stop it” Blaine pleaded when he saw his boyfriend getting all worked up about what he considered the most special and romantic proposal ever. “It was the perfect way, because it was like our relationship has always been: authentic, easy, spontaneous. You know I wouldn’t have it any other way, I don’t need any spectacular proposal to know I want to say yes. It was just for us, and you made me feel like the most special person in the world”

“Really?” Sam asked, a little relieved because Blaine seemed so sincere.

“Of course really!” Blaine reassured him, being completely honest. “Do I look like a disappointed person to you right now?”

“I don’t know, dude, you’re crying your eyes out after all” Sam joked, eliciting a heartfelt laugh from the other boy.

“Don’t call me _dude_ , I’m your fiancé, for crying out loud” Blaine mockingly protested.

“Oh my God, you’re right. We’re going to get married”

“Did you just figure it out?”

“Not exactly, but… hearing it from your lips was… amazing” Sam confessed with a shy smile.

“I’ll never get tired of your nonsense” Blaine said as he threw himself at Sam’s arms again, feeling as if he was never going to be able to let go of him again.

“I really hope so, ‘cause now you’re stuck with it” Sam answered, and he couldn’t believe how happy that fact made him feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself ;)


	19. Chapter 19

For once, Blaine didn’t care about waking up in the middle of the night, because he knew this time it was not because of pain, sadness or anxiety. This time he was simply too excited to sleep. Looking at the other side of the long pillow, he had to smile as he got to contemplate Sam’s beautiful face, perfectly framed by those bangs that he was lately growing so long. His mouth was so slightly open, as if it had been left that way after the last kiss they shared, and if you looked close enough, you could see that one corner of his mouth was slightly up, as a ghost of that trademark smirk that Blaine so adored. He couldn’t help himself from bringing his hand to the side of Sam’s head to gently caress the soft hair falling there in a rush of emotion and love for the taller man, but he retreated it quickly when Sam stiffened, afraid of awakening him. Too restless to just stay lying down, though, Blaine sat up and put his arms around his knees, as if he was trying to hold his legs before they started kicking the mattress on their own accord because of how intensely happy and excited he was feeling. He was not surprised when his eyes filled with tears –that for once didn’t feel bitter at all– again, and he wondered what in the earth he had done in his life, or even in previous lives, to get engaged with someone as loving and sweet and strong and perfect as Sam.

As usual, just after a minute Sam seemed to notice Blaine was not sleeping peacefully at his side and woke up too just to find him sitting up at his side, his back to him. He wondered for a second if he would be alright. His insomnia was usually an indicator that something was not right, after all. But the fact that Blaine had not bothered to leave the bed, and his posture seemed relaxed and peaceful, told Sam a different story. Even then, though, it wouldn’t hurt to ask, Sam thought as he sat up too and put his arm around Blaine’s waist, his mouth instantly gluing to the shorter boy’s naked shoulder to gently nibble at it.

“Hey, you alright?” Sam asked, his voice no more than a whisper so as not to disturb the peace of the place.

“Yeah, of course” Blaine hurried to answer as he turned his head to look at his fiancé and smile widely at him.

“Really? Again?” Sam asked with a fond chuckle as he got the first glimpse at Blaine’s face and noticed a couple of tears falling down his cheeks –which for once didn’t worry him in the least because of the happiness he could see in his eyes.

“I can’t help it” Blaine confessed without a hint of embarrassment in his voice. It was the happiness he was feeling –and that Sam had caused– that was making him cry, so why would he feel embarrassed about it?

“I’m so glad that at least you stopped crying while we had sex. Otherwise I would probably be doubting my skills right now” Sam joked as he laid a last kiss on the skin of Blaine’s neck and lay down again.

“You idiot” Blaine protested with a chuckle and a playful slap to Sam’s chest, but let himself be pulled and engulfed on his embrace until he rested his head on the blond’s shoulder.

“It warms my heart to no end to see you so moved” Sam explained, more honestly this time as his hand inevitably got lost in Blaine’s soft curls.

“I really meant it, Sam, you’ve made me the happiest man alive” Blaine answered, running the tip of his fingers across the vast extension of Sam’s chest.

“That’s not true” Sam contradicted him, even as he had to hide a smile when Blaine lifted his head to look at him in confusion.

“Why do you say that?” Blaine asked.

“Because you made _me_ the happiest man alive when you said yes” Sam explained, and he felt his heart melting at the adoring smile that invaded Blaine’s face at his words.

“Did you have any doubts about what my answer would be?” Blaine answered while fondly shaking his head at him.

“Hey, I didn’t even know I was going to propose, how the hell was I to know what you were going to answer?” Sam joked, playfully tucking some stray curl behind Blaine’s ear in a tender gesture.

“Fair enough” Blaine answered with a chuckle before giving Sam a quick peck on the lips and letting his head fall on his shoulder again.

A comfortable silence fell between them, as the only sound in the room was the rustle of the sheets whenever one of them shifted slighted only to get even closer to the other one, both of them idly stroking the other’s skin with the tip of his fingers. They were so comfortable that after a few minutes, Blaine was surprised when Sam broke the silence, having thought that the blond would have gone back to sleep by then.

“What are you thinking about?” Sam asked, his fingers moving to idly play with Blaine’s ear.

“Just… silly stuff” Blaine confessed with a shrug of his shoulders.

“About our future wedding?”

“More about married life in general”

“As in…?”

“As in our names” Blaine explained with a little smile that immediately mirrored on his fiancé’s face. “You remember when I got engaged to Kurt and you asked me what we were going to do with our last names?”

“Yeah. I still don’t know how that works” Sam answered with a thoughtful frown.

“It works on whichever way we like” Blaine explained, his hand moving across Sam’s chest as if he couldn’t have enough. “We don’t even have to change anything if we don’t want to”

“No, but I want us to go by the same name!” Sam answered, almost pouting. “We could combine both our last names with a hyphen, you know? I think Anderson-Evans sounds great”

“Actually…” Blaine began, and Sam could tell he was adoringly blushing about what he wanted to say even if he couldn’t appreciate it with the little light coming through the window. “I was thinking about taking your name”

“Really?” Sam asked in utter surprise as he looked intently at Blaine’s huge eyes. “Do you feel good with that? I don’t want you feeling obliged or something to make me happy, I want us to be equals”

“Sam, we are equals, I know that. I know you’ll be giving yourself to me as much as I’ll be giving myself to you. It’s just a formality”

“Then?”

“It’s just… my last name doesn’t mean anything to me” Blaine confessed, and Sam was amazed at how much Blaine had progressed that he could now talk about his family without breaking down. “Giving it away to take yours… it feels like I’m finally escaping from my past to jump into my future, to be a part of a real family. I want our children to have a name that tells them where they really belong”

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Sam said, completely in awe at his boyfriend’s strength and resilience, and he cupped both his cheeks to attract him to him and be able to give him a long and meaningful kiss.

“Plus you’ll never know how many times I’ve dreamed about becoming Blaine Evans” Blaine confessed with a dreamy smile as he rested his chin on Sam’s chest, so he could keep looking at him while they talked. “I used to write it in my notebooks at high school all the time”

“Blaine Evans… It really has a nice ring to it…” Sam said, his heart about to burst with happiness at how well it sounded indeed. “Wait a minute, did you really do that? And did you write our names with a heart in between them too?”

“Only every now and then” Blaine answered, suddenly embarrassed.

“You’re so sweet” Sam exclaimed with a hearty laugh.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Blaine protested with a feigned pout.

“I’m not, you’re just… too adorable”

“So what do you think? Would you like me to take your last name?”

“Of course, B, nothing could make me happier” Sam answered, more seriously this time, as his knuckles tenderly caressed Blaine’s cheek.

“Me neither” Blaine agreed with a smile. “Besides, a hyphened last-name would be a nightmare for our children. Let’s keep it simple”

“Look at you, we don’t have any children yet and you’re already worrying about them” Sam added, looking fondly at his boyfriend –no, fiancé–. “You’re going to be an amazing father someday”

“You really think so?” Blaine asked, and Sam could tell Blaine needed the reassurance that he could be, indeed, a good father. After the family he had had while growing up –and especially now–, Sam knew how afraid Blaine was to make the same mistakes his parents had done with him, and he knew it was up to him to convince him there was no possible way that Blaine wouldn’t be the most loving parent ever.

“Of course you will be, Blaine, you’ve got so much love to give” Sam answered, because for him it was as simple as that, and brought Blaine completely to his chest again so he could squeeze him strongly to it and made him feel as loved as he deserved.

“Look who’s talking!” Blaine responded, his voice full of admiration. “It’s you who’s going to be an amazing father, you’ve already had so much practice with your siblings and you’re so great with them… While me, I’ve never been around children for long. What if I am a complete disaster with them?”

“You were around my siblings when they were still so young and they adored you, so don’t worry about it. You have the biggest heart, and you’ll do great. We’ll be the greatest parents ever, fact”

“You’ll also make a great hubby” Blaine added, bringing his lips to Sam’s chest to rest a butterfly kiss on the soft skin in gratitude for all the diligence Blaine knew Sam would invest on their future marriage.

“I really hope so” Sam answered, implicitly promising he would dedicate every day of his life to take care of him.

**********

Sam almost couldn’t help from breaking into a smile when he entered the café where Blaine worked. He knew he was supposed to wait for him halfway –it was part of his therapy, after all–, in that same corner they had been meeting for some days now, but he had left work early for once and he didn’t feel like going home alone as he waited for him. So he would surprise his boyfriend –his fiancé now– and spend the rest of the afternoon with him and Puck until his shift ended and both could head for home together. He knew it sounded needy, but he didn’t really care: Blaine and he had reached a very critical point in their relationship only a few days ago, and no one could blame him for needing the closeness with his adored partner now they were so good together again. Now they were engaged and happier than ever just because they were together. And he knew Blaine felt the same, so yeah, what if he was needy? They could be needy together.

Blaine was cleaning some recently vacated table with his back to him, so it could be very easy for Sam to surprise him. Not at all shocked to see Sebastian sitting on a stool at the bar –Sam was not the only one to enjoy Blaine’s and Puck’s company, after all–, he motioned for him and Puck not to say anything when they saw him with a finger to his lips. He then rushed to his boyfriend and lovingly put his arms around Blaine’s waist from behind.

“Hey, sexy” he murmured in Blaine’s ear, chuckling at Blaine’s surprised gasp.

“Hi, gorgeous” Blaine answered in an equally loving tone while he composed himself, not at all angry or upset at the other boy even if Sam was gently kissing the side of his neck to make himself forgiven for the small fright. “Don’t creep up on me like that, I’ve told you like a thousand times” Blaine joked as he put his own hands over the arms Sam was keeping around his waist.

“I love the little jump you always do before melting into my arms” Sam confessed, rocking both bodies at unison.

“One of these days I’ll punch you in the face as a reflex instead and you won’t love it so much” Blaine retorted with a chuckle, only half joking.

“I’ll risk it anyway” Sam answered, giving the back of Blaine’s neck a final kiss before letting go of him –not because he felt like separating himself from his boyfriend, but because he didn’t want to give too much of a show, especially in Blaine’s work place–, though he still picked Blaine’s hand as they walked together towards the bar, where both Sebastian and Puck were looking at them with amused expressions. “Oh, look, we’ve got an audience!”

“Your poor attempts of romance are the most interesting thing happening here today, so…” Puck answered with a shrug of his shoulders as Sebastian laughed shamelessly.

“Glad to provide you with a good entertainment, then” Sam answered good-naturedly as he sat at the stool next to Sebastian’s and watched Blaine go behind the bar.

“Do you want something?” Blaine offered.

“Just some tea, please” Sam answered with a smile, and then turned to the boy next to him as Blaine got his order ready. “What are you doing here, Smythe? Don’t you have a home?”

“For your information, I do” Sebastian answered with a chuckle. “But I just got out from a job interview and decided to visit your boyfriend who, unlike you, is usually happy to see me”

“Oh, and how was the interview? Any luck yet?” Sam asked, genuinely interested for his friend.

“Oh, I think it went pretty well” Sebastian answered as Blaine smiled proudly at him while he worked on Sam’s tea. “But you never know with these things, I’ll have to wait until they call… or don’t call”

“I’m sure they will, Seb, they would be idiots if they let you go” Blaine said with another smile towards his friend while leaving a cup of tea in front of his boyfriend. “Here you are, honey”

“Thank you, babe” Sam answered with a smile.

“Listen… I kind of have bad news” Blaine said in a less cheerful voice as he got out of the bar again to stand next to his boyfriend.

“What? What happened?” Sam, immediately on alert, asked as he took Blaine’s hand in his, noticing both Puck’s and Sebastian’s serious expressions, as if they already knew what Blaine was talking about. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just… Remember you wanted for us to go to Kentucky for a long visit for Easter?”

“Yeah”

“Well, I won’t be able to go with you”

“Why not? You’ve got to work?”

“Actually yes…” Blaine answered and Sam was surprised when he could see a smile breaking into Blaine’s lips at what was supposed to be bad news. “The producer from _Les miserables_ called and said they finally got the investment they needed!” Blaine practically yelled, so joyful he was feeling. “I’m back to Broadway!”

“What? Are you serious?” Sam exclaimed, and he wouldn’t have believed it if Blaine wasn’t so obviously delighted.

“Yeah! They just called me! We are starting rehearsals again in two weeks!” Blaine answered, as he adoringly jumped up and down in the spot because he couldn’t contain his excitement.

“Oh my God, I knew it!” Sam yelled as he jumped from his seat and picked Blaine in his arms in a strong embrace, lifting him from the floor and spinning them around while Blaine laughed wholeheartedly and clung to him as if there was no tomorrow. “I knew they wouldn’t miss the opportunity of discovering the great Blaine Anderson!”

“Sam, they’re not doing it for me” Blaine answered with a laugh, giving Sam’s cheek a noisy kiss before the latter let him down.

“That’s what they told you so they don’t have to pay you more” Sam joked, and the excitement in Blaine’s eyes was so big and contagious that he had to squeeze him to his chest once again. “Seriously, B, I don’t even know what to say, I’m so happy”

“I know” Blaine answered, too moved to say anything else as he melted in Sam’s warm arms.

“Although you’ll have to make up for crushing my Easter holidays” Sam reminded him as he kissed his temple, eliciting a hearty laugh from his boyfriend.

“I totally will, but you know… you can still go” Blaine honestly answered as he broke the embrace –although he made sure to stay in the circle of Sam’s arms– to look at him.

“No, I really can’t, ‘cause I’ll be busy going to see your show every night” Sam refused.

“No, but really…”

“Blaine, I’m not going anywhere without you, okay?” Sam seriously insisted, and Blaine understood Sam was completely unable to let him out of his sight until he was sure Blaine was a hundred per cent well again, however long it took. And he had never loved him more. “I want to support you on this. We’ll go some other time. Or hey, maybe my parents can come to the big opening, as we initially planned, and I don’t even need to go to Kentucky to see them!”

“That would be so great… Oh my God, I can’t believe this is happening!” Blaine answered, doing a huge effort not to start jumping again, to which Sam laughed fondly at him. This was the Blaine he loved so much and had missed like crazy, his little ball of sunshine. And he wasn’t going anywhere.

“I can. I never doubted it for a second. My Broadway star!” Sam exclaimed, while putting his arm around Blaine to hold him close to his side.

“My published author!” Blaine responded in the same tone.

“Not yet” Sam protested, even if he couldn’t help but to smile proudly.

“You already signed, you’re an author already” Blaine reminded him, equally proud.

“You were cruel making me believe something was wrong, though” Sam reproached him with a feigned frown, before turning to their friends. “And you two knew about this and went along with it?”

“Of course, Blaine gave us puppy eyes and we couldn’t say no” Sebastian explained, his own smile almost as wide as theirs at their much deserved happiness.

“Puck, erase that pout of your face now, you don’t have to pretend to be sad anymore!” Sam said with a laugh at Puck’s mockingly serious face.

“I’m not pretending! I’m sad that little Blaine won’t work here anymore” Puck answered.

“Aw, you’re going to miss me?” Blaine asked, moved by Puck’s words even if they were meant to be a joke.

“No, I’m going to miss your diligent work” Puck answered, never the one to play the sentimental card. “Without you here, maybe I will have to work myself! Can you imagine that?”

“Come on, as if you weren’t the greatest worker in here. But hey, it’s okay, I’m going to miss you too” Blaine said, walking to him to give him a quick but very grateful embrace for all he had done for him since the first day.

“I’m very happy for you” Puck answered in a rare rush of affection as he awkwardly reciprocated the embrace. “For both of you”

“Yay! Seems like the luck of the Evans is finally starting to change!” Sam exclaimed as he pulled Blaine’s hand to bring him to him again and make him half sit, half lean against his lap as he sat on the stool again.

“The Evans? What do you mean?” Puck asked, thinking Sam might be referring to his parents.

“You have the biggest mouth, don’t you?” Blaine sarcastically asked over his shoulder at his boyfriend without a real trace of reproach.

“I certainly do” Sam admitted with a slightly embarrassed smile as he put his arms around Blaine’s waist. “But now you’re stuck with it, so…”

“Stuck? Guys, what’s happening?” Sebastian asked, a little more shrewd that the other boy.

Blaine looked over his shoulder again at Sam’s face and they shared a knowing smile that told each other it was okay to share the news with their friends. After all, those two were the closest friends they had, and since they still hadn’t told their families –they didn’t want to tell them over the phone– they were dying to yell it to the world.

“See? If I had given you a ring now you would just had to stretch your hand in front of them and we’d all start screaming like crazy” Sam joked as he squeezed Blaine more strongly to him as the latter laughed wholeheartedly, knowing their friends would understand what he meant.

“A ring?” Puck asked, even more confused than before. Okay, maybe Sam had overestimated his capacity.

“Does this mean… you’re getting married?” Sebastian hesitantly asked.

“Well, not right away but… yeah” Blaine explained as the smile on his face grew bigger with each word.

“Yeah, he finally succumbed to my charms” Sam joked, though the kiss he rested on Blaine’s cheek belied his cocky words.

“Oh my God!” Puck exclaimed, once he got out of his astonishment, and run to embrace them both in one go. “Congratulations, guys”

“Thanks, bro” Sam answered, completely drunk on happiness, but Blaine fixated his eyes in Sebastian to see what his reaction would be.

Sebastian would have been lying to himself if he didn’t admit that the sudden news had given him an ephemeral but all-too-real twinge of sharp pain in his heart. Only for a second, but it had been there. The boy he loved was getting married to another man, after all. Not that it changed anything, really, as Sebastian had been aware of his zero chances to win Blaine’s heart since the very first time they met to have a coffee after his arrival to New York. But the fact that Blaine was getting married just made it all the more real.

But at the same time… Sebastian knew that, somehow, it was good, because it gave him the final closure he needed to start getting over him. Blaine would someday get married to Sam, and Sebastian knew that he or anybody else for that matter would never be able to change that. If Blaine had felt out of reach before, now he was just an impossible mission. And Sebastian knew that this was exactly what could make him start getting over him. Something he desperately needed.

And in the other hand… how could Sebastian really resent him after how great he had been with him? Okay, so he hadn’t fallen in love with him, but he had forgiven him for all shit he had done to him in the past, including something as awful as sending him into the hospital. And then, years later, Sebastian had deliberately antagonized Sam, the love of his life, and Blaine had still given him another chance. Blaine was the only person in his whole life who had really believed in him, in the good person he could be, and just for that Sebastian could never resent him. And after everything he had been through lately, he looked so genuinely happy right now… In fact, he looked happier than he had ever seen him, and just that thought warmed Sebastian’s heart to no end.

And Sam? How could he resent Sam when he was the one that was making Blaine so incredibly happy? How could he resent him when he had allowed Blaine to be his friend when he so obviously couldn’t trust him in the beginning? Who had finally warmed up to him and included him in their lives as if he had always been there? Who cared so much about his opinion and trusted him so much that he had even reached for him to help him when Blaine was in the worst of times?

He suddenly noticed that, underneath the pile of arms around him, Blaine was looking intently at him, trying to asset his feelings, worrying about him and his welfare. Well, maybe Blaine wasn’t in love with him, but he surely loved him. And that was enough for Sebastian.

“I’m so happy for you, Killer” he said as disentangled Blaine from the bear hug Puck had him under and took him strongly into his own arms, almost as if he never wanted to let go of him.

“You alright?” Blaine whispered into his ear, obviously worried, and Sebastian could only smile fondly at the shorter boy and his big heart.

“Of course, Blaine” Sebastian answered, keeping his hands on Blaine’s shoulders after the embrace broke to keep his attention. “I only want you to be happy. And I can tell you are”

“I am” Blaine confessed with a little smile.

“And that’s all I need to know” Sebastian answered, trying to keep his emotions out of his voice so as not to upset his best friend.

“You’re such a wonderful person, Sebastian” Blaine murmured as he took the taller boy into his arms again.

As Sebastian squeezed him strongly, his eyes met Sam’s gaze, looking at them, and he could feel a lot of affection and a bit of pity directed towards him. Moved by the long way they had gone to reach that place, Sebastian nodded at him, implicitly giving him his approval for their marriage, and Sam nodded back at him, gratefully.

“Enough with the sentimentality already” Puck protested, although everyone could see he was only trying to create a lighter atmosphere before things got too out of hand –after all, he had guessed about Sebastian’s feelings for Blaine a long time ago. “I can’t believe I was happy for a moment about someone getting married! What is wrong with me?”

“You just love us” Sam answered with a chuckle, and everyone laughed as Blaine found again his way onto Sam’s lap.

“And you’re excited that apparently we were the first ones to know” Sebastian added with a mischievous smile, already feeling better after the initial surprise.

“Don’t say anything on facebook or anything, by the way” Sam warned them. “We want to tell Cooper and my parents in person, so they don’t know anything yet”

“And if Tina finds out she wasn’t the first one to know… I think she’ll kill me” Blaine added with a feigned worried frown.

“I think she will kill _me_!” Sam immediately contradicted him. “Somehow she’ll find a way to take all the blame off you and put it on me!”

“Well, it was your fault after all, you bigmouth” Blaine jokingly reproached him, even if his hand gently caressed Sam’s thigh.

“Touché” Sam admitted as he embraced Blaine strongly to him again, almost as if he couldn’t get enough of him –his fiancé.

“Well, I don’t know about you, guys, but I think this calls for a celebration” Sebastian suggested, easing Blaine’s heart immediately when he realized he was not going to lose Sebastian over his engagement and that he was genuinely happy for him.

“I agree!” Puck exclaimed cheerfully before turning to the happy couple. “What do you think, boys? As soon as we finish our shifts”

Everyone stopped to look at Blaine, hoping for an affirmative answer. They could see Blaine was in cloud nine after his engagement and the news of his show becoming a reality, but they couldn’t forget he was still somehow in recovery and he may not feel comfortable yet going out –especially after what had happened the last time he did–. But Blaine looked at every pair of eyes looking expectantly at him –including those of his boyfriend, whose face was resting on his shoulder– and he found that he was, indeed, in the mood for some celebrating.

“What the hell, let’s go out!” he suddenly exclaimed, and by the cheerful exclamations of his friends and the tender kiss behind his ear from his boyfriend, he knew he was yet another step further in the road to his recovery.

**********

“You don’t have to walk me to the theatre, you know?” Blaine insisted for what seemed like the hundredth time as they walked down the streets. “It’s not exactly on your way to work”

“Maybe I don’t have to, but I want to” Sam answered patiently, also for the hundredth time. “I do it for me, actually. I need to keep your feet on the ground before success goes to your head and you forget about me. I can’t risk it”

“And how do we know it’s not you the one who will let success go to his head and forget about me, mister published author?” Blaine asked, joyfully swinging their joined hands in between them.

“Honey, one of my main characters is totally based on you, I could never forget about you even if I wanted” Sam joked, but the look Blaine sent him instantly made him finish the sentence. “Which I’ll never want”

“That’s better” Blaine added with a contented smile. “Gosh, I’m so tired! I knew going out with those two on weekdays was not a good idea! I’m totally hung over!”

“I find that hard to believe since you didn’t have anything to drink” Sam reminded him.

“You know what I mean. Besides, I didn’t feel like drinking after what happened the last time…” Blaine answered with a slight frown, still ashamed about that fateful day.

“Oh, don’t worry, Puck drank for the four of us” Sam answered with a laugh, trying to erase the offensive frown on his boyfriend’s face and replace it with a smile, which he did.

“I still wish we had gone home earlier. I know we’re not starting the rehearsals yet and it’s only a small reunion with the cast, but I feel like I should be more lucid for it”

“You’ll do fine” Sam promised with a kiss to his cheek when they reached the entrance of the theatre.

“Blaine!” the boy heard on his back, and he only had time to turn around before someone abruptly jumped on his arms.

“Hey, Sarah!” he greeted the woman in his arms with a laugh once he could see who he was. “How you’ve been?”

“Not bad, but nothing compared to how ecstatic I am now that we’re back on track!” she explained in a rush as she fondly rubbed Blaine’s upper arm up and down. “And how you’ve been, dear?”

“Fine” Blaine answered, chuckling to himself as he looked at Sam’s mockingly admonishing gaze at his lie. “Sam, this is Sarah, she plays Eponine. This is Sam, my boyfriend” Blaine introduced him while tenderly picking his hand in his, and he immediately realized he was wrong when Sam pointedly cleared his throat. “Right, sorry, my fiancé”

“Should I be worried that he keeps forgetting about it?” Sam joked with a smile as he stretched his free hand and politely shook Sarah’s. “Hi, Sarah”

“We just got engaged” Blaine tried to defend himself with an embarrassed roll of his eyes.

“Congratulations, Blainey!” Sarah exclaimed happily.

“Thanks, Sarah” Blaine answered.

“Blainey?” Sam asked, with an amused expression on his face. So Blaine had managed to charm his workmates too, right?

“Oops, sorry, it just slipped out” Sarah apologized although she didn’t seem repentant at all. “He is the youngest member of the cast, apart from the little kids, and he is such a…”

“Sweet tiny cupcake?” Sam finished the sentence for her, but yelped when Blaine playfully slapped his arm as a scolding. “What? It’s what Tina always says!”

“I couldn’t have defined it better!” Sarah answered, laughing along with Sam.

“Don’t listen to him, he’s a dork” Blaine said, the adoring gaze he threw at his boyfriend clearly belying his words. “And Sarah, do you happen to know how come everything was solved out of a sudden? Do we need to worry that it could fail again?”

“No, sweetie, apparently we don’t need to worry at all!” she happily assured him. “There was a big investment, so everything is more than covered, even if the show was to be a failure”

“Which won’t” Sam hurried to intervene, earning himself another sweet smile from his boyfriend.

“Of course not, but just in case. Apparently Mason Hotels decided to invest in our production. Can you believe it, a hotel chain interested in Broadway?”

“Mason hotels?” Blaine repeated in utter astonishment, even if Sam didn’t think it was such a big deal. “Are you sure about that?”

“Yep, Anthony told me when he arrived” Sarah explained. “But well, I’ve seen stranger things, after all. Well, honey, I’ll see you inside, ok?” She said as she offered her hand to Sam. “It was nice meeting you, Sam. You both make a cute couple”

“We do, don’t we?” Sam answered proudly.

“Sam!” Blaine kindly admonished him.

“Sorry, I meant, it was nice meeting you too, Sarah” Sam corrected himself at Blaine’s little scolding. “We’ll see each other again, I’m not missing any of Blaine’s shows”

“You say that now, but after the fifth show you won’t be able to put up with it anymore, believe me” Sarah said with a laugh as she finally entered the theatre.

“Well, sweetie, I’ll see you at home later, ok? Will you be okay walking home from here?” Sam asked, but he stopped himself when he noticed Blaine had gone quiet while thinking about something. “Is there something wrong, babe?”

“It’s just… what Sarah said” Blaine answered, kind of cryptically. “About Mason Hotels investing in the show”

“Well, it’s uncommon, but I guess it’s not that big a deal, right? Maybe the owner of the chain is just a Broadway fan”

“That’s the thing, he isn’t, or at least he wasn’t some time ago”

“How do you know that?” Sam asked, surprised.

“I know that man, he was a good friend of my father’s, and he was not the type of man to be interested in theatre, you know” Blaine answered with a frown.

“Well, you don’t need to be interested in something to invest your money on, right? He’s probably looking to get some benefits”

“With theatre? If that was the case, he would probably have gone for the movies, or television, or whatever, don’t you think?”

“Well, don’t overthink it. Us mere mortals can’t really understand how a business man’s mind work. The important thing now is the show is back on and you’re going to be a star very soon”

“If everybody thought like you…” Blaine said, gratefully putting his arms around Sam’s shoulders to bring him closer to him and be able to kiss those irresistible lips… until they were interrupted by the loud sound of _Wake me up before you go go_ coming from Blaine’s phone.

“Seriously, you need to change your ringtone” Sam protested, reluctantly separating from his fiancé so he could take the call.

“You know you love it” Blaine answered with a mischievous smile as he looked at his phone screen to see it was his brother calling. “Hey, Coop”

“Hey, Squirt” his brother answered at the other end of the line. “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing great, to be honest” Blaine answered, smiling knowingly at Sam, who reciprocated the gesture by putting his arms around Blaine’s waist in a lose embrace. “I’m about to enter the theatre now. We don’t start rehearsing again for almost two weeks, but they asked us to come so they could officially explain to us everything that happened and how everything is going to go from now on”

“That’s great, little brother, that way you have the time to come to Ohio before your rehearsals begin”

“To Ohio?” Blaine asked, his heart in his throat at the idea that something might had happened, and Sam was immediately on alert at seeing the change in his boyfriend’s mood. “Why?”

“Because Dad needs to see you”


	20. Chapter 20

“Blaine” Sam tried to catch his attention, but Blaine was too far gone into his own thoughts. “B, you’ve already washed that plate like three times”

“Sorry” Blaine apologized with an embarrassed smile as he finally got out of his reverie. “I was kind of distracted”

“You don’t say!” Sam answered with a chuckle as he took the plate from Blaine’s hands to dry it and gave Blaine’s cheek a noisy kiss. “Do I need to ask what got you so distracted?”

“I guess not” Blaine admitted, as he had been in the same introspective mood since Cooper’s call that morning.

“Listen, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to” Sam reminded him while organizing the now-dry plates and glasses on their cabinet. “If you don’t want to see your father, we’ll just forget about it. Cooper will understand”

“I know, Cooper said I should do as I felt…” Blaine answered as he dried his hands with a dish towel.

“And what do you feel?” Sam pointedly asked, as he knew he didn’t need to beat about the bush with his fiancé.

“Confused” Blaine admitted as he turned around and leaned his back on the sink to look at his boyfriend. “I wasn’t expecting my mother to have an inheritance to give, and I certainly didn’t expect I would be in the receiving end of it just as much as Cooper”

“Well, maybe she thought you had your rights too, even if you weren’t on speaking terms” Sam tried to reason with him as his hand casually found his way onto Blaine’s waist in an unconscious attempt to connect them.

“But why did she have anything only in her name?” Blaine asked, utterly confused. “I thought everything my parents had belonged equally to both of them from the moment they married”

“But we don’t know what this inheritance consists on, right?”

“No, Cooper didn’t know and my father didn’t say”

“Maybe it’s not money or properties. Maybe it’s just… some personal objects that she wanted both of you to have”

“Maybe” Blaine had to agree with a shrug of his shoulders before he ended up resting his head in Sam’s shoulder, the blond’s arm immediately curling around his waist in a loose embrace.

“In any case, you won’t ever know if you don’t go there and accept it” Sam suggested, the hand on Blaine’s side tracing comfortable and tickly patterns there.

“Gosh, this is difficult. I’ll have to see my father” Blaine confessed his biggest worry.

“Yeah, I don’t think there is a way to spare you that” Sam answered with a sad sigh, putting his other arm around Blaine’s frame too to embrace him fully.

“What if it’s money? I don’t want anything coming from him” Blaine continued, putting his own arms around Sam’s shoulders and marveling at how much easier talking became when in the strong arms of your loved one.

“It wouldn’t be coming from him. Whatever is it, it was your mother wanting you to have it, not him”

“And somehow that doesn’t make it any easier” Blaine confessed, sadly smiling at Sam when the latter made him lift his face so he could look into his eyes and asset his emotional state.

“I understand” Sam assured him, reciprocating his smile before joining their foreheads together.

“I mean… if you hadn’t signed a contract already for your comic, I would have accepted any money without a second thought so we could give it the advertising it needed and deserved” Blaine explained, not really aware of how his words made Sam’s heart melt. “But you don’t need that anymore and… accepting it feels weird”

“You would have done that for me?” Sam asked, in awe at how much Blaine valued the blond’s dreams and how much he was willing to fight for them.

“Without a second thought” Blaine repeated with a reassuring smile. “But I wouldn’t feel comfortable spending that money in anything else after the way things went with my mother”

“Look, Blaine, whatever you decide I’ll support you, you know that” Sam said, looking intently at Blaine’s eyes while gently removing some stray curl that had fallen on his forehead. “But do you want to know my opinion?”

“Always”

“If you don’t go you will always wonder what it was all about, and gosh, we both know you need a little rest” Sam exclaimed, to which Blaine could only nod in agreement. “I think… maybe you should go, see what this is all about and… if it’s just money we can always give it to charity or something if you don’t feel comfortable with keeping it”

“Why are you always so smart?” Blaine asked with utter adoration in his voice as he took Sam in his arms again and rocked both their bodies together.

“I’m not, you just need a little guidance sometimes, as we all do” Sam reminded him, even if he was pretty moved by Blaine’s high regard of him –and the fact that Blaine had never considered him the stupid person most people believed him to be. On the contrary, somehow Blaine thought he was so intelligent, how was that even possible?

“Movie?” Blaine asked out of the blue after breaking the embrace.

“Mmmm…” Sam feigned to consider the options. “Do I get to choose it?”

“Alright” Blaine immediately relented, feeling the lately all-too-familiar urge to comply with anything Sam said.

“Then yes!” Sam answered as he excitedly ran to the living room and to the DVD shelf.

“But no _Avatar_ again!” Blaine yelled at his back, trying hard not to laugh.

“Damn it” Sam replied with a feigned pout.

“Do you mind if I call Coop while you decide?” Blaine asked as he got the living room himself. “I better tell him I’ll be going after all”

“Yeah, sure, call him and tell him _we_ ’ll be going” Sam answered, looking pointedly at his boyfriend.

“Sam, you don’t have…” Blaine tried to tell him why he didn’t need to go with him again, but Sam wouldn’t even let him finish.                         

“Remember a couple of days ago when you told me to go to Kentucky on Easter even if you couldn’t come and I told you I wasn’t going anywhere without you?”

“Yeah”

“Well, turns out you’re not going anywhere without me either” Sam explained with a shrug of his shoulders that immediately brought a smile to Blaine’s lips.

“Thanks, Sam” Blaine answered, grateful and relieved that he wouldn’t have to go through something like that without his biggest source of strength.

“Come on, call Cooper and tell him we’ll be there… day after tomorrow, so I can arrange some things at work first?” Sam suggested, turning around towards the shelf again and totally dismissing the appraisal.

“You’re the best” Blaine proclaimed adoringly, warming Sam’s heart instantly with his honesty.

“One of these days you’re going to have to stop flattering me so much or I’m going to start believing I’m somebody” Sam joked, even if Blaine took it very seriously.

“Good ‘cause you’re everything” Blaine said so casually while dialing his brother’s number that Sam had to remind himself to take another breath at realizing that Blaine really had that opinion of him, and continued pretending he was going through their DVD collection so his boyfriend wouldn’t see how moved he was.

“Hey, Coop” Blaine happily greeted his brother as soon as the latter picked up his phone.

“Hey, Squirt” Cooper answered, equally cheerful. “How are you doing?”

“I’m good. Listen, I’m calling you to tell you we’ll be coming to Ohio after all” Blaine explained.  

“I’m glad, little brother. So Sam is coming with you?” Cooper asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah. Just because Dad doesn’t accept my relationship with him doesn’t mean I have to obey him, right? Plus Sam made it pretty clear he wasn’t going to let me out of his sight yet, so…” Blaine said and had to smile at Sam’s surprised face as he turned around to look at him; if he thought Blaine didn’t know he was just trying to keep an eye on him while still not completely alright…

“Of course, Blaine, you have to do what you feel more comfortable with” Cooper answered kindly. “After all, I know it’s not going to be easy. But look at it this way: at least we’ll get to see each other sooner than we thought”

“That’s part of the reason I’m going, to be honest”

“You’re going to have to see him too, you know that, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I was fearing that” Blaine answered with a sigh, that immediately made Sam forget about the DVDs to come and sit at his side.

“The attorney-in-law will be coming to Dad’s house, after all. Maybe whatever the inheritance is, it’s in the house, I don’t know” Cooper explained. “I just need to tell Dad when you will be coming, so we can arrange a meeting with said attorney-in-law”

“We’ll be coming day after tomorrow, I’ll send you the exact time as soon as we book the plane tickets”

“Are you alright about this?” Cooper asked, kind of worriedly. He knew his brother was doing much better, but since their father was a big part of the problem that had brought Blaine to that state, seeing him might be counterproductive at the least.

“I’m… a bit nervous about it” Blaine confessed, and he smiled at his boyfriend when the latter took his free hand and entwined their fingers together. “You’ll be there when we arrive, won’t you?”

“Yes, of course” Cooper promised, because if there was anything he could do to make Blaine more secure, he would do it. “I completely understand your fears. But I really have no idea how Dad is going to behave. He might surprise us. He… has been acting a little strangely since Mum died”

“Strangely? What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. He hardly talks, he is always so pensive, so… introspective”

“Well, I guess… he’s depressed” Blaine answered, knowing perfectly well what he was talking about. “He just lost his wife after all”

“And his youngest son” Cooper reminded him.

“He doesn’t have a youngest son, he made that perfectly clear” Blaine answered kind of bitterly, and Sam hurried to bring their joint hands to his lips to kiss Blaine’s knuckles in an attempt of keeping him cool about it.

“I know what he said, Blaine, but… I think everything that happened with you really hit him this time” Cooper explained and, even if Blaine knew his brother was being totally honest, he also knew Cooper tended to be a little too optimistic sometimes.

“I find that hard to believe, Coop” Blaine answered sadly.

“I know but… Before Mum’s accident he never let me talk about you, he didn’t even want to hear your name mentioned…” Cooper explained, hoping it wouldn’t be too much for Blaine to hear, but he really needed to make a point. “But for the last few weeks I’ve been talking to him about you, and… he never says anything, but I know he listens. And never once has he made me shut up about it”

“I’m sorry, Coop, forgive me if I can’t be as optimistic as you about it” Blaine said with a sigh, managing to give Sam a little smile to let him know he was okay and to keep him from worrying too much.

“I get it, Blaine, and I don’t want to raise false hopes either” Cooper answered, not wanting to insist too much in case he was wrong.                                                         

“So we’ll see you day after tomorrow, alright?” Blaine said, cheerfully again because he didn’t want to make his brother feel as if he didn’t appreciate his attempts to make him feel better.

“Sure, Squirt. I’m dying to see you” Cooper said in a rush of affection for his little brother.

“Me too. But now I have to go, because Sam and I are going to watch _Avatar_ ” Blaine said, and had to laugh at the way that Sam’s face brightened at that.

“Again?” Cooper said, laughing himself at the predictable couple.

“What can I do, I can’t possibly deny him anything” Blaine explained with a joking tone, even if it was quite true, as his knuckles gently caressed Sam’s cheek.

“Say _hi_ to him for me. See you, Squirt” Cooper said as a goodbye.

“Bye, Coop” Blaine answered as he finally hung up.

“Everything alright?” Sam asked, his hand squeezing Blaine’s, still in his.

“Yeah, it’s just… Cooper thinks things with my father could change” Blaine explained, as usual sharing everything with his boyfriend.

“Well, he’s the only one of us who has seen him since the funeral so… who knows” Sam tried to reason with him, and Blaine had to nod in agreement.

“Yeah, who knows” Blaine admitted, though Sam could easily see he was not really convinced. “But hey, we’ll have enough time to think about that in two days, let’s forget about it now and relax”

“So _Avatar_ then?” Sam asked, his hopeful face resembling that of a child expecting a present.

“Yes, let’s watch _Avatar_ ” Blaine answered in a feigned resigned voice, as if he was making a big effort.

“You so spoil me” Sam said as he kissed Blaine’s cheek and hurried to search for the DVD.

“I know” Blaine answered with a chuckle, even if he thought he would never have the time to repay Sam for everything he had done for him, even if they got to live a hundred lifetimes.

**********

It didn’t usually happen, as he always had a million different ways to entertain himself, but Blaine was bored that evening. Used as he was to have a lot to do, he was lost at what to use his time for now that he was momentarily unemployed. Both he and Sam had agreed that it would be best for him to leave his job at the café before their trip to Ohio: he was going to leave it anyway the next week to re-start the rehearsals for _Les miserables_ , so there was no point in having to ask for days off if he was going to be gone only a few days later. Plus Sam was very insistent that he should have at least a few days off before going back to the theatre, as it was going to be pretty stressful as it was and, in his situation, he really needed a rest and a little time for himself before his life was taken over by the new job. And in the end Blaine had no choice but to relent, as he still felt an unstoppable need to please Sam in everything he asked, after everything he had done for him; especially if he was just worrying about him again and Blaine could grant him that little wish.

So that’s why Blaine found himself with nothing to do. Sam would be coming home quite late that night, as he had to take care of urgent matters at work before he could take a couple of days off. And Blaine had already packed for the both of them, tidied and cleaned the whole apartment and booked their tickets. And the supper was already in the oven. So he didn’t know what else to do.

Wishing Sam was with him at the moment, he took his phone and decided to send a quick whatsapp message to his boyfriend. He knew Sam usually had his phone nearby when he worked, and would see it soon.

_I miss you._

He almost chuckled to himself as he imagined Sam’s face when he read it. He knew that, in spite of how cocky and careless Sam liked to look to other people sometimes, he was really romantic and sentimental, and spontaneous messages like that really warmed his heart. Which is why Blaine loved sending them so much.

 _I miss you too_ , Sam answered only a minute later.

Smiling more widely, Blaine continued with their conversation.

_I miss you more._

_I don’t think so._

Blaine chuckled. If Sam thought he was going to win…

 _I miss you so much I might watch a bit of_ The avengers _so I can imagine you’re here with me._

_You wouldn’t dare to watch it without me._

_What do you want for dinner?_

_Whatever you want, I’m sure it will be delicious_

What a flatterer Sam was. Although Blaine knew he was probably honest, as he would always eat everything Blaine cooked and have a second helping, no exception.

_What are you doing?_

_Considering you won’t stop interrupting me, pretty much nothing ;)_

Blaine laughed at Sam’s answer and at the way he included a wink at the end, just so Blaine could be absolutely certain he was only joking. He was considerate as that.

_Sorry, it’s just that I miss you :’(_

_Then let me do some work so I will be home sooner, you dork_

_Ok. Love ya <3_

_Why do you always do that when I’m being unpleasant to you? You make me feel guilty XD Love ya too. Be there as soon as I can <3_

Blaine smiled again as he let go of his phone. After all, he didn’t want to bother Sam too much while working. And he was right: the sooner he finished with his work, the sooner he could go back home –and to him–. But that still left him bored and on the verge of becoming crazy. Hopefully he was saved by the bell, as the doorbell rang and he jumped out of the sofa to go and see who he was –he might even let Jehova’s witnesses talk if it was some of them.

He was surprised but hugely relieved when he looked through the peephole and discovered it was his friend Sebastian. Next to Sam, he was probably the best company he could get.

“Hey, Seb!” he cheerfully said as he widely opened the door for him.

“Hey, Killer” Sebastian answered, equally happy, as they warmly embraced.

“What are you doing here?” Blaine kindly asked as he pulled Sebastian in the apartment and closed the door behind him.

“I hope I’m not disturbing” Sebastian, with his usual impeccable manners, immediately apologized.

“Of course not, Seb, you’d never disturb” Blaine answered, as if it was the most ridiculous thought he could imagine. “You want something to drink?”

“Oh no, don’t bother” Sebastian answered as he complied. “Sam’s not home?”

“No, he had to work late today” Blaine answered with an almost undetectable pout. “So do you want to keep me some company? I was making some supper”

“Don’t you need to keep some of it for Sam?”

“Oh, I’m terrible with amounts, so there is enough for the three of us, don’t worry!” Blaine answered with a smile that immediately mirrored on the other boy’s face. “And even if there isn’t I can always make him something else, don’t worry”

“Ok, if you’re sure…” Sebastian finally relented, happy to keep his friend some company. After all, they had hardly had any quality time together since Blaine’s mother passed away, so he would take whatever he could take.

“I am. So come with me to the kitchen before my delicious dish gets burnt” Blaine only half joked as he hurried into the kitchen, Sebastian following him more slowly while laughing at his friend’s antics.

“It smells delicious” Sebastian commented as soon as he went into the kitchen and the amazing scent from Blaine’s dish reached his nostrils.

“Of course it does, I made it! What did you expect?” Blaine joked as he opened the oven and carefully took the food out with a mitt. “So what’s up? What brings you here tonight?”

“Well, the truth is I’ve got some news and I wanted you to be the first one to know” Sebastian explained, smiling at Blaine’s expectant face when he left the oven tray on the worktop and turned to him. “I was going to call you but I thought it would be nicer to tell you in person”

“Really?” Blaine said, his face the image of pure excitement at Sebastian’s announcement. “What is it?”

“Remember that interview I had two days ago? Well, guess who got a job in the best law firm in New York” Sebastian explained, not being able to keep a proud smile out of his face.    

“What? Are you kidding me?” Blaine asked, excited and still not able to believe it.

“No, I’m not. Since I’ve got next to zero experience I’ll be low man on the totem pole at the beginning, but the expectations are quite good if they like how I work”

“Oh my God, Seb, congratulations” Blaine embraced him while he couldn’t stop jumping with excitement, forcing the calmer Sebastian to jump with him that way. “You so deserve this! I’m so happy for you!”

“Thank you, Killer”

“No, thank you for coming all the way here so I would be the first one to know”

“Of course, you’re the most special person to me, Blaine” Sebastian said in all honesty, making Blaine stop any movement –as he had already started setting the table– to look at him.

“You mean the world to me too, you know that, don’t you?” Blaine answered, feeling the need to make sure Sebastian would understand.

“Of course I know, Blaine, don’t worry”

“Not that I want to put my finger on it, but… I was wondering if you would want to talk about…”

“Your engagement?” Sebastian asked, without any sign of awkwardness, so Blaine just nodded. “You can say it, Blaine, I can deal with it”

“I’m sorry, it’s just… I didn’t know if I should bring it up but… I wanted to know if you’re okay” Blaine said, clearly worried as he sat down on one of the chairs and motioned for Sebastian to take the other one.

“I’m okay, Killer, you don’t have to worry” Sebastian answered as he obeyed, and Blaine sighed in relief when he noticed Sebastian looked sincere.

“Of course I worry about you, Seb, you’re my friend”

“Look, Blaine, I’m not going to lie to you: when you announced your engagement, it hurt” Sebastian confessed, sorry about the immediate pain he could see in Blaine’s eyes at his words, so he hurried to explain. “For a second. Then I saw how happy you were, and how happy Sam was, and how meant to be you both are and… suddenly all I could feel was… how right it was”

“But you…” Blaine insisted, not ready to be left of the hook so easily.

“But I am finally mature enough to be happy for the people I love, even when things don’t go as I would like them to go” Sebastian continued with a slightly-sad smile. “And I know marrying Sam is the best thing that could possibly happen to you. So… yeah, I’m totally on board with it”

“I love you too” Blaine said after a minute of silence, reciprocating Sebastian’s sad smile.

“I know” Sebastian answered, his smile widening this time at Blaine’s obvious affection.

“I don’t know if I could ever be as selfless as you are” Blaine said in complete admiration for his friend.

“Oh, I’m not being selfless. You getting engaged was good for me too, you know? It kind of give me a closure, I guess. Maybe now I can start… getting back in the game. I know the world’s been missing the great Sebastian Smythe, the biggest heartbreaker ever” Sebastian joked in his own unique way, and even though Blaine could see he was only pretending, he felt a little relieved that at least Sebastian seemed to have decided to move on and try to get back with his life.

So Blaine only chuckled in response and took Sebastian’s hand in his, as a way to thank him for being the wonderful friend that he was and saying sorry at the same time that he couldn’t reciprocate his feelings. And Sebastian seemed to understand, as he smiled back and squeezed Blaine’s hand for a second.

“I’m so glad to have you back in my life” Blaine said after a minute.

“Well, I’m so glad you let me back in your life after… well, after everything” Sebastian said, not really wanting to get into something that didn’t need to be said, as they both knew, and that still upset him to remember. “And now I suggest we start eating unless we want your fabulous dinner to go to waste” Sebastian added, eliciting a hearty laugh from his friend, who started getting the food on the plates in front of them.

“So tell me everything about your new job”

**********

Sebastian and Blaine had long finished dinner and we’re chilling out on the living room when Sam finally made an apparition. He looked quite tired, but he still managed an honest smile when he discovered Sebastian keeping company to his boyfriend in his absence, both of them quietly talking on the sofa.

“Hey, boys” he greeted them as he entered the apartment.

“Hi, love” Blaine answered, his face brightening at Sam’s mere presence. “How was your day?”

“Exhausting” Sam confessed as he plopped at Blaine’s other side on the sofa and buried his face in the shorter boy’s neck, breathing deeply to get some strength from his unique scent.

“Aww, my poor baby” Blaine answered with a chuckle, though his arms closed around Sam’s upper body and his hand moved to the blond’s head to card his fingers through the long locks in a comforting gesture. “Are you hungry? I left you some supper, just as I promised. I had to stop Sebastian from eating it all, though, he didn’t care if you got nothing left”

“That’s so not true!” Sebastian protested with a laugh.

“I wouldn’t blame you even if it was, considering how delicious Blaine’s cooking usually is” Sam answered, still not raising his face from the wonderful spot in Blaine’s neck it had been buried in.

“It was delicious, I’ll give you that” Sebastian admitted.

“Do you want me to warm it up for you while you have a shower and relax?” Blaine suggested before it was too late, as he could tell Sam was getting sleepy just from the massage in his scalp.

“You don’t mind?” Sam asked.

“Of course not, love. After all, I don’t want you all tired and miserable tomorrow. Get going, you will have it ready when you finish” Blaine said with a gentle pad to Sam’s thigh to get him moving. “I might even give your back a massage later”

“Isn’t he the sweetest thing?” Sam joked as he finally came out from his hiding place in Blaine’s neck.

“He actually is” Sebastian agreed with a smile to the happy couple.

“I’ll be right back” Sam said as he finally stood up and walked out towards the bathroom, after giving Blaine’s lips a quick but grateful kiss.

“What’s tomorrow?” Sebastian asked out of the blue.

“What do you mean?” Blaine asked back, confused.

“You said you didn’t want Sam to be tired tomorrow”

“Oh, we… have to take a trip to Ohio” Blaine explained, and Sebastian was not surprised to see he was a bit worried at the prospect. “In fact, that’s why Sam was working so late today, so he can take a couple of days off work”

“To Ohio? How come?”

“Apparently my mother left me some inheritance that I have to sign to accept”

“What is it?” Sebastian asked, more worried about his friend than curious about the whole thing.

“I’ve got no idea” Blaine admitted with a sigh. “My brother didn’t know and… obviously I haven’t spoken with my father”

“Will you have to see him?” Sebastian asked, hoping to get a negative answer.

“Well, considering we’re meeting the attorney-at-law at his house… I’m guessing yes” Blaine answered with a sad smile.

“And… how do you feel about it?”

“Well, let’s say I’m not dying to see him but… Sam and Cooper are going to be there, so I guess I’ll survive”

“Whatever happens just… remember that you’re stronger than that. Don’t let him get to you again” Sebastian pleaded, and Blaine could see his friend was really worried he might slip back into his depression

“I won’t, Seb” Blaine assured him, and it comforted Sebastian to no end the confident tone of his voice. “I guarantee you that”

“Ok” Sebastian answered with a relieved smile.

“I’m going to heat Sam’s dinner, I’ll be back in a second” Blaine announced as he patted Sebastian’s thigh. “Here’s the remote, just switch on the TV if you want” he offered before disappeared into the kitchen.

Sebastian smiled at how comfortable the couple felt nowadays with his presence in the apartment –if someone had told him a few months ago that he would be in Blaine’s and Sam’s apartment, comfortably watching TV as they did domestic stuff– he wouldn’t have believed it. He decided to get up from the sofa and move to his usual place on the armchair so he could leave the couch to the couple once they went back. After all, Sam needed it so he could rest his plate on the coffee table to eat and Blaine would undoubtedly feel happier at his side.

He had been flicking through the channels, hoping to find anything that wasn’t a stupid reality show, when Sam made his way back into the living room, dressed in comfortable clothes and with his hair still wet from his shower.

“Gosh, the shower felt good” Sam said as he heavily sat down on the sofa, next to the spot Blaine had just vacated.

“You look tired” Sebastian casually commented.

“I am” Sam admitted with a smirk.

“Lucky for you you’ve got someone waiting for you at home dying to take care of you” Sebastian added with a chuckle.

“I know” Sam answered, reciprocating his smile. “I might be exhausted, but then I get home and I’ve got this angel looking after me, so I can’t really complain. He even lets me pick the movie every night nowadays!”

“Yeah, he makes you dinner, he heats it up for you, he gives you massages… That must be nice”

“Poor thing, he has always been the sweetest thing, but lately it’s as if he can’t stop trying to please me and take care of me. Even if he won’t admit it, I know he’s still feeling guilty about his behavior while he was so bad, and I guess it’s his way to make himself forgiven” Sam explained, his smile a mix of fondness and sadness. “As if there was a need for that”

“Well, if it makes him feel better…” Sebastian added.

“Hey, I’m not going to complain” Sam joked, though it was very clear to Sebastian than taking advantage of Blaine’s feelings was the last thing on Sam’s mind, and that he wished Blaine wouldn’t try so hard.

“You don’t have to stop talking just because I came back, I can tell you were talking about me” Blaine protested good-naturedly as he came back and placed a place mat, some cutlery and a beer in front of his boyfriend before disappearing again.

“Yes, but for once we weren’t criticizing you. I was telling Sebastian how amazing you are for taking care of me like that” Sam yelled after him, being completely honest.

“Then you really didn’t need to stop” Blaine joked as he came back and placed a full plate on top of the place mat. “Here you are, honey. Careful, it’s hot”

“ _You_ are hot” Sam replied, giving Blaine’s cheek a grateful kiss as soon as he sat down next to him again.                                 

“And you’re an idiot” Blaine answered with a roll of his eyes as Sebastian laughed wholeheartedly at their nonsense.

“Yet you said yes!” Sam cockily retorted with what was becoming an usual phrase whenever Blaine jokingly complained about something, before starting to eat.

“Don’t remind me of that”

“Oh my God, this is so good” Sam exclaimed as soon as he tasted Blaine’s dish. “So Seb, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit, then?”

“Oh, I had some news to share with your boyfriend. Sorry, fiancé” he corrected himself with a knowing smile towards Blaine, to show him he was really alright with it, that was immediately reciprocated.

“Seb got a new job and we were celebrating it” Blaine finished for him, not being able to hide how proud he was of his friend.

“Congratulations, man!” Sam immediately exclaimed.

“Thanks” Sebastian answered, obviously happy.

“So when do you start?”

“In just two days. I’m a bit nervous about it, but I think it will go well”

“I’m sure it will” Sam assured him, honestly meaning it as he wished all the best for their friend.

“Then I’ll call you as soon as we’re back from Ohio and you can tell me all about your first day” Blaine intervened.

“Sounds great” Sebastian answered, incredibly moved that in spite of Blaine’s own troubles with his father and the difficult days ahead of him, he still had time to worry about Sebastian and to care about something the taller boy considered much less important than family matters, as a job’s first day.

“Shouldn’t we celebrate it with a drink or something?” Sam suggested.

“Well, unless you want to toast with milk…” Blaine replied.

“That’s all we have?” Sam asked in complete shock, to which Blaine nodded with a chuckle. “We are like the worst hosts ever!”

“I should have gone celebrate with Puck” Sebastian added, which ended in the three boys laughing wholeheartedly. It was good to feel at home amongst friends, after all.

**********

It felt strange to be doing the same journey they had done only a few weeks ago, even if it felt like a lifetime, Sam thought as he and Blaine made the final distance to the Anderson’s mansion from the airport in a taxi cab. A lot had happened since that dreadful day in which Blaine had been forced to go back to that house he didn’t consider his home anymore after his mother died in that fatidic car accident.

He knew Blaine was not the same person he had been that day: he had fought with all his forces to put that broken version of himself behind and they had walked a very long path to find themselves where they were now, engaged and stronger together than they had ever been. He also knew Blaine was very determined not to let his father hurt him anymore, whatever happened. But he also knew Blaine was still more vulnerable than he was before tragedy stroke –and he would probably always be from then on–, and he couldn’t help but worry that it would be too much for him and the meeting with his father, plus the memories that whatever his mother’s inheritance could elicit, would become a setback in his recovery.

“I’m alright” Blaine said with a little smile after the tenth time he caught Sam looking at him, and he took his hand in his to squeeze and show him he really meant it.

“Sorry” Sam answered with an embarrassed chuckle that turned into a wide grin when Blaine squeezed his hand.

“Don’t be” Blaine immediately replied. “I’m thankful you worry so much about me, I just don’t like you worrying. Does that even make any sense?”

“Of course it does” Sam replied with a chuckle as he let go of Blaine’s arms to put his arm around his shoulders. “It’s just… it’s going to be difficult and I thought… you’d be nervous, at least”

“Oh, I’m nervous” Blaine admitted, letting himself be comforted by Sam’s warmth around his frame. “I know it’s not going to be pleasant, but I refuse to let him hurt me again. Plus I’ve got you and Cooper to have my back, it can’t be that bad”

“That’s the spirit” Sam answered with a proud smile. “Cooper will be already there, then? We’re arriving a bit sooner than expected, after all”

“Oh no, he arrived yesterday, so he should be there” Blaine replied.

“Good” Sam answered, as he knew they could do with his help.

Everything looked peaceful and quiet as they got out of the car and walked the final steps to Blaine’s childhood house. Sam kept his hand in the small of Blaine’s back as the latter sighed to take courage and pressed the doorbell to the house. And nothing happened.

“You think they’re not here?” Blaine said after two whole minutes had passed and they hadn’t gotten any answer.

“Maybe not, we’re a little earlier than expected, after all” Sam tried to reason with him.

“Let me see if they’re in the backyard. I know Cooper loves getting a tan in there” Blaine explained with half a smile. “Look after the suitcase, honey, I’ll be right back”

“Ok” Sam easily agreed and accepted the kiss Blaine gave to his lips before disappearing to the back of the house.

Still tired from the day before, Sam sat on the highest stair of the staircase that lead to the main door of the house and started whistling to pass the time –and to calm his nerves, as he knew that whatever happened that day, it was not going to be easy–. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn’t realize someone was walking to him until he was standing next to him.

“What the hell are you doing here?” the man, who Sam thought had some kind of resemblance to Cooper, asked in an angry and belligerent voice before he could even stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so sorry for another cliffhanger (not really XD). If you follow me on tumblr, you'll know I've had a lot of trouble with the chapter that's about to come. At the beginning, something very dramatic was going to happen. At the end, though, I decided to erase all I had already written it because I think Sam and especially Blaine already had their share of bad luck for a lifetime. So the thing is I've changed the events completely, I hope they still make sense to you and it was a wise choice!


	21. Chapter 21

“And you are…?” Sam asked, trying to sound polite and cocky at the same time. For the resemblance that man kept with Cooper, even if older, Sam could tell this man had to be some relative of Blaine. But after the way the family had behaved towards his boyfriend, Sam didn’t feel that strong a need to be very respectful towards them.                                         

“Excuse me?” the man retorted, apparently very offended at Sam’s attitude, but he wasn’t going to back down with someone as rude as that man.

“Well, you seem to know me, but I’ve got no idea who you are, so I thought it would only be polite if you introduced yourself”

“I should say I’m Blaine’s uncle, I guess, even if he is so obviously disowned his own family”

“ _He_ is the one who disowned his family?” Sam asked with a sarcastic laugh as he got up from the stairs to properly face the other man. “You and I have very different versions of what happened here, Mr. Anderson”

“Who the hell are you to have an opinion in any of this?”

“Well, I’m Blaine’s boyfriend, so I’m pretty involved in all of this”

“I know perfectly well who you are” Richard Anderson answered, his voice full of venom. “I very vividly remember your act at the cemetery on his mother’s funeral”

“That wasn’t an act” Sam retorted, trying not to let himself be riled up by that obnoxious man. “My boyfriend needed me and I tried to help him”

“Stop talking about it as if it was… normal” Blaine’s uncle answered, his voice full of disgust at even thinking that could be considered a normal relationship. “What is it that you want?”

“What?” Sam asked, in surprise. What was that man implying, that he might have some interests apart from his love for the other boy?

“You must want something to go this far with someone like him, what do you want?” Richard insisted, and he seemed so confident in what he was saying that Sam felt almost nauseous at all the ignorance and prejudice that still existed.

“I want him” Sam replied, because it was as easy as that.

“You’re not going to get any money from him, you know?” Blaine’s uncle insisted, clearly not convinced about Sam’s intentions towards his nephew –obviously not because he was trying to protect him, as he seemed to hate him considerably.

“Yeah, I know. I’ve known that from the exact moment when your filthy family threw him out of his own home” Sam sarcastically replied.

“Don’t you dare insulting my family”  Richard threatened, but to Sam it didn’t seem he was offended on his family’s behalf but just trying to play the victim card.

“Then don’t insult Blaine or my love for him. Look, I don’t even have to talk to you, I was just waiting here for Blaine and Cooper, why don’t you go inside and leave me alone?” Sam retorted, for once not caring if he was being rude or disrespectful, as that man clearly didn’t deserve a better treatment.

“I’m not going to leave you alone when you both obviously came here to see what you can get out of my brother” Richard insisted, making it very clear for Sam what really worried the older man.

“We are here because your brother asked Blaine to come, not the other way around” Sam clarified, needing to defend his boyfriend even if he didn’t really care about his uncle’s opinion.

“Don asked him to come? That would really surprise me” Richard asked with a sarcastic laugh.

“Well, he did because…” Sam started, before realizing he didn’t owe that man any kind of explanation and he was starting to get really annoyed at him. “No, I don’t have to give you any explanations. You ask your brother, damn it”

“Show me some respect, young man” Richard warned him, as he had obviously not expected the young man to confront him when he had started the conversation.

“Why? Are we related in any way?” Sam asked, with all the sarcasm he could muster. “Because last time I checked, Blaine was not considered family anymore”

“And what did you expect? He is a degenerate, just as you are, and we’re not going to have our good name soiled for the likes of you” Blaine’s uncle spat at Sam.

“I can see what you’re trying to do” Sam answered, making a heroic effort to stay calm as he and his adored boyfriend were insulted like that, because he had seen the man’s intentions and he was not willing to give him the satisfaction of letting him rile him up. “You want to provoke me so I attack you or something, and that will give you arguments for Blaine’s father to see how we are monsters, right? I’m not going to fall into your trap”

“You think you’re so smart, don’t you? Do you really believe you have any chance with my brother after what your fucking boyfriend did?”

“What’s wrong with you? Do you feel threatened? I’ve heard about you, you were even worse than his father when Blaine came out. Were you happy when you heard Blaine was being disowned, so that way maybe you’d get some of the fortune you never earned for yourself? And if Blaine is back in the game there will be less left for you?” Sam asked, and he could see he was hitting too close to home by the rage that crossed the other man’s gaze.

**********

“You must be getting older if you couldn’t hear the doorbell from the backyard” Blaine teased his brother as they both made their way back to the front door.

“Hahaha, very funny, you think you’re so young, don’t you?” Cooper answered sarcastically as he playfully smacked his brother’s head.

“Younger than you, at least” Blaine laughed. “You were just sitting there, sunbathing while reading the newspaper? Isn’t that what old men do?”

“And you, mocking your elders? Isn’t that what spoilt brats do?”

“How would I know? And come on, hurry up, last thing I want is for Dad to run into Sam while he is alone” Blaine rushed his brother, who immediately picked up Blaine’s pace.

“Yes, and he should be back from his walk any minute now” Cooper agreed, also not wanting his brother-in-law to run into their father on his own.

“Who’s talking to Sam?” Blaine asked, as he saw his boyfriend from the distance strongly arguing with someone. “Is that Uncle Richard?”

“Yes, it looks like so” Cooper answered, almost as worried about his brother at the sudden appearance.

“Was he supposed to be here too? Is he getting something from Mum too?” Blaine asked, utterly confused. After all, Richard was Don Anderson’s brother, and Blaine positively knew his mother had never really liked him –probably because how hard he had always been on her sons and how interested he seemed to be in his brother’s fortune.

“I don’t think so” Cooper answered, having the same thoughts than his younger brother. “He’s probably here to control what you take. Dad must have told him you were coming. You know he’s been even worse than Dad since you came out”

“Yeah, I know, he used to call me every now and then to remind me how much a freak I was when Dad threw me out. Can’t we get a rest?” Blaine lamented as he practically ran, afraid of what his uncle might be saying to Sam. “If he offends Sam in the slightest way…”

“Let’s see what he wants” Cooper suggested, following his brother.

**********

“Look, my brother might be stupid enough to surrender to his paternal instincts” Richard went on, and Sam wondered for a second what that might mean. Could it possibly mean that Blaine’s father was warming up to the idea of making up with his youngest son? But Sam didn’t have the time to dwell on the thought any longer as Richard was suddenly leaning menacingly towards him. “But I’m here to make sure he doesn’t forget what that bastard put him through”

“Go to hell, you fucking homophobe” Sam bitterly answered, not able to stand any longer that man insulting the person he loved the most in the world.

Apparently terrible offended that Sam had dared to reply and insult him, Richard didn’t think twice when he raised his fist and decidedly punched Sam in the face, who wasn’t able to react fast enough to avoid it, so surprised he was. Fortunately for him, Richard didn’t seem to know how to fight and the blow barely moved Sam from his place, but it was enough to make his right eye explode into full pain at the abuse.

Still, Sam made no move to reciprocate, keeping his head cool and raising his chin proudly, feigning he was not even hurt. There was too much at stake, this was Blaine’s family after all, and the last thing he wanted was to make it even more complicated for him.

Of course, what Sam was not counting on was that Blaine had been a direct witness for the action, and was not going to keep such a cool mind as his boyfriend was abused like that. Sam heard him running towards them before he saw him, and turned around just in time to grab him before he jumped at his own uncle in blind rage.

“What the hell are you doing?” Blaine yelled at his uncle while struggling to escape from Sam’s strong grip; no one dared to hurt Sam in any way and get away with it.

“Blaine, let it go” Sam pleaded, closing his arms around Blaine’s waist from behind so he could keep him away from his relative with his superior strength –though it was no easy task, the fury in Blaine making him all the stronger.

What Sam wasn’t counting on was that Blaine’s arms were not being restricted so, before Sam could take him backwards and away from his uncle, he threw a punch in his direction. It only grazed the other’s man chin because of all the movement, but it was enough to send him into a fury.

“You son of a bitch, you’re going to pay for that” Richard threatened as he took a step towards his still struggling nephew.

Sam had tried not to get riled up and fall into that man’s trap, but that didn’t mean he was going to let him hurt Blaine, so he tried to turn around, still with Blaine in his arms, to put his body between the other two, as difficult as it was because Blaine was still fighting with all his forces. But Sam didn’t need to worry because out of nowhere Don Anderson appeared and bodily pushed his brother away from them.

“Richard!” he exclaimed, keeping his arm stretched in front of him to keep his brother at a distance.

“See what you have in here, Don?” Richard protested while turning to Blaine again, who was still fighting against Sam’s restraining arms though his struggles were starting to diminish. “Is that the respect you have for your family?”

“Sam is my family, you damned bastard” Blaine retorted, reinforcing his fight, but this time Cooper also came to them and helped Sam to restrain his little brother.

“What the hell are you doing, Richard?” Don reproached his brother, as he seemed willing to jump at Blaine again at the slightest chance.

“You should be grateful I’m trying to rid you of that…” Richard tried to defend himself, but Don, apparently getting quite angry himself, wouldn’t even let him.

“Careful of what you say about my son” he threatened, pointing his finger at his brother’s face.

“Your son? Are you going to defend him after what he did to you and to his own mother?”

“You leave my mother out of this!” Blaine yelled, and it was all Sam and Cooper could do to keep him in place, so strongly he was fighting.

“Let’s get out of here, Blaine, please, calm down” Sam begged him through a whisper to his ear, not liking it one bit to see Blaine so angry.

“I’m going to kill him for what he did to you!” Blaine answered in a much louder voice, and Sam was ashamed to admit he liked being defended so furiously –as he knew that if he let Blaine go at that moment, he would punch the lights out of the other man, not giving a fuck about him being his own uncle. But Sam knew he would regret it later, as he usually didn’t approve violence of any kind, so it was his duty to stop him from it.

“He didn’t do much, let’s go” Sam lied, trying to calm down his boyfriend without leaving room for a debate, as he started pushing him away with Cooper’s help, still not trusting to let go of him.

“Yes, you run away, that’s all you know how to do, you coward” Richard yelled over Don’s shoulder. “We’ll be better off without the likes of you anyway”

“I can still smash your face in, if that shows you how brave I am” Blaine yelled back, completely out of himself.

“You don’t have the guts for that, you fucking faggot”

“Richard, that will be enough!” Don intervened, beginning to look really angry too, even if Sam didn’t dare to believe it could be in Blaine’s behalf –he was probably worried about the scene they were making in the street.

“If you ever so much as lay your finger on my boyfriend again, I’ll kill you” Blaine threatened over Sam’s shoulder, still not relenting to be pushed away.

“Blaine, stop it” Sam said, risking letting go of him with one arm so he could cup his cheek and force him to look at him, trying to make some kind of impression. He had never seen him so out of himself and, even if he could understand all the reasons that had driven him to that state, he knew he had to calm him down. “Let’s get out of here. Let’s go to the hotel”

“Sam, I’m not letting him…” Blaine insisted, but much less forcefully once he got to look into Sam’s eyes and saw the fear in them at his uncontrolled attitude.

“Blaine, please” Sam whispered, running his fingers across Blaine’s cheek in a gentle caress.

“Come on, Blaine, just listen to Sam, you need to calm down” Cooper intervened, still grabbing Blaine’s arms strongly even if Blaine’s struggles had almost definitely ceased. “Go to your hotel, I’ll go to see you in a while”

“Let’s all get into the house and calm down, we’re making a scene” Don suggested, suddenly grabbing Sam’s arm to stop him as he led Blaine away with Cooper’s help.

“We’re not coming in, I’m getting Blaine out of here” Sam answered without even turning around to face Blaine’s father. Blaine’s welfare was his priority, and staying there in those men’s presence and hate was surely doing him no good.

“I’m his father, I know what…” Don tried to impose his authority but this time Sam turned around to face him and put an end to the argument, anger so evident in his voice at the fact that Don Anderson would dare to claim his paternity as if suddenly it had to mean something to them.

“And I’m his fiancé, so don’t you even dare to tell me what’s best for him” Sam retorted, full of fury even if he didn’t need to raise his voice to make himself understood, and then turned around, purposely ignoring everyone astounded expression, put his arm around Blaine’s shoulders and directed both of them away from that house.

**********

Cooper smiled as his brother opened the door to the hotel room he was sharing with Sam for the night. He was glad to see Blaine was back to his usual even-tempered and sweet self after a couple of hours since the incident, and he bet with himself that his little brother was feeling pretty embarrassed about his outburst by then.

“Hey, Coop” he said, motioning for his brother to enter.

“Hey, Squirt” he answered as he took his brother in a quick embrace. They hadn’t had the time for much at the family house, after all.

“Listen, I’m sorry about my… I don’t even know how to call it”

“Outburst?” Cooper offered with an ironic smile.

“At the least” Blaine admitted, visibly blushing at the memory.

“I totally get it, though, Uncle Richard is a real cretin, you don’t have to apologize” Cooper dismissed his apology, tenderly squeezing his shoulder.

“That’s what I’ve been saying for a couple of hours now, but it hasn’t stop him from blushing with embarrassment every few minutes” Sam intervened from his position on the bed, sitting on top of the covers and leaning against the headboard.

“Sam, I thought I told you to keep the ice over your eye” Blaine admonished him as he turned to look at him, and by the slight annoyance in his voice Cooper could tell that was something they had been arguing about.

Sam, though, didn’t answer and, with an exaggerated sigh of frustration, took the pack of ice that was lying on the nightstand and brought it to his injured eye.

“Sam, how are you, by the way?” Cooper asked, nearing the bed to see his brother-in-law’s injury for himself.

“I’m alright!” Sam protested, obviously frustrated –so yeah, they had indeed had a row about it, Cooper thought with an amused smile. “It’s only a black eye, come on!”

“Hey, don’t bite my head off, I was only asking!” Cooper answered with a chuckle as he took a seat on a chair.

“I know, it’s just your brother… urgh, he won’t stop acting as if I was dying!” Sam explained, looking accusingly at Blaine.

“I’m not!” Blaine protested with an offended pout.

“This is the third ice pack you hold against my eye! The third! After the other two already melted!” Sam argued, as frustrated as he could get, and Cooper looked amusedly at the couple as if they were part of a bad soap opera. “You only let go of me to open the door!”

“I’m sorry! I just… I hate that you got hurt and it’s the only way I know to help!” Blaine confessed, looking down, feeling embarrassed and guilty at the same time.

“I know, honey, but I’m okay” Sam answered in a much calmer and warm tone, taking pity of his boyfriend. After all, he was just worrying about him. “It’s just a bruise, it’s not even swollen”

“Still…”

“It wasn’t your fault” Sam said, immediately understanding what was going on in Blaine’s head.

“But if…” Blaine tried to argue, but Sam wouldn’t let him.

“It wasn’t your fault” Sam insisted, wanting to make a point. “And now why don’t you stop worrying for a minute and come sit with me? You haven’t stopped since we arrived”

“Ok” Blaine answered with a small smile and quickly obeyed, sitting against the headboard next to Sam and hurrying to put his arms around the blond, bringing him to lie on his chest so he could feel he was protecting him from any harm.

 “Well, if you two are done…” Cooper interrupted, smiling at the loving couple, who were ridiculously cloying even when at odds. “Squirt, I think you and I need to have a talk”

“I know, Coop, I was totally out of control, but…” Blaine answered, misunderstanding Cooper’s intentions.

“It’s not about that” Cooper immediately denied. “Uncle Richard is a jerk, and I was close to hitting him myself after he hit Sam and tried to hit you too”

“Oh. So… what’s up then?”

“I just have a question” Cooper said, enigmatically. “Did you two get engaged and I was not informed?”

“Oh, it… just happened a few days ago” Blaine tried to explain, suddenly feeling shy even if he was accompanied by the two people he loved the most in the world.

“Oh, just like that” Cooper exclaimed, feigning to be offended by his lack of information.

“Yeah, and we wanted to tell you in person next time we met, that’s why I didn’t tell you sooner. I guess Sam just beat me to it” Blaine explained, looking fondly at Sam, who just smiled embarrassedly.

“I’m so sorry, sweetie, I didn’t mean to ruin your surprise, it just… came out” Sam apologized, relieved that Blaine didn’t seem upset about it. “I was trying to make a point”

“Oh, and you did, you can be sure of that” Cooper laughed, as he stood up and walked to the bed. “And now could you let go of my brother for just one second so I can embrace him?”

“Yeah, of course, I’m sorry” Sam answered even if it was Blaine the one holding him, but sat up to free the latter of his weight so he could stand up.

“I’m so happy for you, little brother” Cooper whispered in Blaine’s ear as soon as he had him between his arms.

“Thanks, Coop” Blaine answered, more than a little moved at Cooper’s blessing of their wedding.

Sam sat with the biggest smile on his face, just watching the man he loved be accepted and understood by his beloved brother, the person whose opinion and love Blaine cared the most, aside from him. But then Cooper’s hand unceremoniously grabbed his t-shirt and pulled of it until Sam was on his feet and he was roughly included in the embrace.

“Oh, come here, you moron. As if I didn’t have enough with one little brother…” Cooper protested good-naturedly as he enveloped the happy couple in his arms, thanking the universe that his little brother had had the good fortune of finding someone who loved him as Sam did.

“We’re not going to marry right away, if you were wondering” Blaine hurried to clarify, as soon as they broke the embrace.

“He says that just in case you decide to give us a speech about how young we are and how we should do a lot of things before we throw the rope around our necks…” Sam explained, as he knew Blaine was a bit worried that Cooper would think it was too soon.

“I wasn’t going to” Cooper assured them as he made his way back to his chair. “Yes, you’re young but… you’re also meant to be, so… Whenever happens, I’ll be very happy to see it”

“Thanks, Cooper” Blaine answered, immensely relieved as he and Sam also sat against the headboard again.

“You know who else might be happy to see it?” Cooper tentatively asked.

“Who?” Blaine asked in confusion.

“Dad”

“Yeah, right” Blaine retorted with a laugh full of sarcasm that brought Sam to pick up his hand in his.

“Blaine… that’s why I am really here” Cooper explained, more seriously. “To ask you, both of you, to give him a chance”

“A chance for what? To throw us out of his house for a third time?” Blaine asked, his voice full of venom, even if Cooper knew it was not directed at him.

“Just… listen to him. Come to the house tomorrow” Cooper pleaded, but Blaine was not going to be easy to convince. After all, Sam had been punched the last time they tried, and that was not something he would easily forgive.

“His brother hit Sam, Cooper” Blaine insisted, and Sam squeezed his hand, gratefully that he still felt so protective towards him even if he hadn’t been really hurt. “He actually hit him. I’m not ever going back there”

“But… Dad threw Uncle Richard out of the house and told him to never go back as soon as you left. He didn’t even want to listen to his stupid excuses” Cooper explained.

“He did what?”

“What did you expect? He threatened you! He tried to hit you too!”

“Yeah, but… Dad… he never tried to stop him when he used to call me just to insult me after I came out to the whole family”

“I told you Dad has changed” Cooper reminded him, and he seemed so confident about it that for a second Blaine felt tempted to believe him. “And he might not agree with you in mostly anything, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to stand aside and let someone insult you and punch you, even if it’s his own brother”

“And what does he want to say?” Blaine asked in a small voice, and Cooper had to smile when he noticed his brother was caving in.

“I don’t really know” Cooper admitted. “You’ll have to listen to him to know, I’m sorry”

“Sam?” Blaine asked, turning to his boyfriend, and the latter’s heart warmed at the trust deposited in him and his opinion about such an important matter.

“Babe, whatever you decide I’ll support you” Sam answered, putting his arm around Blaine’s shoulder to bring him closer to him. “But I think you should listen to him. We’ve got nothing left to lose, right?”

“You came here for a reason: Mum’s inheritance” Cooper added. “Well, come tomorrow to the house and… we’ll see what happens. That much hasn’t changed, and it’s why you’re here today, after all”

“Can I think about it?” Blaine asked after a few seconds of silence and heavy thinking.

“Of course, Squirt” Cooper answered with a tender smile towards his little brother –always so prone to over-think– as he stood up to leave. “And, just so you know, I’d like you to listen to him, but if you decide not to, I’ll completely understand too”

“Thanks, Coop” Blaine answered gratefully, extricating himself from Sam’s embrace to accompany his brother to the door.

“So… I’ll hear from you tomorrow, ok? You try to get some sleep”

“We’ll try”

“By the way, do you remember that time, even before you started dating Sam, I told you how you two were so going to end up marrying?” Cooper playfully reminded them from the door, as it was true: he had told Blaine that after his accident the year before. “I would say _I told you so_ right now, but I’m not one of these people”

“Lucky for me, then” Blaine joked back.

“I still expect a big role in the event, like best man or something like that”

“Why are you assuming you’ll even be invited?”

“That hurt” Cooper feigned to be deeply offended, even bringing a hand to his heart.

“I’m sure it did” Blaine laughed at his brother’s antics. “See you tomorrow, Coop”

“Bye, boys” Cooper answered as his brother closed the door behind him.

Blaine turned to his boyfriend and immediately reciprocated the comforting smile Sam was sending his way.

“Are you alright?” Blaine asked as he came closer to the bed and started lovingly caressing Sam’s hair. “Do you have a headache? Do you want me to go buy some painkillers or something? It wouldn’t be a bother if…”

“You, honey, are giving me a headache right now with all your babbling” Sam answered, and was happy to elicit a chuckle from his boyfriend. He knew Blaine was a little worked up about the fight with his uncle, Sam’s injury and Cooper’s request, so if he could manage to get even a little smile out of him, Sam considered it a success.

“I’m sorry” Blaine apologized with an embarrassed smile, not stopping his loving ministrations to his fiancé. “I just don’t want you to feel any discomfort”

“Then come here and cuddle with me” Sam offered, and opened his arms for Blaine to get in between them, as they both liked so much. “That’s all I need”

“That’s easy” Blaine answered with a smile, immediately complying and cuddling up to Sam’s chest.

“You want to talk about it?” Sam asked, knowing exactly what was going through Blaine’s head that had him so pensive all of a sudden.

“I don’t need to ask for your opinion to know what you’re thinking” Blaine answered with an adoring smile as he looked up towards his boyfriend’s face, grateful that Sam knew him so well and that he knew Sam so well in return.

“As I said, Blaine, whatever you decide will be fine and I’ll understand. I just don’t want you having to regret anything else”

“Yeah. I guess it’s not that big a deal, right? It can’t be worse than the last time”

“And this time you’re so much stronger to take it” Sam added, his voice full of pride at their accomplishments. “Plus you’ve got me to stop your fall, if it comes to that”

“Then let’s” Blaine agreed.

“That’s my boy” Sam answered, resting a soft kiss on Blaine’s cheek.

“But if anybody else raises a hand at you…” Blaine added, only half joking.

“I won’t stop you this time, I promise” Sam answered with a laugh. “Though I have to say you were pretty scary”

“No one touches my man in less than a friendly way without getting a taste of my wrath” Blaine answered, nestling more comfortably against Sam’s chest while the latter laughed wholeheartedly at his words.

“Mmm, isn’t that sweet and hot at the same time?” Sam joked, squeezing his brave boyfriend to his chest.

“You’re so silly” Blaine laughed.

“Yet you said yes” Sam reminded him… again.

“Gosh, and I’ll never hear the end of it, will I?” Blaine mockingly complained.

“Considering we’ll be together ‘till death do us apart… no, you won’t” Sam answered before capturing Blaine’s lips in a searing kiss.

**********

“Squirt”Cooper greeted his brother when he opened the door of the Anderson mansion for him. Okay, Blaine had texted saying they would be coming after all, but Cooper had expected him to finally chicken out –not that he would have blamed him, given the circumstances–. But he knew his brother was a fighter; he should have known better.

“Hi” Blaine answered shyly as he let himself be pushed inside by his loving boyfriend, who just followed him.

“I’m so glad you came” Cooper said.

“Well, you and Sam were right” Blaine answered, sending a loving look and smile towards Sam that it was immediately reciprocated. “If I hadn’t come I would have always…”

“Hello, Blaine” Don Anderson announced his presence as he walked down the main stairs of the house, intently looking at his guests.

“Dad” Blaine answered, trying not to sound as apprehensive as he felt.

“Thank you for coming” his father said, and Blaine was surprised that he sounded honest, and not just polite. “I guess Cooper told you I needed to talk to you”

“Yeah”

“Before anything else, Blaine, I have to tell you Richard is never setting a foot in this house again. And I wanted to apologize, to both of you, on his behalf” Don added, this time looking at Sam, wanting to make it clear that he was included in the apology, given it had been him on the receiving end of Richard’s wrath. “There is no excuse for what he did”

“Thank you” Sam answered, in utter shock. Don Anderson apologizing not only to his disowned son but to his partner? Maybe the blow had been harder that he thought and he was hallucinating?

“So… I thought the attorney-in-law was supposed to be here” Blaine commented, not ready yet to accept any kind of apology.

“Mm… We don’t need one. There is no inheritance from your mother” Don answered, blushing slightly at his obvious lie.

“What?” Blaine exclaimed, astonished that he seemed to have fallen yet in another trap.

“Dad?” Cooper intervened, not wanting to believe his father had manipulated Blaine that way.

“Can we please move this to the living room and sit down?” Don suggested, even if it sounded more like a plea. “I’ll explain everything to you”

Blaine didn’t move for a second, still too shocked and annoyed that his father had so blatantly lied to him –after everything that had gone between them along the years–, and he was more than half tempted to turn around and get out of that house forever, but warm and soft fingers curled around his own so he was forced to look up at Sam’s face. And Sam needed no words to encourage him to give his father a chance, just a little smile and a nod of his head were enough to convince Blaine to stay, so he finally let himself be pulled by his boyfriend into the living room and sat on the couch next to him, while his father and brother sat on two armchairs in front of them.

“There is no inheritance from your mother, except any personal object you want to take with you” Don offered as a compensation, before explaining his reason for his lie. “I told you that to make you come, ‘cause I knew you would never come if it was for me”

“You lied” Blaine said, not really a question as much as an affirmation.

“Yes, because I really needed to see you” his father confessed, hoping that would excuse his lie. “I’m sorry if you were expecting any money, I’ll compensate you if you were counting on it”

“Blaine didn’t want any money” Sam intervened, proudly looking at his boyfriend while squeezing their joined hands. “He came out of respect for his mother’s memory”

“That’s what I figured” Don agreed with a small smile, apparently also proud of the young man. “I still know you a bit, you know”

“Dad, I… I don’t understand what I’m doing here” Blaine admitted after a second, completely put out at the change in his father’s attitude, but a little afraid to let his guard down. “I don’t know what you want from me”

“I just want you to listen” Don Anderson pleaded.

“Dad, I don’t…”

“Please, Blaine”

“Ok” Blaine finally relented with a sigh. That’s why he was there after all, right? To listen to whatever his father had to say.

“Blaine, I… I am so sorry” Don pronounced the words Blaine would have never thought would come out of his father’s mouth, making him gasp with shock.

“What?” Blaine asked, needing to make sure he had heard alright, and only Sam’s fingers entwining with his own gave him the certainty he was not dreaming.

“I’ve been so wrong for so long…” Don tried to continue, but Blaine was finding it very difficult to understand what was happening.

“Wait. Are you… are you serious?” he felt the need to ask, and was even more surprised when his father nodded honestly at him.

“Since your mother died… I’ve had so much time to think and I realized… everything was my fault”

Sam noticed the shaky intake of air from his boyfriend and the glassy eyes and understood that he was starting to get really upset about it. Sam knew how much Blaine had wanted for his father to accept him back in the family for a long time, but now he didn’t know if Blaine was ready to accept an apology. Four years were a lot of time, after all, and he had been terribly disappointed again only a few weeks ago, during his mother’s funeral, when he had been thrown out and insulted again. Sam worried that all of that would be too much for him in his still vulnerable state, and for a second he wished he hadn’t insisted in coming the day before. He just hoped that, whatever happened, Blaine would again be strong enough to take it. And what he couldn’t, Sam would take it for him. That’s how things worked between them, right? They shared every burden between them so it wouldn’t crush one of them with its weight.

“I know you’ve been blaming yourself for your mother’s passing before you could make up with her” Don continued tentatively, knowing that was going to be a very difficult issue to tackle. “Cooper told me you’ve been having a very difficult time about it”

Blaine didn’t answer as he nervously bit on his bottom lip, but he didn’t deny it either, so his father knew he was right and dared to go on.

“It was not your fault, son. Only mine”

This time Blaine couldn’t resist it any longer and a shaky sob escaped out of his throat before he was able to stop it. Was his father giving him the absolution to all the guilt he had been carrying in his heart for weeks?

“You don’t know how many times your mother wanted to call you and I didn’t let her” Don explained, his voice full of guilt and shame. “Please, don’t beat yourself up thinking your mother forgot about you, because she never did. And I never did either, even if my pride was too big for me to admit it”

“I should have called her when I had the chance” Blaine lamented with another sob as his father admitted what he had been fearing the most: that her mother would have talked to him if he had tried.

“No” Don immediately contradicted him, reluctantly letting his son’s partner be the one to comfort him with an arm around his shoulders, as he didn’t think Blaine was yet ready to take such a gesture from him. “I wouldn’t have allowed it, Blaine. There was nothing you could have done. That’s why it wasn’t your fault, son, you have to believe me”

“I wish I could have seen her one last time” Blaine answered, not being able to stop the sudden flow of tears even when Sam lovingly kissed his cheek. It felt very strange and out of place to break down like that in front of his father, but as much as he tried, he wasn’t able to stop it. And, for once, his father wasn’t judging him for his feelings.

“I know” Don acknowledged his son’s pain with the saddest smile. “And I will never be able to forgive myself for not letting your mother patch it up with you. She didn’t get to see the man you’ve become” Don added, a sudden pride replacing the sadness in his still present smile. “And I don’t want the same thing to happen to me. I’m not getting any younger, and God knows how your life can change in a second, and I don’t want to die knowing I could have fixed it”

“And it only took her to die before you realized that?” Blaine asked with an evident anger in his voice, even if he didn’t raise it, because if only his father had reacted only a few weeks earlier…

“Unfortunately yes, because it was the pain and the guilt that made me see it” Don confessed, willing to take all the anger his son would direct at him. “I’ll never forgive myself for loading you with that kind of guilt for the rest of your life. None of that was your fault, Blaine. Not even a tiny bit. And I really hope someday I’ll be able to convince you of that”

“I don’t understand!” Blaine exclaimed, suddenly extricating himself from Sam’s embrace to stand up so he could pace around the room, as he felt completely unable to stay still, so upset he was even if he was not crying anymore. “Everything you said to me that day four years ago… And everything you said to me on her funeral… suddenly it’s not true? You don’t care anymore about any of that?”

“You want to know something?” Don continued, trying to keep calm for his son. “The day of your mother’s funeral, when I forbid you to come home for the reception, something strange happened. There was indeed a lot of gossiping, as I feared after what happened at the cemetery, and I overheard a lot of people talking about us. But they were not judging you for being in a relationship with another man, they were judging me for keeping you away”

“That much hasn’t changed, you know?” Blaine asked, kind of defiantly. “Even if I could forgive you, that part of me is still going to be there. I’m marrying Sam”

“Of course I know” Don answered without hesitation. “And you’ll need to be patient with me, but… I really want to try”

“But… you hated me” Blaine said, almost in a whisper, and he let his hand be picked by Sam the next time he approached the couch in his pacing and pulled to come to him again. He knew that Sam hated seeing him pace like that, because it always meant he was really upset when he did that, so he relented and took his place back next to him.

“No, Blaine. I’ve never hated you. I only hated that I couldn’t understand that part of you. And the fact that it was something that put you in danger”

“If you’re talking about that damned Sadie Hawkins dance…” Blaine started, not wanting go to in there, but for once Don didn’t surrender, as he needed to make his son understand.

“You don’t know what it is to be a father and see your son beaten half way to death like you were when you were fifteen. We never told you that but… for two days the doctors didn’t know if you were going to make it” he explained, and he was not surprised when the other three men in the room gasped at the revelation, as not even Cooper knew about how serious his condition had been at the time. “For two whole days we could only see you through a glass while waiting for the worst to happen. You were my little boy… You were only a child and you were fighting for your life because some bastards had decided that you deserved to be beaten because of your… sexuality. And that scared me more than anything else in this life. And instead of facing my fears, I just took my frustrations on you. As if you were just doing it on purpose to anger me or something”

“I… I didn’t know” Blaine whispered, in utter surprise, as they had never talked about that incident again when he transferred to Dalton, and definitely his father had never expressed his real feelings about it.

“No, because I never told you. And it doesn’t justify any of the things I did, anyway. I just want you to… understand somehow. I was afraid. And… I won’t lie to you, I was also ashamed” Don admitted, because if he really wanted to make things right, he needed to be completely honest. “I’m an old-fashioned kind of man, I thought my sons would do what they were supposed to: find a good girl, marry, have a steady job to support their family… And you were so different from all of that, and not just because…”

“I’m gay. You can say it” Blaine defied him, and was surprised when his father easily complied.

“Yes, not just because you’re gay. You never felt that comfortable in your skin while growing up, right? You always had different concerns and interests, as if you didn’t fit in this family. You never wanted the kind of life I was offering you”

“No” Blaine admitted.

“So when you appeared here with that boy, just after starting at a drama school instead of a normal college, and introduced him as your life partner… I couldn’t stand it anymore. No one had ever dared defied me before, and suddenly I couldn’t control how my boy lived his life anymore. And I couldn’t allow that”

“Do you think any of that erases the fact that you threw me out of your house?” Blaine asked, not even trying to hide his resent. “That you cut me from your life for more than four fucking years?”

“No. I know it doesn’t” Don easily agreed, as he very well knew Blaine might never forgive him and he wouldn’t even have the right to protest. “But… I’ve always been a coward. It was easier to try and forget your existence than to fight you every step of the way. And it was definitely easier to sleep at night without having to worry if we would get a call in the middle of the night telling us that you had been…”

“It didn’t have to happen” Blaine tried to reason with him.

“Yet it did, right? You were beaten again a few weeks ago, you told me that yourself” Don retorted, and Blaine couldn’t bring himself to deny it.

“Yeah, I was”

“I was terrified, Blaine. Even with all the shame and the resentment, I was so afraid someday you’d be hurt again and you wouldn’t make it that time… that it was easier not to care”

“And now?” Blaine asked, a little apprehensive because, as hard as he was trying not to, he was starting to understand some of the reasons that had brought his father to do what he had done, even if that didn’t mean he could forgive him.

“And now I would give anything for you to forgive me” Don replied with no hesitation, because it was as easy as that. “When I saw Richard threatening you yesterday I felt an anger as I’ve never felt before. I felt no one had the right to hurt my son… even if that was what I had been doing for years. And I don’t want to do it anymore”

“I… I don’t even know what to say” Blaine admitted with a shrug of his shoulders, as he didn’t want to lie and say he could put everything behind him when he wasn’t sure he would be able.

“You don’t have to say anything” Don replied, understandingly. “You just… look into your heart and see if you can find the way to forgive me someday, that’s all I ask. I know it won’t be easy but… I also know you have the biggest heart. You’re here after all, right?”

Blaine still couldn’t bring himself to form a coherent sentence. All he had ever wanted was his father’s understanding, or at least the promise to try, as he was giving him right now. But Blaine couldn’t erase everything that had taken place since that dreadful day so long ago in which his father had thrown him out of his house and his life –whatever the reasons–. Now, four years later and with a dead mother he had not been allowed to see again, he didn’t know if he had it in him to forgive and forget.

And what about Sam? Yes, his father had asked for his forgiveness, but he had also said he would need to be patient with him. Did that mean he was still not ready to acknowledge his relationship with the wonderful man holding his hand in his as if he was never going to let go? Would his father ever be able to welcome him in the family and accept their future marriage as he would undoubtedly have done if he was a woman? Because if Sam was not part of the equation to its full extent, there really was no decision to make.

“And you…” Don Anderson turned to Sam again, as if he was reading his son’s mind. “You’ve been there for him this whole time, right?”

“Yes” Sam admitted, not trying to be vain, but because it was simply the truth, and this time it was Blaine squeezing his hand in gratitude.

“Both at the funeral and yesterday I could see how much you love each other” Don explained, and Sam couldn’t help a proud smile at how evident their love was that even Blaine’s father could see it. “Richard had no idea, right? You were never after Blaine’s money, because you were there for him even when he had nothing, right? How you protected him yesterday, even when you had all the right to punch the lights out of my brother yourself… It was not different from how I loved my wife. You defended his honor, and you took a punch for him, yet you tried to stop him from fighting his own uncle for you so he wouldn’t have to regret it… You even stood up to me because you knew what was best for him! You seem a good boy and… I would like to get to know you too… as my son’s partner”

“Of course” Sam agreed, but he knew it was not his decision to make and he would support Blaine’s decision unconditionally. “If it’s what Blaine wants, we can have a fresh start” 

“Maybe someday I can apologize to your parents too. They seemed good people, and they looked like they love Blaine so much. I’d really like to get to know them”

“I’m sure they’ll be very glad to know you too”

“And I was serious about my offer. If you need money or anything…”

“You had something to do with my show getting back on track, right?” Blaine suddenly found his voice again. Something wasn’t still sitting right with how the investment for it had been so suddenly found, and he was starting to suspect his father was behind it.

“Yes” Don admitted.

“But how…?”

“Cooper told me everything about your show and how amazing it was you had been selected for such a role on your debut. He thought I didn’t listen but I did” Don explained with a grateful smile for his older son.

“I know you did” Cooper admitted, glad he had been of any help. “That’s why I never stopped”

“And then he told me it was cancelled because of lack of investment, and how unfair it was, and how disappointed you were. So I asked my friend Henry Mason…”

“From Mason hotels…” Blaine added with an understanding nod.

“Yeah, I asked him to invest for me in your show. I didn’t want them to link my name with yours, so it wouldn’t look as if you were there because of connections instead of the truth, which was that you earned it for yourself with your talent”

“And his hard work” Sam added with a smile towards his boyfriend.

“Exactly” Don answered with a chuckle.

“Did you really do that?” Blaine asked, utterly surprised, as his father had never supported him in his career’s choice.

“Blaine, if there was any way to help you and contribute to your happiness that I had stolen myself… I had to take it” Don honestly explained.

“But that must have cost you a fortune”

“Money is not a problem, Blaine” Don contradicted him, signaling all around him. “And you don’t have to worry about that, it really is an investment. I’m sure I’ll even get some profit if you’re half as good as your brother says”

“I’m not trying to hurt you, but I still don’t get what you want from me” Blaine confessed, shaking his head in frustration.

“I just want my son back” Don said, the unshed tears present in his youngest son’s eyes mirroring on his own now, disconcerting Blaine even further, as Donald Anderson never cried. “You’re still my little boy, Blaine” he added, his voice breaking with emotion at the end. “And not even my stupidity will ever change that”

“I’m… I’m going to need a little time” Blaine answered, his voice soft and shaky itself because of the many emotions crossing his heart at the moment.

“I understand, Blaine” Don answered, clearly grateful that his son was kind of promising to try, even if not immediately.

“It’s not that I don’t want to… All this time I’ve only wanted…” Blaine tried to explain, but he seemed on the verge of another breakdown and Don wanted to stop it –after all, Cooper had told him about how he had needed counseling to deal with his mother’s death and everything else.

“Blaine, I get it” Don said, daring to rest a hand on Blaine’s knee before he worked himself up again, glad when his son didn’t refuse his touch. “After all I put you through… I get it. I’ll give you all the time you need. Though maybe you can give me your number and I can call you from time to time. Just to see how you are and… to say hi”

“I’d like that” Blaine answered, timidly smiling for the first time since he arrived, leaning against his boyfriend for support for a second before standing up and bringing him up with him through their linked hands. “So… I’ll see you soon, okay?” he said, sending a smile towards his brother.

Sam could see Blaine was feeling unable to remain in that place for much longer, so he drove his hand to the small of his back and gently pushed him towards the door. He knew Blaine had a lot of thinking to do, and the sooner they were at the comfort of their own home, all the better for him. And he could see Blaine was emotionally spent by how he let himself by manhandled by him. However, before they made it to the door, he shyly turned around and fixed his eyes on his father again to say something.

“Will you…”

“Yeah?” Don asked, willing to do anything his son would ask him.

“Will you… come to my wedding?” Blaine asked, and the fear in his voice that his father would refuse his request broke Don’s heart.

“I’d like to” he answered honestly, as he knew that it was something very important to his son and there would be no better way to show him he approved of his relationship with Sam. Besides, he wouldn’t miss it for the world.

“Ok” Blaine answered with a little smile before letting his boyfriend gently push him towards the door with a hand on the small of his back, and by the knowing look and the smile they exchanged before they were out, Don could see he was right when he acknowledged their love for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, so that was the alternative to the very dramatic thing that was to happen (a fire, nonetheless), but I decided not to include at the end. I hope it doesn't feel too unbeliable that Blaine's father would change his mind like that, and I also hope you don't feel disappointed that they didn't end up crying in each other's arms or something, but it felt too soon for Blaine to forgive so much so easily, you know? Only two more chapters to go now, by the way :(


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, this is probably the fluffiest chapter I've ever written to any story. Be warned ;p

Blaine looked at the menu as he waited for his dreamy date. He was hungry, and he felt like ordering like a million dishes so they could taste and share a lot of different things. If the sounds his stomach was making were any indicator of how hungry he was, Sam better hurry or he would have to start without him.

He smiled as he thought about Sam. He was really busy these days, with his job as an illustrator and his work on the new number of _Nightbird and the Blond Chameleon_. The only downside to having it published by a firm is that he couldn’t draw and create at his own pace, as he now had schedules to fulfill. As the publishing house wanted to republish the first two numbers under his label, and they were supposed to come monthly, Sam still had some time until the third number had to be ready. But after that, things would get a little more stressful. He and Blaine had talked about it and decided that, depending on the success those three first numbers had, he’d reduce his job as an illustrator to only half-time –or even leave it completely, if his stories became really successful–. After all, both he and Blaine were making more money than they had ever imagined with their new jobs, and it would be only a matter of time since they would be able to pay for that house with a backyard that they had been dreaming about.

Though as busy as Sam was these days, he would always have the time to be with Blaine, to take strength from him and to remind him how amazing he was and how well he was doing, to have dates with him and enjoy every second of the little time they had together –okay, maybe it was not so little, but given how they both would gladly spend every minute of every day together, it was never enough–. And so there he was, waiting for his dreamy fiancé to arrive, give him a kiss and get lost in each other’s eyes. And start eating, because he was really hungry.

Blaine couldn’t believe how things had taken such a turn for the best in such a short time. He flinched as he remembered how low he had fallen in his depression not so long ago. How he could barely look at anyone in the eye because of how guilty and angry he felt about everything going wrong in his life. And now there he was: recently engaged, about to make his debut on Broadway and in his way to make amends with his father. It was not easy, but only two weeks after Sam and him had flown to Ohio, his father had kept with his promise and called him one morning just to say hi. It had been an awkward conversation, Blaine had to admit, as his father asked him about the weather, the rehearsals, the last movie they had watched and every general topic he could think about. And Sam. He had also asked about Sam, and said he was glad that he was okay. And as awkward and forced as the conversation had been, Blaine couldn’t help but to feel happy about it. Because he could see his father was really trying, that he was doing an enormous effort to be a part of his son’s life and to show him that he was sorry, that he cared and that he fully supported his relationship with Sam. And even if Blaine knew it was going to be a long time before they felt completely comfortable around each other, he felt they were really in the right path. And that was enough for him for now.

His phone started buzzing and he took it out of his pocket, wishing with all his forces it wasn’t Sam telling him he was running late, because had he mentioned how hungry he was?

But no, it wasn’t Sam. In fact, Sam was walking the last steps to the restaurant in which he knew Blaine would already be waiting for him whistling happily. Because nothing made Sam happier than to know his perfect beautiful boyfriend –no, husband-to-be– was waiting for him for a date because his whole face would always lit up like a Christmas tree when Sam appeared, and he would dedicate him one of his million-dollar smiles, one of those Sam knew it was only for him and made him feel like the most especial and fortunate man in the world.

He was momentarily disappointed when he saw Blaine already waiting in their usual table, but distracted while talking on the phone. But he didn’t need to worry because, as even if he was talking to someone, Blaine still noticed Sam approaching him, and he still lit up and smiled at him as expected, and Sam had to remind himself to breathe when he remembered Blaine belonged only and very willingly to him.

“Oh, no, no, it’s Blaine Evans” Blaine corrected whoever was with him on the phone, and again Sam’s heart skipped a beat even if he didn’t know what that was about. But Blaine Evans? And the confidence which he said that? “Evans, that’s right. Yes, I will be taking my husband’s name when we marry so… the sooner the better I guess” Blaine said, slightly blushing while smiling again at his fiancé, who by then was practically swooning at how beautiful the word _husband_ had sounded on Blaine’s lips. “Ok, thanks, Jim. I’ll see you tomorrow”

Blaine proceeded then to press the red button on his phone and finally turned his whole attention to Sam, who was still standing next to his chair –more than a little overwhelmed with emotion, Blaine could see with a warm heart.

“Hi” Blaine said with the sweetest smile ever which took Sam out of his reverie before he bent over to kiss Blaine’s cheek and then proceeded to sit in front of him.

“Who was that?” Sam asked once he found his voice.

“It was Jim, from the theatre, one of the producers” Blaine explained. “They’re going to start printing the programs and wanted to be sure about the name we want to go by in it, especially the members of the cast we haven’t been in any previous shows. You know, artistic names and all that”

“And… Blaine Evans?” Sam couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“I know we’re not married yet, but what if I become famous after _Les mis_? I don’t want to change my name later and confuse everybody, better get it right from the beginning” Blaine explained, and Sam had to admit his argument made a lot of sense, even if Sam wasn’t sure it was the right thing to do.

“You know you can change your mind about that, right?” Sam offered, taking Blaine’s hand in his across the table.

“About what?” Blaine asked in confusion.

“About taking my name. Now that your father and you…” Sam didn’t need to finish his sentence, as he knew Blaine would understand.

“Sam, I couldn’t be happier that my father is making an effort to get back into my life, and maybe there will come a day when we feel like a family again, I don’t know. But the reasons that brought me to decide taking your name haven’t changed: you saved me” Blaine answered with such intensity in his voice that it almost brought tears to Sam’s eyes. “From everything. And nothing is going to ever change that”

“We saved each other” Sam replied, because it was the truth: Sam had never felt as happy and complete as he was since he and Blaine got together.

“Okay, but believe me, Sammy: nothing can make me happier right now that becoming an Evans” Blaine explained in all honesty. “I already promised you I would take your name and I’m not backing down. You’ve done so much for me… that I want to do that for you, even if it feels like such a small thing”

“Oh my God, I love you so much right now” Sam said as he grabbed the front of Blaine’s shirt and pulled to meet him halfway for a quick kiss over the table.

“And I love you” Blaine answered, equally loving, as he sat back again. “And now tell me, how was your day?”

“I love how you can go back to a light senseless conversation after making my heart almost explode with love just like that” Sam jokingly answered, once again taking Blaine’s hand in his.

“It’s not senseless to want to know about your day, it’s important to me” Blaine replied in utter honesty, just adding more fuel to the fire in Sam’s heart.

“Ok, I don’t want to cry in a full restaurant so you’re going to have to stop it” Sam only half-joked.

“Right. Do you want me to talk about the new Avengers movie?”

“Yes, I think that will be the best”

“Ok, but first let’s order, I’m starving! I could eat a whole cow right now” Blaine exclaimed as he took the menu in his hands again.

“And that’s how you effectively kill a romantic mood, ladies and gentlemen” Sam joked as he took a look at his own menu.

“You’re such an idiot” Blaine answered with a laugh. “And yes, I know I still said _yes_ , you don’t have to remind me”

“Shit, am I always so predictable?” Sam asked with a pout, apparently very offended at the notion.

“Only to me, ‘cause I know you inside out” Blaine reassured him with a gentle pat to his hand.

“Ok then” Sam answered with a smile, after feigning thinking about it for a while.

**********

_A month later_

“Sam, please” Sebastian protested as he put a hand over Sam’s to stop the patting of his fingers on the armrest of his seat in the orchestra. “Will you stop it? Anybody would think it’s you who’s about to perform in front of all these people”

“I can’t help it, I’m nervous” Sam retorted, stating the obvious.

“You don’t say!” Sebastian replied with an amused snort. “Everything is going to be alright. Blaine is going to do great”

“I know that” Sam answered, the pride for his boyfriend so obvious in his voice that Sebastian could only smile. “But… this is such a big thing, you know?”

“I know” Sebastian finally relented, knowing it was impossible to disagree when sitting on the orchestra of one of the biggest theatres on Broadway –where, by the way, there was a packed house– waiting for his best friend to make his debut on Broadway. In _Les miserables_ , nonetheless. “It’s amazing. We all feel so proud of him”

Sam smiled gratefully at his friend before his eyes started wandering around the place. There were so many people there… And everyone who mattered had come to show Blaine his support in such a special day. At one side of Sam there was his full family, with his mother sitting next to him –holding his hand, as she could obviously feel all the emotions going beneath her son’s skin– with his father and even his little siblings. At his other side, Sebastian and Puck were amicably chatting amongst themselves, even if Sam could feel they were almost as nervous as he was. Just in the row behind them, Tina, Mike, Artie and Mercedes were anxiously waiting for the show to start. And next to them, sat Cooper and Don Anderson, proudly looking at the program in their hands and pointing at the name of the youngest member of their family.

Sam had to smile again as he thought at the lunch he and Blaine had shared with Cooper and Mr. Anderson just a few hours earlier. It was the first time they had met since Don Anderson had tricked them back to Ohio so he could apologize to his youngest son. Sam knew there had been a few phone calls exchanged in that time –a couple from Don, just to say _hi_ , and one from Blaine to invite him to the big opening of his show–, but nothing could have prepared them for the awkwardness of their first meal together. Sam could recall how Blaine had been more nervous about that lunch than about his debut, but Don had made him promise he would let him take him and Sam out –and yes, he specifically had asked for Sam too– for a lunch in a nice place. Only the fact that Cooper would be there too had seemed to appease Blaine enough to accept. Not because he didn’t want to see his father –as Sam very well knew Blaine was slowly caving in to the idea of having a family again–, but because he was dreading the awkwardness and the uncomfortable silences that would undoubtedly come of such a meeting.

And they came alright. No one seemed to know what to say at first, and just Cooper’s usual nonsense had been able to save the day. But slowly a proper conversation started, they started to relax, and when Don Anderson couldn’t stop asking questions about Blaine’s career dreams, Sam’s comic book and their life together, Blaine couldn’t help but starting warming up to him, because his father had to be really honest about wanting him back in his life if he was that interested about everything going on around him.

Everyone had been in a good mood when they separated after the meal –as Blaine needed to be at the theatre early for last-minute preparations and Sam needed to pick up his own family from the airport–, and Sam was glad when Don patted Blaine’s shoulder warmly as he wished him good luck for the show and Blaine smiled as an answer instead of flinching uncomfortably at the touch.

A quick flickering in the lights of the place told Sam that the show was about to start. He knew there was still a long while until Blaine appeared –back at the second part of the play–, but his heart was already beating so crazyly that he could hear it. He breathed deeply a couple of times, trying to calm himself down. Blaine had told him that it was indeed a very nice show, and that the actors who played Jean Valjean and Fantine were really good, so Sam tried to relax his muscles, sat down more comfortably and tried to ignore Puck and Sebastian’s amused smirks at his attitude as he prepared to enjoy the show as any other spectator. At least until Blaine came up. when he would undoubtedly become a sobbing mess.

And they were good, indeed. So good that Sam became completely absorbed by the show and the music and, suddenly, Blaine was on the stage and he was not even prepared for it. But he was there all of a sudden and Sam noticed how his mere presence filled the whole stage. He knew it was possible he was a little biased –he was madly in love with him after all!–, but he thought Blaine spread a different light than the rest of the cast. He might be the only actor without any previous experience, but his natural talent and his hard work hugely compensated his inexperience.

Sam jumped as Puck punched him in the arm as soon as Blaine appeared on stage, not minding that Sebastian was between them and he had to crush him to get to Sam. But far from being bothered by the fright, Sam had to smile at his friend’s obvious enthusiasm at Blaine’s success: they were almost as happy and proud as he was, after all. And Sam couldn’t feel more grateful for their friends.

At first, Blaine only had a couple of lines as Enjolras and Marius tried to incite France’s people to riot. But then Blaine’s star moment came, the one he had been more nervous about: when Enjolras sings _Red and black_ to encourage his fellow students and convince Marius to fight. He was the absolute star in that number, and Sam stopped breathing for a second so he could really hear and appreciate Blaine’s work on that difficult song.

As Blaine gave his best, surrounded by the other actors who couldn’t cast a shadow on him as much as they tried, Sam forgot the show for a moment and could only see Blaine, his beloved fiancé, giving the best of himself in which was the job of his dreams. He saw a young man who had been to hell and back in just a few weeks and who only got stronger day after day, as if telling the world nothing could defeat him. He saw the old Blaine back, the one who was full of enthusiasm and magic, to whom music was as important as the air he breathed and whose voice could fill a whole theatre. Sam could simply see the man he loved with all his heart being completely and utterly happy as he made his biggest dream come true. After all he had had to fight, he had made it. And Sam couldn’t be prouder of him.

All the emotions running wildly through his heart were almost more than what Sam could handle, and some tears escaped his eyes to silently fall down his cheeks, as he had to make the biggest effort not to sob right then and there.

“Awww, are you crying, Samuel?” Sebastian’s mocking voice took him out of his reverie, though Sam noticed that he had been kind enough to wait for Blaine to finish his scene before speaking so as not to break the moment. He had probably been too entranced himself, Sam thought, or he was too respectful even if he was mocking him.

“Shut up” Sam answered, trying to sound offended even if he let a chuckle escape.

“Proud, aren’t we?” Sebastian asked, more seriously this time, as he could obviously understand the feeling.

“You can’t even imagine” Sam answered, knowing Sebastian was not judging him –quite the opposite.

“Cry all you want, I won’t tell anyone” Sebastian promised with a fond smile and an understanding squeeze to Sam’s forearm.

**********

Blaine’s role on the show ended too quickly for Sam’s taste –though he had to remind himself to breathe when Enjolras died, trying to convince himself that it was just his character and Blaine was alright–, and he had to wait patiently until the show finished and Blaine would appear again on the last scene with all the other actors –if only in the background.

As soon as the curtain fell, Sam, Sebastian, Cooper and Stacey were on their feet, furiously applauding even before the cast made his way back into the stage. And when it was Blaine’s turn to take a bow, the rest of Blaine’s committee –his father included– also stood up and clapped and whistled as if there was no tomorrow. Sam could feel his eyes getting watery again, and he was moved to no end when he took a look around him and noticed that both his mother and Blaine’s father were equally tearful –the pride at the young man so obvious in them it was really endearing.

As the show was really good and all the audience seemed pleased about what they had seen, the applause lasted a long while. But as soon as it was over, Sam announced he was going to meet Blaine backstage and that they would meet them in the lobby in a second –as all of them had been invited to the after-show party the producers were throwing for the cast, the crew and their families.

Sam knew where Blaine’s dressing room was (as it was a big theatre and he was one of the main characters, he fortunately got to have a dressing room all for himself, even if it was ridiculously small) as he had visited him in the theatre more than once during the rehearsals. That was also the reason why the security guy let him in the area, as he was familiar with him –and it was a general opinion amongst the workers on the theatre what a cute couple they made–. So as soon as he was in front of his door, he gently knocked and didn’t wait for an answer before opening it an inch.

“May I come in?” Sam softly asked as he poked his head around the door to find Blaine sitting to the mirror, taking the light make-up off his face.      

“Sam” Blaine said with such emotion in his voice and in his smile as he turned to him that Sam hurried to get into the room and closed the door behind him.

They were immediately attracted to each other until they melted in each other’s arms, holding onto it as if their lives depended on it. Sam held his boyfriend as close and strong as he could as soon as he noticed how Blaine was shaking with emotion and excitement, not trying to hide he was almost as shaken himself.

“You made it” Sam whispered in Blaine’s ear, making him shudder as Blaine tried to compose himself.

“I did” Blaine answered with half a sob, too moved to say anything else as he let himself be engulfed in his boyfriend’s warm arms, still unable to believe that he had just performed in Broadway, as he had always dreamed.

“You were amazing” Sam praised him, breaking the embrace after a long time rocking him so he could look at his eyes –filled with unshed tears– and cup his cheek in a comforting gesture.

“Come on, I screwed up like a thousand times” Blaine answered, blushing embarrassedly.

“What are you talking about, you were perfect” Sam replied in all honesty. “And judging by all the tears you elicited on the people around me, the audience agrees with me”

“Sam, come on, the people around you were our families and friends, they _had_ to like it” Blaine protested with a chuckle, resting his face on Sam’s chest for a moment just to listen the sound of his heartbeat and be reassured by the familiarity of it.

“I meant the other people, you moron” Sam retorted with a laugh, squeezing Blaine’s smaller frame to him again. “But hey, if you don’t believe me, just wait until the newspapers’ reviews tomorrow. They’re going to say you are the greatest discovery since… since… I don’t know any Broadway discovery, I’m sorry”

“You’re such an idiot” Blaine laughed as he squeezed Sam’s middle as strongly as he could in a rush of affection.

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot” Sam reminded him with a smile as Blaine lifted his head to look at him, glad to see Blaine getting control of his emotions.

“That you are” he easily agreed before capturing his lips in a searing kiss, his arms closing around Sam’s neck so he could bring him even closer. “Sebastian?” Blaine asked against his lips after a few seconds, just when Sam was starting to get lost into the kiss.

“Oh, babe, nothing turns me on more than when you whisper other men’s names against my lips” Sam joked in a tone full of sarcasm as he rested his forehead against that of his boyfriend.

“No, you jerk” Blaine said, laughing again –it was almost as if he couldn’t stop, right?– “Where is he? I wanted to introduce him to someone before we leave for the party”

“He’s at the lobby, waiting for you with everybody else”

“Text him while I get changed and tell him to come, please”

“Why?” Sam asked in confusion, even if he was already grabbing his phone to obey.

“I told you, there’s someone I want him to meet” Blaine cryptically explained as he carefully started getting out of his Enjolras clothes.

“What should I tell him?” Sam asked, not even trying to feign he wasn’t looking at Blaine’s upper body while he took off his shirt.

“To come”

“Just like that?”

“Yes, just write _Blaine needs you in the dressing room, security’s been warned_ and he’ll be here in no time” Blaine improvised while fumbling with his boots.

“And he won’t ask why?”

“Yes, but then he’ll already be here”

“And you expect me to just stay put here as you get naked in front of me?” Sam asked in a husky voice as Blaine also took off his pants, attracting him like a magnet until Sam was tightly wrapped around him from behind and lovingly nuzzling that soft stop where neck meets shoulder that Blaine loved so much.

“I’m not naked by any means” Blaine protested even when he was only in his underwear, trying to disentangle himself from Sam’s arms without too much effort, even letting a sigh escape his throat at his boyfriend’s ministrations.

“You’re naked enough” Sam contradicted him, adding a bit of tongue and teeth to his kisses until Blaine couldn’t help but moan in appreciation.

“Don’t you have any control over yourself?” Blaine asked with a chuckle as he let himself enjoy Sam’s lips on his skin for a second more before disentangling himself from his embrace and gently pushing him away from him.

“Not when it comes to you, it’s pure instinct” Sam answered without no trace of shame, visibly pouting as Blaine started dressing on his own clothes.

“Aw, that was almost sweet”

“Not sweet enough, seeing as now you’re putting on clothes instead of taking them off” Sam protested.

“Sebastian will be here any minute, perhaps you’d want him to walk on us while you give free rein to your instincts” Blaine answered, a smile breaking into his lips as Sam feigned to think about it.

“Perhaps not” he finally relented.

“See? Let’s wait for him outside” Blaine suggested, hurriedly giving Sam’s lips a quick peck before grabbing his hand and taking him just outside the door.

“Blaine, what are you…?” Sam asked, confused about Blaine’s mystery and his sudden rush, but he couldn’t even finish the question because there a was a young man coming towards them –one of the musicians from the orchestra, if Sam remembered correctly from that time Blaine had introduced him to absolutely everyone they met on one of his visits.

“Hey, Alex!” Blaine greeted him in a friendly way.

“Hey, Blaine. Congratulations! You were really great from what I could hear under the stage!” Alex kindly offered as he shook his hand.

“Thanks, man. So was the orchestra!”

“Kim told me you wanted to see me” Alex announced as a way of asking what was up.

“Oh, yes, thanks for coming, Alex” Blaine answered, obviously trying to make some time for Sebastian to appear. “See, I needed you…”

“Killer” a voice behind him announced Sebastian’s presence.

“Seb!” Blaine answered, happy to see his friend.

“Congratulations, Blaine” Sebastian said as he took Blaine into his arms, obviously so proud of his friend. “You were amazing”

“Aw, that’s just you seeing me with kind eyes” Blaine immediately dismissed his appraisal after breaking the embrace. “But it was a good show, I was just telling Alex that, right?” Blaine said, exaggeratedly pointing towards the other boy. “So Alex, you already know Sam, my fiancé. And this is Sebastian, a very good friend of mine. Sebastian, this is Alex. He plays the violin in the orchestra”

“Glad to meet you” Sebastian said, as he offered his hand at the very good looking guy with a warm smile.

“Same here” Alex answered, equally pleased at the turn of events.

Blaine could see that his friend was so caught up in his new _friend_ that he had even forgotten that Blaine had summoned him there for an unknown reason, so Blaine took it as a hint to put his plan into action.

“Oh, I… really need to… go back to the dressing room ‘cause I forgot… something” Blaine explained, not very good at the excuse thing. “Sam, I’m going to need your help, could you come with me, please?”

“Of course” Sam answered, even if Blaine was not leaving room for any argument as he grabbed his hand and pulled him back inside, closing the door behind them.

“What the hell was that?” Sam asked with a chuckle. He loved when Blaine got determined about something.

“That was me trying to get my good friend a date with a nice guy” Blaine answered as he glued his ear to the door, only to be disappointed a few seconds later because he couldn’t hear a thing.

“It wasn’t a very smooth way of doing it, you’re aware of that, right?” Sam asked, pulling Blaine away from the door so he would stop trying to eavesdrop.

“Hey, it’s my first time, give me a break” Blaine answered with a pout that only made him all the more adorable in Sam’s eyes.

“They probably think we’re going to have a quicky or whatever”

“Is that a suggestion?” Blaine joked in a mockingly seductive tone, before moving to the mirror again to try and get the tie he had previously left forgotten there correctly tied around his neck.

“Sebastian is going to hate you for that” Sam warned him.

“Not if it goes as I expect it to go” Blaine contradicted him. “Then he will be eternally grateful”

“Really? Do you think it will work?”

“Well, I’ve never played matchmaker before… But Alex is great, and Sebastian is the best, there is no way it won’t work out” Blaine explained as he gave his hair the finishing touches and turned to his boyfriend. “So how do I look?”

“Yummy” Sam answered as he once again put his arms around Blaine’s waist and brought him to him.

“Such a gentleman” Blaine answered with a laugh before capturing his lips in a kiss. “Ok, so let’s wait a couple of minutes here to give them some time and then we can go out to meet everybody in the lobby”

“Can we make out while we wait?” Sam suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

“I don’t see why not” Blaine answered with a chuckle as he pushed Sam on the chair he had previously occupied and climbed on his lap to straddle him.

**********

After a safe amount of time they composed themselves and finally got out of the dressing room –and were happily surprised to see Sebastian and Alex were still there, amicably talking to each other–. Blaine asked if Alex was coming to the party –to which Sebastian threw him a grateful wink–, and the violinist assured them he was, promising to catch on them later, after he had a shower and grabbed his things.

As soon as Blaine made it into the lobby, it was all he could do to keep in track with every one of his loved ones talking to him at the same time, hugging him and patting him on the back without him being able to identify to whom each hand and arm belonged. A lot of _You were great_ s and _so proud of you_ s were heard over the ruckus, and it was almost too much until Blaine found Sam’s gaze amongst everyone else’s and Sam smiled at him before suggesting they should move the celebrating to the party –which was just across the street–. Blaine reciprocated his smile gratefully before taking his hand in his to walk at his side, as Cooper walked at his other side with an arm around his shoulders.

The party was awesome. Even if it felt as if there were thousands of people, Blaine managed to keep every one of his guests in sight for most of the night –except for Sam, who not only was in his sight at all time but in direct physical contact, either holding hands, dancing together or just keeping an arm around each other–. Because if there was someone Blaine wanted to celebrate his happiness with, that was his husband-to-be. Even if he was getting a little tipsy as Puck encouraged him.

“Drinks for the happy couple!” Puck happily announced as he made his way to Blaine and Sam with a full glass in each hand. Because nothing made Puck happier than a free bar.

“No, thanks, Puck, I don’t want to drink anything else” Blaine kindly refused, smiling at Puck’s shrug of shoulders as he decided he’d had to drink that glass himself.

“But you, my friend, won’t turn me down, right?” he said, turning to Sam.

“It would be rude to do so” Sam joked as he took the glass from him and took a long sip from it.

“I’m going to have to take you home tonight, at this rate” Blaine fondly warned his boyfriend, who just smiled embarrassedly at him.

“Probably” he admitted before bending over to place a noisy kiss on his cheek as an apology for what would probably happen later.

“Oh my God” Blaine exclaimed, interrupting their dancing for a moment to look at something in the distance.

“What?” Sam asked, looking in the same direction of his boyfriend to see what had him so perplexed.

“My Dad is talking to your parents” Blaine explained with a grunt, trying to decide if that was a good thing or not.

“Really?” Sam asked before spotting them too, making him raise his eyebrows in surprise.

“Do you think he’s being nice or…? Oh my God, your Mom is embracing him!” Blaine exclaimed, pretty shocked.

“Then I guess he was being nice, after all” Sam retorted with a chuckle at his boyfriend’s astounded expression as Puck laughed drunkenly at his side before leaving them to try and get more people drunk –Mike would probably be his next option–.

“I can’t believe this… Could things get any better?” Blaine dreamily exclaimed, looking intently at his boyfriend’s drunken-shiny eyes.

“Well… yeah” Sam answered, as if offended at the question.

“How?” Blaine asked.

“Oh, I heard there are these two incredibly attractive guys getting married relatively soon” Sam explained, taking Blaine into a close embrace again to keep dancing with him when a slow song played next.

“Oh, yeah?” Blaine asked with an amused smile, putting his own arms around Sam’s neck to get him even closer, resting his cheek against the side of Sam’s jaw as he rocked both their bodies together.

“Yeah. Apparently they are so in love… The taller one loves the little one so much…” Sam joked next to Blaine’s ear, eliciting a heartfelt laugh from him.

“Well, I’m sure the not-so-little one loves the taller one so much more…”

“No way”

After a few seconds of slow, heart-warming dancing, they were interrupted by a pat on Blaine’s shoulder that made him turn around, only to find his friend Sebastian there, looking at him with a hint of shame in his eyes.

“Seb?” Blaine asked in confusion.

“Blaine, I know this is your party and it’s so important and I’m a terrible friend and everything, but… I really have to go” Sebastian explained, hoping his friend would understand.

“Is everything alright?” Blaine asked, immediately worried, until Sebastian discreetly pointed with his head towards where Alex was standing, a few feet away from them. Apparently they hadn’t separated for even a second, Blaine realized with a smile. “Oh! Right! Don’t worry, just go. Don’t make him wait”

“You really don’t mind?” Sebastian insisted, with a relieved smile.

“No, of course not. Just as long you tell me all about it tomorrow” Blaine reassured him, as nothing could make him happier at the moment than to see his plan had worked.

“Promise. You’re the best, Killer” Sebastian answered honestly as he took a second to embrace his friend and kiss him in the cheek. “That doesn’t mean I’m not incredibly proud of you and what you accomplished tonight”

“I know that. Now go!” Blaine insisted, pushing his friend bodily against the other boy before he could regret leaving the party, reciprocating the last smile Sebastian sent his way before disappearing with his new date.

“So have you thought about opening a dating agency?” Sam asked, taking Blaine out of his reverie.

“Why would I do that now I’m a Broadway star?” Blaine replied with mocking conceit.

“Because nothing makes you happier that fixing everybody’s lives” Sam joked. “Just so you know, Artie, Puck and Mercedes could do with a little help in the dating department, if you ever feel like it. Oh, and your brother”

“Please, Cooper would kill me if I tried to get him a girlfriend”

“And speaking of the devil, he’s getting a drink over the bar right now. Better keep him some company” Sam joked, as he had already finished his drink and clearly wanted another one.

“Another?” Blaine asked, trying to feign he was judging him but failing miserably in the attempt.

“Yes, Thor, another” Sam joked as he kissed Blaine’s lips for a second and left to have a drink with his brother-in-law.

“You got a second?” a voice behind Blaine made him turn around.

“Hey, dad. Are you having fun?” Blaine asked, immediately trying to make small talk so the uncomfortable silences that always filled conversations with his father wouldn’t come back.

“Yes, it’s a nice party indeed. Sam seems to be having a really good time” Don commented without any trace of judgment as they watched Sam warmly embrace Cooper and try to get him to dance.

“Yes, he’s euphoric tonight” Blaine agreed with a fond smile.

“That’s because he loves you and he’s so happy and proud of you” Don added. “As I am”

Blaine’s breath caught in his throat at his father statement: not only was he acknowledging Sam’s love for him, but he was telling him he was proud of him. Especially considering he was proud of him because of his success in a profession he hadn’t approved of for a long time.

“Thanks, Dad. It really means a lot to me” Blaine answered, not really knowing what else to say, and he prayed that the day would come when they were able to have a normal conversation without feeling so uncomfortable or awkward.

“I just wanted to let you know that” Don said with a smile as he patted Blaine’s forearm with the intention of leaving him alone, sensing how uncomfortable he usually made him.

“Wait” Blaine stopped him. “I wanted to thank you for coming tonight”

“You don’t have to thank me, I wanted to be here. It meant a lot when you invited me” Don confessed, knowing it was up to him to start knocking down the walls still present between his youngest son and him. He owed Blaine that.

“And… I also wanted to thank you for making an effort… with me and Sam” Blaine tentatively said, knowing it was still a touchy issue –only a few weeks ago, his father had apologized, but he’d also warned him he would need to be patient with him about it. “I know it’s difficult for you”

“You know what? Once I got to spend some time with you both, it didn’t turn out to be that difficult. Your relationship is not that different from the others. Except it seems to work out better than most of them” Don explained, reciprocating Blaine’s smile as soon as it appeared. “And his parents are really nice people. I’m thinking we will get along really well… I mean, if that’s what you want to”

“Mmm… Sam and I are meeting the Evans tomorrow afternoon for a little sightseeing around New York. Maybe you and Cooper would like to accompany us?” Blaine offered, encouraged by the fact that his father seemed to be doing a huge effort to make himself forgiven.

“I’d love to” Don sincerely answered.

“And maybe… maybe we can have lunch together prior to that. At mine’s, so you can see our apartment” Blaine suggested out of the blue. He hadn’t asked Sam about it, but he knew he would not only agree, but encourage him to invite his father over.

“Nothing would make me happier” Don answered with a smile to his son.

**********

It was not long after that when most of the guests started taking a leave. It was late, after all, and the free bar resulted in a few intoxications that needed to be taken care of and slept off –especially Puck, obviously, though Sam could be considered a close second–. So Blaine, as he had previously anticipated, knew it was time for some looking after his boyfriend the third time he tripped over himself while dancing, and decided it was time to go home. So after saying goodbye to the rest of their friends still standing –mostly Tina and Artie, as the others were far too wasted–, he was going to hail a cab when Sam whined he couldn’t possibly get into a car without throwing up, so in the end they ended up walking home –fortunately, it was not that far from home–, Sam’s arm around Blaine’s shoulder so the smaller boy could support most of his weight while keeping Sam as straight as possible with an arm around his waist.

“You’re short” Sam causally commented as they walked and he noticed he could comfortably keep his arm around Blaine’s shoulders thanks to his height.

“Really? I never noticed” Blaine answered sarcastically with a chuckle, far from feeling annoyed at Sam’s drunken observation.

“You’re so cute, though” Sam added, placing a very sloppy kiss on Blaine’s cheek.

“Don’t drool on me, you moron” Blaine protested with a laugh as he dried his cheek with his sleeve, trying to extricate from Sam’s arms when the latter aimed for his face again.

“Come back here, my little sugar cube!” Sam yelled at the top of his lungs even after Blaine tried to shush him.

“Schhh, Sam, it’s so late!” Blaine warned him as he put a hand over Sam’s mouth to keep it close.

“Mmmm!” Sam tried to talk, all of a sudden pointing enthusiastically at something behind Blaine’s back, so the latter let go of him to know what it was about. “Look at that!”

Blaine turned around and he felt his heart stop for a second when he saw what had Sam so excited: on the bus stop behind him, there was a marquee with an enormous advert about a new comic coming out soon: _Nightbird and the Blond Chameleon_. A poster with one of Sam’s marvelous drawings. With his name in really big letters on it.

“Hey, does this mean I’m famous now?” Sam asked, too drunk to really appreciate the epic of having his work advertised like that in one of New York’s busiest streets.

“Yeah, I think so” Blaine answered, trying to keep the emotion that was overwhelming him out of his voice.

“Hey, take a picture of me with my poster so I can post it on facebook!” Sam asked as he ran to pose next to the marquee with his thumps up and a ridiculously proud smile on his face, eliciting a chuckle from his boyfriend that mingled with the tears he couldn’t hide anymore as he took a picture with his phone.

“Done”

“Let me see it” Sam asked as he hurried to his boyfriend again to see the picture, and it was then when he noticed his emotional state. Because it didn’t matter how drunk he was, he would always notice everything about Blaine. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah” Blaine answered with a wide smile, even if his voice sounded a little shaky.

“Are you crying? Why are you crying?” Sam asked, as there was nothing he hated more than to see his fiancé cry.

“I’m not” Blaine tried to play down the importance of it, but Sam was having none of that.

“I might be drunk, but this is a tear” Sam protested, catching the offending tear on Blaine’s cheek with his thumb.

“Okay, yeah, I just got a little emotional for a second, but in the good way” Blaine admitted finally as he once again brought Sam’s arm around his shoulders, put his own arm around Sam’s waist and got him walking again.

“Is that because of the poster?”

“It’s exactly that”

“Aw, you’re so sweet” Sam answered, squeezing Blaine more strongly to his side. “Though I understand. I cried too when you first appeared on stage”

“Really?” Blaine asked, moved beyond words at his wonderful and perfect boyfriend.

“Yeah. And Sebastian made fun of me” Sam explained with an adorable pout.

“Oh, poor thing” Blaine took pity on him with a chuckle.

Considering how unsteady Sam was on his feet, they made it home in a good time. Sam tried to disentangle from Blaine’s grip to let himself fall in the sofa, claiming how exhausted he was and how he could not walk a step further, but Blaine didn’t surrender and didn’t let go of him until he was safely lying on their bed.

“Hey, remember the last time you had to put me to bed because I was too wasted?” Sam asked as Blaine removed his shoes, remembering that time, not so long ago, when they were not together yet but they already were the most important person to each other by far.

“Yeah, it was on your birthday last year” Blaine answered, moving to get rid of Sam’s pants in spite of how little cooperative he was being.

“After the surprise party you threw for me” Sam continued, finally raising his hips at Blaine’s urging so he could efficiently get them off.

“That was a great night”

“I had to beg you to stay with me for the night that time”

“Well, not so much beg as not letting go of my hand until I agreed” Blaine explained with a laugh as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Sam to take care of the buttons on his shirt.

“Am I going to have to beg tonight?” Sam asked as his eyes started closing on their own accord, more asleep than awake but then.

“No” Blaine answered in all honesty as he took one of Sam’s arma out of the shirt and then the other.

“You’ll stay with me?” Sam practically begged, even if there was no reason to.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be” Blaine answered as he bent down to rest a kiss on Sam’s already naked chest before standing up to undress himself.

“In my arms?” Sam insisted, sensing the loss of physical contact with his boyfriend even with his eyes closed.

“Yes, please” Blaine answered with a chuckle.

“Even if I’m drunk and needy and I stink?”

“Even then” Blaine promised as he walked to the other side of the bed and climbed onto it.

He hadn’t even finished getting comfortable when Sam was already all wrapped around him, both lying on their sides, face to face, until Sam squeezed him so strongly to him that Blaine’s face ended up squashed against Sam’s chest.

“Sam, honey, you’re suffocating me” Blaine protested, his voice muffled by Sam’s skin.

“Sorry” Sam apologized through force of habit but he was so out by then that he didn’t even move a muscle.

“Sam, I can’t breathe” Blaine insisted, gently slapping Sam’s back to make more of an impact, but still Sam wouldn’t move.

“Okay” he simply said, tenderly nuzzling the top of Blaine’s head.

Blaine sighed in defeat, knowing Sam was not going to be of any help that night. With a lot of effort, he managed to turn around in the embrace, so Sam ended up spooning him, equally strong but at least now he could breathe. And that reminded him of the other time he had had to put a drunken Sam to bed, as they had ended up like that too –though Blaine remembered not being so at ease that time, as he still wasn’t sure about Sam’s feelings for him–. Now he didn’t have any doubt, he thought with a smile.

“Your hair smells so good” Sam babbled up behind him, his voice slurred with alcohol and sleep, and his breath on the skin of Blaine’s neck made the latter shiver.

“Oh, so you were awake” Blaine joked as his hand started tracing invisible patterns along Sam’s arm.

“What?”

“Nevermind”

“I love you to the Moon” Sam said, as if suddenly he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. And considering how affectionate he always got when intoxicated…

“And I love you to the Sun” Blaine answered with a chuckle, bringing one of Sam’s hands to his mouth so he could kiss its back.

“Is the Sun further away than the Moon?” Sam asked in complete confusion.

“Sweetie, go to sleep already”

“Okay”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the last chapter will be just a silly thing and then it will be over (ok, I don't want to cry)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I can't believe we're here :'( Well, here's the last chapter. As I said, it's just some silly little thing, almost like an epilogue. Hope you enjoy it.

Blaine woke up to an obnoxious ray of light falling directly on his eyes. Of course, with the task of getting a pretty drunk Sam to bed, he had failed to remember to draw the curtains the night before. But he didn’t matter that much: he was now awake and he could watch Sam sleep next to him for a while. Or on him, to be more precise, as Blaine was lying on his back and Sam’s upper body was completely on top of him, his face hidden in the crook of his neck and sending shivers all along Blaine’s body as his breath tickled his skin. The embrace Sam kept around his waist was so strong that Blaine wondered if his arms would be stiff when he woke up. But then he fondly smiled when he remembered that Sam would have other things to worry about when he woke up, like the huge hangover he would undoubtedly be sporting. He really pitied him, but he couldn’t say he regretted having seen him so wasted. Drunk Sam was a funny Sam.

After taking a few minutes to just caress Sam’s silky hair –and Blaine couldn’t love it more than at its current long length–, he very carefully lifted Sam’s arm and escaped from under him, trying not to disturb his sleep yet as he was going to need it. He then proceeded to leave some painkillers and a water of bottle in his nightstand and drew the curtains so the light wouldn’t wake him up too. In the almost darkness, though, he still took a minute to just contemplate who Blaine knew was the most beautiful man in the planet, inside and out, and softly kissed his forehead in a rush of emotion. He would never be grateful enough that he had the fortune to share his life every day with such an extraordinaire human being.

Not in any rush of getting anything done yet –even if his Dad and Cooper were coming for lunch later and he wanted the apartment to be perfect by then–, he grabbed the book he was reading from the coffee table and lay down again, this time in the couch from the living room. But he hadn’t read more than two pages when he remembered about something: Sebastian. Or more accurately, the way Sebastian had disappeared last night with Alex after promising to tell him everything in the morning. Time to fulfill that promise, Blaine thought with a mischievous smile as he took his phone and hurriedly opened up his whatsapp to write a message to his friend.

_Blaine wrote: How was your night?_ _J_

Simple and not too gossipy, though it left no room for doubt that he wanted to know EVERYTHING. He was glad when he got an answer not even a minute later.

_Sebastian wrote: My night is being wonderful_

Blaine smiled, glad that his plan had worked out and Sebastian seemed to be very happy about it. Wait, _is_? Not _was_? What was happening?

_Blaine wrote: What do you mean ‘is being’? Are you still with Alex?_

_Sebastian wrote: Actually… I’m at his right now_

Blaine couldn’t help but laugh aloud at that. Gosh, he had expected things to go well, but not that well. Now he really wanted all the details, a coffee date was needed as soon as possible!

_Blaine wrote: You bitch! ;)_

_Sebastian wrote: It’s not what you think! We didn’t do anything. We just spent the whole night talking_

Oh my god, that sounded serious. Incredibly and beautifully serious.

_Blaine wrote: That’s even better_

_Sebastian wrote: I know it’s too soon to say, but… I feel this might get somewhere_

_Blaine wrote: I’m so happy for you, Seb_ _J_

_Sebastian wrote: And I’m so grateful to you, Killer_

_Blaine wrote: And what the hell are you doing whatsapping with me instead of being with him?_

The last thing Blaine wanted was to interrupt anything.

_Sebastian wrote: He’s in the shower_

_Blaine wrote: Are you sure you were only talking…? ;p_

_Sebastian wrote: Shut up. And where’s your hubby?_

Blaine chuckled again before answering. Glad to have someone to talk to while Sam slept, he continued writing, relieved that he was not interrupting anything.

_Blaine wrote: He’s sleeping it off. I don’t want to wake him because he’s going to be a mess and I want to spare him that as long as I can._

_Sebastian wrote: It was that bad, wasn’t it?_

_Blaine wrote: You’ve got no idea ;)_

_Sebastian wrote: Alex is back. Talk to you later, Killer?_

Blaine smiled at his friend, who was dying to go back to Alex but still felt bad at abandoning his friend for the second time. Immensely happy for him, though, Blaine felt the need to reassure him that it was alright. After everything he had done for him and how he had showed him what an amazing friend he was, Blaine only wanted him to be as happy as he could be.

_Blaine wrote: Sure, buddy. You and I, coffee date, tomorrow._

_Sebastian wrote: Deal_ _J_ _Thanks for everything, B. You’re the best._

Blaine left the phone back on the table with a smile and picked up the book again, although he felt too restless to stay still. The selfish part of him wondered if maybe he could wake Sam up and feign it had been an accident because he was already missing him and wanted his company. But finally the selfless part of him won and, with a sigh, he opened the book and started reading.

It was almost two hours later when he heard the first signs that Sam was waking up. First there was a loud and long moan through the door Blaine had left slightly ajar, Blaine noticed with a sympathetic smile. Then there was the loud sound of Sam’s feet falling carelessly in the ground and been dragged in an unsteady pace. And then there was the grunt Sam offered as a greeting once he made it to the living room and spotted him lying on the sofa.

“Morning”

“Morning, love” Blaine answered with a tender smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit” Sam answered before letting himself fall practically on top of Blaine, only to rest his head on Blaine’s tummy as he so loved to do –especially when Blaine’s hand came to his hair to card his fingers through it, just as he was doing now.

“I was fearing that” Blaine answered with a chuckle, taking his time to run the tip of his fingers over Sam’s scalp in a comforting way.

“I’m not getting any younger, you know?” Sam complained pitifully.

“You could have fooled me, you look hotter and hotter every day” Blaine honestly complemented his husband-to-be.

“Wow, that’s a good way to wake up, even with the hangover” Sam answered with appreciation as he lifted his head for a second only to rest a kiss underneath Blaine’s pajama shirt and directly on his skin. “Thanks for the water and the painkillers, by the way, you’re too kind towith me”

“Just let me work through your headache for a bit” Blaine suggested as he started expertly massaging Sam’s temple.

“I need to ask” Sam said after a couple of minutes of silence, suddenly serious and much more coherent that a moment before. “Did I make a fool of myself yesterday in any way?”

“No, why?” Blaine replied, confused at the question.

“Because I know I got pretty drunk and I know how I am when I get drunk, so if I embarrassed you in any way in front of your workmates…”

“You didn’t” Blaine immediately reassured him with a chuckle. Even in the middle of a terrible hangover, Sam still managed to be the sweetest thing. “Most of them were far more wasted than you were anyway”

“Tell me I got drunk after your father left” Sam pleaded.

“You got drunk after my father left” Blaine answered in a heartbeat.

“Don’t just repeat my words and tell me the truth” Sam immediately could see through Blaine’s strategy, and lifted his head again to look at him.

“Well… when my father left you were already… kind of tipsy” Blaine tentatively answered.

“I wasn’t” Sam groaned, not wanting to believe it.

“You told him you could see where I got my beautiful eyes from and hugged him” Blaine explained, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice in Sam’s benefit.

“Oh my God, tell me it’s a joke” Sam begged, lowering his head face first on Blaine’s stomach again, though only to hide it in shame this time.

“Well, it looked like a joke judging by how hard Cooper and your mother were laughing” Blaine answered with a snort he couldn’t contain any longer.

“My mother saw me drunk too?” Sam asked, his voice sounding mortified even if it was muffled by Blaine’s skin.

“Well, it was hard not to see you when you got on that table to do your best Travolta impression when a _Grease_ medley came up”

“Oh my God, how could I screw up so badly? What image must your father have of me now?”

“The image of someone who was having a good time and was happily celebrating his partner’s success” Blaine honestly replied, trying to reassure his boyfriend who was clearly very embarrassed about his behavior.

“Really?” Sam asked, looking hopefully at his fiancé.

“Really. He told me so himself” Blaine reassured him. “He really likes you, you know”

“How can he like me, when I made a complete fool of myself?” Sam groaned with an adorable pout that elicited a chuckle from his boyfriend.

“Because he can see how good you are to me” Blaine explained with a shrug of his shoulders, because it was as easy as that.

“Even then…” Sam took a moment to think about it, not yet ready to surrender to Blaine’s reassurances. “I think I’ve never felt more embarrassed in my life”

“Not even when you got so dizzy in Space Mountain when we went to Disneyworld and ended up throwing up on the kid in front of us?” Blaine reminded him, laughing at the expected groan coming from the other man.

“Shut up” Sam tried to sound angry, but the smile that broke on his lips quickly belied his pretence.

Blaine laughed wholeheartedly at that and motioned for Sam to move all the way up until their bodies were perfectly aligned and he could warmly embrace him as he deserved. Because he had been waiting for him to wake up for a couple of hours and now he desperately needed some cuddling.

“Were you missing me?” Sam asked with a cocky grin as he comfortably lay in his side and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, who was facing him by now.

“Desperately” Blaine answered, because there was no need to feign around Sam, before capturing his lips in a slow kiss. “Even with your hungover morning breath”

“How sweet of you” Sam sarcastically answered, though the comment didn’t stop him from giving Blaine a lazy kiss of his own. “So what have you been doing?”

“Oh, just reading. And I also texted Sebastian. Do you know he is at Alex’s right now? Or should I say _still_?” Blaine explained with a mischievous smile.

“Is he?” Sam asked in surprise. “Score!”

“No, he said nothing happened, that they just spent the night talking” Blaine explained as his hand idly played with a long lock of blond hair on the side of Sam’s head.

“Oh my God, this looks serious”

“It does”

“If this finally works out he’s going to have so much to be grateful to you…” Sam commented with a smirk, strengthening his grip around Blaine’s waist to bring him closer to him and slowly kiss his neck.

“Not more than what I’ve got to feel grateful to him” Blaine answered. “Or to any of you”

“Come on, Blaine, we’ve talked a thousand times about this” Sam protested, stopping his loving actions to raise his head and look intently at his boyfriend. Blaine had berated himself long enough about his behavior at his worst times, and Sam hated when he did that.

“I know, and I’m not in a mood or anything, I was just saying it” Blaine immediately reassured him, giving his lips a quick peck for good measure. “But if you think about how I was just a few weeks ago and where I am now… It’s safe to say I’ve got the best people that ever existed around me. Especially you”

“Well, if so many people were willing to help you and bring you back from the darkness, you must have done something good too” Sam tried to make him understand, because for him it was as easy as that.

“Sometimes I wish nothing would change and we could stay in this moment forever” Blaine said with a dreamy look in his eyes, and he put his arms closely around Sam’s shoulders to embrace him again in a rush of emotion. “But then I think about all the things we’ve got yet to live and I can hardly wait”

“You’re… mystical today” Sam joked even if he understood the feeling too well, embracing Blaine back just as strongly, wanting to feel him as near as possible.

“I was just… thinking” Blaine answered with a shrug of his shoulders separating just slightly from his fiancé so he could look at him.

“That can’t be good” Sam mocked him, receiving a playful slap on his shoulder that made him laugh wholeheartedly.

“Well, thanks” Blaine complained good-naturedly, not able to resist a chuckle himself. “I was thinking about the future, that’s all”

“Like what?”

“Like how are we going to be when we are old”

“We’ll still be together” Sam quickly replied, and his heart warmed at the adoring smile that immediately broke in Blaine’s lips.

“That’s the only thing I know for sure” Blaine agreed.

“Really? Will you still love me when I’m all wrinkled and bald and fat?” Sam joked.

“Of course” Blaine easily answered.

“I don’t know… When you get rich and famous you’ll be able to get any man you want. You can get rid of my old self and get you a twenty-something hot one”

“Never. I’ll always want to be with you” Blaine tried to reassure him, because somehow he was sensing some of Sam’s old insecurities coming back and he didn’t like that one bit.

“Really?” Sam asked again, trying to sound casual even if Blaine could see he was seeking for some kind of reassurance.

“Of course really” Blaine quickly answered, all joking forgotten, as he cupped Sam’s cheek in his hand to stop him from avoiding his gaze. “Sam, you know that even if you’re amazingly gorgeous and hot, I’ve never loved you for your looks, right?”

“At all?” Sam asked, and Blaine felt a little twinge of pain as it reminded him of that time at high school when Sam had almost killed himself working out because he felt his looks were the only thing he had.

“Not even when I crushed on you in high school” Blaine assured him, his knuckles gently caressing the skin of his boyfriend’s strong jaw. “Do you want me to tell you why I do love you?”

“That would be nice” Sam answered in almost a whisper, blushing slightly at his insecurities and about how easy it was for Blaine to see them.

“Ok, so get comfortable, ‘cause this is going to take a while” Blaine joked as he disentangled himself from Sam’s embrace and sat up on the sofa with his legs under him, urging for Sam to do the same until he was also sitting right in front of him. The conversation they were about to have was too important to be held while lazing around, and he needed Sam to understand that. “Ok, first of all, I love how huge your heart is. You’re like the kindest and sweetest person I know, and you care so much about the people you love…”

“Like you” Sam answered with a smile as he took Blaine’s hand and kissed the back of it, but Blaine was not about to let him get the focus out of him just yet.

“Yes, but not only me” he continued. Man, he had a lot to say! “Your family, your friends… You would give your life for any of us without even blinking an eye”

“Thanks, B. I really needed to hear that” Sam answered gratefully.

“What are you talking about, I’m just warming up!” Blaine protested with a chuckle, making Sam smile. “Just have some patience, ok?”

“Ok” Sam agreed with an embarrassed grin.

“Then… I love how smart you are” Blaine immediately continued, knowing this was going to be a touchy issue.

“Yeah, right” Sam answered sarcastically, the smile gone from his lips in a second.

“Sam, you’re very clever, stop getting surprised every time I tell you” Blaine begged, picking up both of Sam’s hands, because he hated when Sam undermined himself like that because of years and years of hearing how much of a stupid he was.

“You do tell me that a lot” Sam admitted with the ghost of a smile that encouraged Blaine to continue with his convincing.

“Because it’s the truth. School tests are not the only way to measure that. And even then, you managed to graduate with the rest of us in spite of your dyslexia, right? I don’t think that could be considered as something stupid”

“It may have had something to do with the fact that my best friend helped me a lot” Sam protested, but Blaine was having none of it.

“Yet you did your exams on your own, didn’t you? Take the credit you deserve, Sam” Blaine seriously said. “Your intelligence is more concrete, more down to earth… you know how to read people, how to see ahead of you and help the others –mostly me– understand the world in a different way. I call that being smart”

“You make it sound so good…” Sam answered, his tone showing how much he wanted to let himself believe it.

“Because it is” Blaine assured him, glad that Sam was starting to believe him. “But I’m not even half done yet! I also love how immensely talented you are. Your illustrations are gorgeous, and you’re well on your way to become a reputable author. But if you had decided on a music career, you would have succeeded too. You’re an artist, in whichever form you choose”

“You want to talk…”

“We’re not talking about me, right?” Blaine interrupted him, making both of them laugh stupidly. “So let’s see… I also love how you’re such a hard-worker optimistic person… You never stopped to feel sorry for yourself for even a minute when your family couldn’t help you financially to start your adult life. You grew a pair, moved to New York and made your own life. And you didn’t falter for even a second”

“Because you were at my side” Sam protested, because he wasn’t going to let Blaine get away with that one: he was the only reason he had made it in New York, and he would never be grateful enough about it. “You were always the one that kept me here, with your support and your confidence in me. Even when I didn’t feel I belonged, I was not able to say goodbye to you”

“And I’m so glad you didn’t” Blaine answered, turning serious again. “Because I would have never made it without you. And I don’t only mean after my mother’s death. You were the most important person in my life way before that”

“As you were for me” Sam reminded him with a squeeze to their still joined hands. “Are we done yet?”

“Not even close” Blaine answered, encouraged by the calmness and the happiness he could see invading Sam’s heart slowly. “How about how funny you are? Some time ago, I realized that not a single day went by in which you didn’t make me laugh at least once. Even in the hardest of times, and we both know we’ve had quite a lot of those recently”

“I love seeing you smile. And knowing it was me who elicited it…” Sam confessed, blushing slightly. “Nothing warms my heart like making you laugh”

“That’s because you’re the sweetest person I know. I love how loving you are, and that’s my next point in why I love you so much. With Kurt… well, he was not much into displays of affection, you know, and it made me feel really lonely sometimes. With you…” Blaine tried to explain, his mouth breaking into an adoring smile once again. “I don’t know what it is to sit next to you and not be wrapped in your arms immediately. I love how we can sleep a whole night in each other’s arms and still want to embrace when we wake up. I love how when we make love you take your time to make me feel loved and desired and cherished instead of going straight to business. And after too, you always remind me that you love me”

“That’s ‘cause I really do” Sam agreed, bending over to place a kiss on the tip of Blaine’s nose.

“And I love how protective you are, how much you worry about me, even if that makes me feel bad… With just one look at me you can tell how I’m feeling, and God helps anyone who decides to hurt me when you find out…”

“That’s right, babe, anyone who so much as looks at you the wrong way will have a taste of my wrath!” Sam joked in his best medieval knight impression, even if both of them knew it was mostly true.

“And you can speak Na’vy, come on! That’s a reason to love you on itself!” Blaine proclaimed knowing that would elicit a hearty laugh from his boyfriend.

“You’re ridiculous” Sam answered between laughs as he playfully punched Blaine’s shoulder. “Plus I think I have it quite forgotten by now”

“So you see, even if you’re the most gorgeous man in the face of the Earth, your looks are like the last thing on my mind when I thank the universe for every day I wake up next to you” Blaine finished his discourse with that sweet smile that he usually reserved only for Sam, and the latter could only bend over to wrap Blaine in his arms and squeeze him strongly to him as if there was no tomorrow.

Blaine smiled happily at the emotion he could feel in Sam’s embrace. He hated when Sam doubted himself like that, but he loved being able to send each one of these insecurities away and how happy Sam would always get afterwards. And Blaine knew he just needed to be honest to accomplish that, because he felt each one of the things he had said.

“I love you so much” Sam said, his voice full of emotion.

“I love you too” Blaine answered, equally moved.

“Let’s get married” Sam suggested after a couple of minutes, suddenly breaking the embrace to look intently at his boyfriend, his hands still on Blaine’s shoulders as if he was not yet ready to let go of him.

“I thought we had already agreed to that” Blaine answered with a confused smile.

“I mean let’s do it, let’s fix a date already. Soon” Sam explained in a rush, talking one mile a minute, suddenly so excited he couldn’t stay still. “I know we said we would wait and that we are still young, but I don’t want to wait for something I know it’s what we both want. How much time do we need to organize a wedding?”

“First we should decide what kind of a wedding we want” Blaine answered, trying to be reasonable even if the only thing he wanted was to surrender to Sam’s enthusiasm.

“What do you want?” Sam asked.

Blaine took a moment before answering. As the wedding wasn’t supposed to be for a long time yet, they hadn’t even talked about the ceremony and how did they want it. But Blaine had given it some thought every now and then, and there was only one thing he was sure about: he wanted something small, intimate. Authentic. Something that was only them, away from conventionalities and imposed traditions. The time for grandiloquent gestures had passed for him since Kurt became history, and only with time Blaine had realized that he had never wanted this kind of things: he only made them for Kurt. With Sam everything was different: it was easy, exciting, and spontaneous. And above all, real. And Blaine wanted their wedding to be just like them.

“I’d like an intimate and simple wedding, to tell you the truth” Blaine explained after a minute. “Just our families and closest friends and… no obligations to do anything except for what we really want just because _it’s supposed to go like that_. And oh my God, it would be so lovely to have it outdoors!”

“See? We just share a mind!” Sam answered excitedly.

“Do you want that too?” Blaine asked, not able to keep a smile out of his face any longer.

“I want what you want” Sam answered in all honesty, because he didn’t care about anything that wasn’t actually marrying Blaine. “I don’t care if we are alone or there are three hundred people looking at us. I only need you that day”

“And that’s why I’m marrying you” Blaine answered with a voice full of devotion, capturing Sam’s lips in a quick kiss. “So I guess a wedding like that won’t need that much planning”

“Then we only need for you to finish your show so we can fully enjoy it without rushing it and have a proper honeymoon, right?” Sam asked, his eyes so full of excitement and happiness that Blaine would find it completely impossible to contradict him even if he wanted –which he didn’t.

“Right” he answered with a chuckle.

“So what, are you on board? First weekend after your show ends?”

“I made a promise to you, remember?” Blaine asked, holding Sam’s hands in his again.

“To marry me the second I say so?” Sam asked, already anticipating what the answer was going to be.

“Yeah”

“Does that mean…”

“Yeah, I’m on board”

“I love you so much!” Sam said again as he stood up, pulling Blaine up with him, and embraced him incredibly strong again, lifting him from the floor and spinning them around.

“I love you more” Blaine answered with a laugh, reciprocating Sam’s embrace just as strongly, his heart warming at his boyfriend’s exuberance.

“No way, Mr. Evans!” Sam protested as he let him back on the floor.

“You like the sound of that so much, don’t you?” Blaine joked, booping Sam’s nose for good measure.

“I’m afraid I do” Sam admitted with a shameless smile.

“Good, ‘cause you’ll grow tired of hearing it for the rest of our lives” Blaine reminded him as he put his arms around his neck and took his time savoring those sweet lips he loved so much.

“Wow, that sounds… amazing” Sam whispered against Blaine’s lips, not wanting yet to let go of them.

“I know”

“So come on, let’s start making the guest list and getting the invitations ready, we don’t want to lose any time” Sam suggested, pulling on Blaine’s hand as if to make him move, but Blaine stayed put.

“We can’t right now, we should really start getting the apartment ready” Blaine refused while guiltily scrunching his face.

“Ready for what?” Sam asked, tilting his face in suspicion.

“Mmm… I didn’t tell you my father is coming for lunch, right?” Blaine asked, hesitantly.

“You must be kidding me” Sam groaned.

“What could I do, he hasn’t seen our home yet, and he is trying so hard…” Blaine pitifully tried to justify himself.

“I get it, B, I do” Sam immediately stopped him, and squeezed his hand to reassure him that it was alright. “But… I won’t be able to even look at him in the eye after last night”

“Look at it this way: it’s your chance to behave properly and change the image he has of you” Blaine tried to cheer him up, though he achieved exactly the opposite.

“I thought he liked me!” Sam protested with mock outrage.

“Wait until he hears you’re marrying his son at just 22…” Blaine mumbled with an amused smile.

“You’ll be 23 by then” Sam corrected him, in his own defense.

“Yeah, that will make much of a difference” Blaine answered with a sarcastic chuckle.

“I can’t win with you Andersons, right?”

“Hey! Wasn’t I supposed to be an Evans now?”

“That you are indeed” Sam admitted with the sweetest smile, melting with emotion, before taking Blaine into his arms again and getting lost in the taste of his lips.

Even if that meant that the apartment wasn’t by any means ready when Don Anderson arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! Don't kill me yet, there is going to be a wedding, though it will be in another story (just so you can find it, it will probably be called "The finishing line"). It might take some time, because I'm still trying to find a little plot about it (not just a wedding and that's it). It won't be as long as the two previous ones, but it won't be a OS either. Let's see what comes out of it!
> 
> OMG, almost 150k words! That's almost a novel, right? :) Apart from the wedding part, even if I'm not going to keep developing this story in their futures, I'm not ready yet to leave this universe. I'm going to be writing some small stories about events mentioned in ALR and in ARFOO but that we didn't get to see (like flashbacks, maybe). So if any of you would like to know about some of those things, or send a prompt about this universe, I might make them could true! Don't be shy about it! (you can tell me about them through my tumblr, likeinyourfunnylittlebrains.tumblr.com).
> 
> I really really wanted to thank all of you who have read the story all along, especially the ones who took the time to review (some of them chapter after chapter). You guys give me life and are most of the reason I keep writing. So thank you, thank you, thank you! And I'll be shutting up now! :)


End file.
